Happiness for H: Ghosts
by braillebaby
Summary: Ghosts are the theme of this installment of the Happiness for H series. Horatio and Emily are newlyweds, each with some ghosts of their own hiding in the proverbial closet. And of course, there is the four-legged Ghost, Emily's beloved White Shepherd who has come with them to live in Miami. Some ghosts are sent on their way, some continue to haunt Horatio and Emily from a distance.
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness For H: Ghosts**

March 5, 2009

"I miss you Horatio. How much longer before I can come to Miami?" Emily wasn't quite successful in keeping the wistfulness out of her voice. He winced and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sweetheart, it won't be for much longer, I promise. Now, I'll see you tomorrow night. You're picking me up in Duluth?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes. Are we staying overnight or coming back to the lodge? I need to let Grandmother know." Emily managed to keep her voice level, swallowing back the lump that always seemed to be in her throat whenever she spoke to him on the phone like this. She was rubbing Ghost's ears as a distraction and she heard him whine softly. She pulled her hand away quickly, murmuring,

"I'm sorry, Ghost." The big dog licked her hand and put his head in her lap.

"Let's stay in Duluth tomorrow night, Emily. It's been a long week."

"Tell me about it," Emily muttered under her breath, absently giving Ghost an ear scritchie.

"You sound tired, Horatio. I should let you go, so you can get some rest." She heard him sigh.

"I love you, sweetheart." That single statement was enough to bring tears to her eyes once more.

"I love you too, Horatio. Goodnight." He heard the quiver in her voice and knew she would start to cry as soon as she got off the phone.

Horatio put his phone down quickly and walked out onto the deck, staring out into the darkness.

The 6-foot privacy fence surrounding the back yard would be complete by the middle of next week. The house alarm system had been upgraded and the locks changed. The spare bedroom had been turned into an office space for Emily to work on Braille projects. Everything was ready for Emily and Ghost's arrival in Miami. Except Horatio. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered if he would ever be able to feel that it was safe for her here, with him. Images of Marisol lying on a stretcher in the ambulance that fateful day rose up before him in the darkness. Until that picture had come in on his cell the day he and Emily were due to fly back to Miami, he had believed he had put Marisol and the events that led to her death behind him. Now it was all coming back too clearly. He had hoped that with the wedding in Minnesota, he could keep his marriage to Emily quiet and avoid any unwanted attention. Someone had been watching however, and they had let him know it. With a sigh, Horatio turned away and went inside. Another sleepless night of staring at the ceiling seemed inevitable.

For some moments, Emily just stared at her phone lying on the desk. It began to blur as the tears filled her eyes. Just as she did every time he hung up, she willed it to ring again. In her daydream, it was Horatio asking her to come home to him as soon as possible. But it had been just a little over a month since they married and he had gone back to Miami alone, asking her to stay with her grandmother in Minnesota.

"You'll be safer here, Emily." He had refused to meet her eyes, looking at some spot just over her head.

"What do you mean, safer?" she had asked, uneasily. "What's happened Horatio?" She had reached for his hands, needing the reassurance of his touch. Still, he had seemed reluctant to tell her what had brought about this change in plans. Horatio had stared at their hands, his fingers stroking the wedding band he had placed on her finger on their wedding day. Emily had watched him, unsure how far she should push for an explanation. In the end, he had told her, his blue eyes carefully watching her expression.

"So, you see, Em," he had finished, "this is the best solution, for the moment. It won't be for long, sweetheart. I want to keep you safe." She had seen the anguish in his eyes, and knew that the separation would be as difficult for him as it would be for her.

"Of course, Horatio," she had managed a tremulous smile.

"It will be ok, sweetheart," he had murmured, taking her in his arms. He had kissed away her tears, whispering he would try to come up on the weekends.

When Grandma Estin peeked inside the door to see if Emily wanted some fresh coffee, she saw her granddaughter hunched over the big dog, once more crying into his fur. She retreated and headed back to the kitchen, shaking her head.

'This is almost where we started four months ago', she thought sadly.

"I hope the Lieutenant knows what he is doing," she mused aloud to the empty kitchen, as she made up a tray to take in to try to cheer up her granddaughter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness For H: Ghosts**

March 6, 2009

March Madness had another meaning in Minnesota, Emily mused as she stared out the patio doors. It was Friday morning. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and the weatherman had promised a high in the low 40's. People would be outside without hats and mittens. There would probably even be a few joggers on the Lakewalk in Duluth in shorts. She sipped her coffee and watched as Ghost snurgled along on his side on the hard packed snow. As she watched, he flopped over on his back, wriggling left and right while he kicked his feet in the air, barking happily. Emily smiled as she watched her pet, wondering again how he was going to adapt to life in Miami, if they ever got there. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her grandmother come into the kitchen.

"Now that looks like a happy dog," her grandmother's voice came from behind her.

"He's just a big bundle of puppy joy," Emily said fondly, turning to look at her grandmother. "It sounds like it's going to be a beautiful day. I'll take him for a long walk after lunch."

"Good idea. From what I heard on the weather report this morning, we are in for a bit of a winter storm later this evening and tomorrow." She poured herself some coffee.

Looking out at the bright sky, Emily murmured,

"I hope Horatio can make it in tonight."

"Well, if his plane does make it in, I hope he does the sensible thing and stays in Duluth tonight." Grandma sipped her coffee, watching her granddaughter fidget with her mug.

"I'm supposed to meet him in Duluth. We'll stay there tonight anyway."

"Are you and Horatio ok?" Though her grandmother's voice remained neutral, Emily saw the concern in the elder woman's eyes.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I … I think so." Emily moved away from the door and went to refill her coffee mug, needing a minute to blink back the tears that always seemed to well up whenever his name was mentioned. Grandma Estin waited to see if her granddaughter would volunteer any more information.

Emily took a deep breath and turned back to her grandmother. With a wry smile she said,

"Jean asked me the other day if I felt any different being married. I don't think I do." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's in Miami and I'm up here. Just like before. I never thought we'd have a long distance marriage."

"Any more questions, concerns?" Horatio looked at his team assembled around his desk. Calleigh looked like she was about to ask a question, but the tight line of his mouth made her change her mind.

There was a general murmur of no's and he quickly dismissed them. A glance at his watch told him he had about two hours before he needed to arrive at the airport. Just enough time to stop and see a friend. Gathering up some paperwork to read on the airplane, he turned off his computer and left his office, locking the door behind him.

"Come on Ghost!" Emily whistled for her pet as she pushed her hands a little farther down in the pockets of her fleece jacket.

'Why didn't I wear gloves and my heavy jacket?' she grumbled to herself. 'I should know better.' Though the sun was out, it always felt colder by the Lake. And since she and Ghost had arrived an hour ago, the wind had picked up as it blew off the lake. The result was a somewhat cooler temperature than in the backyard of her Grandmother's lodge. Looking up she noticed that clouds were starting to blow in, promising the wicked weather her grandmother had mentioned earlier.

The big white dog loped toward her with a large stick he'd found on the beach. He skidded to a stop in front of her, then rubbed himself against her legs, leaving her jeans slightly damp from his rather wet fur. He danced around her, tossing his head to show her his prize.

Laughing, Emily nimbly stepped out of his way to avoid getting stabbed.

"Ok, playtime is over for you, mister. We need to head back to the lodge." She reached out to give his big head a fond pat and clipped his leash on his collar.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the Crime Lab, Horatio pulled up in front of Yelina's. She was waiting for him at the front door. As he walked up the stone path to the door, he hoped that what he had to ask her wouldn't strain the relationship they had rebuilt since Ray's death several years ago.

"Hello Horatio," Yelina's expression was curious as she opened the door for him. Leading him through the house to the patio, she said, "Ray Jr. says hi. He's at practice and then has a game this evening. He's really hoping for a chance at a scholarship."

"I know. He told me when I spoke to him last night." Horatio sat down on a bench in the shade, slipping his sunglasses down around his neck. She came to sit next to him.

When he hesitated, Yelina said quietly,

"It sounded urgent on the phone." His eyes met hers and slid away.

"I have something to ask you, Yelina." His blue eyes returned to her face. "It's about Emily."

"Yes?" Yelina leaned toward him.

"Could you look into something for me?" Horatio asked uncomfortably.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness For H: Ghosts**

**March 6 (cont)**

"Not this time Ghost." Sitting down on the bed beside the big dog, Emily gave her pet a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow with Horatio. Then the three of us will go for a walk, ok? And if he still refuses to let us go back to Miami with him, you have my permission to bite him." She reached for his face and began to rub it. "I'll give you one more face smear and then I've got to go." Ghost whined softly, resting his chin on her leg, brown eyes looking up at her sadly.

She found her grandmother in the kitchen a short time later.

"Are you almost ready Emily? It's started to rain, but I'm sure it will turn to snow pretty quick." Grandma Estin gave the insulated carafe a final twist of it's top, then wrapped it in a tea towel.

"I've got your coffee-baby here, and your go-mug is ready. Half' n 'half is in the little cool pack, along with some strawberries, grapes, brie and some of that smoked salmon Mr. Olson brought around the other day. Crackers are in this bag."

Emily looked at the bulging grocery tote on the counter.

"Grandma, this looks wonderful, but we'll be back tomorrow. There's enough food here for a week." Grandma Estin smiled at her granddaughter.

"I know dear. You need some snacks to keep you awake on the drive. Besides," she winked at her granddaughter, "your husband hasn't seen you for a couple of weeks. You can have a romantic picnic and never have to leave the room." Emily felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh, grandma!"

"Well, it's possible you might be snowed in. Now, you best be on your way, Em. The roads may be getting slick, so be careful. Call me when you get in to Duluth?"

"Of course, Grandma." She kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Give Ghost a hug for me? He's sulking because he knows I'm leaving again. He wouldn't even get off my bed for a pig's ear."

Gathering up the bags, Emily said goodbye to her grandmother once more and headed out to her car.

If Yelina was surprised by his question, she didn't show it. Bending nearer to him, she asked,

"What is it you want me to do, Horatio?"

"You wouldn't happen to need an office assistant?" he asked only half jokingly.

"No." She paused a moment, then asked, "What's wrong Horatio? Has Emily been threatened?"

He didn't immediately answer her. Staring at his hands, he explained about the picture that had shown up on his cell phone.

"If it was taken at the church, don't you think she might be in more danger up there?"

Horatio nodded tiredly. "I thought about that, but Josh is in jail here. I checked to see if he'd had any phone calls, visitors. Nothing. Law enforcement in Grand Marais told me they hadn't seen any of Josh's buddies for several months, so I don't think the Lumberjack mafia is behind it."

"Lumberjack mafia?" Yelina questioned.

"Erik's label, not mine," he said with a wry smile.

"So…" Yelina said with a little shake of her head, "what is it you want me to do, Horatio? I hardly think Emily will be happy having me follow her around."

"I agree, Yelina. If you could look into who sent the picture for me, I'd appreciate it." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a piece of paper. "I made a list of people I've had run ins in the last 2 years. It's from memory, so I may have missed someone. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention from IAB by sniffing around." He looked at her apologetically. "I hate to put you on the spot like this." His blue eyes met hers for a moment, before he looked away uncomfortably.

Yelina watched him for several moments, knowing this was difficult for him. He was used to being the one others came to for help. She took the list from him with a sad smile.

Emily saw the sign announcing Two Harbors was 3 miles ahead. She glanced at the clock and saw that the weather conditions had indeed slowed her down. Horatio was due to arrive at the Duluth airport in a little over an hour. Under normal conditions she would have plenty of time to meet his plane, but today, she'd be lucky to make it to the outskirts of the city. 'Unless his plane was delayed' she thought hopefully. She debated stopping at the Tank 'n Tummy. It would feel good to stretch her aching shoulders and fortify herself with some of the coffee her grandmother had sent with her.

With a sigh Horatio put down the papers he had been trying to read and stared out the window. There was nothing to see but grayness. The pilot had informed his passengers they were flying into a possible snowstorm going into Duluth. By the looks of it, the snow had already arrived. He hated to think about Emily driving down to Duluth in her Mustang in weather like this. While waiting at the Minneapolis/St. Paul airport, he had tried Emily on her cell. She either had it turned off or she was out of range. Though he had kept trying until he had to board his flight, he'd been unable to reach her. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. There was nothing he could do until the plane landed in Duluth.

Windows clear of ice and snow once more and revitalized with a fresh mug of coffee in the cup holder, Emily carefully pulled out onto the highway once more, the car fishtailing before the tires came in contact with the road thanks to the de-icing chemicals a passing snowplow had dropped earlier. She drove steadily, following the tracks of the vehicles ahead of her. An hour later, approaching the outskirts of Duluth and she heaved a sigh of relief. Now she only had to make it up the hill and she would be almost there. She debated stopping at the motel where she had booked their room. She could call Horatio and he could take a cab down from the airport. Almost immediately she dismissed the idea, knowing the cabs in the city would probably all be busy. Gritting her teeth and gripping the wheel even tighter, Emily started up the steep hill.

The baggage area had emptied out, leaving only Horatio and a single lonely bag on the carousel. There was no sign of Emily and so far his attempts to reach her on her cell had been unsuccessful. Horatio debated calling Grandma Estin. While he didn't want to worry the sweet old lady unnecessarily, she might have information on the whereabouts of her granddaughter. In the end, he felt he had no other choice. Just as he was about to use the speed dial feature, his phone chirped, Emily's name and cell number showing up in the window.

"Emily! Where are you?" His voice was sharp as he ran his hand through his hair yet again.

"Horatio?" Her voice was faint.

"Emily, I can barely hear you. Where are you?" Fear began to knot in his stomach and he repeated the question.

"Emily, where are you? Are you hurt? Answer me, Emily!" He was almost shouting in frustration.

"Stay with me Emily. Don't hang up." He had no sooner gotten the words out when the connection went dead.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness For H: Ghosts**

**March 6 (later that night)**

"Oh Emily, I'm so glad you called. I just got off the phone with Horatio. The poor man is beside himself." Her grandmother pretended not to hear the snort Emily let out and went on, "Something about you not being at the airport and then you fainted while he was talking to you. I didn't understand much after that, but he was muttering something about your car and Lake Superior. It would appear he's not terribly fond of your mode of transportation."

"That would be putting it mildly, Grandma." Emily sighed and flopped back on the bed. "My phone couldn't get a signal with the snow and cut out the first time. The next time I was able to reach him was while the college guys dug the Mustang out of the snow bank. He didn't really let me say much, so I told him where the motel was and he hung up. I expect he's rehearsing his lecture all the way down the hill." Emily sighed again and pushed the hair back from her forehead.

"So, what happened, dear? I assume you're ok?"

"I'm fine Grandma. The Mustang started sliding sideways going up that big hill that connects to Skyline Parkway. I tried to turn onto a side street and I think I gave it a little too much gas. The next thing I knew the front end was buried in a snow bank." She heard her grandmother's sympathetic murmur. "Anyway, long story short, it happened right in front of a house full of UMD students. They came out and were more than happy to dig me out. They were on their way to the liquor store. I paid them $40.00 for their trouble and gave them the cookies you packed in our picnic. It's amazing how something soft like snow can smash up a bumper, but at least it's drivable. I'll probably have to take it into the shop when I get back home."

"Well I'm so glad you weren't hurt. Why does Horatio think you fainted?" her grandmother wondered.

"I haven't a clue, Grandma. I'm surprised he stopped at fainting. I should have thought he'd be imagining I was dragged by the hair into the Frat house for who knows what diabolical deeds."

"Now, Emily," her Grandma tisk, tisked.

"It was a bad connection and I had trouble holding the phone with my mittens on. It kept slipping. My coffee mug went flying and the coffee-baby took a pretty bad spill. The inside of my car looks like an espresso machine imploded." Emily finished glumly. She looked toward the door and said softly, "Horatio should be here pretty soon."

"I'll let you go, dear. Just try to stay calm and be patient with him, hmm? It's too cold and snowy for you to go running away from him tonight. And I think there's more bothering him than a few missed calls." Grandma Estin paused. Her granddaughter was silent. "Okay, Goodnight dear. Try to remember what I said." After wishing her grandmother good-night and asking her to give Ghost a hug, Emily hung up. She was not up to a row with Horatio. Dismissing the idea of going to bed and feigning sleep, she decided on a hot shower to calm her jangled nerves and clear her head. Horatio would just have to get a key card from the front desk.

Horatio pulled the rental car into the parking lot of the motel. He turned off the engine and stared out at the swirling snow. The drive had taken all his concentration, but he would soon be face to face with Emily. She was exasperating. This was a perfect example of her complete disregard for her safety. How like her to attempt to drive in a snowstorm in a totally unsuitable vehicle. Was he ever going to be able to keep her safe once she moved to Miami when she acted so recklessly? Realizing he didn't know the room number, he headed for the brightly lit lobby of the small motel.

Emily let the hot spray of the shower run over her. She had turned the faucet as far as it would go to the HOT side and was relieved to discover that the water truly did get hot. As she reached for her scrubbing puff, her wedding band shone brightly under the spray. "I certainly don't feel like a wife," she said as she scooped out her pink grapefruit scented body scrub.

"How is it supposed to feel being my wife?" a mild voice floated over the shower curtain.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Happiness For H: Ghosts**

**March 6, 2009 (cont)**

Emily froze at the sound of Horatio's voice.

"How long had he been standing there?" she wondered out loud.

"Long enough," he answered her.

"Oh," Emily slowly began to scrub her arms and legs, stalling for time.

"He doesn't sound angry," she thought, not realizing she'd spoken aloud yet again.

"You can thank your grandmother for that," he said cryptically, before continuing. "Emily, you can't stay in there all night. If you don't come out of that shower in two minutes, I'm going to reach in and turn that water to cold." His voice was still mild, but Emily could hear the impatience beginning to creep in.

"I'm almost done, Horatio. I … I need to get the conditioner out of my hair. I'll just be a minute."

"I'll wait."

Turning off the shower a minute later, Emily realized she had left the towels on the sink. Pulling aside the shower curtain only far enough to look out, she came face to face with her husband. In the tiny bathroom, she could have reached out and touched him.

"Would you hand me my towels, please?" she asked.

"Why don't you step out here and get them?" Horatio leaned back against the sink, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You don't have to stand there and watch me," her hazel eyes flashed golden in the bright light. "I'm certainly not going to be climbing out the window in this weather with only a towel," Emily said shortly. He continued to look at her until Emily squirmed behind the shower curtain.

Pushing himself away from the sink, he leaned toward her.

"I wanted to see for myself you're ok, Emily." His eyes searched her face, and he reached out a hand to move some of the wet hair from where it was hanging limply in her eyes. "It's starting to grow out," he said softly, realizing just how long they had been apart. She could only nod, her eyes wary as he reached behind him for her towels. Holding one open for her, he tilted his head, beckoning her to step out.

Still watching him warily, she slid the shower curtain aside and took the short step from the shower to the towel. Emily found herself being wrapped snuggly in the scratchy hotel towel and then he reached for a second towel. Somber blue eyes met questioning hazel ones as he gently began to dry her hair. When he was finished, he carefully moved the stray strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Dropping a light kiss on her surprised mouth, he said,

"I've missed you Emily. Don't be long sweetheart," and then he quickly left the bathroom, leaving her standing there, her fingers touching her lips where his had just been.

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in her favorite lounge pants and one of Horatio's t-shirts, Emily found him lying on his back on one of the queen beds. His eyes were closed and she tiptoed closer, wondering if he had fallen asleep. She had noticed the dark circles under his eyes in the bright overhead light of the bathroom. He needed his rest. Whatever they needed to say to each other could wait until morning. She was backing away from the bed, when she heard him say quietly,

"I'm not sleeping, Em."

"Oh," she stammered, "I … you looked tired, Horatio." He rubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself up to lean against the headboard.

"It's been a heck of a week," he acknowledged, watching her carefully. She hadn't moved from where she stood, wide hazel eyes regarding him solemnly, not speaking.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he gestured to the space next to him.

"Come over and sit by me, Emily." Still she didn't move.

"I won't bite, sweetheart." His smile reached his eyes, and after a moment, she joined him, her eyes never leaving his. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something, and Emily nervously began twisting her grandmother's ring on her finger.

"What's wrong, Horatio?" she asked. His blue eyes remained inscrutable and she stumbled on, "I … I know you … you don't think I should be driving in this weather. But I missed you so much, I … I would rather take my chances in a snowstorm than wait another day to see you." One eyebrow had gone up at her words and she looked away in confusion. "And I was doing just fine until I got to the hill. If I hadn't been worried about you freaking out while you waited for me, I might not have stepped on the gas so hard and landed in the snowbank," she finished defensively.

"I see. So, I guess I have to stop "freaking out" when it comes to … your activities?" he asked quietly.

"It would help," she answered smartly. "For my part, I will try to avoid … activities … that might freak you out to begin with," she finished with a smile.

"I'll do my best, Em. But you know," he leaned toward her, "I can't help but worry about you."

She nodded, looking at his bright hair as he glanced away from her.

"Horatio, did something happen in Miami? Is that why you've been so reluctant for me to come down there?" His head snapped back to look at her.

"No, Emily. I told you about the picture I got on my phone of us on our wedding day. I wanted to know who was behind it before you came to Miami, so I could make sure you are safe."

"Oh." Emily reached for his hand. "Do you know who it is?" He shook his head, watching his fingers tangling with hers.

"Oh." Taking a deep breath, she asked hesitantly, "This doesn't have anything to do with what happened to Marisol?"

He was staring at their fingers, and she felt him tense up at the mention of that name.

"No, of course not," he said just a little too quickly.

Still he didn't look at her. Emily looked at his bent head. "Horatio, if … if there's something bothering you, or … or something … that you need to get off your chest, whether it's about your work or … whatever, I want you to know you can tell me. I'll listen if you just need to talk to someone." He looked up at her quickly. "I wanted you to know that," she finished awkwardly.

'Did she know something' he wondered. Out loud, he said,

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll remember that. Now," he looked around the dimly lit room, trying to lighten the mood, "I must say you've found interesting accommodations, Em."

"Remind me to thank your Grandmother for this wonderful meal," Horatio smiled as he bit into a cracker topped with a piece of delectable smoked salmon. "If not for this, I would have had to raid the vending machine by the front desk. And the items looked like they have been there way past their freshness date." He and Emily were lounging on one of the queen beds, their picnic laid out on the tablecloth they had found at the bottom of the tote of groceries.

"She packed a dozen of your favorite cookies too, but I'm sorry to say I had to sacrifice them to the college students who dug me out of the snowbank." Emily popped a grape into her mouth.

"You don't look sorry," he teased her, spreading another cracker with brie, before taking a neat bite. She smiled at him, glad that the tension from their earlier conversation had evaporated.

"I'm sure she will make you some more," Emily reached for the brie. "You know, I think she likes you best. I've never had competition before." She smiled sassily at him. For just a fleeting moment, she thought she saw a shadow pass over his features, but just as quickly it was gone, leaving her wondering if she had been imagining it.

"You could bake them for me. I happen to know you are a keeper of the secret recipe."

"Mmmm …" Emily nibbled on some salmon. "That sounds very much like a wifely sort of activity. Do you think I'm ready for that?"

"I think you are," he said silkily, "but if you feel you need some practice, I'm offering to help in any way I can." Horatio picked up a strawberry and held it out to her. Emily's eyes never left his as she leaned forward and took a slow bite of the juicy fruit. "I must say," he added with a grin, "I approve of your grandmother's choice in picnic food."

"She has an ulterior motive you know." Emily popped a grape into her mouth, then offered one to Horatio. "She wants great-grandchildren. This is her not-so-subtle way of letting us know we're not moving fast enough for her in that area." She wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. Horatio's eyes suddenly refused to meet hers and the flirting, romantic mood was gone.

"Horatio, I … I didn't mean …" she stammered, confused by his reaction.

"Shhh… it's okay sweetheart. I guess I hadn't really thought much about that. The subject … took me by surprise, that's all." He reached over and tucked some stray strands of her hair behind her ear. Emily didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out in a sigh of relief.

"Now where were we?" He held out another strawberry, a possessive gleam in his blue eyes once more.

After they had finished their picnic, Emily suggested Horatio take a shower while she cleaned up.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Emily?" he teased her.

"No! I … you look so tired, Horatio. A hot shower will relax you and help you sleep."

"Are you offering to scrub my back?" he asked silkily.

"No," she said primly. "You'll have to manage on your own. Besides that shower is so small, there isn't room for two of us in there." Emily grinned at him and slid off the bed, out of his reach.

When Horatio emerged from his shower fifteen minutes later, he found his wife standing in the middle of the room, a perplexed look on her face.

"I've looked everywhere Horatio. It's not here."

"What's not here, sweetheart?" he asked.

"A coffeemaker." Emily turned to look at him and almost forgot the missing coffeemaker. His bright hair was tousled and damp from his shower. The sight of his bare arms and chest always made her knees go weak and she took a deep breath as he slid his arms around her, pulling her up against him. Emily's hands went to his waist to keep her balance.

"What am I going to do, Horatio?" she asked breathlessly. "I need my coffee in the morning and there doesn't seem to be one in our room. I wonder if I left a note at the desk in the lobby, we could get one in the morning?"

"I'm surprised you don't have an emergency reserve stashed somewhere." Horatio began kissing her neck, his lips easily finding the sensitive spot that caused her skin to tingle.

"I do, usually. But my coffee-baby was my back-up and it was a casualty in the crash. This is not good, Horatio. Not good at all. How am I going to sleep tonight knowing I won't have my before-getting-out-of-bed cup of coffee?" Her hands were resting lightly on his chest.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" His blue eyes darkened possessively. Emily felt the edge of the bed behind her knees and she slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. When his warm mouth descended on hers, Emily soon forgot about her coffee dilemma.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 11**

"Grandma, I'm just going to let Ghost out one more time before I load him in the van."

"Okay dear. I'll be right there. I'm just giving Ivy some last minute instructions." Her grandmother's voice floated in from the office.

The big white shepherd had taken up watch at the door. He seemed determined not to let his mistress leave without him.

"Okay, mister. Out you go – and be sure you take care of what needs to be done, because I'm not planning on stopping until we get south of the Cities," she warned him. He barked once as if he understood and looked expectantly at the door. With a smile, Emily opened the sliding glass door and watched as her pet bounded out into the yard. She followed more slowly, mentally saying good-bye to the place she had called home for much of her life.

Horatio pulled up at his second crime scene of the morning and let out a tired sigh. This one was at the beach, he had just come from one at a hotel. Too many young lives cut short, he thought wearily. As he exited the Hummer and headed toward the group of people staring at the latest victim of Spring Break, he glanced at his watch. 10:00 Miami time. Emily and Ghost would soon be on their way. Detective Tripp was heading toward him, a grim look on his face.

"What do we have Frank?" he asked, slipping his sunglasses off.

"More coffee, Emily?"

"I'd love some more Grandma." As her grandmother set about pouring coffee into Emily's travel mug and adding a generous amount of flavored lightener, Emily glanced at the fuel gauge. It read half a tank. They had been traveling for four hours now and were within a half an hour or so of the Cities.

"I think I'll pull into that rest stop outside of Forest Lake," Emily said as her grandmother set the travel mug in the driver's side cup holder. "Thank you, Grandma. I could use a stretch before navigating through the city traffic and I'm sure Ghost wouldn't mind a break either." At the mention of his name, she heard him whine from his kennel, placed just behind her seat.

"He's doing remarkably well, considering," Grandma Estin observed, sipping on her own coffee.

"I agree," Emily grinned, "however, I'm wondering how easily I'll be able to get him back IN there now that he knows those are his accommodations all the way to Miami."

"Let me know what you find, Erik."

"Will do, H." The younger man nodded and went back to where Calleigh was finishing up photographing the scene. Horatio put his hands on his hips and looked up and down the beach. Just yards away from the ugly scene behind him, life went on. Children were busy making cities in the sand while their mothers sat reading nearby; shouts and laughter floated on the ocean breeze as students on Spring Break splashed in the waves. The beach reminded him of Emily and as he headed back towards the Hummer, he reached for his cell. He had asked her to let him know once she was on her way.

"_Wouldn't you rather just use one of those GPS things and track my progress, Horatio?" she had asked him somewhat tartly. "Then you can know where I am and I don't have to check in with you like one of your … your," Emily searched for the right word, "parolees." Horatio had tried to hide his smile at her choice of words._ In the end, they had compromised, Emily promising to let him know when she set out each day and to call him once they had reached their destination for the night.

"I'm going to take Ghost over to the pet area, and let him nose around Grandma."

"All right dear. I think I'll head for the restroom myself."

"Ok. If I don't see you in 15 minutes, I'm coming after you." She smiled to herself as she followed Ghost along the slippery path. Horatio had said something similar to her once. Emily had felt he was being overprotective and chose to get some space by going out her apartment window. She realized now that he couldn't help being overprotective, it was part of who he was. "I guess I'll have to learn to live with it," she had told her friend Jean.

"Em, don't think of it as him checking up on you. Horatio loves you, he doesn't mean to stifle your freedom, you know. He wants you to be safe and happy. You can't fault him for that, he's just a little … overenthusiastic." She had finished triumphantly.

"I know, Jean." Emily had sighed.

This trip to Miami was a perfect example, she thought, as she tugged on the leash, urging her pet to follow her back to the van. She and Horatio had been in the kitchen of the lodge last Sunday, making plans for her and Ghost to drive to Miami. Horatio had taken charge, as usual. Her Mustang had been left in a shop in Duluth and they had arrived at the lodge in a rental minivan.

"This will have more room for anything you want to bring to Miami and much more comfortable for us to travel that long of a distance, Em," he had said. "As soon as I can get away, I'll fly up and we can drive the van down."

"Horatio, you don't have to come with me. I've driven back and forth to Miami by myself a couple times now. Ghost and I will be just fine."

"Emily, I'm not letting you drive all that way alone." His voice was mild but she had seen the stubborn set to his jaw. They were at an impasse when Grandma Estin had walked in.

"Okay children. What's wrong? You are newlyweds, you should be making googly eyes at each other over your coffee cups." Emily and Horatio had both spoken at once.

"I don't want her making the trip alone."  
"I am perfectly capable of driving to Miami by myself. Ghost will be with me."

Grandma Estin had sipped her coffee, looking from one to the other.

"I could use a little vacation some place warm myself," she said finally. "My friend, Lena is down there right now for a couple months. She has an extra room and invited me to visit. Why don't I call her? Horatio, I could ride down with Emily then and make sure she takes frequent breaks and doesn't get lost." Emily had watched her husband from lowered lashes. He had agreed, a satisfied smile creeping across his face. She had resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him, but only because her grandmother was present.

Before starting up the Hummer, Horatio checked his messages and saw that he had one from Emily. Ghost was loaded into his crate and she and Grandma Estin were on their way. He took a deep breath. Their journey was beginning.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 13

"Now, Emily, you best be on your way before Ghost wears out his welcome here." Grandma Estin nodded toward the living room where Emily's pet was staring intently at her friend's cat.

"Of course," She whistled for Ghost, asking, "do you have everything you need, Grandma?" When her grandmother nodded her head, Emily said, "Make sure you call me if you need anything Grandmother. It's not like I'll be busy working," she added glumly, rubbing Ghosts head when he bumped it against her hand.

"Don't worry about me," her grandmother admonished her, as she firmly turned Emily toward the door. "You take Ghost and go home to your husband. Give Horatio a hug for me and I will call you next week." She put a hand up as her granddaughter began to protest.

"Emily, you and Horatio are newlyweds. You two need to spend some time alone with each other. I think you've spent far too much time apart. Now," she opened the door "off you go! Ghost, you be a good dog and keep that mistress of yours out of trouble!" The big white dog wagged his tail and received a pat on the head. Emily sighed.

"Oh, Grandma! You and Horatio!" Emily said fondly as she hugged her grandmother. When she and Ghost reached the van in the parking lot, she turned and saw the elderly woman wave from where she stood watching in the doorway.

"What do you have for me Alexx?" Horatio looked up to see his medical examiner standing in the doorway to his office.

"I got the results from the tox screen, Horatio. I thought you'd like to see it." She walked in waving the papers in her hand. He didn't miss her eyes carefully looking him over.

"You have something you want to say to me, Alexx?" he asked mildly reaching for the report she held.

"Well," she said, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk, "now that you mention it, Horatio, I do." He looked up at her, doing his best to keep his expression bland.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time at the office for a man who's newly married."

"We've been pretty busy here, Alexx, in case you haven't noticed," he said looking up at her briefly.

"Horatio, **you're** the boss. Why haven't you been leaving at a decent hour to go home to that lovely new bride of yours?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend, his head bowed once more as he skimmed the report.

"Emily's been in Minnesota, Alexx. She and her grandmother and Ghost should arrive in Miami today." He looked up to see her regarding him with one eyebrow arched upwards. "Grandma Estin is staying with a friend in Coconut Grove. Em's dropping her off on the way." He glanced down as his cell began buzzing. Another callout, this was the third one today.

Emily pulled the minivan into the driveway at the side of the house. The new privacy fence was visible around the perimeter of the yard.

"See that Ghost? The backyard is all ready for you." The big dog let out an excited woof as he tried to stand up in his crate. Digging out the key Horatio had given her, Emily climbed down from the van and went to open the back door. She quickly returned to release Ghost from his cramped quarters. He bounced out of the van, tossing his head and letting out several short happy barks.

"I agree Ghost, it's good to be home," she said as he followed her into the house.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Happiness for H: Ghosts March 13, 2009 (later that afternoon)

"That's the last of it!" Emily looked at Ghost and headed for the refrigerator.

"A bottle of water for me and a fresh bowl of water for you. Then what do you say we go explore the new backyard?" The big shepherd's nails tap-tapped on the ceramic tile as he circled around his mistress. She was just setting down her pet's water bowl on the mat when her cell rang. Thinking it might be Horatio, she dove for her bag on the counter, upending it in the process. Her belongings scattered everywhere.

"Hello …" She began putting items back in her bag, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear.

"Emily! I've been trying to reach you all day. Are you in Miami? Horatio's been on the noon news and I suspect he'll be on the 6 and evening news as well. Have you seen it? How was the ride down? Did you bring Ghost with you? I wonder how he'll adapt to the warm climate. Have you thought …"

"Hi Jean, it's really good to talk to you." Emily finally interrupted her friend. "Slow down and maybe we'll get somewhere." As she spoke she was carefully peering behind the toaster and coffeemaker on the countertop for any stray items from her bag. "I'm in Miami, yes. I've just moved the boxes I brought from Minnesota into the house and Ghost and I were just about to go out to explore his new digs."

"Oh, bother," she muttered as she got down on her hands and knees to peer under the edges of the dishwasher and cabinets.

"Oh, so you haven't seen your husband on TV? He looks great by the way. I'm glad you're in Miami Em. After today, I bet he'll be the subject of talk at the coffee shops."

Jean rattled on, seemingly unaware that she had less than Emily's full attention.

'Where did it go?' Emily wondered looking around the floor.

"That's all I can say for now. Just know that we are working as fast as possible to catch the person who is taking advantage of the spirit of Spring Break and committing these acts of violence. Thank you." And with that, Horatio walked away from the cameras and microphones. He hadn't wanted anything to do with a press conference, but had more or less been forced into it by the mayor's office. And that irritated him all the more.

Calleigh caught up with him on the way back to the Hummer. "Hey Horatio, Natalia and Ryan just got back from the last crime scene. College age woman dressed to go out, strangled, left on the beach. I'm heading over to see what Alexx can tell us now."

He slid his sunglasses down around his neck to look at her.

"Ok, Calleigh. We'll meet up later this afternoon, my office. 5:00 ok for you and Erik?"

"Yes, Horatio." He saw the rosy color rise up in her cheeks as she added quietly, "Did Erik talk to you?"

"Ahhh, no. Just make sure you stay off Stetler's radar." He gave her a little smile and slipped the sunglasses back up to hide his eyes as he got up in the Hummer.

When he arrived back at the Crime Lab, he checked his messages. One from Emily, telling him she'd arrived safely. He tried calling her back, only to get her voicemail.

"Hi Sweetheart. It looks like I'll be later than I thought. I'll try you later."

Several from various Miami politicians, demanding to know if there was a serial killer on the loose. He deleted those immediately. The last one was from Yelina, asking him to call her when he had a moment. He decided a diversion from the present crisis might be just the thing his tired mind needed. She answered almost immediately.

"Horatio, I saw the television. What's going on?" He didn't answer her immediately, then remembered he had promised his nephew he and Emily would be at his game tonight.

"Yelina, could you tell Ray Emily and I won't be able to make his game tonight. I'm going to be tied up here late and I don't want her going alone. Did you find out something, Yelina?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, Horatio. But I'd rather see you in person. Will you have time this weekend?"

"Of course, Yelina," he rubbed his face with his hand. "I'll be in touch. Thank you," he added softly before ending the connection. For some moments, he sat there staring at the picture Emily had given him for Christmas. Looking at her smiling face, he wondered again if marrying Emily was not a mistake. She deserved a safe and happy life. He knew he could make her happy, but he wished he had the same confidence that he could keep her safe.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 13 (early evening)**

Erik and Calleigh were the last to leave his office.

"Thanks for the pizza H." Horatio looked up from checking his e-mail.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'm sorry it got so late. I hope you … didn't have plans…"

The pair exchanged looks.

"Nothing important Horatio." Calleigh said with a smile. "Now, when are you planning on going home?" She was practically tapping her foot waiting for his answer.

"As soon as I get through these e-mails and this stack of paperwork, I will be headed home. And," he finished good-naturedly, "the sooner I can get started on them, the sooner I will be out of here." He tipped his head as he looked at her. "You're beginning to sound like Alexx."

"Just following her instructions," Calleigh smirked. Erik had remained silent during this exchange, watching the two with some amusement. When she turned to him, he took her hand, saying,

"Come on Cal. Let H get some work done. Otherwise he'll never get out of here and you and Alexx will never leave him alone. 'Bye H. See you on Monday." He exchanged looks with his boss over the top of Calleighs blonde head, then led her out the office door, she still protesting that she was only following Alexx's lead..

Horatio shook his head as he watched them go, wondering about the direction the young CSI's relationship was going. It would be better not to know, he thought. With a sigh, he turned back to his e-mail.

Emily sat back on her heels and surveyed the closet. For the last 2 hours she had been in the bedroom, putting away her things alongside Horatio's. There was something comforting seeing her running shoes alongside his in the closet. Her clothes were hanging across from his suits and shirts. She was about to get up when something white caught her eye in the back of the closet. Ghost was lying on the floor beside her and he watched as his mistress disappeared into the depths of the little room she had been so busy with all afternoon. He only hoped she didn't intend putting him in there!

Whatever was back there was stuck, and Emily had to tug quite hard before she managed to get it loose. It was a frame and the white she had seen was the back of a picture. Curiously she turned it over. It was an old black and white photograph, the glass within the frame cracked diagonally, giving the picture an eerie, distorted look. Holding it up to what little light was left in the room, she could just make out two adults. She got up and turned on the light, sitting down on the bed to examine the frame and it's contents more closely. It was a simple wooden frame, slightly askew as if it had landed on the floor with some force, jarring loose a nail or two. Her heart beating faster, Emily carefully wiped the dust from the glass.

Four smiling faces looked out at her – a man, a woman and two small boys. Even in black and white, she recognized Horatio immediately. The same slight tilt to the nose, mischievous grin and knowing eyes were as evident in the boy as in the man he had become. A smile crossed her face as she touched the picture. She could just imagine what a handful he must have been to his parents. Her eyes went to the other boy, who looked a couple years younger, maybe 4 or 5. This must be Ray, his mysterious younger brother. It was obvious they were brothers, but Ray lacked the quiet intensity that radiated out of the frame from his older sibling.

Lastly she turned her attention to the adults. The woman was slender and petite, her long hair done up in a braid looped around her head. Without knowing for sure, Emily was pretty sure that hair would show up red in a color photograph. She had the same little tilt to her nose and if Emily had to guess, she would bet that her eyes were the same moonlight blue as her eldest son. The woman was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The man stood stiffly beside the woman, the boys standing in front of their mother. He had black hair and dark eyes, a lean build that would have probably been six feet easily. Emily smiled, remembering the feel of Horatio's lean body beneath her hands. This had to be Horatio's father. She bent closer to look at the man's face. There was little resemblance to Horatio in it, and the smile was more a grimace. Time slipped away from her as she stared at the picture, gently touching the figures in the picture.

"I wonder why it was back there?" Ghost sighed and laid his head on his paws, his eyes on his mistress. She seemed sad about something. He wished he could figure out humans.

It had gotten dark by the time Horatio finished up the work that had piled up on his desk. A glance out the windows that made up the outer walls of his office told him a storm was brewing on the horizon. He should get home before it hit. Emily and Ghost would be there, waiting for him. Locking the door to his office, he decided to stop and get a welcome home latte for Emily on his way.

The house was quiet when he arrived, no lights shining from the windows, save the master bedroom.

'Em was probably napping after her long drive,' he thought, parking the car. Putting his key in the door, he heard several short barks and then the clickety-clack of Ghosts nails as he ran into the kitchen to greet his new master. The last bars of Bruce Springsteen's "My Hometown" were fading away as Horatio reached down to pat the large dog. Ghost circled around Horatio happily.

"Where is she, Ghost?" Tossing his head, Ghost led the way into the bedroom.

"Hey Emily, I'm home." The words died on Horatio's lips as he stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Where did you get that?" The words were torn from him and Emily looked up at him, seeing how he had gone pale beneath his tan.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 13 ****(the evening lengthens)**

"I … I … I found it way b…back in the closet," Emily stuttered. She closed her eyes, ready for the tongue-lashing that seemed imminent. When a full minute went by and he had said nothing, she opened one eye and looked at her husband. Horatio hadn't moved, his gaze was fixed on the picture frame in her hands.

"Horatio?" she questioned softly. No reaction. He was a million miles away from her. Emily set the picture down on the bed and walked over to where he stood.

"Horatio, are you ok?" She touched his arm gently. He blinked and slowly his eyes met hers. Emily caught her breath at the haunted look that still lingered in those beautiful eyes. He looked away from her, concentrating on a spot on the floor, swallowing hard, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Emily, I …" Words failed him and he looked at her, his eyes begging her to understand, to keep her questions to herself.

A stab of lightening cut through the room just then, the flash of light illuminating the pain etched in his features.

Emily reached for his hand and he followed her over to the bed.

"Sit down Horatio. You look ready to drop." Surprisingly, he did as she asked, his grip on her hand so tight her wedding band bit into her finger. Stroking his face with her other hand, she reassured him.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not sure I understand what's wrong, lover, but it will be okay." That lost look was still lingering in his eyes and his gaze slid away once more. Awkwardly because of the grip on her other hand, Emily put her free arm around his shoulders. With a sigh, he leaned into her embrace, his eyes closing as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She stayed there with him, feeling the tenseness in his shoulders. Bending slightly, she rubbed her cheek against the top of his bright head, a gesture of comfort he had used on her more times than she could count.

Horatio concentrated on the touch of Emily's hands as he tried to squash down the painful memories that had risen to the surface of his consciousness all too quickly. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, how to begin to explain the events that had led up to the deaths of parents and his part in them. He lost track of time as they stayed there, frozen as if in a tableau.

A large rumble of thunder shook the house and startled Emily. He moved away from her, dropping her hand self-consciously.

"I'm all right, Em." His voice was husky with emotion.

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips regarding him thoughtfully in the lamplight.

"You don't look okay, Horatio," she said softly. "Why don't you take some time? I'm going to start dinner. I'm here if you need me." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, then walked to the door. When she glanced back at him, he was staring at the picture he had picked up, his shoulders hunched over. The ever-watchful Ghost regarded his mistress from where he sat near Horatio.

"It's okay, Ghost. Stay with him." She watched as the big dog got up and stood by Horatio, laying his head in his lap, whining softly. When Emily saw Horatio's hand slowly reach down to pat the white head, she slipped from the room.

Horatio lost track of time as he sat there, his hand buried in the dog's soft fur. In his other hand, he held the framed photograph. He couldn't remember how or when it had gotten to the back of his closet. Maybe it was when he had gotten home from Rio and he had buried his brother a second time. The pain had almost been too much – losing Marisol and Ray so soon after. He hadn't known things had deteriorated so much with Raymond. The guilt had eaten away at him – he should have known better and checked in with Ray. He might have saved him. Might have… there seemed to be so very many of those instances in his life. He sighed and rubbed Ghost's large ears.

Emily walked slowly through the darkened house to the kitchen. She could hear the thunder and watched the jagged slashes of lightening cut through the sky as she stood at the counter, sipping the latte that had magically appeared. A smile creased her face at Horatio's thoughtfulness. Humming along with The Boss, she began mixing up the shortcake that would go with the strawberries she had fixed for dessert. Her thoughts returning to her husband, Emily hoped that her grandma's advice not to push him was the right road to take. The mournful notes of the piano signaled the beginning of _Thunder Road_ and she began to sing along as she worked.

Horatio had eventually managed to shake himself of the past and slowly changed from his suit to something more comfortable. Walking into the darkened living room, he followed the comforting sounds of utensils bumping against bowls. The melancholy sounds of a harmonica floated through the house and as he drew nearer the kitchen, he could hear Emily's voice.

"Like a vision she dances across the porch as the radio plays…"

Stopping just outside the kitchen, he watched his wife as she moved her feet and hips in time with the music as she rolled out the dough on the counter.

"_You can hide beneath your covers and study your pain, make crosses from your lovers, throw roses in the rain."_ Emily put the last circle of dough on the baking sheet. She carried it over to the oven and slipped the sheet inside. Feeling she was being watched, she turned to see her husband, just beyond the light of the kitchen.

"_Well show a little faith, there's magic in the night. You ain't a beauty but hey you're all right…." _She smiled at her husband as she walked toward him, swaying to the soft strains of the piano.

"_Whoa, oh, take my hand. We're ridin' out tonight to case the promised land…." _She reached for Horatio's hands as she neared him, her eyes never leaving his. Emily squeezed his fingers and stepped closer to him, slipping her hands from his to slide them around his neck. And so they swayed in time to the music, neither saying a word, until the last mournful note died away into the night.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 13 (the evening lingers on)**

Emily looked at Horatio as the last note faded away. Lightening flashes illuminated the darkness of the living area from the deck doors. She leaned back in his arms, smiling and stroking the hair at his nape.

"Thank you for the latte, Horatio. You are so thoughtful." She caught a glimpse of white teeth as he smiled at her.

"My pleasure." His arms tightened around her, molding her body against his. "Welcome home, Mrs. Caine." Horatio's voice was quiet as he looked into her eyes. "I've missed you." He hesitated as if he wanted to say something further.

When he remained silent, Emily slid her fingers through his hair. "It's good to be home, Mr. Caine." Offering her lips up, she murmured, "I think a welcome home kiss is in order, Lieutenant." His mouth met hers in a gentle kiss, brushing his lips across hers several times. A soft moan escaped her and she gave in to the persuasive pressure of his mouth. She felt one of his hands sliding through her hair and she was about to suggest that dinner could wait when her stomach growled.

Horatio lifted his mouth from hers, smiling at his wife.

"Mmmm …. I think someone's hungry." Emily laughed self-consciously, then said pertly,

"Amazing powers of deduction, Lieutenant. But I think we should start with dinner …" Her voice trailed off as the timer on the stove began to beep signaling the shortcakes were done.

Horatio sipped his wine as he watched his wife finish her dessert. The shortcakes she had made were tender and flaky biscuit rounds, topped with fresh strawberries in an orange sauce and freshly whipped cream. Emily looked up to see him watching her, and set her fork down self-consciously, resisting the urge to lick it clean.

"You can go ahead and lick your plate, Em. I won't tell." He grinned at her. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you. It was much better than ordering take away."

Reaching for her wine, Emily smiled at him.

"Grandma and I ate restaurant food for 3 days on the way down here. I needed some real dinner tonight. I'm glad you liked it," she finished demurely, fiddling with her wineglass.

"Would you like coffee?" he asked, getting up to clear their dinner things.

"Do CSI's wear latex gloves?" she answered, her dimple showing in the candlelight. They had decided against turning on the bright lights for dinner, choosing instead to watch the lightening show outside the deck doors. She heard him chuckle as he headed into the kitchen.

Ghost had been lying by the sliding glass doors to the deck, head on his paws, hoping to be invited to dinner. But alas, neither his mistress nor the nice man who seemed to live here too, offered him so much as a shrimp tail. He stood and stretched slowly, then pattered into the kitchen to investigate his bowl. Empty! When his soft whine went unacknowledged, he began pushing his empty bowl across the floor. It made a nice ringing sound as it slid across the ceramic tiles. Emily started guiltily.

"I'm sorry Ghost! I forgot to feed you." She went to pick up her pet's dish. "I think we've just got enough for your dinner. A trip to the pet store is at the top of the list for tomorrow's errands." She poured the last of the kibbles she had brought with her into his bowl. Emily leaned against the counter watching him munch happily.

"Thank you for letting me bring him to your home, Horatio." He turned from where he had been loading the dishwasher.

"Emily, this is your home now too. After seeing you and Ghost together, I couldn't ask you to come live with me and leave him in Minnesota." He was quiet for a moment. "I've heard about how loyal some animals can be to their owners, but I must admit that I never **really** understood it until I found Ghost beside you in the snowstorm on Christmas Eve."

Twisting her coffee cup in her hands, Emily asked him softly,

"Did you have pets growing up, Horatio?" For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to answer. He looked away from her for a moment, then met her gaze across the kitchen.

When he spoke, he sounded far away from Miami.

"I … Ray and I took care of a stray cat once. We couldn't have it in the house, but we made it a neat little bed out of an apple box we found. We fed it and cleaned the litterbox we kept in the garage." Emily saw the little smile that hovered around his mouth for just a moment before it disappeared. When he didn't say anything else, she asked softly,

"What happened, Horatio?" for she was getting the feeling it had ended badly.

Horatio shook his head and blinked his eyes, coming back to the present.

"The cat disappeared several weeks later. We… figured it had run off or someone else had found it and was taking care of it. I found it beaten and left for dead in our trash can a couple days later." Emily almost missed the last part, his voice had become so quiet. "There was nothing I could do." Her heart went out to him.

"How old were you, Horatio?" He shrugged his shoulders, toying with the tea towel in his hands.

"Eight. Ray was just 6." He pushed himself away from the counter. "It was a lifetime ago Emily," his tone telling her the subject was closed.

Horatio went out on the deck, needing some fresh air and some space. He was barely aware of Ghost following him out the door. Standing at the railing, his hands clenched on the deck, Horatio watched the big white dog run out into the yard. He had surprised himself, answering Em's question instead of avoiding it. Maybe it was time to think about how he would explain to Emily about his parents. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, welcoming the cool wind as it blew across his face.

Emily watched him through the glass door. It was a start, she thought.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 14

Horatio slowly woke to the sound of a soft whine coming from the other side of the bedroom door. The morning sun was just beginning to creep into the room and he craned his head around to look at the clock on the bedside table.

'Not quite seven,' he smiled, 'almost eight hours of sleep,' he thought as he turned his attention back to the sleeping woman snuggled next to him. He hadn't slept more than four hours a night in the last week. Having her home, sharing their bed, gave him some peace of mind to relax enough to get some much needed sleep.

'Of course, the activities which led up to them being in bed together probably had something to do with it as well,' he thought as he attempted to ease his arm from beneath her shoulder.

_He had lost track of time as he stood on the deck. Emily joined him after a while and together they watched Ghost explore his new yard. The air smelled of rain, the wind was picking up and Ghost glowed eerily in the lightening flashes. Horatio reached over to tuck some windblown strands behind her ear._

"_I didn't mean to make you sad, Horatio," she said softly, her eyes glittering in the deck light. He gave a shake of his head._

"_It's ok, Em. You have a right to ask. I … I didn't want it to be like this on your first evening home," he said huskily. She gently framed his face with her hands._

"_That most certainly is **not** the case, Horatio," she said. "Besides," she added with a grin, "the night is still young, Lieutenant."_

_He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_Horatio, I very much want to kiss you." Emily's fingers stroked his face. When he nodded once more, she leaned forward with a sigh and kissed him. Her lips tasted of wine and his mouth opened beneath the persuasive pressure of hers. __She was taking her time kissing him, her tongue teasing his, but darting away quickly when he attempted to return the favor._

Emily stirred beside him, mumbling something in her sleep. He watched as her dark golden hair disappeared beneath the comforter. Her soft breath tickled him in the side and after several moments of trying to remain still he pushed the comforter off of her and tried to gently ease her away from him. Emily's eyes opened and closed as she mumbled,

"If you're attempting to get out of this bed, Horatio, it best be to start the coffee."

He paused and said,

"I was going to get up and let Ghost out. He won't bite me or anything because he had to sleep outside the bedroom?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Opening her eyes to look at him, Emily pushed herself up to rest against the headboard, holding the comforter against her. Pushing the hair from her eyes, she said,

"I don't think so, but then again, he's never had to spend the night alone in a strange house before. You might have to promise him breakfast – he's partial to bacon and eggs, by the way."

Emily watched as her husbands' gaze took in every inch of her disheveled appearance. Slowly she slid the comforter down from where she held it against her, shivering in delight as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Why don't you go let Ghost out and throw him a few cookie bones when he comes back inside?" she said huskily. "I'll wait for you here." She smiled as he swallowed and leaned over to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck, making her toes curl with anticipation.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, his hand wandering over her soft skin. "What about our Saturday morning run?" he asked her, wondering what her answer would be.

"Mmm… I think, Lieutenant, if you keep doing that, it will be much, much later before we are ready to go running," she murmured breathlessly. Emily watched him pull on his sweats, enjoying the chance to drink in the sight of his muscular chest and powerful thighs.

She heard Ghost get up from somewhere near the door when Horatio opened it. As she listened to them go down the hall, Emily stretched happily. It was Saturday and they had plans to be together all day. No work – his or hers. With any luck, no shadows from either of their pasts would rear their ugly heads and spoil their first whole day in Miami as man and wife.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Happiness for H: Ghosts March 15, 2009

"Oh, that shower felt good!" Emily walked into their bedroom, the scent of her pink grapefruit body lotion wafting along behind her. "Horatio, would you lotion my back for me, please? I think I may have gotten a bit too much sun today."

When he didn't answer her, she walked over and sat down beside him on their bed. He was staring across the room, the picture frame she had found a couple days earlier in his hands.

'Clinging to it for dear life, may be more like it,' she thought, noticing how white his knuckles were against the wood.

"_Will you read me another story, mama?"_

"_I've already read you three tonight, Horatio! It's time you were in bed, little one._

"_Pleeeease," he begged, widening his eyes innocently, knowing she could not resist him. _

"_Very well," she tried to look stern, but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile. "One more, then you must say your prayers and be snuggled in your bed, quiet as a little mouse before your father comes home. Which story shall we read?"_

"_Wynken, Blynken & Nod," he would say as he climbed back in her lap, her belly bulging with the baby she was carrying. He handed her the dog-eared book._

"_Wynken, Blynken & Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe …"_

"_The old moon laughed and sang a song, As they rocked in the wooden shoe…" he recited with her. Soon he was nodding off himself. He felt her kiss the top of his bright head and tuck him into his little bed._

"_Sweet dreams, my son," he heard her whisper as he drifted off to sleep._

Slowly, Horatio looked at Emily, coming back to the present. Hesitantly she covered his hand with one of hers.

"What is it Horatio?"

He swallowed.

"Old memories of my mother," he said so quietly, she could barely hear him. When he didn't say anything further, Emily squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Happy memories?" she asked him.

"Tonight they are," he said cryptically, looking once more at the picture. Emily looked at the photo again.

"That is your mother, Horatio?" He nodded.

"I see you have her nose and eyes. I'm thinking they were moonlight blue also?" A shadow of a smile flitted across his mouth, then was gone.

"Her hair was red too," he offered, "like Ray's and mine."

"What was her name?" Emily asked carefully, not wanting to push too much.

"Everyone called her Britta," he answered. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Emily.

"She was a teacher. Elementary school. I wish …" he left the sentence unfinished, unwilling to say anything further. Sensing that he had gone as far as he could tonight, Emily reached up and gently stroked the side of his face.

"It's ok, lover. Grandma told me to remember the good things. I know I couldn't always do that. Sometimes," now she hesitated. Choosing her words carefully, Emily went on, "sometimes, all I can remember is how I saw her the last time she was alive … and that wasn't the picture I wanted to hold in my mind. That wasn't the woman who pushed me on the swing until I felt like I was flying, or helped me catch enough fireflies to put in a jar to make a lantern." She sniffed, self-consciously wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"I think," Horatio said huskily, "that we've both had enough reminiscing for the night." He reached over to set the photo face down on the table beside the bed. Reaching for her hand, he fingered the wedding band on her finger.

"I love you, Emily. Nothing will ever change that." She looked into his blue eyes and felt again like she was drowning.

"I love you, too Horatio." Emily murmured, wanting very much to hold him in her arms and kiss away the tight lines around his mouth. "Let me hold you tonight, lover."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 16, 2009

Emily slipped her last bit if pancake to Ghost who was lying patiently at her feet. Reaching for her coffee, she looked up to see her husband watching her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you alone today, Emily. And, I'm not sure what time I'll be home this evening. There's a lot of pressure to find the person behind the murders."

"That's ok, Horatio. If I need to see you, I can turn on the television. Jean told me she saw you on the noon news last Friday. I didn't know my husband was a tv star," she said lightly, sipping her coffee, watching the color rise up in his face.

"Not a part of my job I like very much, I assure you. But sometimes unavoidable," he looked at his watch and sighed. Swallowing the last of his coffee, he set the cup down and looked at Emily.

"You'll remember what we talked about?" he asked, his voice serious. She was about to give him a flippant reply, but the somber look in his blue eyes stopped her.

"I will stay away from the beach. I will take the van if I have to go anywhere and I will call you immediately if I feel like something or someone is giving me the heebie-jeebies." A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth at her last words.

"Good enough. Then I'll see you tonight, Emily. I'll call you when I have an idea of how late I'll be." She watched as he got up from the table, admiring how well he looked in his suit. 'Of course he looked pretty good in nothing at all earlier,' she thought with a smile. Horatio looked up from clipping on his badge and ID in time to see it.

"I wonder what's that for?" he asked her.

"Mmm, I'll tell you tonight," she murmured, walking over to where he stood, keys in hand.

"May I kiss my husband good-bye before he goes out to get the bad guys?" she asked demurely, then let out a surprised squeak when Horatio pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace.

His mouth found hers and as her lips parted, Emily wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"Hey, Erik, is the boss man in yet? It's ten after eight, he's always here before we come in. I wonder if he got stuck in traffic?" Calleigh saw the grin spreading across that good-looking face.

"Yeah, traffic by the name of Emily, is my guess. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up until 10:00 or so."

"Would you like to put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Delko?" Calleigh asked sweetly.

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Dusquene?" he asked, putting down his coffee. She walked around the table to where he stood.

"If he shows up before 10:00, you make me dinner – and take out does not count, Mr. Delko."

"Ok… and if he shows up after 10:00 you make me dinner - and breakfast this weekend," he added quickly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure, red hair tousled more than usual for this time of the morning, stride past the break room. He almost looked, disheveled.

"Mmmm…. Looks like Horatio made it in **almost** on time Erik." They both turned to watch him disappear down the corrider towards his office. "What time would you like me to come over?" she asked cheekily.

Horatio was intent on reaching his office. Of all the mornings to be running late, Monday was the worst. He liked to have time to catch up on what had happened on the weekend and touch base with his team. He skipped his usual stop at the breakroom for coffee, missing Calleigh elbow Erik in the ribs. Reaching his office at last, Horatio ducked inside, shutting the door and quickly went to his desk.

Sorting through his messages, he hit the speed dial for Emily's cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, there lover. You made it in?"

"Yes, sweetheart." His voice lowered. "Are you ok? I … I hated to leave you so quickly …"

He was relieved to hear her soft laugh.

"Mmm… more than ok, Horatio. Since I'm already in bed, I thought I might take a little nap before I tackle hooking up the printer to my laptop and organizing my desk."

"I like the sound of that Em. I know you'll be safe. How much trouble can you get into hooking up a printer?"

"Well, more than you can imagine, Lieutenant. Did Grandma ever tell you what happened when I attempted to install the computer at the lodge? Let's just say Ghost didn't want to come near the office for a month. He lost clumps of fur for a while after that episode." She sighed and rubbed her pet's ears.

Horatio smiled as a knock sounded at his door.

"I'll take my chances. I've got to go, sweetheart. I'll call you later. I love you." He heard her light laughter and soft,

"I love you too," before she clicked off.

Later that morning

"Okay, Ghost, cross your paws, here goes." She looked across the room to where her pet lay in the doorway. Apparently he remembered the episode with the computer at the lodge all too well, because he put his paws over his nose, eyeing his mistress apprehensively. Emily clicked the test print icon and held her breath. In a few moments she heard the machine begin to whir and saw it suck in a piece of paper.

"Mission accomplished! You can come in Ghost," Emily smiled at her pet. "I think this calls for a celebratory iced coffee! And a cookie bone for you."

Horatio looked at the faces of his team, assembled in his office for a late morning meeting.

"Where are we with the Friday murders, people?" he asked, leaning against his desk, arms crossed.

"All three tox screens came back negative for date rape drugs and E," Calleigh began. "Alexx says cause of death was the same in each case. She also found similar markings on each woman's neck. The markings look flat, about ¼ inch or so. She found some threads that got caught in one victim's earring. I'm hoping that will give us a direction to go for the murder weapon. Stomach contents show one woman most likely had breakfast, another hadn't eaten since possibly lunch the day before and the third had more than likely been at a cocktail party Thursday evening." Horatio nodded, then looked at Eric.

"Crime scene?"

"Appears to be at the beach in each instance, H. If there was any trace left behind on the scene, it's gone. I've got the clothes in Layout. I'll let you know if I find anything promising."

"Okay, Eric. Ryan?"

The young man ran his hand through his hair. Even after 3 plus years on Horatio's team, the Monday morning meetings made him nervous.

"Right. No connections between our three vics. Similarities are they were all between the ages of 19 and 22, in Miami on Spring Break and attended college. All three were staying at different hotels, arrived on different days and were here with friends. I'm checking to see if they had any mutual friends, but so far, nothing."

"Keep at it, Mr. Wolfe. Now, we haven't had anything all weekend. Why?"

"Maybe the killer has a job where he has to work weekends? In the service industry? Plenty of opportunity there to meet these women." Ryan offered.

"Very good Mr. Wolfe. Look into the staff at the hotels where these young women were guests. Maybe we'll get a name. Anyone else?" There was a knock at the door and Frank Tripp entered.

"Sorry I'm late Horatio. I was on the phone with a possible witness. Woman said she thought she remembered seeing the last girl at a city park Friday morning. I'm going over there after this."

"Good," Horatio pushed himself away from his desk. "There's a lot of pressure to wrap this one up quickly folks, before another girl ends up on the beach. I've managed to keep it within our jurisdiction, but if the killings continue, there's a strong possibility we may be forced to accept some outside help, if you get my drift. The governor has expressed concern to me just this morning in a lengthy phone call that these murders may adversely affect tourism. He wants the person responsible caught and brought to justice as soon as possible." Horatio looked as though saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "So, we are against the clock here, people. Keep me posted." He watched as his team filed out. Frank glanced at his friend.

"Emily arrive safely?"

"Yes, she did Frank. Friday afternoon." Horatio looked at the other man quizzically. He hadn't told anyone that Emily had been staying in Minnesota other than Yelina. She was sworn to secrecy. "Thank you for asking." No longer able to hide the grin that was just bursting to get out, Frank said,

"I thought she might be in Miami. I'd say from the size of that hickey on your neck, she was very glad to see you." He watched in delight as his friend turned as red as the proverbial beet, then headed for the doorway.

"Say hi to her for me, Horatio…"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Happiness for H: Ghosts March 17

"Hmmm…. Double bond, up to the C, single bond, down to the H at 3 o'clock, single bond down to the H at 6 o'clock, single bond up to the H at 9 o'clock and double bond up to midnight…." Emily was so deep in thought as she proofed her Chemistry book, Ghost had been barking for some 45 seconds before she realized something was wrong. Getting up from her desk, she headed toward the living room where he was looking out the large picture window that faced the street.

"Calm down Ghost. Come here." The big dog gave one final bark at the window and walked over to where his mistress stood just to the left of the window. The street appeared to be deserted.

"You wouldn't be barking at nothing, now would you?" The shepherd cocked his head and looked at her as if to say, "Of course not!" Emily craned her neck to get a better look up and down the street. There was just a lone woman walking on the sidewalk, who was now about two houses down from Horatio's.

"She doesn't look too threatening," Emily said to her pet, rubbing his ears, "but thanks for letting me know all the same." She glanced one more time out the window, noticing that the woman had stopped and was looking up the block from the direction she had come. From this distance, Emily couldn't make out many details about her, except she was dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirt. She was wearing a large hat and sunglasses which hid her face.

'I'm getting paranoid,' Emily thought to herself, shaking her head. Looking at Ghost, she said,

"Since I'm up, I'm getting some more coffee. How about a cookie bone for you?" Tossing his head, the big dog trotted along at his mistress's side to the kitchen.

Calleigh, Erik and Ryan were gathered in Horatio's office once again. It was Tuesday, and no more murdered girls had appeared on the area beaches, but none of the CSI's really believed it was the end. More likely, it was just a matter of time.

"I noticed that the first three girls were found on Friday the 13th," Horatio was saying. He was in his usual spot, leaning against his desk arms folded as he spoke. "Now, whether that means something, is yet to be seen."

"There was nothing at the crime scenes that made any reference to superstitions or ritual," Erik mused. "Not that we found anyway. The tide had washed away any footprints or anything that had been drawn in the sand where the bodies were found."

"Well, maybe it was significant to the killer," Calleigh said thoughtfully. "Friday the 13th, 3 girls? If it was linked to the date, that might be the end of it."

"Until the next Friday the 13th," Horatio said with a grimace. "We can't get a false sense of security that we've seen the end of this people," he went on. "Anything else?" A general chorus of no's was his answer. He watched as Ryan practically bolted from the office, while Calleigh seemed to linger in her chair.

"Anything else on your mind, Calleigh?" he asked her, moving around to sit behind his desk. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No," she stood up. "I was going to ask how you and Emily are, but I can see that married life must be agreeing with you both. You know," she looked at Erik mischievously, "Erik made a really terrific dinner last night. I think maybe we should all get together some evening, Erik and Horatio can cook, and Emily and I will enjoy ourselves watching the two of you. I think I'll call Em and see if she likes the idea." She looked from Erik to Horatio. Both men were speechless, each of them with the slightest reddening to their faces. She walked over to the younger man.

"Come on Erik, we've got crime scene photos waiting for us to go over." Horatio watched them go, his hand self-consciously going up to his neck. Alexx had dropped off the tox screen reports from Friday's victims and they awaited his attention. He had no sooner picked them up, however, when a knock sounded at his door. He called out a "Come in" expecting to see one of the team.

"Horatio, do you have a minute?" It was Yelina. Horatio's expression went from surprise to guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Yelina. You didn't have to come down here. I meant to get back to you." He rose from his desk as she walked into his office, carefully shutting his door.

"I was in the neighborhood," she said easily, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She looked at him for a full minute, giving Horatio the uneasy feeling that her news was not good.

"What did you find out?" he finally asked her, his fingers fiddling with the pen he had picked up from his desk.

"Josh is in jail, no communications to his buddies up north. I spoke to your friend the sheriff in Grand Marais," she smiled as Horatio grimaced. "He sends his regards, by the way. Anyway, no one's seen Josh's friends in the vicinity. The sheriff thinks they've gone into hiding in Canada. The border's only 100 miles away, it would make sense."

Horatio nodded slowly. "Ok, but then who took that picture?" Yelina shook her head. "I haven't gotten anywhere on the who. But I can tell you who it isn't. All's quiet as far as your friends in the Mala Noche's are concerned, for the moment. No one's been looking into Emily's background, but someone has been checking up on you Horatio."

His eyes flew up to meet hers. Yelina leaned forward in her chair.

"I don't know who. My information shows the person is in New York. Or was in New York." At the mention of his home state, Horatio's gaze slid away from her and he swallowed.

'More old memories,' he thought.

Emily heard Horatio's light step in the kitchen and quickly hit the Save command on her laptop. Ghost had gotten up from his spot on the floor near her desk and by the time Emily had gotten up his tail was disappearing around the doorway. She stretched slowly and followed her pet, surprised at how the time had flown this afternoon once she had managed to settle down to her assignment.

Horatio was giving the big white shepherds large ears a good rub when she wandered into the kitchen.

"Move over Ghost, my turn," she said lightly.

Horatio looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Hi Emily," he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, unwilling to let her see how exhausted he felt.

_Yelina had been in his office for almost two hours, but in the end, he had been unable to come up with a name for her mystery person._

_Before she left, he had asked her,_

"_You know what day it is tomorrow?" Yelina nodded. "Yes. I don't know why I remember that day so well. Ray wasn't even dead," she added not quite able to keep the bitterness out of her voice._

"_He put you through he**, Yelina." Horatio said softly. "You don't have to pretend with me, you know." He saw the sadness in her large brown eyes. _

"_Horatio, you hurt as badly as I did," she said softly, looking into his blue eyes, before he looked away from her, nodding. When he looked at her again, she was looking at her hands._

"_Are you going … out to the cemetery tomorrow?" she asked._

"_Of course," he answered her, surprised that she would ask. They had gone to Ray's grave every year on the anniversary of his death. Until he had turned up alive. After his death in Brazil, Horatio and Yelina had continued their ritual trip to his grave on the anniversary of his death in Miami. For Horatio, the pain of seeing Raymond die so close on the heels of Marisol was almost too much. It was easier to keep them separate._

"_I'll pick you up at 1:00?" he asked her quietly. Yelina nodded and gathered up her papers._

"_I'll see myself out, Horatio," she said, quickly leaving his office._

"How was your day?" he asked as Emily stepped into his arms.

"Long," Emily wound her arms around his neck. "I've been up to my ears in chemistry," she murmured, her fingers sliding into his hair. "And you know it's not my best subject." Drawing his head down towards hers, Emily brushed her lips against his mouth. "But now that you're home, I have the perfect excuse to set it aside for the rest of the evening."

"You know I'd be happy to answer any questions you have, Em," he turned his head and nuzzled her neck.

"My only question, Lieutenant," Emily waited until his eyes met hers, "is what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," he said softly, his hand sliding through her hair. "What did you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"That cute little Italian place where we held hands under the table and fed each other tiramisu," she smiled, noticing for the first time the deep lines around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. "Or," she paused, "we can stay in. You look tired, Horatio. Maybe we should have an early night." Emily noticed he looked relieved as he nodded silently.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked him softly, stroking the hair at his nape.

Horatio shook his head no, not trusting his voice.

"Okay," her hazel eyes looked into his, trying to see beyond the sadness lingering there. Emily's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and a small smile crept across his face.

"I think, sweetheart, you need to get some dinner. I'd like to get some air. What do you say we walk up the beach to that little café? You can get something to eat and we can sit on the patio and watch the sunset?" Emily smiled.

"That sounds wonderful Horatio. Now, let me welcome you home properly."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**March 18**

Horatio was not in bed when Emily woke up. She lay there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of him getting ready for work. A glance at the clock told her he would be into the office an hour earlier than usual. The carpet muffled the sound of his bare feet as he entered the bedroom, and Emily felt the bed sink as he sat down.

Feeling that he was being watched, Horatio turned and met Emily's steady gaze.

"You're up awfully early, this morning, even for you," she said, her eyes never wavering from him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Emily." He stood and watched as his wife slowly pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

"It's so early," she murmured.

"I know sweetheart, that's why I didn't want to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'll see you tonight." Horatio leaned over and brushed a quick kiss across her lips. Emily reached for him.

"Why don't I meet you for lunch?" she asked, her arms falling back on the comforter as he straightened up.

"No … today's not a good day Em. I've got to run." Horatio was almost out the doorway of their bedroom before he remembered he'd forgotten something. "I love you," he told her, turning back to her. He barely heard her answering, "I love you" before he was on his way out the door.

Emily heard the back door shut and resisted the urge to roll over and cry. Something was wrong, she could feel it. He had been uncharacteristically quiet on their walk on the beach last night, nor had she been able to coax him to eat anything at the café. When they were watching the sun sink into the ocean, he had stood beside her, lost in his own thoughts. Not once had he taken her in his arms or held her hand. Several times she had reached for his hand as they walked on the beach and each time he had slipped his arm around her, his hand at the small of her back. After a few moments he would move away, leaving her feeling bereft and wondering what was going on with him.

Ghost trotted into the room just then and with one graceful leap landed beside his mistress on the bed.

"Don't you let Horatio see you up here," she whispered to him. "You'll be permanently banned from this bedroom. Although," she rubbed the big ears of her pet, "he probably wouldn't notice at the moment. Last night, he kissed me good-night in the hallway and he was asleep by the time I came to bed. I wonder if this means the honeymoon is over?" Ghost tilted his head to one side, his big brown eyes looking at her sympathetically. He didn't have an answer for her, but he slurped her cheek in a sloppy kiss. Emily laughed and hugged his furry neck. "You are my best friend in the whole world, you know that don't you?" He answered her with another sloppy slurp on her cheek.

There was no sense in lying here, thinking about how miserable she could be, Emily thought with a grimace. It was still early enough, so that it was comfortable outdoors for Ghost.

"What do you say we go for a run?" she asked him. He recognized the word run and gave a happy 'Woof!' and jumped off the bed, wagging his tail as Emily followed him.

"Slow down there, mister," she teased him. "I've got to get dressed, get coffee and find your leash. Coffee first," she told him, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

When Horatio arrived at the Crime Lab, it was practically deserted. Night shift was winding down and the hallways were quiet. No one had made coffee yet and he quickly made the necessary preparations and switched the machine on. He decided to wait, rubbing his neck tiredly. Though he had fallen asleep quickly last night, he hadn't slept well. Each time he woke, Emily had been snuggled against him and he had moved away from her, denying himself the comfort her touch would bring. The closer it got to morning, the guiltier he felt. Horatio had seen the hurt look in her eyes she hadn't been quick enough to hide when he stepped away from her arms this morning. He should have told her about Raymond and where he was going today, with Yelina. Not that there was anything between him and Yelina, or had been since she had chosen Raymond over Horatio those many years ago. There was a strong attraction between he and Yelina, but they had never acted on their feelings, out of respect and/or guilt. He sighed softly. Guilt had always held him back then. And now, here he was feeling guilty again.

Emily clipped on Ghost's leash after doing some warm-up stretches in the back yard.

"Ok, let's go – and no trying to chase the sea birds. That kind of behavior will get you banned from the beach." The white shepherd tossed his head and tugged at his leash. They set off at a comfortable pace, Ghost loping along easily. It was a beautiful morning, and the gentle sound of the waves rolling slowly on the shore soon made Emily forget her husband's odd behavior. She had also forgotten her promise to Horatio that she would stay away from the beach until it was too late. They had already made it halfway up the beach. Reluctantly, she slowed and was about to give Ghosts' leash a gentle tug to turn him around when she saw a faintly familiar figure about 10 yards up the sand.

Ghost had turned and was waiting patiently for his mistress. She was looking down the beach, her feet moving back and forth.

"Come on Ghost, let's go a bit farther." Emily began a slow jog in the direction of the woman sitting on the sand. Ghost was lagging behind her, and she looked back at him, wondering if the temperature was too warm for him. She received a reproachful look from those liquid brown eyes that said it all.

"Don't give me that Ghost! You look like Horatio. I'm just being friendly." "Besides," she argued with herself, "what harm was there in making a new friend?" She was lonely. Ghost nudged her hand just then as if reading her thoughts.

"I know, you're my friend, Ghost. But it would be nice to have a friend who can go _inside_ the coffee shop with me, not have to wait outside tied to bike rack while I get my latte. Do you forgive me?" A wet lick on her hand was his answer.

Horatio stared unseeingly at the papers on his desk. He had been trying to make sense of this report for the last 15 minutes, but he was having a difficult time concentrating. At last he gave up and closed the file. Maybe a walk through the lab to see how things were progressing would clear his head.

Emily and Ghost were near enough for her to be sure that the woman sitting on the beach was the same one who had been outside the house the other day. Dark glasses and a floppy hat hid her face once again. Before Emily was near enough to say hi, the woman got up quickly and headed toward the public access boardwalk, not looking left or right.

"Almost as if she wanted to make sure we didn't get too close," she murmured to Ghost. Emily watched as the woman went over the boardwalk, heading for the small parking lot and surrounding homes.

"Come on, Scooby, let's follow her. We've got a mystery on our hands!" She tugged at her pet's leash. The big white shepherd sat down and looked at her. Emily looked at him in surprise.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" A stare was her only answer. "Two Scooby snacks?" she coaxed. By the time Emily and Ghost arrived in the parking lot, the woman had disappeared.

"She must live around here," Emily mused to herself, looking around at the surrounding houses. Ghost whined softly beside her.

"Okay, we'll go home now," she said. With one last look around, Emily followed Ghost back down the boardwalk to the beach.

Horatio had almost reached his office after touring the lab, when an unwelcome voice broke in on his thoughts and stopped him in his tracks.

"Meeting today regarding the beach murders at 1:00, my office, Horatio."

"And the reason for this meeting, Rick, would be …?" Horatio looked at the other man narrowly.

"It's a high profile case, Horatio. The mayor and the governor want to know that you are making every effort to solve it and that all the overtime you are requesting is necessary. The governor's got the FBI on his speed dial and he just can't wait to use it." The other man's voice was level, but Horatio detected the hint of a self-satisfied smirk on the man's face.

"Can't do it, Rick. You'll just have to have the meeting without me."

"Lieutenant," Rick exaggerated the word, "I have been told specifically that you are required to be there."

"Not today, Rick. I'll have to reschedule. Please relay my regrets to your superiors. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have evidence to review." With that, Horatio turned on his heel and headed for his office, shutting the door firmly in Stetler's face.

Anyone in the hall would have seen the IAB man stand there for several moments, then head down the hall muttering to himself,

"We shall see just what is so important at 1:00 today Lieutenant."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 18

Emily sat down at her laptop, and turned it on. While she waited for it to boot up, she sipped her coffee and thought again about the mystery woman she had seen on the beach.

'I wonder who she is?' she thought. Her cell rang then and she reached for it. The smile died on her face when she saw that it wasn't Horatio.

"Hi Jean."

"Hey Em! I was wondering if that gorgeous husband of yours will let you go long enough to meet me for lunch today? It's pretty quiet at the bookstore and I would LOVE some company. I can order in, what would you like?"

"Anything is ok by me, Jean. What time are you thinking?"

"Would you be able to make it by 11:30?"

"That would be fine Jean. I'll see you then."

Horatio shut down his computer and left his office, heading for the lab. He found Calleigh and Erik in Trace.

"I'm going out for a while. You can reach me on my cell if anything comes to light."

"Sure, H." Erik looked up from the garment he was studying.

"Are you all right, Horatio?" Calleigh asked, noticing the tightness around his mouth.

"Of course, Calleigh," he responded automatically, slipping his on his sunglasses. The pair watched him walk away.

"I wonder what's up with him," Erik mused. Calleigh looked at him and said quietly,

"He's going to meet Yelina. They go out to Ray's grave on the anniversary of his death."

"But I saw him in that shed in Brazil. Horatio was with him when he died."  
"I know Erik, but I think Ray was dead to Horatio long before that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way, it's none of our business really. I feel bad for him though. I wonder …" her voice trailed off and she reached for her phone, scrolling through the names looking for Emily's number.

Wishing once more that she had her Mustang, Emily carefully guided the van through the beginning of the lunch rush traffic. Eventually, she found a spot not far down from the bookstore and sighed in relief. The bell over the door jingled as she let herself inside. Jean was sitting at the customer service counter in the middle of the store. When she saw Emily, she came out from around the counter to give her a hug.

"It's great to see you Em! How's married life with that handsome husband of yours?" Emily didn't answer, but the look in her eyes said it all.

"Come on around the counter. I ordered salads from our favorite little restaurant down the street. And iced tea – though you look as if you could do with something stronger."

Yelina took Horatio's arm as they walked the path that led to Ray's grave. He had barely said a word to her since he picked her up, his sunglasses hiding his eyes from her gaze. She watched as he knelt by the headstone, lightly tracing the date inscribed on the stone with his finger. Bowing his head, he whispered,

"I'm sorry Ray. I should have known, should have tried harder to get in touch with you. Maybe I could have saved you…."

"_Mama, when are you going to read me my story?" Horatio climbed up on his mother's bed, carrying his favorite book about a pokey little puppy._

"_Shhh… Horatio," she smiled at him as he settled beside her, peaking over her arm to see his little brother swaddled in a blanket. "I will be happy to read your story to you. Can you be a big boy and turn the pages for me?."_

"_He's so small." Horatio commented, looking at the little bundle. His blue eyes met hers._

"_He has red hair, just like me and you."_

"_And his eyes are blue like yours too. You're the big brother now, Horatio. Will you promise me that you will always look out for him when I'm not around?" She sounded sad._

"_Yes, Mama. I will help him cross the street and tell him to never wake up Dad when he's sleeping by his brown bottles," Horatio said seriously. "Don't be sad, Mama, I can do it," he said confidently in his best 5-year-old grown-up voice._

"_I know you will, my son. Now," she leaned down and kissed the top of his bright head, "what are we going to read about tonight?"_

Horatio became aware of Yelina's light touch on his shoulder.

"We both did what we thought was best, Horatio. What Ray did, is what Ray did." Horatio stood slowly, looking at her. Yelina looked away from him as she went on. "Maybe things might have come out differently or maybe not." Her eyes met his once again. "Maybe you couldn't save Ray from himself, but you have saved Ray Jr. and myself. And I think Ray would be grateful to you for that." Horatio looked at her, saw her blinking back the tears and took her in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed there, sharing their grief over a life lost too soon. Neither of them saw the dark haired man in the black car that had followed Horatio since he left the Crime Lab.

"Oh, my Lieutenant," he thought with a self-satisfied smirk. "I was right about the where. And the why. I just wonder what your wife thinks about this? I wonder if she knows?" Taking one last look at the two people across the way, he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb, neither Yelina or Horatio the wiser that he had been there.

After laying two roses on the grave, Yelina and Horatio started slowly back to his Hummer.

"Horatio, does Emily know about … the circumstances … surrounding Ray?" The way his eyes looked away from hers quickly was the answer she needed – and expected, she thought sadly. He opened the door for her, and before she got in, she looked at him and said

"You should think about telling her, Horatio. If she doesn't know the truth, she might jump to the wrong conclusion …" she paused meaningfully. "And then she won't know if she can trust you about other … things." He flushed as he remembered his attempt at shielding Yelina from Ray's infidelity. Without a word, he closed her door and went around the Hummer. It was a silent ride back to Yelina's.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**March 18**

Emily pulled the minivan into an available space in the area marked "Visitor Parking."

Before her, the Miami Dade Crime Lab loomed, the imposing glass building almost sapping her resolve.

"You can do this, Emily," she said aloud. "Jean's right. Horatio needs to know that you are here for him, that he can tell you what's bothering him. Right." She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath as she exited the vehicle and headed toward the entryway. Her courage almost failed her again and she had to stop and take several more deep breaths. Gripping her bag tightly, Emily straightened her shoulders and walked into the building.

"Hello, may I help you?" Paula smiled at Emily, thinking she looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes," Emily said nervously, "I'm here to see Hor … Lieutenant Caine."

"Do you have an appointment, Miss?"

"Er, no. I … " Emily felt her face redden as she stumbled to a halt. Still not able to place the woman standing in front of her, Paula smiled reassuringly.

"I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment. I'd be happy to let him know you were here. The Lieutenant is very good about returning his calls." Emily's heart sank at the words. She should have called first. All this and he wasn't even here. Turning away from the desk, Emily mumbled,

"That's ok. I'll see him at home later tonight."

Horatio turned the car onto the gravel and seashell road. As the tires crunched along, his thoughts were on what Yelina had said to him earlier. 'Let go,' she had said. Like it was that easy, he thought irritably.

"_Checking up on me, big brother? I'm still here." Ray's voice was slightly mocking. Horatio chose to ignore it._

"_It's 30 minutes before the ceremony, Ray. You and I should make sure everything is set in the church. I've given the marriage license to Father Tim. You and Yelina need to sign it after the ceremony."_

"_Always taking care of things, Horatio." Ray looked out over the churchyard. "Do you ever think about getting married?" Leaning his arms on the cool stone wall, Horatio looked at his brother._

"_Of course, someday."_

"_Do you … ever worry that we'll be like Dad?" Ray's blue eyes were serious, his voice low._

"_Ray, we, you, have to make sure you are not like Dad. You never hit a woman." Horatio's voice was deadly quiet. "Yelina deserves to be happy and it's up to you to give her that happiness." Seeing the apprehension in his brother's eyes, Horatio straightened up._

"_Ray, I trust that you will be a good husband to Yelina and you won't make the same … mistakes that our father made. You've seen firsthand the damage and pain it can cause, so you must make very sure you never follow in those footsteps. You can do it." Ray nodded, his expression showing that he was still not convinced._

"_Ray, you **have** to be strong. I know you'll do your best. And you call me if you ever feel like you can't handle it, okay? Promise me?"_

"_Promise, big brother." There had been relief in Ray's voice as he put his hand up, finger pointing at Horatio in a gesture they had shared between the two of them since childhood. It had been their secret sign, a way for them to communicate with each other when life inside their home was turning upside down._

Those words came back to haunt him now.

It had finally dawned on Paula that it was her bosses' wife turning away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're Mrs. Caine, I didn't recognize you." Still not used to hearing her married name, Emily had taken several steps away from the desk. Afraid of the tongue lashing she would receive from the Lieutenant if he found out she had "screened out" his wife from seeing him, Paula quickly tried to stop Emily from leaving.

"Mrs. Caine, the Lieutenant isn't here right now. He's signed out for the day." The receptionists' words made Emily feel even worse. The whole Lab probably knew what Horatio was up to, but not his own wife. Embarrassed, Emily shook her head, murmuring that she would be on her way and blindly took several more steps toward the door. She was intent only on getting out of there and didn't see the dark-haired man stepping into her path until it was too late. Paula watched in horror as Emily looked up to see Rick Stetler standing directly in front of her.

"Good afternoon and congratulations, Mrs. Caine," he said smoothly, maneuvering himself between Emily and Paula.

"Th.. thank you," Emily stammered, wondering just who was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. Rick Stetler," he reached for Emily's hand.

Good manners dictated that she return the greeting, and Emily automatically shook his hand, murmuring an appropriate response. Paula was watching this whole exchange, quite sure that when the Lieutenant found out about this, heads would roll, starting with hers. She reached for the phone.

Horatio had lost track of time. He had taken the backroads to the fishing spot he and Ray Jr. frequented when Horatio could get away. His thoughts turned to Ray Jr. His nephew was a good kid. Yelina often said Horatio had been more of a father figure to him than Raymond. It had seemed to Horatio that once Ray Jr. was born, Raymond had taken more and more chances, accepted dangerous assignments without a second thought. Horatio had taken his brother aside and talked to him, pleaded with him, to think of his family, slow down, Yelina and Ray Jr. needed him. 'Maybe that had been the wrong tact to take,' he reflected wryly.

"Hindsight," he said aloud. And so, Horatio had taken on the responsibility of looking out for Yelina and Ray Jr. when Raymond would disappear for days on end. Each time he came back, Horatio would attempt to talk some sense into his brother and each time it would end badly.

"_You just can't stay out of my business, can you Horatio?" Ray glared at his brother._

"_I know what you're thinking. You don't think I can support my family. Big brother always watching over me, waiting for me to screw up." Ray spat the words out, then ground his cigarette out on the patio, before turning to go back in the house. He stopped with his hand on the door, then turned to look at Horatio. "I'm not Dad, you know." He said quietly. "I have my faults, but I've never laid a hand on my wife or my son, Horatio."_

"_I never said you did, Raymond. I would never think that."_

"_Well at least that's something," Ray muttered._

_Horatio watched him, his heart sinking as the screen door slammed behind his brother._

Erik put down the magnifying glass and reached for his cell.

"Delko here." The excited receptionist was speaking so quickly, he couldn't understand a word. He caught Emily and Stetler.

"I'm on my way Paula," was all he said, pushing open the door from Trace.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding, Emily. It must have been quite an affair." Rick's voice was friendly, but he reminded her of a used car salesman. Smarmy is how Grandma would describe him, she thought with a small smile.

"It wasn't a big affair, really," she murmured, desperately wanting to escape, but seeing no way out at the moment. She had no idea who this man was, but if he worked with Horatio, she certainly didn't want to make a mistake and come off as being unfriendly.

"I really need to be going," she hedged, backing up a few steps. "I just popped in to see Hor … Lieutenant Caine."

"It's too bad you missed him." Rick said smoothly. "He should have told you he was spending the afternoon with Yelina and saved you the trip. I saw them together while I was out for lunch. Don't' be too hard on him. It might take some time for him to get used to having a wife again."

Erik had not been close enough to hear what caused Emily's sharply indrawn breath, but he arrived just in time to see a very satisfied smirk on the IAB man's face.

"Emily, it's nice to see you!" he said, coming up behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Erik!" She turned and sighed in relief.

"That Mustang giving you problems again?" Before she had time to answer, Erik put his arm around her and steered her firmly toward the door. "I'd be happy to take a look at it for you. Excuse us Rick."

Before Emily knew what happened, he had whisked her out the building and down the steps. Finding her a place to sit on one of the benches scattered around outside, Erik said apologetically,

"I got there as soon as I could Emily. Paula called me when Rick walked up."

"Who is that man, Erik?" Emily asked, sitting on her trembling hands.

"Rick Stetler. He's IAB. He's after Horatio every chance he gets. You have to watch your step around him, Em. I'm sure Horatio will read Rick the riot act when he finds out he was talking to you. Are you ok?" he asked with concern, seeing how pale she had become.

"Erik, do you know where Horatio is? I came to see him … I guess I should have called first."

"Calleigh tried to call you Emily. We guessed that Horatio hadn't told you it was the anniversary of his brother's death."

"My phone wasn't on," Emily said miserably. "I was having lunch with my friend Jean. I wish he would trust me, Erik. I feel like the only one in the room who doesn't know the joke, you know?" She covered her face with her hands as the tears began to fall.

Erik looked at her sympathetically. He had grown to like her, treating her as if she were one of his sisters. He moved closer to her and Emily put her head on his shoulder, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Shhh… Em… it's okay. That's just Horatio, you know. Don't take it personally." After a few sniffs, Emily looked at him.

"Thank you Erik," she said. "I still feel so intimidated … it's so weird … the Horatio I ran into on the beach is so different in some ways from the Horatio that works in this building. I .. I think if I had met Horatio here, I would have run away as fast as I could." To tell the truth, she was in awe of the people Horatio worked with.

"Alexx and Calleigh are wonderful, but I'm a little afraid of Alexx and Calleigh is so smart, I'm always afraid I'll say something incredibly dumb when I'm around her. Oh! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"It's ok, Emily. Your secret's safe with me. To tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid of Alexx too, it's that "mom" thing. Nothing gets past her." Emily smiled in relief. Shyly she said,

"You're different Erik. I feel comfortable with you." He grinned.

"Like an old shoe?" he asked with a laugh.

"More like that favorite pair of jeans," she replied. Erik noticed with relief that some of the color was coming back into her face.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," he said with a smile.

"Minivan," she groaned.

"No way!"

"Oh yes," she rolled her eyes as they walked slowly toward the parking lot.

"Horatio?" he asked with a grin.

Emily nodded.

Neither of them saw the IAB man slip out from behind the tree and watch them walk away.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

March 18 (later that day)

Horatio had lost track of time. The last time he and Ray Jr. had been at this spot, the fish hadn't been biting.

_After a couple of hours of no luck, they had skipped stones out onto the water, talking about Raymond._

"_Your dad and I used to do this for hours, sometimes," Horatio said, sending a particularly smooth stone skimming out over the calm water._

"_Three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Ray Jr. counted out loud. "I bet I can beat that." He began searching for the perfect rock._

_Watching him, Horatio had been reminded of Raymond at that age. In order to escape the drunken rage of their father at home, they would often spend summer afternoons by the small pond a mile or so away. If they were lucky, he would be gone to work or the local bar when they got home for supper. Often, they would stop and get a few items from the grocery store with the money Horatio had made from mowing lawns._

"_Six, seven, eight, nine, … ten. Oh, sh…" Catching the look from his uncle, Ray changed his mind, "drat!"_

_Sending another one skipping across the water, Horatio remarked, "Your dad held the record with sixteen. He spent the better part of a spring and summer trying to break it." He was searching for another stone, when Ray's next question caught him off guard._

"_Why did Dad come to Florida, Uncle Horatio? I heard Mom say once that you and Dad had grown up in New York. She thought maybe we should move back there."_

_Horatio had held his breath as he tried to form an answer. This was news to him. Yelina had never hinted that she had suggested such a thing._

"_I … I came to down here to take a job with the police department down here, Ray," he hedged. "Our parents, your grandparents, had both passed. There wasn't anyone left in New York for him."_

_Ray was holding a rock in his hands, running his fingers over the smooth surface. Not looking at his uncle, he asked,_

"_It must have been lonely for you and dad with no parents. Didn't you and dad have any cousins, or uncles or aunts?"_

"_Not in New York." Ray had looked up at him then._

"_I have cousins?" Looking out over the water, Horatio said quietly,_

"_Our mother, your grandmother, had a brother in Ireland. I think he only came to New York once to see us. I don't remember him, though."_

"_So I could have cousins." It was a statement, more than a question. "I wish I knew more about my dad Uncle Horatio. I don't think I've ever seen a picture of him when he was young." Horatio didn't know what to say and was saved from having to answer by Ray's fishing line beginning to bob in the water nearby._

Sending one more stone skipping across the water, Horatio looked at his watch and sighed. It was almost six. He should head home. It was an hour's drive in traffic. As he slowly headed back to the car, Horatio began to think about what he was going to say to Emily. She deserved to know about his family, she had blindly married into it. But it was all in the past, he argued with himself. His father, mother and Raymond were all gone. Their actions could no longer affect his life.

Sitting in the car before he started it, Horatio thought about what Yelina had said. Let Raymond go. Maybe it was time to stop wondering if he could have changed Ray's path and accept it. For too long he had been wrestling with the how and why of Raymond's fall to the dark side. It was time to let Raymond be with the other ghosts from his past.

"I can't help you anymore, Ray," he said softly. "I love you and I miss you, but I'm not going to try to save you anymore." He put the car in gear and turned it around. With the windows down and the hint of coolness beginning to tease the evening air, Horatio headed back to Miami feeling lighter than he had for a long time. Smiling, he thought of Emily. He would tell her about Raymond tonight. With this in mind, he reached for his phone, wanting to hear the sound of her voice right now.

When Emily arrived home, there was still no sign of Horatio. After saying hello to Ghost, she made herself an iced coffee and wandered into her office. As she sipped her drink, she looked thoughtfully at her laptop. She had been thinking about working on her Braille assignment, however, her mind was whirling with too many questions right now to settle down to the concentration the chemistry textbook she was transcribing required.

"Maybe I should do some investigating of my own," she said as Ghost flopped down on his bed beside her desk.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm … um… I'm on my way home. I'll see you soon." Horatio hung up, disappointed he hadn't been able to speak with Emily. She had her phone off, again. He would have to talk to her about that, he thought. Drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, Horatio decided to take a detour to Emily's favorite coffee chain.

Ghost lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his paws. His mistress had been quiet ever since sitting down at the computer, but he had sensed a change in her mood. Several times she had sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Each time he had gotten up and went to her, bumping his head against her thigh. Emily reached down and scratched his ears, her eyes never leaving the screen. Having reached the end of the last article, Emily pushed her chair back from the desk and stretched her arms over her head. She was surprised to see that an hour and a half had elapsed. It was too much to take in all at once.

"Ghost, what do you say we go toss the Frisbee around for a few minutes?" In answer to her question, the white dog slowly rose up on all fours, stretching his front half, then his back half, finishing with a short yawn and a toss of his head. Grabbing her empty glass and sliding her feet into her favorite pair of flip-flops, Emily followed Ghost out of the room.

Horatio pulled into the drive relieved to see the rental minivan parked on one side of the double garage. When she hadn't returned his call, he had been afraid she was out with her friend Jean or visiting her grandmother. Ghost was not at the door to greet him as usual.

"Emily? I'm home sweetheart." There was no sign of her or Ghost. He walked quickly through the house, calling her name. The door to her office was ajar, and thinking she may have fallen asleep, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Emily? Sweetheart, it's me." He pushed the door open, but the room was silent save for the slideshow of pictures from their wedding dancing across the screen of her laptop. Idly, he walked over to the machine, and touched the keypad, wondering where his wife and her dog had gotten themselves off to. The machine whirred and suddenly he was staring at an all to familiar headline.

COP KILLED IN DRUG INVESTIGATION DIRTY!

Horatio grimaced. His first thought was that this was the work of the someone responsible for the picture on his cell phone – but after a few keystrokes, he discovered she had made a search for it herself.

'She found out about Raymond and she couldn't handle it and ran away from you!' rose unbidden to his mind.

"No!" he said forcefully and quickly left the room. No sign of her in their bedroom, and he went back towards the kitchen. If Ghost's leash was missing, she may have taken the big dog out for a walk. As he was passing the patio doors, he glanced outside and noticed the gate leading toward the beach was standing ajar.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Happiness for H: Ghosts **

**March 18 (on the beach)**

"Here you go Ghost!" With a flick of her wrist, Emily sent the nylon covered floppy disk flying across the yard. Ghost followed it and with a graceful leap, caught it in his jaws before landing on all fours. He did his ceremonial trot around Emily, tossing his head proudly.

"Okay, that was a lovely catch, mister," she told him, reaching for the disk. "I've been giving you easy ones because I was afraid you wouldn't have as much energy in this Miami heat. Now I'm going to make you work for this one." As she drew her arm back, the big white dog got ready to run, his eyes never leaving the disk. With toss of her arm and flick of her wrist, Emily sent the floppy disk flying, her pet following along below.

"Oh, no." Emily groaned as she watched the disk sail over the fence. Ghost paced back and forth several times where he last saw his toy, whining softly. He looked at Emily, then the fence, then his mistress. The look in those big brown eyes was reproachful to say the least.

"I know, I know. I threw it. I'll go get it." As Emily carefully unlocked the gate, she looked at her pet.

"You stay here!" she told him. Opening the gate just enough for her to squeeze through, Emily was almost out, when she felt a wet nose push past her.

"Ghost!" It was too late, he was a white streak as he galloped along the beach grasses.

"Ghost!" Kicking off her flip flops, Emily took off after her wayward pet.

When Horatio looked out the gate, there was no sign of Emily or the big white dog. He looked back inside the yard for any clue as to where they went or what they had been doing that sent them out on the beach. Emily's flip flops were scattered in the grass near the gate, but that was the only sign that she had been here. Looking around the ground outside the gate, he saw footprints made by bare feet, Emily's no doubt and paw prints that belonged to her pet. He ran his hand through his hair, scanning the beach once more.

Emily chased her pet for five minutes before he finally slowed down enough that she could catch up with him.

"Ghost, you are a naughty dog!" she told him sternly, her hand firmly on his collar. "You are going to get me in trouble with Horatio, the DNR and probably the beach police if you don't stop chasing those birds. I ought to send you back home with Grandma." The big shepherd was panting hard from his exertion in the unfamiliar heat and he flopped down onto the sand.

"We are going to walk, not run, home and if Horatio's there going off the deep end with that imagination of his, YOU are going to explain this little escapade." Emily scanned up the beach, half expecting to see Horatio. No sign of him, she thought with relief. She sat down beside Ghost, absently stroking his big ears. As the soothing sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore washed over her, Emily's chaotic thoughts about Horatio and his brother slowly took shape into some sort of order.

Not seeing the dog or his mistress, Horatio looked once more at Emily's footprints. It appeared she had gone to the left. He set off at a jog, hoping that Ghost was with her. She had promised him that she would not go to the beach, he thought irritably. Didn't she realize he was only trying to keep her safe? The danger was real, he wasn't being overprotective, just trying to keep her alive. The more he jogged on without seeing her, the more upset he became.

"Why doesn't he trust me, Ghost?" Emily asked her pet, rubbing his ears. "The people he works with know more about him than I do. I thought we were making progress, you know?" When she looked down at him, the big dog licked her hand. "He's way too hard on himself you know. I ... I wish he could see that. Do you suppose he thinks he made a mistake marrying me?" Idly, she made lines in the sand with her finger. Ghost whined softly. Emily looked at him. "I know he loves me Ghost. But you can love someone and not be married." When she looked at the sand, she saw her finger had spelled Horatio's name. She was about to wipe it away when her furry companion's ears perked up.

When he saw her sitting in the sand, he slowed to a walk, his eyes never leaving her. Horatio called her name, but she didn't turn to look at him. He did see movement from the big white dog and was relieved.

That at least was a good sign, he thought.

Emily was aware that Horatio was approaching, but she refused to look at him. Wearily she rested her forehead on her knees. She didn't deserve the tongue-lashing she knew was coming about going out on the beach. It wasn't her fault, she thought crossly.

Horatio was keenly aware of what had happened the last time he had found Emily on the beach. There was no way he was going to lose his temper with her like that again. He forced himself to take deep breaths until he reached the spot where she was sitting.

Ghost sat up slowly, then stood beside Emily, hiding her with his furry body. Offering his hand, Horatio said quietly, "I learned my lesson last time, Ghost. I won't yell at her or lose my temper." The big white shepherd tilted his head to one side. Slowly he lay back down beside Emily, his eyes never leaving the red-haired man that could make his mistress so sad or so happy.

After a moment, Horatio sat down next to Ghost on the sand.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Happiness for H: Ghosts **

**March 18 (the evening lingers on)**

Horatio sat silently for a couple minutes, while he collected his thoughts. Eventually, Emily peeped at him from lowered lashes. He was staring out at the ocean, his hands clasped lightly between his knees, fiddling with his sunglasses. She watched as the wind tousled his hair, making her ache to be in his arms, the steady beat of his heart in her ear. Afraid her hands would not obey her mind, she quickly buried one in Ghosts' ruff. Curling her other hand into a fist, Emily hugged it to her stomach.

"Horatio, are you ok?" She couldn't stand the silence any longer, she had to say something. He nodded. Not looking at her, he asked,

"Why are you here Emily?" There was no emotion in his voice.

"It wasn't my fault." She couldn't keep the defensiveness out of her voice. "Ghost and I were playing Frisbee and it went over the fence," she explained tightly. "Contrary to what you're thinking, I wasn't running away."

"I asked you to stay away from the beach." His voice was quiet and level. Still he wouldn't look at her.

"I went to get the Frisbee and Ghost exploded out of the gate. I didn't purposely try to disobey you Horatio. Oh gosh," she groaned, "I sound like when I was ten, trying to explain how the chocolate cake batter got on the ceiling to my grandmother."

She caught just the tiniest bit of a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He looked at her then.

"I think this is slightly more serious than cake batter on the ceiling, Em." Studying the way her fingers slid through her pet's furry neck, Emily said unthinkingly,

"You wouldn't say that if you had been in the kitchen at the time. It looked like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory after a particularly nasty experiment gone bad. I was grounded for weeks. **And** I had to clean up the mess." Looking up at him then, she was disconcerted to find those blue eyes watching her intently. Emily felt her face grow warm, and looked back down at her hand.

"Did you ever get in trouble for something you didn't mean to do, Horatio?"

"All the time," he answered her quietly. "Emily, look at me. Please."

Slowly, she raised her eyes back up to his. Those blue eyes were dark with emotion. Since he didn't say anything, Emily decided to speak first.

"Why can't you trust me enough to tell me?" she mumbled sadly. "I'm your wife and yet it seems I'm the last person who finds out about what's going on with you."

"You know about Raymond." It was a statement. Horatio's gaze slid away before coming back to hers.

"Just what was written in the newspaper and on TV." Emily held her breath, wondering how he was going to take her admission that she had been snooping into his past. When he didn't say anything, she said softly, "I'd rather hear it from you, though."

"It's complicated."

"I'll let you know if I get lost."

"Emily… I don't know where to start," Horatio started to reach for her hand, then thought better of it as the white dog lifted his head from where he had been resting it on his paws.

"How about the beginning?" She refused to back down. "Remember that whole thing about for better or for worse in our marriage vows, Horatio?" He raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "I would say this falls in the worse category." she paused. "I want to know about the "worse" stuff as much as I want to know about the "better" stuff."

"I've been taking care of everyone I love for as long as I can remember Emily. It's not that easy to just change ..." his voice trailed off.

"You don't have to do it alone, anymore, Horatio," Emily said quietly. She watched as his eyes slid away from her and he looked out towards the ocean once again. Looking down he began to run his hand up and down the length of Ghost's back, feeling the smoothness of the dogs soft fur.

"Yelina said I need to let go of Raymond." At Emily's sharply indrawn breath, Horatio looked at her questioningly.

"Yelina?"

"Yes, I … we went to the cemetery today, to Raymond's grave." Horatio was beginning to realize how it looked. "Em, it's not what you think," he said quietly. "Yelina and I … we've been through a lot with Raymond and … after he died …"

"I know," Emily whispered, blinking her eyes furiously so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in them. She became aware that he was speaking again.

"Emily, I let go of Raymond today. I couldn't save him when he was alive and I can't save him now. It's just that I made a promise to always take care of him, and it's painful to admit that I failed."

She looked up at him, the pain in his voice making her ache to take him into her arms and hold him right there on the beach.

"Who would ask you to make that promise?" she wondered aloud.

"My mother." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I was the big brother. I was supposed to look out for him … when she couldn't." His voice broke then, and he looked away out to the ocean. Horatio felt Emily's hand gently cover his where it lay on Ghosts' soft fur. He hardly dared to breathe, and they stayed that way for some minutes. Slowly she squeezed his fingers. Horatio looked at her then.

"I think," Emily said slowly watching him carefully, "that your mother would have been very proud of you. I know I am." Those wonderful blue eyes glittered in the evening light. Emily gave in to the desire to gently move the bright hair from his forehead.

When he leaned over Ghost and kissed her, Emily didn't move away. Her arms reached for him, as she tried to move closer into his embrace. For once Horatio didn't care who saw them, he only wanted the comfort of her body against his, his mouth drinking in the taste of hers.

Lifting his head and looking over every inch of her face, Horatio said huskily,

"Let's go home, sweetheart." Emily nodded, not trusting her voice. He helped her stand up and with Ghost between them, they started toward home. Several more times during the course of their way up the beach, Horatio stopped and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently until Emily shivered and moaned softly.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 20

"Okay Jean, that sounds good t o me. I'll see you Monday at noon."

"Are you **sure** this is okay with Horatio?" Emily could hear the doubt in her friend's voice. "I got the impression he didn't want you to work. He's not going to post an officer at our door or send in the swat team every time there's a robbery in the vicinity?" Emily sighed and dragged the hair out of her eyes.

"Jean, we compromised. No officers or swat guys busting down the door as long as I drive to work and there is someone in the store besides me when it's closing time. He really wanted me to bring Ghost along as well, but I think I talked him out of that idea."

"Weeelll, I guess I'd have to check with the city, but maybe that would work." Jean's voice was thoughtful. "Ghost could hang out in the office or behind the counter while the store is open."

"No, Jean," Emily told her friend firmly. "I … we will be fine without a guard dog. Now, I'll let you go. I'll see you Monday. Bye."

Emily stared at the phone after Jean said good-bye, at last setting it down on the counter. Having heard his name mentioned, Ghost appeared next to his mistress, bumping his head against her hand for a pet.

"Anything new on the threads found in the earring?" Horatio looked around his office at his CSI team. Though it was barely 9:00 am, they all looked tired.

"Well, I can tell you I didn't find any similar threads on either of the other two girls." Calleigh said brightly. "I can also tell you that it's possible that those threads came from the murder weapon." She smiled as she saw that she had the attention of the four men in the office.

"I went over the photos of the marks on each of the girls' necks. Alexx thought it might be something flat, rather than rounded. A lanyard!" she finished triumphantly. "These days, if you work anywhere people have ID badges, chances are you'll see them."

"That's great Calleigh," Ryan applauded. "But … like you said, they are practically everywhere, even the clerks at the grocery stores have them. How are we ever going to narrow it down enough to find which company assuming of course it's from a company and not a personal one?"

"I thought we'd start by checking with the hotels where the girls were staying." She looked to her boss for his approval.

Horatio nodded and swallowed the last of his coffee, his fourth cup so far this morning. Looking up he caught Eric's eye.

"Emily's habits seem to be rubbing off on you, H. I've never seen you drink more than one cup in the morning." The younger man grinned as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"I know," he said self-consciously, setting the cup down on his desk. Picking up a pen, he began to fiddle with it. "Anything else? I don't need to remind you all that it's been exactly a week since the three murders. There is still quite an amount of interest in our efforts by the governor and the mayor, **both** who have reminded me that it would be VERY bad for the city of Miami if this person is not apprehended or worse yet, allowed to kill again. So, … I know all of you have been doing your best on this, but we have to step it up."

"Where did it go?" Emily muttered to herself as she dug through her desk drawer one more time. Ghost watched his mistress carefully. He had learned to stay out of her way when she was on a hunt for something she was missing. More than once he'd been surprised by tennis balls and his squeaky toys that he'd lost suddenly appearing and tossed in his general direction.

Sliding the drawer shut with a thump, Emily looked around her office. It seemed like ages ago that Eric had called and given her the number of his friend who needed help with the softball team. 'Where else could I have put it?' she wondered.

"OH!" Ghost sat up as Emily bolted from her office and headed for the bedroom. "Of course! I got that call before we were married. I bet I sat it on the dresser that got moved into the bedroom." A quick sweep of the top of the dresser didn't reveal the piece of paper with the phone number. She got down on her hands and knees and tried to peer beneath the heavy piece of furniture.

'I need a flashlight,' she thought. Her pet watched as she left the room and returned just as quickly, one of Horatio's small flashlights in her hand. Getting down on her hands and knees once more, she moved the light back and forth. Ghost joined her and looking at him, Emily suddenly got the giggles. "What do you say, Ghost? Do I look like a CSI?" He answered by giving her a bump with his wet nose. Finding nothing more than a few dust bunnies, Emily leaned her back against the bed and idly looked around the bedroom.

"Hmmm… I suppose I'll just have to call Eric sometime this weekend," she said to Ghost, giving him a scritch between the ears. "That means, I can't put it off any longer – I have to work on the dreaded Chemistry book." Ghost murmured in sympathy and got up, stretching his back legs one a time. He yawned and looked expectantly at her.

"No." Emily said firmly. "No frisbee today. Horatio made me promise to spend the day indoors. Don't look at me like that," she admonished her pet. "I'm not crazy about the idea either, but he was going to hold my coffee ransom until I said yes." Emily was just about to get up when she caught something winking at her in the morning sunlight.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 21

Emily could hear the shower running. She rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6:00 am on a Saturday. The wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted into the bedroom as Ghosts' white muzzle pushed the door open. Seeing that his mistress was awake, he trotted over to the bed, rumbling a happy "good morning".

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful," Emily smiled and rubbed his muzzle. "Do you suppose we'll be allowed outside today?" she wondered, looking into those big brown eyes.

"I wish you'd wait for me before you go anywhere, Emily." She turned quickly at the sound of her husband's voice. Horatio's back was to her as he chose a shirt and pants from the closet.

"You're going in to work." He heard the sadness she had not quite been able to disguise in her voice.

"Just for a little while this morning, sweetheart." Emily watched as his gaze met hers, then slid away quickly.

"No run this morning then, I guess." Emily concentrated on pulling at a loose thread on the comforter. She felt the bed sink as he sat down.

"Emily, I'd much rather go running with you, but I need to go in to the lab for a little while. We talked about this," he finished, not completely successful at keeping the frustration from his voice.

"I know," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Slowly, she looked up at him, seeing the guilt lingering in those blue eyes. Horatio reached for her hands, lightly running his thumbs over her fingers.

"Emily, I love you. I would much rather be with you today, you know that." She nodded. "Good. Now," he leaned over and kissed her lightly, "the sooner I get going, the sooner I can get back here to you." He reached over and moved some of her hair off her face.

"Look at that," he murmured, "it just reaches behind your ear now."

"I know, it's growing out," Emily said shyly. "I thought I might let it get long again." She was rewarded with another quick kiss.

"I'm all for that Emily." His voice was a warm whisper in her ear. "Why don't you and Ghost sleep in this morning? I'll bring you coffee before I leave, ok?"

Looking into those warm blue eyes, she said softly,

"You must be feeling guilty if you're suggesting Ghost can come up on the bed." He didn't answer her immediately.

"Let's just say he shouldn't make it a habit and leave it at that, hmmm?"

Hearing his name mentioned, the big dog ruffed softly and put his front paws on the bed, trying his best to lick Horatio's face.

Thirty minutes later, after seeing that his wife was comfortably snuggled under her comforter with the morning paper and a large cup of coffee on the bedside table, Horatio was pulling into the parking lot at the Crime Lab. He didn't get out immediately. A memory was nagging at him and he finally gave in to it.

"_Mama, are you awake yet?" Four hands carefully peeled back the light blanket from their mother's face._

"_I am now, Horatio. It's very early, why are you two awake?" Her voice sounded stern, but she smiled sleepily as they both began to climb up on the big bed._

"_It's Saturday Mama. Can we go to the park today? And ride the boats in the lake?" Ray's voice would chime in with Horatio's._

_"Perhaps, after we get all our chores done. But for now," she would say, moving her long red hair out of the way as she sat up, "why don't you and your brother go back to your beds and try to go back to sleep for a bit, hmm? I need my beauty sleep."_

"_You are the most beautiful Mama in the whole world." Ray and Horatio would say together._

_"And you are the two most wonderful sons a mother could have," she laughed softly as she hugged them. "I love you both so very much."_

Emily stretched and set the paper aside. A glance at the clock told her she had better get up soon. Idly, she rubbed Ghosts' big ears, receiving a big yawn in return.

"I agree, but I think we should get up now. We've been lazy for 3 hours and I need more coffee. Let's get you outside." The big dog jumped gracefully from the bed and she followed him through the house, thinking about the small key she had found on the floor yesterday. Emily wandered out to the deck sipping her coffee, watching Ghost as he patrolled the perimeter of the yard. She pulled the key out of her pocket and looked at it in the sunlight. It was dainty, rather old-fashioned looking, not something a man would own. Thoughtfully, she turned it over, examining it carefully. There seemed to be something etched on it, but she couldn't make it out. With a sigh she slipped it back into her pocket. Ghost bounced up the steps just then, looking at her reproachfully.

"I know, I should have told Horatio. But he's got so much on his mind right now, this isn't that important. Maybe I can find out what it is first and spare him some pain." Ghost bumped her hand with his head and whined sympathetically.

Stopping just outside the small interview room, Horatio took a moment to observe the couple seated at the table. The dark haired woman sat quietly, her hands in her lap and head bowed. The man was slightly older and he prowled the room as if he were a caged animal. Eyes narrowed, Horatio watched the man carefully. He was getting a definite feeling about him, sadly all too familiar. Straightening his shoulders, he pushed open the door.

"Thank you both for meeting with me, Mr. & Mrs. Jones. I'm Horatio Caine. I'm sorry for your loss."

Horatio wearily sat back in his chair and stared at the folder of photographs on his desk. Interviews with grieving parents were always difficult, and even more so when he had no firm answers to their questions of who or why. In speaking with Mr. & Mrs. Jones, he had taken an instant dislike to Mr. Jones. Though Horatio had done his best to remain impassive, the surly man had gotten under his skin. He had refused to allow his wife to answer any questions about their daughter, butting in with his opinion of the cause of her wildness. Though he hadn't come right out and said it, the implication had been she had brought her fate upon herself. Horatio had watched the man's wife withdraw further inside herself, her shoulders hunching as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. She had refused to meet Horatio's eyes and only murmured yes or no to his questions.

Irritably he swung his chair around to stare out the wall of windows. Checking his messages he found one from Ray Jr. wondering if Horatio and Emily would be able to come watch his baseball game this evening. Guiltily he realized it had been a while since he had spent some time with his nephew. He sighed and checked the second message. It was from Emily.

"_Hi Horatio. It's about 11:30. I'm going to bust Grandma out of Coconut Grove, her words not mine. I think she's getting bored playing bingo. She also told me to tell you not to worry – she won't invite herself to stay with us. We're going out to lunch and then some shopping. I know you asked me to stay home, but I am going stir-crazy. And I absolutely cannot look at one more double-bond or DNA strand in my Braille assignment. I hope you're not too mad. My cell is on, but I won't answer it while I'm driving. Love you!_

Horatio smiled to himself, in spite of hearing Emily's planned afternoon activities. He should be home with her today, not going over autopsy and crime scene photographs. Hoping Ray Jr. would pick up, he thought maybe seeing his nephew and some fresh air would be just the thing he needed to clear his head.

"Grandma, thank you for the dessert." Emily sipped her coffee and watched her grandmother over the rim of her cup. They had had lunch, done some window shopping and stopped in at the Book 'n Bean to say hello to Jean. Her grandmother had noticed the coffee shop with the patio full of tables and brightly colored umbrellas and suggested a dessert stop. She had the feeling the older woman was up to something, she just didn't know what. Emily was about to find out.

"You know my friend Lena, Emily." Grandma Estin didn't wait for much more than a nod from her granddaughter. Leaning forward, she went on in a low voice, "Two days after I arrived, Delilah disappeared. And then," her grandmother looked around the tiny shop quickly, "Lena found her on the doorstep two days later, blue as a blueberry." The elderly woman picked up her cup and sat back in her chair, sipping it thoughtfully.

"What did Delilah do?" Emily couldn't recall a Delilah among her grandmother's friends.

"Nothing" Grandma Estin sounded surprised. "We took her to the doggie salon. I know she's not a dog," Grandma said quickly seeing that Emily was about to speak. "But we figured they would know how to get the blue out. She came out quite well, almost back to her original gray color."

Emily's eyes widened at what she was hearing.

"You took your friend to a pet groomer? Grandma, there must have been a salon somewhere that you could have tried."

"No, dear. That wouldn't have worked at all. Delilah is rather high-strung, pedigrees will do that you know. Anyway it's all taken care of, but," her grandmother leaned over and motioned Emily to lean closer to her. "this hasn't been the first incident. In fact, Delilah's been the fourth one to go missing and come back a different color." A satisfied smile spread over her grandmother's face and she winked at Emily. "But this time, I thought to get a sample."

Slowly, Grandma Estin's fist uncurled, revealing a small bit of blue-grey fur. "Do you think this will be enough to get any clues about where that cat was to find herself getting dipped in blue dye? I thought we might drop by Horatio's lab after we're done here."

Oh, Grandma, no. He's far too busy at the lab. Besides," Emily said doubtfully, "I think a crime has to be committed before his lab can get involved." Grandma Estin snorted.

"Don't you think it's a crime to dye a cat blue, Emily?"

"You're right, Grandma," Emily replied ruefully, beginning to gather up her bag and sweater. "But I'm quite sure **he** might not completely follow our line of thinking."

"Hmmm… I wonder …" Grandma Estin's voice had trailed off as she saw her granddaughter's face become pale.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"Yes… yes of course. Have you settled our bill, Grandma? I'm just going to stop in the Ladies. I'll meet you by the door, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she picked up her things and walked quickly into the café. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she scanned the dim café. She stopped outside the restroom door, pretending to be searching in her bag for something as she scanned the room once more for Yelina's tall figure. Then she spotted her sitting at a small table, her laptop open and a coffee cup near by. Craning her neck, Emily couldn't tell if she was expecting someone else or not. Just as she was about to duck into the Ladies, Em drew in her breath as the mystery lady from the beach and sidewalk walked into the café and after a moment headed for Yelina.

As Em watched, the lady greeted Yelina and sat down across from her. Yelina's fingers began moving over the keys and soon she was turning the laptop towards the woman, showing her something on the screen. Emily was too far away to make out what they were looking at on the screen. Her curiosity beginning to get the better of her, Em was about to head toward the women, feigning surprise at seeing them there. She hadn't taken a step however, when the restroom door was pushed open, knocking her back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You should be more careful." A tall tanned woman wearing way too much gold jewelry and copper colored hair looked down her nose at Em.

"Yes, ma'am," Emily said meekly, trying to see past the woman. As the woman swept past her, Emily noticed the mystery lady was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as Yelina leaned over the table.

"There you are Emily. What is going on, my dear?" Grandma Estin bustled up, looking at her granddaughter carefully. "I want to wash my hands. That pastry was wonderful, but sticky. Come along, Em. You could do with a little freshening up." Emily followed her grandmother into the restroom. With a sigh, she leaned against the sink, pushing the hair back from her face. She became aware of her grandmother speaking.

"You got so pale I was worried that maybe you weren't feeling good, dear."

"Oh, no, … I'm fine, Grandma." Drying her hands, her grandmother studied Emily's face carefully.

"You know dear, I've taken care of you since you were six years old. Are you sure you're feeling ok? Come to think of it, you look rather tired. Are you feeling sick at all? Maybe in the mornings?"

"No, I'm … GRANDMA!" Emily's eyes widened in disbelief as she realized what her grandmother was implying. Emily began to throw water on her suddenly hot face.

Lowering her voice to a fierce whisper, she said, "Grandma I am not pregnant!"

"Are you sure dear? I mean, you and Horatio have been married a couple of months now…"

"Yes, I'm sure! And .. and this is not the place to discuss it." Emily suddenly wanted to get out of the café as quickly as possible. After drying her face, she headed toward the door, her grandmother following thoughtfully behind her.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 21, (that evening)**

"Ready to go, Em?" Horatio's voice floated into their bedroom.

"I… I'll be just a minute…" Emily looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Get a grip, girl," she told herself firmly. "It was just coincidence that Yelina was at the café today with that woman from the sidewalk. Horatio wouldn't send someone to spy on you." Taking a deep breath, she headed out of the bedroom and almost collided with her husband.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked her, his hands warm on her waist as he caught her before she could sneak past him.

"N…no." Emily stuttered, momentarily distracted by the touch of his lips against the sensitive spot on her neck. "We…we're going to be late, Horatio." Her hands went to his shoulders as she felt him back her up against the wall.

"Plenty of time," he murmured, "I haven't kissed you since I got home, sweetheart." Those blue eyes were teasing. "Perhaps I should kiss you now, instead of sneaking off with you under the bleachers later."

"You would take me under the bleachers?" Emily's eyes widened and she laughed softly. "Somehow I didn't take you for a under the bleachers to make out sort of guy, Lieutenant."

"Disappointed?" he asked softly, those blue eyes darkening as he gazed down at her lips.

"No, no not at all, Lieutenant," and what ever else she had to say was lost as he kissed her.

Emily's lashes fell and all her earlier worries melted away as her fingers slid through his hair. She could feel the solid outline of his body against hers and she shivered as his mouth left hers to nuzzle the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Do you think Ray would notice if we missed the first half?" he asked softly, his hands working their way beneath her t-shirt. Emily came back down to earth with a thud. Pushing at his shoulders she said distractedly,

"Baseball has innings Horatio. And yes, I'm guessing Ray would miss us. We better get going…"

Horatio looked at her carefully as he smoothed her t-shirt back over her hips and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you all right Em? Did anything happen when you and your grandma were out today?"

"No!" she said too quickly and immediately realized he had picked up on it. "You know Grandma," she said forcing a laugh, "she's sure there's a cat napper in her friends' neighborhood who is dying the animals colors before sending them back to their owners. She wanted to bring her sample of evidence round to the lab, but I managed to talk her out of it, for the moment. Now," Emily strived to keep her voice level, "do you suppose we can bring Ghost with us?"

_**(at the baseball game)**_

Horatio turned to look at his wife while he waited at the red light. Emily had been quiet on the drive so far, only speaking when he asked her a question or Ghost stuck his head up between them for some pettings. Each time he asked her if she was okay or if something was bothering her, she had shook her head and smiled saying 'No, everything was fine.' He wasn't buying it, but he was at a loss as to how he could get her to confide in him.

Emily twisted her grandmothers' ring on her finger. The closer they got to the park where Ray was playing ball, the more nervous she became. Of course Yelina would be there. 'What if she asks me about this afternoon,' Emily wondered nervously. Though Emily and her grandmother had slipped out though the open patio, Emily wasn't entirely sure the Columbian woman hadn't seen her inside the café. 'You should have mentioned it to Horatio,' rang over and over in her head. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' she wondered to herself.

Emily was relieved to see that Horatio's sister-in-law wasn't seated with the small group of people ready to cheer on the home team. When there was no sign of Yelina by the fourth inning, Emily began to relax.

"Ray Jr's been working on his swing," she commented as she sipped her iced coffee. Horatio's nephew had just hit a triple, batting in a run to tie the game.

"Yes, he's been spending a lot of time at the batting cages, from what his mother says," Horatio said, looking at his wife. "It seems it's paying off."

"He's got a good swing," Emily smiled. "Smooth, nice follow through. He's no Joe Maurer, but he definitely has potential. Is he planning on playing college ball?" Horatio nodded and leaned closer.

"Yes. That's why he's been working so hard. He wants to get a scholarship to one of the colleges here in Florida, if possible."

"Good for him," Emily turned her attention back to the game, rubbing Ghosts ears."

When it was time for the seventh inning stretch, Ghost stood and whined softly at his mistress.

"Oh, Ghost. Do you need a stretch too?" In answer the big white dog stretched his back legs, then his front half, ending with an all over shake. Emily laughed.

"Okay, Horatio, I think Ghost and I need to take a little walk."

"I'll go with you," he said easily, noticing that her earlier tension had seemed to disappear.

He took her hand in his and they set off letting Ghost and his nose lead the way. She felt his thumb rubbing over her fingers.

"Enjoying yourself, Emily?"

"Yes, very much." They walked on in companionable silence. Arriving back at their seats, Emily's heart sank to see Horatio's sister-in-law had arrived.

"Horatio, Emily! It's good to see you."

"Hi Yelina." Horatio noticed Emily tense up beside him. When he tried to catch his wife's eye, she refused to look at him.

The last innings of the game were lost on Emily. She found herself watching her husband and Yelina. 'Would Horatio actually go so far as to have Yelina follow her?' she wondered.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 22**

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Horatio looked at the clock. It was after 10:00 a.m. and Emily was still asleep. Sipping his coffee, he stared out the patio doors, not really seeing Ghost chasing the butterfly across the backyard. His mind was on his wife and her strange behavior yesterday. He had felt the tension in her when Yelina greeted them at Ray's baseball game. Ghost had picked up on it as well, the big dog had been restless the last two innings whereas he'd been content to lay beside her chair for the first 7. Then there had been her reluctance to join Ray Jr. and Yelina for a bite to eat after the game. She had used Ghost as an excuse, suggesting Horatio could ride home with Ray Jr. When Yelina had offered to give Horatio a ride, Emily had found something intensely interesting in Ghosts' fur, but not before he had seen her pale beneath her tan. Emily had said her good-byes and left so abruptly, Ghost had to run to keep up with her.

Horatio had let her go, thinking maybe she needed some space. Yelina had dropped him off, but not before letting him know that she had something to tell him regarding the picture on his cell phone.

"_Horatio, you don't need to worry about who sent you that picture on your cell phone." Horatio's hand on the door stopped._

"_You found out something?"_

"_Yes," she nodded her head. Seeing that she had his attention, "It was a misunderstanding more than anything. I don't think you'll be bothered again."_

"_Who…" Yelina laid a hand on his arm._

"_No one you know, Horatio. I ran the name against all your cases, here and in New York." She caught his raised eyebrow in the dim light. "I have a friend in New York who owes me a favor," she admitted with a smile. "Anyway, it was none of those. You can relax and forget about it."_

"_Yelina, I have a right to know." _

"_Horatio, it would be better if you didn't in this case. Besides, I gave my word that this was the end of it." Again he attempted to question her. She put a finger to his lips._

"No Horatio. Trust me?" she asked him. Their eyes locked and he slowly nodded his head. How many times over the course of their relationship had he asked her that same question? He felt he had little choice but to do as she asked. After saying goodnight, he had watched her drive off from the doorstep before putting his key in the lock and going inside.

Remembering that Grandma Estin had said to send in Ghost to wake up Emily, Horatio whistled for the big white dog. He made it up the deck stairs in one bound. Once inside, he circled Horatio, looking from him to the treat jar on top of the fridge.

"One treat for you now," he told the dog, " one when you wake her up and two if she doesn't grumble. Fair enough?" Ghost let out one happy arf then waited patiently for his treat. After pouring Emily a cup of coffee and lacing it liberally with her half'n'half, Horatio headed for the bedroom, Ghost following closely at his heels. He had no sooner gotten inside the door, when his cell beeped. Setting the coffee down, he looked and saw that it was Grandma Estin. Leaving Ghost to his task, Horatio quickly stepped out of the room.

"Good morning Horatio," she greeted him warmly. " How is my favorite grandson-in-law?" He smiled at her words.

"Just fine, Grandma Estin. It's good to hear your voice."

"I was wondering if you have a moment, Horatio?" He sensed a hesitation in her voice.

"Ghost just went in to wake Emily. She … ah, slept in this morning."

"Good, that means we've got about 15 minutes before she comes looking for you. Now, Lieutenant, I have something to ask you and I want a straight answer. Don't you worry about hurting my feelings or anything like that. I want the truth."

"Okay…" Sensing this was something Grandma Estin did not want her granddaughter to overhear, Horatio stepped out onto the deck. Standing so he could watch for Emily coming into the kitchen, he waited for the elderly woman's question, hoping that it might explain some of his wife's odd behavior.

"You know that I would like great-grandchildren," she began. "But, ultimately, having children is a decision for you and Emily." Horatio drew in his breath sharply. "When I mentioned it to my granddaughter the other day she got very flustered and practically ran from the room. So, what I would like to know is if I should stop knitting little caps and booties and blankets?" Horatio realized he had been holding his breath until he heard her ask,

"Are you still there Lieutenant?"

"I'm here, Grandma Estin," Horatio said faintly.

"So, I take it you and my granddaughter have not discussed the subject of children." He heard her cluck her tongue ever so quietly.

"Not in so many words." Horatio paused. "I … Emily and I both … just don't seem to be on the same page when the subject comes up."

"Mmmm… Lieutenant, just what would you consider a good time to be?" Grandma didn't wait for him to answer. "Are you reluctant to discuss the subject with her because your own childhood was less than perfect? Or are you afraid of something else? Perhaps the sins of the father transferring to his son?"

"No!" She heard the anguish in the harsh whisper. Horatio dragged his hand through his hair, all the old feelings of anger and helplessness rising inside him once more as his mother's bruised and battered face rose up in front of him. From out of the mists of the past, he heard Grandma Estin's voice.

"Horatio, Horatio! Listen, to me!"

"Yes…"

"You will be a wonderful father. You are a gentle, caring, generous, compassionate man. I absolutely believe that you would never hurt Emily or any children you might have. Don't ever let yourself forget that."

"Yes ma'am," he answered her softly.

"Good, now that we have that settled," Grandma Estin's voice was all business, " you need to find out what's eating Emily about this."

"And just how should I go about that?" he asked her, but Grandma heard the smile in his voice.

"Ah, you don't need my help, young man." Grandma's voice lowered conspiratorily, "my advice would be to make sure you're somewhere she can't run very far. Now," she went on in a normal tone, "did Emily tell you about the cat nappers out here?"

Emily swallowed the last drop of her coffee and looked at Ghost.

"I don't suppose you can get me another?" Her pet laid his head on the bed, liquid brown eyes looking up at her adoringly.

"Okay, you win." She set the empty cup down and rubbed her pets muzzle in her hands. He whined in pleasure. "Do you like that face scritchie?" she asked him, rubbing the top of his muzzle with her knuckle.

"I wonder where Horatio's gotten too?" she asked her pet as she stretched and reluctantly got out of bed. Together they pattered down the hallway. On her way to the kitchen, Emily saw him outside on the deck and waved as he looked up at her. She continued on to pour herself another cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter and sipping the hot brew, Emily wondered what she was going to say to her husband. She had heard the car pull up last evening when Yelina dropped him off. Peaking out the window, she had witnessed the two silhouettes lean close in the dim light of the car's interior, then Horatio had slowly gotten out. When Emily had heard his key in the lock, she had fled to her office and feigned sleep on the bed. She heard the door open softly, his voice calling her name, then just as quietly the door swung shut. Emily breathed a sigh of relief and stayed there until she actually did fall asleep. Sometime much later, Horatio had come in and picked her up. He carried her into their bedroom, and helped her get ready for bed. When she moved to roll away from him, he had only gathered her closer, his voice a soft whisper in her ear.

"Penny for you thoughts sweetheart." Emily looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Thank you for sending Ghost in with my coffee," she said. "And for helping me into bed last night. You could have left me in there." He reached over and moved some wisps of hair off her face.

" I could have, but I didn't want to," he told her softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked breathlessly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Your grandmother."

"Oh, did she want to tell you about the cat nappers?"

"Among other things," he said easily.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I told her you were far too busy to look at blue cat fur. I'm afraid she gets carried away. I think she reads too many crime & mystery novels."

"That's ok, Em. I told her to come down to the Crime lab this week and I'd take a look. I'm happy to do it. Now," he tilted his head as he looked at her. "what would you like to do today?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, afraid to look at him.

"I think we need to get away somewhere. Can you get yourself together in an hour?" Emily nodded, wide-eyed. 'What was he up to?' she wondered to herself. Out loud she asked him,

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, his eyes never leaving her face. "We'll be outdoors, bring your beach things, ok?" Emily nodded once again. When she didn't move, he reached out and took her coffee cup, topped it off and handed it to her. Gently he turned her in the direction of their bedroom.

"Off you go, one hour or I carry you to the car and you go as you are."

"Yes sir," she answered him, before hurrying off to get her things together.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 22 (a short while later)**

Emily glanced at her husband. His hands were on the steering wheel and he was looking straight ahead, his eyes hidden behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Sipping on the iced latte he had gotten for her on the way out of town, she wondered again where they were going. He refused to tell her. All she knew was that he had packed the minivan while she had gotten dressed and gathered her beach things. Emily looked back to see how her pet was faring. Horatio had insisted that Ghost ride in his crate, saying it was safer for all involved. Seeing that the big dog had decided on a nap as the best way to pass the time in his confined space, Emily turned her attention back to where they were going. A sign with Everglades State Park caught her eye.

"We're not going to the Everglades, I hope." He glanced at her.

"No 'Glades" he said with a smile, returning his attention back to the road.

"The Keys?" she guessed.

"Maybe," his voice didn't' give away anything and she sighed. "You'll just have to be surprised, sweetheart."

And surprised she was. Horatio had taken the overseas highway to Key Largo. Still he had refused to tell her where they were going. Not long after, he had turned down a shell road. Drives jutted out on either side every so often and he slowed as he looked for a particular one. He had found it, and they bumped down another crushed shell drive, stopping in front of a small house. The ocean glittered beyond and Emily took a deep breath of sea air.

"What is this place, Horatio?" He looked over from where he had been releasing Ghost from his prison. A small smile creased his face.

"It's ours Emily."

"How?" She squeaked in surprise, "When?" Horatio came around the van and took her hand.

"Let's leave these things for the moment. I want to show you something."

Emily let him lead her toward the house. He took a key out and opened the door and stood back for her to enter. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could see a small kitchen, a dining and living area and a small hallway in the back. She could hear her pet's nails click on the wood and tile floor as he followed his nose from place to place.

"There's two bedrooms and a bath back there." Horatio's voice was nearby. She turned to look at him, her eyes bright.

"It's wonderful Horatio. But I still don't understand. I would think it cost a small fortune." He walked over to where she stood, putting his hands on her waist.

"I've actually owned the land and cabin for a long while. After our wedding, I found someone to fix it up for me. I was hoping," he paused, his blue eyes intense as he looked at her, "we could spend our honeymoon here."

"Oh, Horatio!" He watched as she colored slightly and looked away from him. Emily swallowed and dared to meet his eyes again. "I would like that." He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but decided against it.

"Good, but now, I'll finish unloading the van and then we'll go down to the water."

Later as they ate their picnic lunch on a blanket on the small sandy private beach, Emily took a bite of a fresh strawberry and sighed.

"This is like … paradise, Horatio," she said with a smile. "And this lunch is delicious. However did you get it all together so fast?" He only shook his head, smiling enigmatically.

"I'm glad you like it, Em. I must confess, I had the idea yesterday, but it didn't work out. Thank you for being so patient. I promise I won't make a habit of going in to the office on the weekend if I can possibly help it."

"I understand Horatio." Emily wiped her fingers on a napkin nervously. "I can be left alone to my own devices occasionally you know." He was watching her.

"Is something wrong Em?"

"No!" she said too quickly and he reached for her hand, his blue eyes dark and serious.

"Emily, if something's happened I want you to tell me. I saw how … jumpy you got when Yelina arrived at Ray's baseball game yesterday and then you almost ran away afterward. What gives?" Emily stared at their fingers laced together. Looking up to meet his eyes, she swallowed and asked hesitantly,

"Horatio, if you had someone following me, you would tell me, right?"

**(a serious discussion)**

"Of course I would Emily." His voice was calm, but Horatio felt his stomach clench at her words. "Why do you ask Em?" Though his voice was still quiet, Emily heard the steeliness beneath the seemingly innocent words.

"I … I … just wondered," she stammered, mentally kicking herself for bringing the subject up. She should have known he wouldn't leave it alone.

"I'm not buying it, Emily." His eyes narrowed as he searched her face. "What happened to make you think I had someone keeping an eye on you?"

"It's probably nothing," she mumbled, trying to disengage her fingers from his. She felt his finger beneath her chin and then she found herself looking into those intense blue eyes once more.

"Emily, you wouldn't bring it up unless you saw something that bothered you. Now, who is following you?" She shrugged her shoulders, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I saw Yelina at the café Grandma and I stopped at the other day. It… it seemed like it was too much of a coincidence." Emily couldn't bring herself to mention the woman from the sidewalk who had been with his sister-in-law. Heaving an inward sigh of relief, Horatio took his wife's other hand and rubbed her fingers with his.

"Emily, I absolutely did not ask Yelina to follow you. Is that why you were so jumpy last night?" She nodded, deciding to leave it at that and not mention what she had seen in the car. Her imagination had worked overtime last night. Each time she had closed her eyes, she had an image of Horatio and his sister-in-law, wrapped in each other's arms. She became aware that he was still speaking.

"It was probably just coincidence after all. I certainly didn't ask her to follow you and I can think of no reason for her to do it on her own." Emily nodded. Horatio made a mental note to check with Yelina anyway. He regarded his wife carefully. She still seemed anxious. Rubbing his thumbs on her palms, he asked quietly,

"Anything else on your mind, sweetheart?" Emily shook her head no, her eyes wide.

"I better go check on Ghost," she murmured, trying to pull her hands from his.

"He's taking a nap in the shade," Horatio said easily, his grip on her hands tightening. "Why don't you stay right here with me and relax, hmmm?" He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. At the touch of his lips against hers, Emily jerked away from him. She sat looking out at the ocean, her hands covering her face. Surprised by her reaction, Horatio decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

"Emily, what else happened at the café yesterday?" His question caught her by surprise.

"Nothing, Horatio. Grandma and I had coffee and desert and left. On the way out I saw Yelina. That's all." Emily sighed and pulled her knees up, hiding her face in them. She heard him move around and then it was quiet. Thinking perhaps he had gone back to the house, Emily lifted her head and found herself looking into those incredible blue eyes. Eyes that looked a little hurt at the moment.

"Your grandmother and I are concerned about you, Emily," Horatio said quietly. "She told me what happened at the café yesterday." Emily felt her face growing hot.

"I'm sorry Horatio," she whispered. "Grandma shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm fine. She's seeing things that aren't there and wishing for something that…that won't happen." Emily stared at the sand between her toes, blinking back the tears furiously. She felt his warm touch on her arm.

"Emily, look at me please?" She slowly did as he asked, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Gently his fingers moved the stray wisps of hair from her face, his blue eyes sober as they took in every inch of her face.

"Why, Em? Don't you want to have children?" He was taken completely by surprise as she burst into tears and jumped up, running up the path to the house.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 22 ("The talk")**

Horatio didn't immediately follow Emily. He sat staring out at the water, trying to get his thoughts in order. Once, when he was much younger and deeply in love, Horatio had hoped to have a family of his own. As corny as it sounded, he had treasured the thought of a "Leave it to Beaver" sort of home life. No yelling, no fighting, no one losing their life over something as stupid as an overcooked dinner. He sighed and looked toward the house. This wasn't how he had pictured their first day spent together here. To be honest, he had hoped to spend the day in bed with Emily, listening to the sound of the waves from the open bedroom window. Whistling for Ghost, Horatio headed slowly up towards the house, Ghost trotting silently along at his side.

Emily lay face down on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. It was starting all over again – the pressure to have a baby. Then as the months went on and there were no tell-tale signs, would come the accusations and the bitter disappointment. She didn't think she could bear to see that in those blue eyes she loved so much. It would be all her fault. She could never do anything right. Hurtful words hurled at her daily by Kevin spun round and round in her head, only this time, it would be Horatio's voice she would hear. And that would make her feel even worse. He would make a wonderful father, he deserved to have a child of his own. Emily didn't hear her pet nose his way carefully into the room. It was only when that cold wet nose bumped up against her cheek, did she realize Horatio had followed her. Lifting her face to come eye to eye with her pet, she tried to stifle her sobs as he licked her face, trying to reassure his mistress it would all be ok.

Horatio watched from the bedroom doorway for several moments. He could see his wife's knuckles as her hand clutched at the thick white fur of the dog's neck. Though he couldn't hear anything, his eyes narrowed as he saw her shoulders shaking. Horatio went back to the small kitchenette where he poured Emily an iced coffee and found one of the frozen treats he had brought for Ghost. Back at the bedroom, he called for the big dog, who reluctantly came to see what the red-haired man had for him.

"Good boy," Horatio told him, handing him the frozen bone. "Out you go now, there's water in a dish by the door." Horatio watched the big dog flop down with his treat in the shade of the house. Taking a deep breath, he headed back to the bedroom to try to console his wife and figure out just exactly what was bothering her.

"Emily?" She heard his voice, but didn't answer, hoping he would just go away.

"Emily, I'm not leaving you like this. Talk to me sweetheart." His voice was nearer, and she shook her head, refusing to look at him. She heard the clunk of a glass, then felt the bed sink down from his weight. Horatio reached out a hand to rub her back, then hesitated, remembering how she had jerked away from his touch on the beach.

"Emily, I'm not leaving this room until we get to the bottom of this." As a few more shuddering sobs escaped her, Emily rolled over, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Horatio saw her puffy eyes and red nose, lashes wet with tears and it was all he could do not to gather her into his arms and promise her it would be all right. His hand fell back to his side.

"I'm sorry I upset you Emily," his voice was soft. "I didn't mean to. I think we need to talk about this," he finished carefully. She regarded him warily. There was no doubt in her mind he would stay right where he was until he got the answers he wanted.

"There's nothing to talk about," she mumbled, hiccupping.

"I think there is, sweetheart. The subject of children upset you very much." Her eyes flew up to meet his. "What ever it is, we can face it, together. Now," he slowly reached a hand to move the stray wisps of her hair from off her wet face, "why don't you tell me why you ran away from me just now." Emily felt a small ray of hope at his words. Maybe Horatio wouldn't blame her, she thought. Slowly she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her eyes never leaving his.

"Horatio, … I should have probably told you before… that … that I might not be able to have children for you." Involuntarily she cringed away from him. This was not lost on Horatio, and he very slowly reached for her hand.

"Emily I won't hurt you." His voice sounded sad. "Why do you think that?"

"I … I … couldn't get … conceive when I was married to Kevin. We … we tried for three years…"

Since she hadn't flinched away from him, Horatio slowly reached for her other hand, massaging her wrists.

"I see. Did you talk to a fertility doctor about it?" She nodded, and looked away. When she spoke her voice was distant.

"He… he couldn't find a physical reason. He gave me all the literature about treatments and support groups." Emily closed her eyes and grimaced as she remembered the night she'd spent alone and crying after reading over the materials.

"Did you have any of the treatments?" his voice was still soft, none of the accusation she had feared.

"N.. no. Ke.. Kevin wouldn't g..g..go. He said it was my fault, my problem." She sniffed and opened her eyes to stare at their linked hands.

"It could have been him, Emily. Men can have fertility problems too. It's not always the woman." She felt his fingers squeeze hers.

"He … he blamed me," Emily said sadly. "It was just another thing I couldn't do right. I … I don't think I could have faced the treatments, anyway. I was too afraid." Emily shuddered as she remembered the detailed list of medications and hormones that had to be injected daily.

Horatio was beginning to understand why his wife had run off in tears at his question on the beach. Very gently he asked her,

"Sweetheart, don't you think maybe you're jumping to conclusions here? I think you need to give us a chance, after all, we've only been married a little over a month. I assumed," he paused, choosing his words carefully so as not to give her the wrong impression, "that you were taking precautions. We should have discussed it before this." Hope flared in her eyes.

"My … my prescription ran out while I was in Minnesota, after I left." She said softly, coloring as she remembered how she had run away from him. "It was just another reminder of you, and I didn't get it refilled. Then, when we decided to wait until we were married, I just didn't see the need to get it again. I … I should have told you…" her voice trailed off. "Don't hate me, Horatio?" She was unprepared for the jolt of anger that flashed in his eyes. Involuntarily, she flinched away from him again.

"Emily, don't even think such a thing. Kevin was terribly cruel for what he put you through. If this turns out to be a problem, we'll face it together, yes?" Slowly she nodded. "I love you," he said, his blue gaze intense as he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to make her understand. "It would be wonderful to have a child with you, but if it's not going to happen, I can live with that. There are other options. But most importantly, I want to have a life with you, with or without children." His hands had slid up her arms, stroking them. "Can you live with that?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh yes, Horatio."

"Now," he said, carefully watching her face, "I want to hold you in my arms, but I don't think I can bear to see you flinch away from my touch again." He stopped and swallowed.

Sucking in her breath, she realized how deeply he had been hurt by her jerking away from him on the beach. Emily nodded and allowed him to pull her into his arms. Looking up at him, she asked shyly, "You would go with me to the treatments, Horatio?"

"Of course I would," he sounded surprised. "I wouldn't let you go through it alone. Besides, I have to make a contribution too." Emily turned her face into his chest, breathing in the wonderful scent of him. Her hands lay against his chest, and she slowly began to relax against him.

Idly, she looked at the night table next to the bed. Horatio had put several framed pictures on it. One of her grandmother and Emily, taken at Christmas, one of Emily and Horatio taken last summer and the photo of his family Emily had found in the back of his closet.

Her softly spoken question caught him completely by surprise.

"Horatio, you'll be a wonderful father. Tell me about your dad? He must be so proud of you."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 22 ("out on the beach")**

Horatio had been stroking Emily's hair, his arms nestling her close to him. Following her innocent question, his hands became still in her hair and she felt his body become tense. Confused by his reaction, Emily pushed away to look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes were icy now, like the waters of Lake Superior in January.

"Leave it alone Emily. I don't want to talk about it," his voice was harsh and she felt the anger radiating out of him. When she moved out of his embrace, he did not try to stop her. Slowly, Emily moved off the bed, watching him carefully. He was staring at a spot over her head on the wall. 'What did I do?' she wondered, nervously twisting her grandmother's ring. Emily swallowed.

"I … I'm sorry… I did … didn't mean…"

"Forget it, Emily. The subject is closed. I need some air." She watched as he got up abruptly and left the room, his tone telling her loud and clear that she wasn't welcome. Emily watched him go, then slowly walked over and picked up the family photo he had set on the night table. When she had first noticed it there, she had felt happy, that maybe he was finally turning a corner where his family was concerned. 'One step forward, three steps back,' she thought sadly, her finger tracing the outline of his father.

Horatio stalked out of the house and headed for the beach, hoping the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping on the beach would soothe the raw emotions Emily's innocent remark had brought to the surface. 'Proud of him? Not bloody likely,' he thought bitterly. He had lost count of the times he had attempted to make his father proud of him. Mentally he ticked off the ones that came immediately to mind:

_Like when he was six, and got the part of one of the wise men, in the Christmas pageant. "Why didn't you get the part of Joseph? Nothing so great about some guys watching the sky from their camels."_

_Or when he was 10 and won the school spelling bee. 'Big deal, anyone can spell Constantinople. Why aren't you out playing basketball with the other kids? Too good for them?' His dad had sneered at him, then swallowed the last of his beer, squeezing the can in his meaty hand._

Then there was the time when he was a senior in high school, and graduated at the top of his class. 'I suppose this means you think you're better than everyone else in this house now?" Those black beady eyes had stared at him with pure hatred and Horatio had left the house quickly, but not before begging his mother to come with him, to stay at a friends place for the evening. She had refused and Horatio had spent his night at the All Night Senior Party in constant fear of a phone call telling him that his mother was dead. Somehow he had gotten through the night and the next morning arrived home to find his father passed out in a drunken stupor and his mother with a broken arm and two broken ribs. Horatio had refused to leave until she came with him to the hospital and more out of fear for his safety than hers, she had reluctantly accompanied him. He had asked her repeatedly to leave his father while they waited in the hospital emergency room, explaining he could take care of her and Ray. He had some savings and he could go to work and make enough to support Ray and himself. She had refused, repeating over and over that his father had no one to take care of him. In the end, that blind loyalty had cost her her life.

Horatio picked up a rock and hurled it out into the waves. It disappeared into the surf. He found another one and did the same thing. Each time the rock barely made a splash. The pent up fury of the memories that boiled to the surface needed an outlet and he continued throwing rocks into the ocean until his arm hurt. Emily had been watching her husband from the window of the little house. She had never seen him like this. It didn't surprise her that he had a temper, the red hair almost dictated that trait. He just kept under very tight control. Emily almost wept at the sight of him standing there, shoulders bent, head hanging. Her first instinct was to run to him, throw her arms around him and hold him tight. Not sure if that would be welcomed, however, she picked up the iced coffee he'd made her and slowly walked down to the beach.

Horatio was so lost in his pain, he hadn't heard Emily's silent footsteps on the sand. She didn't say anything, just stood quietly beside him. When he became aware of her standing there, he said roughly,

"I'm not very good company right now, Em. Go back and wait at the house." He sat down on the sand and stared out over the water, his hands clasped loosely between his knees. Emily watched his silhouette, seeing the way the wind ruffled his hair. He needed her whether he knew it or not. Very deliberately she went to him and sat down beside him, not looking out him, just quietly sipping her coffee and waiting for him to speak.

("out on the beach")

Horatio was very aware of his wife's presence by his side. Part of him wanted to pour the whole story out to her, all the terrible twists and turns that had been his life growing up. He wanted to tell her about the daily abuse that had shaped his desire to find justice for the people who couldn't speak up for themselves. But the other part of him, the part that had been in control for so very long now, refused to let him speak. Emily made the decision for him.

Setting her almost empty glass down in the sand, Emily hugged her knees and looked at her husband. He refused to look at her, but she felt the tension radiating outward from him as if it were a tangible thing. She made an educated guess that he and his father hadn't gotten along well. Crossing her fingers and saying a little prayer that he wouldn't throw her into the ocean, she said softly,

"My dad died when I was six. I don't really remember too much about him, anyway. He would leave for a few weeks at a time when he was on duty with the Coast Guard." Horatio looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'You're telling me this because….' Gathering up her courage she tried to look nonchalant.

"When he was home, there was always something that took him away from the house. Then when I went to live with my grandmother, she had been widowed a few years earlier. My grandfather worked on the railroad. He died in a rail accident." Emily stopped and held her breath to see if it was the opening he needed.

Grimacing, Horatio shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet, Emily had to lean closer to be able to hear him.

"I used to lay in bed at night wishing my dad would die when he went out on a call. He was a fireman in the city so, it wasn't out of the question." He snorted. "Instead he came home safely every time and then he would make life a living he11 for my mother and Ray and I." Emily slowly let out her breath, but her husband didn't seem to notice. He was staring out at the ocean, going back to a place far away from this little piece of paradise.

"Once when I was little, I told him I wanted to be a fireman, like him. He told me I would never be a fireman because I would never amount to much. 'You're too scrawny.' For weeks afterwards I ate nothing but red meat and drank milk. My mother drew the line at letting me eat raw eggs." The ghost of a smile flitted across his face and was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Horatio glanced at his wife. Emily looked at him soberly.

"What happened?" she asked softly. He smiled at her briefly again.

"I changed my mind after a week, I wanted to eat vegetables and fruit again. My mother said she was surprised I held out that long. But no matter what I achieved it was never good enough for him." Horatio looked away from her again, his hand idly scratching in the smooth sand.

"If I got B's he told me he expected A's. When I got A's, he accused me of cheating to impress him." When their eyes met again, Emily caught a glimpse of the uncertain little boy lingering in the shadows of the successful, confident man she loved.

Now that he had started, the words could not be stopped.

"After my mother got pregnant with Ray, the beatings started. He would hit me for not picking up my toys, or forgetting to hang up my jacket. Some days it seemed he just looked for something to hit me for. When I started to run and hide, he would go after my mother. I can still remember her cries as I hid under my bed. It was all my fault." His voice broke and he looked away from her again, his hands clenched into fists. Emily wanted to go to him and smooth the lines from around his eyes and mouth. She stayed where she was, however, sensing he hadn't finished with what he wanted to say.

"After Ray was born, I was afraid he would do something to him, so I would take my punishment. I refused to cry though and it would only make him more angry." Horatio sighed. "As I got older, he left me alone, but he would pick on Ray and our mother. I … I tried to stay out of his way as much as I could, but sometimes it was impossible. And if I tried to stand up for them, he would just beat them that much worse the next time." Emily heard the anguish in his voice and she couldn't stand it any more. Catching his pain-filled gaze, she reached her hand over for his. Slowly he took it, staring at their fingers linked together on the sand.

When he spoke again, his voice was distant.

"Ray and I would come home from school and find her hurt and trying to clean up the mess he'd made. At least that usually meant he would be gone for a week or so at his shift at the station. We'd have an almost normal life then." Emily squeezed his fingers and he looked at her. Wearily, he ran his hand through his hair. "Then one night, he came home in the middle of his shift. Our mother had been laying down , she was tired and he barged into their bedroom and slammed the door. He started yelling and calling her names. The walls were paper thin and when he stopped yelling at her it became pretty obvious what he was doing to her. I … I didn't know what to do. Ray was only 10 and I called our elderly neighbor to see if Ray could stay there for the night. He had no sooner gotten in the house, than our father stalked out of the bedroom. He was muttering and fixing his clothes. As soon as he was out the door, I ran in to check on our mother. She was covered in blood, the bed clothes were bloodied. She wouldn't let me call the paramedics, she kept telling me she would be okay." His voice drifted off.

"What did you do, Horatio?" Emily's voice was quiet as she scooted closer to him and slipped her arm around his waist.

When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper.

"I helped her to the bathroom and managed to get her cleaned up. There was so much blood. I was so worried she would die." When he turned his head to look at her, Emily saw the tears glittering in his eyes. "I figured out later why there was so much blood. She was pregnant. She lost the baby." Horatio laid his head on Emily's shoulder and she could feel the deep shudders that rattled through his body. Her arm tightened around his waist and she tried to think of something to say to comfort him. In the end, she gave up, opting instead to simply keep him close and let him know with her body that she was there for him.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 23

Emily looked at the clock on the bedside table. 5:00 in the A.M. She looked over at the sleeping man beside her. Pale lashes rested against his cheeks, covering those all-too-knowing eyes, giving his face a relaxed, younger look. Her husband's arm was a heavy-weight across her waist and Emily didn't want to wake him by trying to get out of bed.

'It's too early for you to think about getting up, anyway,' her mind argued and so Emily settled back against him, watching him sleep and thinking about the events of the day before.

No doubt about it, it had been an emotional one for both of them. She was finally beginning to see why Horatio was so reluctant to talk about his family or his life growing up. They had sat there on the beach, not speaking for a long time. Then, he had gotten up and together they had gathered up there picnic things and walked up to the house, hand in hand. Still neither had spoken. He had watched her as she took care of the picnic leftovers, then reached for her as she had stood before him.

"I'm sor…" He had gotten no further as she put a finger to his lips.

"No apologies, Horatio." He had looked at her questioningly.

"I needed to hear it. I am your wife Horatio, I will always love you, no matter what happened with you in the past. I don't want that past to be something you feel you need to hide from me or feel that it will make me love you any less. Can you understand that?" He nodded and she slid her hands to his shoulders.

"You've helped me weather an emotional storm more times than I can remember. Let me help you for a change, hmm?" He nodded again, a hopeful look beginning to creep into those blue eyes. She had given in to the desire to wrap her arms around him then and hug him tight, her body molding itself to his. After a moment, he had relaxed in her embrace and hid his face in her neck. They had stood there for some time, comforting each other.

Later, they had wandered back outside arm in arm, so Horatio could show Emily and Ghost around the area. It had been a lovely afternoon and they had locked up the little house in the early evening, and headed back to Miami.

"It's pretty early Em, what are you doing awake?" Horatio's voice startled her and she looked at him.

"I don't know. I guess I just woke up." His eyes narrowed.

"Emily, I have never known you to "just wake up" before 6:00 A.M. So what gives, sweetheart?" She felt his hand slide warmly beneath the satiny gown she wore to caress her flat stomach.

"Noth…nothing Horatio. I … maybe I'm worried about going back to work."

"You don't have to work you know," he said softly, his hand sweeping upward on her body. "While I realize you want to help Jean out, you know how I feel about all this."

"I know," Emily closed her eyes as his wandering hand slid back down her body. She trembled and said, "but I have to do something Horatio. I can't just sit around the house, every day." She opened her eyes to his watchful blue ones. "And I can't make a living with my Braille work. I'm happy to keep doing it as a volunteer, but I can't afford an embosser, a proofreader and the time it takes to submit bids and give estimates. Not to mention all the work that goes into transcribing a math or chemistry book, especially if there are tactiles to draw and deadlines to meet."

As he caressed her bare shoulder, he said,

"Well, there may be a time in the future when you'll need to stay home."

"Oh," Emily felt herself begin to panic as she realized what he was suggesting. "I.. I don't want to go there now, Horatio." Emily sat up quickly, dislodging his hand.

"Isn't it almost time for you to get up for work? I know you don't like to be late on a Monday…" "Whoa, there, sweetheart," Horatio stopped her. "Relax. I'm not suggesting you start decorating the nursery today, Emily. But," he paused, tipping his head to one side and looking at her carefully, "I think we need to talk about that subject, if only," he held up a hand as she was about to interrupt, "so we can present a united front to your grandmother on the subject, yes?'

Relaxing a little, Emily nodded.

"Okay, now I've still got a little time before I need to start to get ready for work. Why don't you let me say good morning to you properly, hmmm?"

(Later that day)

Emily gathered up her bag, checking that she had her Braille work and her codebook, then looked at Ghost, standing forlornly at the patio doors.

"Don't give me that look. I took you for a walk this morning and you've had lots of attention. So, go take a snooze, just don't let Horatio catch you on the sofa, ok? I'll see you tonight." She walked over and gave the big dog a quick hug and a kiss on his furry head.

"You're the guard dog." Emily heard him lie down on the floor as she went out, not looking back at the big brown eyes reproaching her for leaving him home.

It had been a busy morning at the Crime Lab. Though he had worked Saturday and arrived early today, he and his team had been behind almost from the start. Two floaters and an elderly woman killed crossing a street had spread his team pretty thin already – and it was only noon. He looked at his watch as he headed to his office from the morgue. Emily would be on her way to the bookstore. He hated the thought of her taking public transportation. She had absolutely refused to drive the minivan to work. In the end, they had agreed that she would take the bus in the afternoon and he would pick her up when her shift was over in the evening. Reaching the relative privacy of his office, he tried her cell, wanting to hear her voice. He sensed something different about her since she had confessed her fears about her ability to conceive a child. Emily had seemed almost relieved when his clock had started beeping this morning, the insistent noise effectively ruining the mood in their bedroom.

"It's good to be back Jean!" Emily hugged her friend as they met at the service counter. "Has anything changed since I was here last?"

"Not too much," Jean smiled. "A few new security procedures Horatio recommended, but other than that, business has been steady, so I've not really done much than the basic everyday things to keep things running smoothly." Emily held up a hand as Jean was about to go on.

"What do you mean 'Horatio recommended'?" Emily sagged against the counter wearily. 'It was starting already,' she thought.

"Last fall, after you went MIA on him," Jean looked at her friend in surprise. "I thought he would have told you. He came in here after he got released from the hospital, looking like death warmed over, I might add. He almost passed out right about where you're standing. He was looking for you. I couldn't help him and I guess he believed me because he left pretty quickly. He came back about three weeks later with some suggestions for security. I thought at the time he must have found out where you'd gone." Emily could only shake her head no.

"Well, I'm sure it probably just slipped his mind, you know. Anyway, I was thinking since you're back and the children's reading program was such a hit last summer, we could do it again this year. Horatio and his CSI team were really a hit with the kids. I thought maybe we could do a crime solving theme this year and of course, Eric was a huge hit because he could read the stories in several languages, not to mention the girls all thought he was adorable! Come on back to the office and I'll get you up to speed on the new procedures." Emily followed her friend, barely hearing Jean rattle off her ideas for the upcoming spring and summer season.

Horatio leaned back and stretched, surprised to see that several hours had gone by as he plowed through the mountain of reports and paperwork that had accumulated on his desk in the few hours he'd been gone. His cell beeped and he reached for it, hoping that it might be Emily. It was Grandma Estin.

"Good Afternoon Horatio! I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just thinking I needed a break."

"Wonderful." The elderly lady paused. "I was thinking I'd like to spend the day with Emily tomorrow if she doesn't have plans and I was wondering if it would be a good time to drop by your lab with my blue fur?" Her voice lowered. "Another one went missing last night. Mrs. Larson's teacup poodle. So far, she hasn't been returned. I do have a few ideas about that I'd like to run by you, Horatio."

"Okay, Grandma Estin. What do you say we talk it over dinner tomorrow? We could go out after I get off work."

"Oh, I would love to have dinner with the two of you. But, Horatio, I'd rather cook, - that is, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Potato dumplings? My favorite cookies for dessert?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, young man. Anything you want, after all, you need to keep your strength up." Horatio felt his face grow warm.

"Now, since we're on the subject, did you find out what's eating my granddaughter, Horatio?" He ran a hand through his hair. Choosing his words carefully, Horatio said,

"Grandma Estin, Emily and I talked about it. I can't betray her confidence but you were correct in thinking she was upset about the subject of having children. I think we've come to an agreement, for now." He was surprised the hear Grandma Estin snort.

"Oh Horatio, Emily doesn't know it, but her wonderful husband at the time told all of the North Shore that would listen that his wife was barren and worse. I would have taken Kirby to him if I'd had the chance." Horatio sat up straighter in his chair.

"I'm listening, Grandma Estin. Didn't you ever ask Emily about … children?"

"No," he heard the elderly lady sigh and her voice was quiet when she answered. "I was afraid to push her away. As you've no doubt noticed, my granddaughter has a stubborn streak and a bit of a wild rebellious streak in her. I'd already made known my displeasure that she had chosen Kevin for a husband and she hadn't taken it well. After they were married, he moved her away from town and kept her busy "helping" him with his photography. Made her more of a go-fer if you ask me." Grandma Estin snorted again. "Tell the truth, I didn't want them to have children. It would have been one more reason for Emily to stay with him. As it was, she's loyal to a fault and she felt she had to make her marriage work, even to a schmuck like that." She added under her breath. Horatio couldn't help but smile at Grandma's choice of words.

"So, how did you keep it from Emily, what he was saying about her?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that was easy. She didn't get out much, and her only real friend was Jean, who was in the Cities. I have a lot of friends along the Shore, Lieutenant and they all knew what a piece of work Kevin was and ignored the rumors he spread. It was almost too easy," the elderly woman said sadly. When Grandma Estin spoke again, she was all business.

"Horatio, what time would you like us to drop by the lab?"

"Excuse me?" Emily started and looked up from her codebook.

"I'm sorry," the woman said nervously, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, that's okay, I was … was looking up the rules on the letter sign." Emily stammered to a halt. It was the woman in the floppy hat and long sleeves she'd seen on the beach and in front of the house.

"I know, I recognized the codebook. I haven't gotten my Nemeth certification yet. I'm working on the test now."

"I passed the second time around." Emily said. "You're a transcriber?"

"Yes, I … we met actually. In Minnesota, at the Braille conference there a few years ago. I'm Willow, by the way."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I don't remember. But," she said apologetically, "I met so many people and there was so much information swirling around, I couldn't digest half of it. What agency do you transcribe for?"

"At the time I was with the Minnesota volunteers, but I'm down here house-sitting for a friend for a while. I decided to work on the Nemeth test while I'm here, since it's so time-consuming."

Just then an elderly couple walked up and asked where they might find some books on the various types of shells found on the beach. Emily excused herself and went to show them the nice array of selections for all levels of collectors. When she got back to the desk, Willow was still there. Emily still couldn't remember her, but she was intrigued. It was fun to have someone she could talk Braille shop with.

"Willow, I've got my dinner break in 15 minutes. Would you care to join me? There's a cute little coffee shop a couple doors down. I'd love to spend some time talking Braille. I haven't had much chance since I've come to Miami."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 24

"Good-bye Lena, I've got my key. I'll see you later tonight!" Grandma Estin and Emily waved good-bye and headed towards Emily's minivan.

Ghost barked happily from his spot in the back.

"Well, hello to you there Ghost. I'm surprised you're bringing him, Em. Won't it be too hot for him waiting in here while we're in getting the results from my fur sample? And, then of course, I've got to go shopping for dinner. Horatio requested potato dumplings, so we need to be back at the house by say, two to get everything started."

Emily looked at her grandmother fondly. "No, it's supposed to be unseasonably cool today, so the weatherman says. And Mrs. Potts is coming in today to clean between 10 and 2, so I had to get him out of the house."

"How sweet of Horatio to have a housekeeper for you, Em. My, my, you are quite a lucky young woman there dear."

"Well," Emily maneuvered the minivan into the quickly moving Miami traffic, "I spent the morning vacuuming up Ghosts' fur. She is used to taking care of the house with just Horatio living there. I didn't want to make more work for her."

All too soon they arrived at the Crime Lab. Grandma was practically hopping with excitement and Emily was feeling that old sense of trepidation stealing over her. As she steered the van into a spot in the shade, Emily saw a familiar red-headed figure heading down the steps. She sighed in relief.

"How's my favorite grandson-in-law?" Grandma Estin hopped spryly out of the minivan, giving Horatio a bear hug.

"Very well, thank you." He smiled and looked around for his wife. Emily was making sure Ghost had enough water and that the side windows of the van were open.

He met her around the back of the van.

"Hi sweetheart, everything all right?" Horatio reached for her and Emily found herself in his arms. Putting her hands on his chest, she strived to say lightly,

"Of course. Are you ready Grandma?" As Grandma Estin came around the van, Emily squirmed quickly from Horatio's embrace, refusing to meet his eyes.

Emily tried to stifle a yawn. Horatio was taking her grandmother around the lab. The elderly lady was having a field day meeting everyone again and getting an up close view of what went on in a real crime lab. Emily had opted to wait in Horatio's office, saying she had already had the grand tour and she had a few phone calls to return. It was a tiny lie, about the phone calls anyway, but she had felt a need to be alone, away from Horatio's all-too-knowing eyes. Sooner or later he was going to ask her what was up. Emily wasn't sure how she would be able to explain her reluctance to make love without hurting him. She sighed and looked at the time on his computer screen. Ghost had been in the van for over an hour. Maybe she should go check on him.

She quickly wrote a note and left it on his desk, then ducked out of his office and carefully made her way down the glass enclosed hallway. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost. When she saw the reception area, she sighed in relief and headed quickly for the door after turning in her "Visitor" pass. She was so intent on leaving that she didn't see the dark haired man round the corner just as she was leaving the building.

Heaving a sigh of relief that she had successfully escaped for the moment, Emily clicked the remote and slid open the door to the minivan. Her pet greeted her, his tail wagging, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Are you too hot Ghost? I really didn't think they'd be this long. Why don't I put your leash on and you come on out and keep me company in the shade? I'll get you some water." Emily was so engrossed in taking care of her pet, she didn't see the man walking toward her van. She had just gotten the water bottle from the van and was filling his dish, when her pet began growling low in his throat.

"What is it, Ghost?"

"Mrs. Caine, what a surprise! Won't Horatio be looking for you?" Emily spun around, water sloshing from the dish and on to a pair of expensive Italian shoes.

"OH! Mr. er… Stetler?" she asked, trying to remember what Eric said about this man. She didn't need to wonder much longer however, since Ghost decided it was high time he was introduced. With one graceful bound, he cleared the van and landed between his mistress and this new human. Ghost decided quickly he didn't like the man, and put his ears back as he growled.

**(In the Crime Lab)**

Horatio was just ushering Grandma into his office when his cell beeped. It was Nancy at the front desk.

"Lieutenant, your wife just left the building and Rick Stetler was following her."

"I'm on my way." Horatio said grimly. He was about to rush out the door when he remembered Grandma Estin. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," he said distractedly. Eric and Calleigh were just coming down the hall.

"Calleigh, would you go keep Grandma Estin company in my office? Eric I need you with me." Horatio didn't wait for an answer, his only thought was to keep Rick Stetler from Emily. The man had driven a wedge between Horatio and Yelina for some time and he was not about to let Stetler any where near Emily.

"Ghost!" Emily dropped the water bowl and grabbed for her pet's leash. "I'm sorry. He's not usually like that." The IAB man backed up several steps, a disgusted look on his face as he noticed the state of his shoes. 'The sacrifices one had to make for information' he thought. Trying to ignore the growling dog in front of him, Rick continued,

"You really shouldn't be running about in the lab unescorted. Confidentiality, integrity of the evidence, you know." Emily looked at him wide-eyed, as she reached for Ghost's collar. He was still growling and now the dog's tail was down as well.

"I'm s… sorry." She stuttered. "Horatio got busy and I needed to check on Ghost. I didn't think I would be hurting anything…"

"Well," Rick was about to lean closer, then thought better of it as he looked down to see that Ghost was showing him all of his teeth. "I'm sure you know, but we can't be too careful. This lab has been in trouble for some time. Sooner or later, someone is going to get wind of all the violations and the feds will come in and clean everyone out, starting with the day and evening Supervisors." He looked meaningfully at Emily. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen to Horatio?" Emily shook her head no.

"Of course you wouldn't," Rick went on, sliding his hands in his pockets. "And we've had a number of requests for information regarding some," he paused delicately, "incidents, in Minnesota regarding you and Horatio. You understand, we have to explore these fully." Emily was beginning to panic. What this man was saying made a certain kind of sense, but she couldn't believe Horatio would have with held something like this from her.

"I'm surprised Horatio didn't tell you about it." Rick smiled. "Perhaps he just hasn't gotten around to it. That's perfectly understandable. I can just as easily take care of it right now. You can come back to my office, and we'll get the necessary paperwork and Horatio can meet you when we're done."

Emily's frantic gaze took in the tall man before her and then her growling and now snarling pet.

"I don't think now is a good time," she said faintly. Glancing up again at the sound of approaching feet, she was relieved to see Eric with Horatio close behind. Ghost took advantage of her momentary relaxing of her hold on his collar to twist out of her grasp. Keeping himself a foot away from the IAB man, the dog began to bark furiously, ignoring his mistress's calls.

Eric watched the scene play out before him and as much as he enjoyed the thought of the big white dog chasing Rick Stetler through the parking lot, he decided Emily was probably in enough trouble already. He whistled and Ghost's ears perked up. Eric whistled again, staying well behind Stetler and with a final show of his teeth and snarl, the dog lept gracefully past him and bounded towards the young CSI, woofing all the while. Eric caught him just as Horatio went by.

"Thanks Eric. I'll take it from here."

"Good boy!" Eric whispered to the dog, rubbing his big ears.

Eric and Ghost watched as Horatio slowed to a walk, taking off his sunglasses as he stopped in front of his wife and his arch-enemy.

Emily took one look at her husband's icy glare and knew she was in big hot water. Maybe unintentionally, but hot water nonetheless. She groaned inwardly and wondered where Ghost had gotten to.

"Is Ghost ok, Em?" Horatio asked her, his voice giving nothing away of the fury that was rolling inside him.

"Y… yes. Just a little warm. I … th…think he just needed some water and maybe a bit of fresh air." She stammered to a halt. "I'll just go get him." Before she could move, he reached out a hand for one of hers.

"No worries, he's with Eric at the moment." Keeping her hand firmly clasped in his, Horatio turned to Stetler,

"Rick, I see you've met my wife. Any particular reason you're lurking around the parking lot accosting visitors? Not good for our PR, you know." Though Horatio's voice was mild, the IAB man heard the hardness loud and clear.

"I was just out for some fresh air and stopped to say hello. Our conversation the other day was rather brief." The quickest flash of surprise was reflected in Horatio's eyes and the IAB man smirked. "I'll be on my way then. Good to see you again, Mrs. Caine. Horatio." Turning on his heel the IAB man strode off, but not before Ghost got in one more lunge, snarling and snapping as he popped out of the bushes where Eric had been keeping hold on him. Horatio hid a smile as Rick stepped quickly off the curb, almost turning an ankle in the process.

"Emily?" His voice was hard. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were waiting in my office?"

"I … I told you." Her eyes were wide. "I left a note on your desk besides," she whispered.

"I didn't see it." Horatio's voice was flat. "Get Ghost and get him back in the van. Then we'll go fetch your grandmother. She's waiting in my office." Emily felt like she's just been reprimanded by the principle without a chance to plead her case. She turned and almost bumped into Eric and Ghost.

"Hey there Em! I always knew Ghost was a smart one. He doesn't like Rick either!" One look at his bosses face and the younger man handed the animal over to Emily.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio's voice was quiet. "Could you escort Grandma Estin out? We'll meet her at the door."

"Sure thing H. Bye Em." Eric threw her a look that said "good luck" behind his boss and disappeared across the parking lot.

Emily busied herself putting her pet into the van. After shutting the door, she turned to find her husband standing close to her.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"I … I don't know. He just appeared … and started talking to me."

"Emily, I don't want you speaking to him unless I'm there. Do you understand me?" Emily nodded bristling at his tone. "Loud and clear, Lieutenant." She stepped away from him, moving to get in the van. He stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Emily." His voice had softened and she looked up at him quickly. "I didn't mean …"

"I know what you meant Horatio. I'm not one of your suspects or your lab rats. It won't happen again." 'Because I'm never coming near this place again,' She finished to herself.

Finding her keys, she said,

"I'm going to drive up closer to pick up grandmother. She's probably tired after all that walking." She started the engine and Horatio stepped back watching her drive away. Someone else was watching the scene play itself out as well from several stories up in the glass building, nodding satisfactorily to himself.

**(Later that Evening)**

"That was delicious, Grandma Estin. Thank you." Emily watched her grandmother's cheeks turn rosy from Horatio's glowing praise over dinner.

"You are welcome, Horatio. It's always nice to cook for someone who appreciates a good meal."

Emily got up to begin clearing the plates.

"I'll get those Em," Horatio said easily, standing up and taking the plate from her hand. "Why don't you ladies go in the other room and chat? I can do the clearing up, especially since you cooked." He left the room with a load of plates and cutlery. Emily watched him go as she waited for her grandmother. Horatio hadn't said a word about what had gone on outside the Crime Lab. He had arrived home an hour before dinner with a bottle of wine and an iced latte for Emily. After changing he'd taken Ghost out for a walk and helped set the table when he got back. Not once did he reach for Emily to kiss her or give her a hug, as he usually did upon arriving home. Part of her was glad, but another part of her felt empty and sad.

Emily carried her grandmother's wineglass into the living room where she was getting settled in the big chair. Still wound up from her visit to the lab, her grandmother could barely speak of anything else. Emily curled up on the couch and sipped her wine, letting her grandmothers' monologue swirl around her.

"Isn't it exciting, Emily? We know that the dye they've been using on the animals is food coloring! Of course, that's pretty common to find and any grocery store sells it. But now at least we know it's not toxic or anything. I wonder, I wish we could use Ghost as bait."

Hearing his name, the big dog looked up from where he'd been searching through his bowl of kibbles for the bits of roast Emily had mixed in for his treat.

"I don't think so, Grandma. For one thing, you napper seems to take only smaller size animals."

"Well, that could be a clue in itself, you know. Right Horatio?" Emily looked up as he entered the room.

"Yes," he looked at his wife. Emily saw the briefest hesitation in his eyes before he sat down beside her. "It could mean several things, Grandma Estin." And so the conversation had gone on between the two of them. Emily stared out the glass doors into the darkness. She hadn't realized it had become quiet until she felt Horatio's arms slide around her. She soon found herself nestled against him, her head resting against his shoulder. Leaning down he had whispered,

"Shhh.. just relax Em." Intense blue eyes had stared into hers for just a moment, before he looked away.

Clearing her throat, Grandma Estin said quietly, "I will only ask you this once and then the subject is dropped. Emily, Horatio, when are you planning on starting a family?"

Horatio felt his wife tense up in his arms, and he kissed the top of her head, while soothingly stroking her arms.

"Grandma Estin, Emily and I would like to start a family, but we don't want to rush into being parents or put too much pressure on ourselves. We'd like to give ourselves some time and if that results in a child, wonderful. If not, we'll figure out where we go from there." Emily felt herself growing warm under her grandmother's gaze and she looked up at her husband. He saw the relief in her eyes as she whispered,

"Thank you." He only nodded and dropped a light kiss on her lips. Grandma Estin seemed satisfied and talk turned to other things.

"Goodness, look at the time!" Grandma exclaimed as she finished her wine. "I should be going. Lena will probably be asleep in her chair waiting up for me. Now, Horatio, would you be a dear and call me a cab?"

"No, Grandma Estin, I'll take you home. It's no trouble," he said, putting up his hand to stem her protests. Feeling suddenly restless, Emily decided to go along for the ride.

After seeing her grandmother inside, Emily returned to the car. Horatio was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He looked at her as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" Emily nodded and settled back, wondering how she was going to find the words to explain her behavior over the last few days without hurting her husband.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 24**

Horatio put the car in gear and set off. Emily leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, as she let the soothing Celtic music wash over her. He didn't seem in the mood for talking and that was okay with her. Horatio glanced at his wife, wondering again what was the cause of her odd behavior the last couple days. He had resisted the urge to chase down Rick after Emily and her grandmother left the Crime Lab. Rick's comment about 'the other day' was like a refrain in his head that he could not stop. Horatio knew he would have to ask Emily about it, but he wasn't sure how without upsetting her further. It wouldn't have been the first time the IAB man had taken to meddling in Horatio's personal life. Sighing, he drove on, other possible reasons for Emily keeping him at arm's length, swirling around in his thoughts.

She must have dosed off because when she awoke, the car had slowed and was crunching along a familiar shell road. Emily looked at her husband. She could just make out the grim set of his mouth. Idly, Emily wondered how long she would have to wait before he interrogated her about what had happened earlier that morning. She hoped he wouldn't do it here, this place held happy memories.

Horatio didn't look at her as he parked the car and turned the engine off. Turning in his seat to look at his wife, he didn't immediately say anything. Emily was watching him, her eyes wide.

"Aren't we getting out?" she asked if only to say something to break the silence.

"In a minute. Emily," Horatio paused, looking at her intensely in the dim light of the car's interior, "have I hurt you … when … we were intimate?" Puzzled she shook her head no. She watched in fascination as he swallowed and looked away from her. When he turned back to her, his voice was carefully neutral. "I noticed that you … don't seem to want me to touch you." He looked down at his hands. When he looked at her again, she gasped at the pain she saw in those beautiful eyes.

"Then it must be because of … what I told you on the beach the other day?" Horatio looked away from her again, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes. Emily was having a hard time keeping up with what he was saying to her. Without thinking, she reached for his hand,

"Horatio, I don't understand." She was completely bewildered. "What you told me, that doesn't change how I feel about you at all. What happened to you as a child would never change my feelings for you. I love you."

"Then why have you been cringing away from me when I touch you, or try to hold you?" His voice was a whisper and Emily heard the pain and confusion he couldn't hide.

"Horatio, it's not you! I … I … I'm sorry. I thought I was strong enough to do this but I'm afraid… I can't…" Emily whispered incoherently, her fingers grasping his as she tried to get her fears under control and explain. Suddenly the car seemed claustrophobic and she pulled her hands from his, reaching blindly for the door handle. He let her go, slowly coming to the realization that his worst fears had been unfounded. Something else was causing her jumpiness. Through the front window, he watched as Emily stepped out of the headlights, hugging her arms around herself as she stared out into the darkness.

Emily was trying to quell the panic rising in her throat. This was it – she would either have to tell Horatio she wasn't capable of being rational enough to deal with the issue of them conceiving a child or let him believe there was some truth in the rumors Kevin and Josh had spread about her. No doubt he'd heard them from her grandmother. The night was cool and she shivered, jumping in fright at the sound of her husband's voice behind her.

"Here Em," and she felt gentle fingers help her into one of his long sleeved shirts. Turning, she looked at him, trying to gage his reaction to her quick exit from the car. Horatio caught his breath at how beautiful she looked. His shirt was too long for her, ending just above the hem of her shorts. The sleeves covered most of her hands, and when she reached up to push her hair off her face, it was all he could do to keep from taking her in his arms at that moment. Instead, he stayed where he was, watching her carefully. When she looked at him, he could see the panic in her eyes. Gently he tried to soothe her.

"Emily, calm down. Whatever you're frightened of, I won't let you face it alone. Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart."

"You're going to think I'm being silly," she hedged, "but I can't help it. It's happened once and I … I don't want it to happen again … especially with you." Emily began to pace back and forth, making a conscious effort not to follow her first instinct, which was to run.

"When I went to see the doctor, he suggested I keep a chart with my temperature in the morning to find out when I was … would be a good time for us to … try to conceive. I did that and at first it was ok … but then when nothing happened, our lovemaking became so mechanical. We didn't make love just because we wanted to anymore. There was no romance, no more passion, no touching or cuddling. I couldn't relax and by the time it was over I was near tears. Kevin would get up and leave me. I felt so used and sad." Emily turned abruptly and almost collided with Horatio. "Oh!" She hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

"Emily." She felt the warmth of his hands on her arms through the shirt. Hesitantly she looked up at him, afraid of what she would see in those blue eyes. She needn't have worried, there was nothing but warmth and love.

"Are you sorry you married someone so messed up?" she asked with a self-depreciating laugh.

"No Emily. I will never be sorry I married you," he said soberly. "I love you. Besides," she became aware of his thumbs stroking her arms, "we both came into this relationship with some baggage, yes?" She nodded, thinking that this man would never cease to amaze her. He went on, "I don't mind a few bumps along the way. I just want you to come to me Em, when you feel afraid, ok? You don't know how much it hurt me to see you shy away from my touch." Horatio's gaze slid away from hers for a moment, before he met her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, taking a deep breath. "I didn't know how to tell you. So," she paused, "what do we do now?" Emily saw his teeth flash white in the darkness.

"First, Em, we need for you to relax. Let's not put any pressure on ourselves, hmmm? We can do whatever we want." Horatio was silent for a moment, his eyes intense as they searched hers. Very slowly she reached her hands up to his shoulders.

"I think, Horatio, that you are the most wonderful man on this earth. And I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will do my best to make you happy." Even in the dim light from the headlights, she saw the possessive gleam in his eyes.

"I want to put my arms around you, Em," Horatio's warm breath tickled her ear. For several long moments, he held her there in the dim light. Eventually, he turned her toward the beach. His voice was a husky murmur in Emily's ear.

"Let's go down and see our friends, Sweetheart. They're waiting for us." As they made their way down the familiar path to the beach, Emily watched him from beneath her lashes, marveling that the confident and brilliant man she had married had a streak of uncertainty about his past. Little did he know that seeing that only made her love him more, Emily thought. Horatio felt her looking at him and turned his head then, a question in those beautiful blue eyes. Emily only smiled, squeezing his hand.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 26 (Thursday)**

"Here we are Ghost!" Emily parked the van and glanced at the sheet of paper she had printed off the computer before she left the house.

"Kennedy Dog Bark Park. Off leash is ok, water stations and paths for us to walk. Sounds like fun!" Ghost woofed happily and tried to turn around in his crate.

Five minutes later they were entering the fenced in area for big dogs.

"Sit." Ghost sat obediently, looking up at his mistress. Unclipping his leash, she reminded him,

"You play nice with the other dogs and no chasing birds. We're the new people here, so be on your best behavior." She gave him a pat on the head. Looking around she noticed several people walking on the paved paths while their four-legged friends cavorted around the grass. Ghost quickly ran over to join the fun. After watching him for a moment, Emily began to walk along the path, her gaze never leaving the big white dog, happily making new doggie friends.

Emily thoughts turned to Willow. She still could not remember meeting the woman at the NBA conference a few years ago. The woman seemed to be about Emily's age, soft-spoken but with a quick smile. Her knowledge of Braille was quite good – though she was newbie to the Nemeth code. Willow had seemed jumpy when she had joined Emily for an early dinner on Monday and Wednesday. It was only last night as she was locking up the **Book 'n Bean** that Emily realized she had seen Willow and Yelina at that same café last week. Willow had seemed upset then.

'I wonder what it was about?' Emily said to herself, wondering how she could bring up the subject without divulging that she knew Yelina. She was startled out of her reverie by the beeping of her phone. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello sweetheart. What are you up to today?"

"Hey to you too, Horatio. Ghost and I are at yet another dog park, looking for clues." She heard her husband's sharply indrawn breath. But when he spoke, his voice was neutral, though she would bet he was running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Didn't we decide that the detecting might be better off left to the professionals, Em?"

"WE did Horatio, but this is for Grandma. She has to fly back home on Monday and she wants to solve her colored cats and dogs mystery. Her friend Lena said the dog parks are kind of like the office water cooler. If anyone knows anything, this is where you would hear it. Unfortunately there are about 10 dog parks in the vicinity, so Ghost and I got elected to check them out."

"Did you find out anything, Em?" She tried not to smile, but she knew by now, he was probably fiddling with a pen while he stared out the window.

"Plenty – just not anything pertaining to Grandmother's mystery."

"Come to the Lab after you're done and we'll have lunch."

"That would be lovely, but I don't think I can leave Ghost in the van, Horatio. It's too warm. I guess we'll have to take a raincheck." Secretly Emily was relieved she had an excuse. Wild horses weren't going to get her anywhere near her husband's office anytime soon. She didn't want any more chance meetings with anyone Horatio worked with including that man who seemed to keep running into her.

"Ok," Horatio wasn't quite successful at keeping the disappointment from his voice.

"We could meet you at that park that's over there," Emily found herself suggesting an alternative, though she would bet he wouldn't agree to it. She lost.

"Sounds good, Em. I need to get out of here anyway. I'll pick up some sandwiches and see you there in an hour."

"I'll have to leave here pretty quick to make it over there in an hour Horatio. You better make sure you have a treat for Ghost, because I'm telling him you're the reason we had to leave." They said good-bye and Emily was about to whistle for her pet, when the big dog came prancing over with a golden in tow. Emily stopped and admired her pet's new friend.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl?" She admired the dark golden coat, stroking the long silky fur. "I bet you take a lot of grooming," she murmured.

"Yes, she does, but she's well worth it," a male voice said behind her. Emily turned quickly to see a man standing behind her, a white teacup poodle in his arms. "Lucky for me, I own a grooming salon. Is that white shepherd yours? Very nice markings and beautiful eyes. Do you show him?"

"Er, yes, he's mine. No, I .. don't." As if he knew they were talking about him, Ghost sat down beside his mistress, watching the man carefully. He smelled funny, Ghost thought, his doggie brain trying to identify the strange, but familiar smell.

The man handed her a card. "I hope we'll be seeing you." He whistled for the golden and the pair walked off toward the small dog area. Emily looked at the card in her hand.

**Jerry's Grooming and More.** 'Boarding, Grooming, and Pet Photography,' she read. Patting Ghost absently on the head, Emily stared at the man's retreating back.

**(Thursday afternoon)**

Horatio swung the Hummer into the parking lot, keeping an eye out for Emily's minivan. He spotted the big white shepherd before he located the vehicle. By the looks of it, his wife had arrived early and staked out a bench in the shade, a bowl of water on the ground for her pet, two bottles of water on the bench beside her.

Emily watched in delight as her husband lithely exited the Hummer, a bag of deli sandwiches in his hand. There was a smile on his face as he strode towards them, his eyes hidden by his ever-present sunglasses.

"Hello ma'am. Is this seat taken?" he asked her teasingly, slipping off his sunglasses.

"Only if you stop calling me ma'am," she told him with a grin as he sat down beside her. Horatio leaned over, looking in her eyes before he kissed her lightly.

"I missed you at breakfast this morning," he said quietly.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I guess I have to get used to working in the evening again. I got my second wind last night and I couldn't even think about sleeping until 2:00 am. At least I got another volume of my Braille done."

"Mmmm… what did I tell you about working in bed?" he reminded her, handing her a sandwich. "Veggie on wheat for you, roast beef for Ghost."

"Which is why I worked in my office," she told him cheekily, unwrapping her sandwich. "I didn't want to keep you up, Horatio. You had to work today."

Ghost stood and stuck his nose in the neatly wrapped sandwich on his mistress's lap.

"Mind your manners," she told him, pushing his muzzle away. "You can have a bite after I'm done."

"Next time you can't sleep, why don't you come get me? I won't mind." Emily looked at her husband quickly.

"Oh," she said, looking away.

"Emily," he said softly, "Sweetheart, look at me." She had been feeding Ghost bits of the roast beef, when the big dog suddenly tensed.

"Oh, Ghost, you better not be carrying on about a squirrel," she warned him as he began to growl low in his throat. Beside her, Horatio had put down his bottle of water and was scanning the area around the park bench. He had learned to trust the dog's instincts, his hand reaching for the weapon on his hip.

Ghost was standing now, looking to the left, where the path was obscured from their view by some bushes. Later, trying to explain to Jean, Emily couldn't recall what happened first. She heard a woman scream for help just as her pet began to bark and pull at his leash. With a lunge, he pulled the leash from her wrist, taking off for the bushes. Horatio wasn't far behind, but not before ordering Emily to stay where she was. Naturally she didn't listen, her concern for her pet over-riding her common sense.

By the time Emily rounded the corner, Ghost was off and running, chasing someone up the path toward the parking lot. Horatio was bending over a woman on the ground.

"Ghost!" Emily whistled, but the big dog was completely focused on retrieving the man he was chasing. Dog and human were headed toward the busy parking lot and Emily shuddered as she thought of the busy road beyond. She was on her way past her husband, when he caught her.

"Stay with her, Emily," he ordered roughly. "I'll get Ghost. Call for help." Her protests fell on empty air as he took off at a run. Emily turned to the woman now sitting up on the ground and caught her breath.

"Willow!"

**(After the Chase)**

"Don't you have a mobile lab or something, Horatio?" Emily asked her husband, reaching down to give Ghost's big ears an affectionate rub.

Horatio stopped her.

"Don't Emily. For the moment, Ghost has to be treated like evidence. Eric is coming and we'll take him to the Lab for processing." Emily quickly blinked back the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"You won't hurt him, will you, Horatio?" She twisted her grandmother's ring on her finger. "It sounds so … final and… and cold. He doesn't like to walk on glossy smooth floors. Don't pull him, though, because he might slip his head out of his leash. He probably wants a drink …" she was babbling, but Emily couldn't help it. She was worried about Ghost and worried about Willow and worried about Horatio asking her about Willow.

'Why does this always happen to me?' she wondered, wrapping her arms around herself, to keep from stroking her pet's fur.

Horatio was watching his wife carefully. He could understand that she was concerned for her pet, but he suspected there was more to it than that.

"We will take excellent care of Ghost, Emily. He can go home with you as soon as we're done."

"Ok." Her voice was a mere whisper, her eyes refusing to meet his for more than a second.

"If you'd like, you can wait for him in my office."

"NO!" Emily almost shouted, then immediately wished she could take it back as she saw Horatio's eyes narrow. Now she'd done it. An interrogation seemed imminent.

"Emily, what is bothering you, sweetheart?" His voice was soft, but she wasn't about to be lulled into a false sense of security.

"Nothing, Horatio." She took a deep breath and self-consciously wiped some hair off her face. "I … this was a bit unsettling, that's all." Emily shrugged her shoulders and tried to laugh it off. Seeing a familiar face heading towards them down the path, she said with relief,

"Oh, here's Eric."

"Hey H, Emily," the younger man greeted them, a smile on his face. He looked from Emily to his boss. 'Uh-oh, Emily has that deer in the headlights look' he thought. Trying to ease some of the tension he could feel emanating from the pair, he looked at the big shepherd. "Ghost, have you been playing crime dog again? Taking a bite out of crime?" Emily groaned, but couldn't help smiling.

"I don't know, Eric. I always thought he was more like Scooby Doo. I think he'd flunk out of Crime Dog School." Horatio listened to the banter between the young CSI and his wife. He was glad she had relaxed, but he found himself just the teeniest bit jealous at how easily Eric seemed to know what to say to put her at ease in these situations.

"Eric, why don't you take Ghost back with you." He handed the leash over to the other man, while reaching for Emily with his other hand. "Emily and I will follow you in my Hummer."

"'Bye Ghost." Emily swallowed and blinked back the tears that came to her eyes again. The sight of her pet walking away with Eric made her sad. She swiped at her eyes with her hand, irritated with herself for getting so emotional. Horatio held her firmly by the hand as they walked toward the Hummer. He wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't bolt from him, given half the chance, and he wanted to get to the bottom of why that woman had disappeared so quickly from the park. Strange as it was, he was getting the feeling that his wife knew something about what happened here. He just wondered how he was going to get it out of her.

Emily heard the click of the bolt as Horatio locked his office door. She had kept a careful eye out for that Stetler man as Horatio checked her in and led her to his office. If her husband had noticed how tightly she had been clutching his hand, he didn't show it. By concentrating on what she was going to say about Willow, she had managed to keep from giving in to the panic that was bubbling just beneath the surface of her psyche. Now she stood staring unseeingly out the wall of glass, concentrating on staying calm.

Horatio watched his wife for several moments. There was no way he wanted a repeat of her first visit to the Crime Lab, but he needed to find out what she knew about the woman in the park.

"Emily?" She jumped at the nearness of his voice. "Sweetheart, relax. Ghost will be ok." Emily felt his gentle touch on her shoulders. She nodded, still staring out the window. Horatio began to turn her, taking her slowly into his arms.

"Look at me sweetheart." Emily raised her eyes to find those blue eyes looking intensely at her. He was taken aback at the fright and anxiety he saw there. Soothingly he rubbed her back, asking quietly,

"Sweetheart, would you like me to call Alex? If you would feel more comfortable talking to her, I would understand." Emily's eyes widened.

"N…no, no Horatio." She took another deep breath, trying to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. "I'm ok."

"You don't LOOK ok," he said gently, gathering her close to him. "Em, I don't want to scare you or hurt you. Let's take our time here, hmm?" He was rewarded with her body slowly relaxing against his, her fists clutching his suit jacket. Emily laid her head against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart as she felt the comforting touch of his hands smoothing her hair.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 26

Ghost was not having fun. This was too much like when Emily took him to the groomer. It didn't SMELL like the groomers, and Eric hadn't given him a bath yet, but this had to be the longest tooth-brushing session ever. He moved restlessly and felt the human's hand tighten on his muzzle.

"Hold on there boy. Almost done here." Eric had just located the piece of fabric that had caught Horatio's attention. Carefully, he pulled it out, holding it up to the light. "Good job Ghost," he murmured. "Now let's see if you've got anything else in there. Valera, can you hold on to his muzzle for me? I have to use both hands to see if there's anything else in there."

"He won't bite or anything?" the young woman asked, gingerly taking the white muzzle in her hands.

"Nah, his bark is worse than his bite. Though I'd love to set him loose with Stetler. He certainly doesn't like him!" Eric was finishing up his methodical search of the dog's teeth and gums.

Horatio felt his wife relax against him. Kissing the top of her head, he asked her,

"Better?" Emily nodded, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

"Em, I need to know what happened after I went after Ghost." She sighed and nodded again.

"Good girl. Let's go sit down and you can tell me, ok? And then we'll find you a cold iced latte." She heard the smile in his voice. Emily looked at him.

"I think I'll need a large one, Lieutenant," she murmured and let him lead her over to the sofa against the wall of his office. Just as she was getting settled, there was a quick knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Horatio squeezed her fingers encouragingly and went to see who was at the door.

"Horatio!" It was Calleigh. "Eric said Emily was with you." She walked past him, taking in Emily sitting on the sofa, pale, but otherwise calm. Though her boss hadn't called for her help, Calleigh couldn't help but remember the disaster that had occurred the last time Horatio had Emily here as a witness to an incident. After a quick consult with Alex, it was unanimous that Calleigh go check on the pair and run interference if need be.

"Hi Emily. Eric wanted me to tell you Ghost is being very cooperative and they should be done in an hour or so." She sat down next to Emily and smiled.

Horatio watched Calleigh and walked slowly back to where the two women sat. He would have to have a chat with Alexx, for all the good it would do. Sitting down beside Emily, he said,

"Tell us what happened, Emily."

Ryan had just walked into the room where Eric was finishing up with Ghost. He was carefully combing through the fur on the dogs' head and chest, just in case something transferred from the suspect onto the dog.

"Eric, where are we with the trace for that… Whoa!" He stopped just inside the door. Ghost heard the new person come in the room. Eric saw the whites of his eyes as the dog tried to see who the newcomer was.

"Don't worry Ghost. It's only Ryan. He's harmless."

"That's Emily's dog, isn't it. Why do we have Emily's dog here? I don't think he likes me, Eric."

"Nah, I told him you were ok. The only person around here he really doesn't like is Stetler. He chased down an attacker at the park today while H was having lunch with Emily. Okay, all done Ghost." Eric watched as the dog jumped carefully off the table. He handed the leash to Ryan. "Here you hold onto Ghost. I'm going to run this down to DNA. I'll be right back." Ryan looked at Ghost, then the retreating back of his co-worker, then back at the large animal sitting beside him. A pair of brown eyes looked up at him.

"Nice dog," he said, gingerly holding the leash.

Looking from Calleigh to her husband, Emily twisted the rings on her finger.

"She seemed really upset. I thought she was worried about the man who attacked her, but I don't think that was it really." She stopped, trying to remember what exactly Willow had said. "She said something about 'she wasn't supposed to be here'". Emily looked at her husband.

"Horatio, do you know who she is?" He shook his head quickly.

"When I mentioned your name, she almost fell down. I think she was really scared." Unthinkingly, Emily continued. "Willow has always looked like she was afraid of something, but I never would have guessed it would be you. I wonder if that's why she was crying that day at the café when I saw her there with …" She heard her husband's swift intake of breath and she looked from him to Calleigh.

"You know her?" Horatio couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Sort of." Emily stopped, not sure how to proceed.

"How? His voice was sharp and Emily noticed how the warm blue in his eyes was starting to fade. Horatio's mind was churning. Try as he might, he couldn't remember a Willow. He would think the unusual name would stick in his memory. Unless the woman wasn't telling his wife the truth. Emily bristled at his tone.

"Ghost and I ran into her on the beach once or twice, then she came into the bookstore on Monday. She said she and I met at an NBA conference in Minnesota a few years ago."

"Did you remember meeting her, Emily?" that was Calleigh's voice, calm and even. Emily looked at her.

"No, that's what's so weird. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered her, but there was so much information to take in and so many new people I met, and it was a couple years ago. I just can't be sure."

"What makes you think you actually may have met her at that conference?" That was Horatio's voice, short and clipped. He was irritated with Emily and once again she seemed to have ignored his warnings.

"Because she knows her Braille, she described what went on at the workshop that she remembers me from and she said she was a volunteer with one of the Braille services in the Twin Cities." Emily ticked the points off on her fingers. Seeing that he was about to say something, she added, "And no, I haven't checked with that Braille service to see if she was really on their list." Thinking out loud, Emily went on, "She did seem affected by the mention of your name, Horatio. I thought maybe she was someone you arrested once."

"How so, Emily?" That was Calliegh again. After taking one glance at the grim line of her husband's mouth, Emily turned to Calleigh. "I've been thinking about it and some volunteer Braille programs are run or set up in prisons. The inmates have the time to learn Braille and they have the time to transcribe it. Quite a few programs have popped up around the country. It does teach attention to detail and it IS an accomplishment to become certified. The only down side is that there isn't much paid work out there once they serve their sentence.

Ryan looked at his cell phone again. 'Where was Eric?' It had been 10 minutes since he'd left. How long did it take to take evidence to DNA? Just as Ryan was about give in and call Eric, he heard a low growl begin to vibrate low in the dog's throat.

"Oh, no. Please behave." He said quietly to the dog, while looking frantically for the cause of this change in the dog's mood. And then he saw it walking toward him in a new pair of Italian leather shoes. Ryan groaned.

"What's that beast doing here?" Rick Stetler snarled, coming to a stop just short of Ghosts' leash. Ryan was seriously wishing he had called in sick this morning. He had a feeling he would have to tell the Lieutenant he was leaving early today after this was over.

"Evidence in an attack in the park." Ryan refused to look at the IAB man. Instead he looked down at Ghost, noticing that now the dog was standing, tail down and ears back.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before that mongrel attacked someone." Ghost did not care for this man calling him names. He lifted his lips up, showing all his fangs, growling louder now. Stetler either didn't notice or chose not to. "Shouldn't he be locked up in Animal Control? Or is this just another example of how Horatio runs this lab?" Rick smirked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, no," Ryan muttered as the big white dog moved to the end of his leash, growling and snarling. They were starting to attract an audience. Ryan wished he could sink into the floor.

"What else do you know about her, Emily?" Calleigh spoke up, hoping her boss would use the time to get a grip on his temper.

"Not … not too much. We've just had lunch together a couple of times. We talked about Braille mostly. She's working on the Nemeth test while she's here in Miami, house-sitting for a friend. That's been pretty much it. She … didn't really talk much about herself." Emily looked down at her hands. She could feel the tension radiating from the man beside her. She looked at Calleigh. "I'm sorry, that's all I know. I was totally surprised to see her in the park today." Emily wanted to tell Calleigh about Yelina and Willow, but she didn't want to have to confess in front of Horatio. She wondered if there was any chance she could get Horatio out of the room. That decision was made for her.

"Ghost HAD evidence Rick. Eric was just taking it down to DNA. As soon as he gets back Ghost is going back to his owner."

"Ah, so he finally bit someone!" Rick said triumphantly. "THAT is cause to send him to Animal Control, no matter what." He made to turn on his heel, cell phone already out, when Ghost decided enough was enough. Backing up a few feet, he lunged at the IAB man, taking Ryan completely by surprise.

"NO!" Ryan felt the leash pulling out of his hands and managed to grab the end of it just before it slipped through his fingers. Rick stepped backwards, bumping into one of the interns on his way out for the day, steaming cup of coffee from the break room in his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Stetler, I'm so sorry." The intern apologized as the liquid sloshed onto the floor. The collision caused Ghost to pause and Rick decided it was time to be on his way.

"Animal Control will be here shortly for that four-legged menace, Wolfe. Take him down to the loading dock and wait for them there." The IAB shot a withering glare at the intern.

"What are you staring at?" Murmuring his apologies once more, the man quickly moved out of the way as Rick spun around to walk away. Unfortunately the highly polished floor and the coffee that had spilled on the floor caused him to lose his footing. Ghost chose that moment to lunge again, dragging Ryan with him. Rick hollered in surprise and Ghost yelped as he felt his feet go out from under him. Paws, arms and legs went every which way.

"That's Ghost!" Emily jumped as she heard a loud yelp from the hallway. Horatio was on his feet and heading for the door.

"Wait here with Calleigh, Emily." He said tersely, opening the door carefully, his hand reaching for his weapon. He quickly saw that he wouldn't need it. Rick was almost running down the hallway, Ghost and Ryan following close behind, leaving a rather dazed intern sitting on the floor.

As the door shut behind her husband, Emily looked at Calleigh worriedly.

"I hope Ghost isn't causing trouble. Or getting into trouble. I should have went with Horatio."

"No, Emily. I'm sure whatever is going on, Horatio will have no trouble with Ghost." Calleigh smiled encouragingly, watching Emily twist her wedding ring on her finger. "Emily, is there something else you wanted to say? About Willow?" she asked quietly.

"Calleigh … I saw Willow and Yelina at a café a few days ago. Except I didn't know Willow was Willow then." Emily blurted out. With one eye on the door, she explained. "Willow looked like she was crying and Yelina was showing her something on a laptop. I was too far away to hear anything and we left before they saw us, I think. At least neither of them has mentioned seeing me. I … I didn't tell Horatio right away and well … the longer I waited, the more I felt like I should have told him right away and I just … didn't know how to tell him," she finished lamely. Her eyes widened as she asked, "Do you suppose Willow is after Horatio?"

"I don't think Horatio is in any danger Emily. Do you know Willow's last name or where she's staying while she's in Miami?"

"No, no. She's never said. If she wanted to hurt him, Yelina wouldn't have helped her or would have told him, right?" Emily was beginning to fear for Horatio. "Oh, what I have done?" she said miserably, putting her face in her hands.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 26

Horatio walked quickly down the hallway ignoring the curious glances from people working in the surrounding labs. Growls echoed eerily down the hall, mingled with Ryan's occasional, if not somewhat desperate, "Heel."

Ghost was getting frustrated. He didn't like this polished floor at all. It was hard to get any traction and his paws kept slipping. The CSI hanging onto the end of his leash had a lot to learn about being a guide human and he wasn't helping the situation. With an "ARF" of sheer frustration, Ghost lunged at the fancy smelling shoes, dragging Ryan along with him. This time the big white dog was successful in connecting with the IAB man. Rick hit the floor hard, his feet flying out from under him.

Ryan had been praying that Stetler would make it to the elevators before Ghosts snapping jaws found a hand to bite. Seeing Rick hit the floor, Ryan groaned.

"Heel. Stop. Whoa!" Miraculously, it seemed to Ryan, the dog stopped.

Ghost heard a familiar whistle just when he had that mean human where he wanted him. The shepherd cocked his head, listening carefully, hoping it was the kind man with the red hair. He would know what to do with this nasty fellow. Sitting down to wait, Ghost hoped Horatio would hurry.

Rick was spluttering about calling Animal Control again as he attempted to get up, then thought better of it as the white dog looked him up and down, then growled low in his throat. Seeing his catch sink back to the floor, Ghost went back to his vigil of watching the hallway, patiently waiting for Horatio to get here and take control of the situation.

As it turned out, Eric arrived on the scene just before Horatio.

"Wolfe, what's going on? I asked you to watch Ghost – not take him out for a walk." Ryan's nerves were too jangled to even answer. He simply handed his colleague the leash, and began walking toward the elevator. Eric caught something about needing some air before the doors swooshed shut.

"What was that all about?" he asked Ghost, scratching him behind his big ears. The dog looked at him, big brown eyes wide with innocence. Turning his attention to Stetler who was now loudly complaining that the dog was a menace and should be locked up at the very least, Eric cut him off impatiently.

"Oh, be quiet! This dog may have given us a break in a major case. So quit whining and go make someone else's life miserable for awhile. Come on, Ghost. Let's get you outside and then we'll see where Emily's at." At the mention of his mistress's name, the shepherd let out a happy "woof" before obediently following the young CSI down the hall, nails clicking along the polished floor.

Horatio watched the retreating pair as they headed towards Reception. Reminding himself that dealing with Rick Stetler in a calm, icy manner would be much more beneficial than his first instinct, which was to beat the pulp out of the IAB man until the only thing left was his Italian shoes. When Horatio turned to look at his nemesis, he saw that Rick was standing, straightening his tie, smoothing back his hair.

"That mongrel mutt is a menace, Horatio. It's only a matter of time until he bites someone and then there is going to be a nasty and very expensive lawsuit at the very least." Turning the bows of his sunglasses in his fingers, Horatio tilted his head to the side regarding Stetler.

"Rick, I didn't know you cared." There was just the tiniest twitch to Horatio's lips as he tried not to smile. The IAB man saw it however and it made him even more furious.

"I will not have this department dragged through the mud in the press because your wife's malicious dog is out of control!" Narrowing his eyes, Horatio said quietly,

"Rick, leave my wife out of this. If you have something to say to me, just go ahead and say it."

Looking around the hall, Stetler nodded his head toward an empty interview room.

"In there."

"After you."

Once inside the interview room, the two man faced each other. Though Horatio appeared outwardly calm, he was furious at the circus-like atmosphere that had gone on in the lab.

"I've told you before Horatio that someone is investigating you. My superiors are aware of the problems with your lab and they want answers and an assurance that the same thing is not going to happen again."

"So what does that have to do with my wife – and her dog?' Horatio asked mildly, inwardly seething.

"What do you know about her, Horatio? She is a suspect in her first husband's suspicious death. Since you've known her, she's run away and you were stabbed and left for dead in Miami. You go up to Minnesota and there are attempts on her life, your life and eventually she comes back here only to be kidnapped by the same guy that was after you up there. Meanwhile the assailants from Minnesota escape from jail there and are who knows where. Too many coincidences if you ask me."

"I didn't," Horatio replied icily. Folding his arms in front of him, Stetler went on,

"Face it Horatio. The woman, though lovely, is a magnet for trouble. If you weren't in love with her, you would question all these coincidences yourself. How do you explain the interest in your background suddenly? And, I've noticed she and Eric seem to be getting rather close. She's met him here at the lab several times." Stetler stopped, watching as the other man shifted his weight to his other leg, taking a step back.

"It's none of your business Rick. I know lots of people. Since you're so concerned, I'll look into this myself, just to save YOU and the department any more embarrassment." Horatio practically spat out the last word. "And," he said meaningfully, stepping closer to the IAB man so that they were practically nose-to-nose, "if you come near Emily or her dog again, I will kill you." Rick didn't flinch, but after a moment, he said in an equally deadly quiet tone,

"That seems to be how you handle people who you perceive as threatening your family, hmm, Horatio? The body count is getting up there – your father, the Columbian drug lord that took out your brother, the Mala Noche's who gunned down Marisol? Who's it going to be next?" The IAB man smirked in satisfaction as just for a moment, he saw that he had gotten under the Lieutenant's skin.

"You heard me, stay away from Emily." Horatio glared at Rick and turned away, slipping on his sunglasses as he left the room. He was going to have a talk wtih his wife, but first he needed to calm down and get his thoughts in order.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 27**

Emily woke up in their bed and looked across the pillow. Horatio's side of the bed was still neatly folded, no sign that his head had even rested against the pillow. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

She hadn't seen her husband since he left his office yesterday afternoon. Calleigh had received a call from Eric that Ghost could go home. He had the big white shepherd out in front of the Crime Lab and would meet Emily there. Seeing the hesitation in Emily's eyes, Calleigh offered to walk her out.

'At least Ghost was happy to see me,' she thought, recalling how both Eric and Calleigh had tried to explain that though Horatio had seemingly disappeared for the moment, it would be ok; Emily should go home and wait for him there. Though they both kindly offered to come with her, Emily had quietly refused, thanking Eric for taking care of Ghost. Calleigh hugged her, whispering Emily only needed to call her if she needed help talking to Horatio.

Emily had spent the rest of the afternoon pacing the floors of the house, planning what she would say to him. By 6:00 there was still no word from him. She tried to call him, only to get his voicemail. She left him a message, then spent the next 45 minutest staring at her phone. She couldn't face the thought of dining alone, so she called her grandmother. As luck would have it, Horatio called back while she and Grandma were making dinner plans. By the time she listened to his message, it was too late to call him back. He was out on a call and expected to be home very late. Don't wait up. Her grandmother had sensed something was wrong, but Emily had refused to discuss it with her, instead telling her about the man at the dog park who had given her his card.

"Well, Ghost, I guess it's just me and you this morning. I'll let you out while I get some coffee. In the kitchen, she saw a cup in the sink, and a pot brewed, the warmer on.

'He was home,' she thought sadly, 'And he didn't wake me up.'

"What am I going to do, Ghost?" she asked the big white dog, as she leaned against the counter sipping her coffee watching him crunch a cookie bone.

In the end, she went about her usual routine of walking her pet and getting ready to go to work. As she poured herself one last cup of coffee in her travel mug, she turned on the small television under the cabinet in the kitchen. The sight of that familiar red hair made her catch her breath and it was a few moments before she could focus on what he was saying. Apparently there had been more murders; the bodies of three more young women found lying on the beach. Emily turned off the television knowing it would be another late night for him.

By the time she realized that Horatio probably wouldn't be able to pick her up after work tonight, it was too late. Emily leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. This was going to be a very long day. At the next stop, she heard someone get on, then a few moments later, a familiar voice asked if the seat beside her was taken.

"Willow!" Emily shot up in her seat, looking around. As the woman sunk into the seat beside her, Emily hissed,

"Are you ok? Do you have any idea how worried I've , we've been about you?"

"I'm sorry, Emily. I … what do you mean, we?" she asked softly, her eyes widening.

"Myself and Horatio. You know him, don't you? I've gone over this a million times and you must know him to react like that. I think he recognized you too." Her sleepless night had taken its toll and Emily's usual patience was stretched thin. "Do you realize the position you put me in here? I saw you with Yelina at the café. Do you realize who she is?" When Willow shook her head and seemed to shrink in her seat, Emily realized how much she was acting like Horatio. Taking a deep breath, she sat back in her seat, and sipped her coffee for a few moments. Willow didn't take her eyes off her. Feeling more in control, Emily looked at the woman seated beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It was a … difficult day yesterday. Willow, I want to be your friend, but if you are out to hurt Horatio, then … I can't betray his trust. I have to tell him."

"Emily, it's …not my intention to hurt … him. Please believe me. I promised Ms. Salas I would stay away from Horatio."

"Then why me?" Emily asked tiredly.

"You were friendly when I saw you on the beach with your dog. I … I don't really have any friends in Miami. And I thought you looked familiar. When I realized we were at the Braille conference together, I thought that would make it ok. Please don't be mad at me, Emily. I won't bother you anymore." Willow got up and quickly exited the bus, leaving Emily to wonder if that was her stop or she just wanted to get away from her that fast.

"And it's only noon," Emily muttered to herself glumly, noticing that in addition to everything else, she had finished her coffee and there was still almost 10 minutes before her stop.

"From here it looks like the work of the same guy, H." Eric stood and looked up and down the beach. Lowering his voice, he said, "How long do you figure we've got before we get some help?"

"Not long Eric, not long. Let's see how much we can find out, before they get here. Keep me posted. I'm going to see Alexx." Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and headed toward his Hummer parked nearby. Calleigh sidled up next to Eric.

"How do you think it went between them?" she asked meaningfully, following Eric's gaze.

"None of our business, Cal, but by the looks of those dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he was here at the office at 5 am, I'd guess either not well or not at all."

"Maybe I should call Emily," Calleigh was thinking out loud. Eric gave her a nudge.

"Stay out of it Cal. If they want help, they'll ask." Calleigh's "hmph" was lost in the sound of the wind coming off the ocean.

Once in the Hummer, Horatio checked his cell phone, hoping he had a message from Emily. Nothing. He sighed and looked at the time. 2:00. She'd be working and not have her phone on. He decided against calling just to leave a message and set off to check in with Alexx. Hopefully she would have some good news for him.

"Jean, are you sure you don't want me to come in tomorrow? Horatio will probably be tied up for most of the day with what's going on. I saw him on the news before I left home."

"No, Em. Your grandmother is flying back home next week. Spend time with her. I'm hoping to get some paperwork done and I'm going to bring the baby with me. Sally will be here for four hours in the afternoon. If it's anything like last time, these beach murders put a definite damper on business." With a wave to Emily, Jean left for the day, paperwork bulging from her bag.

The bookstore wasn't busy and Emily poured herself a second cup of coffee and sat down at the customer service counter and pulled out the box Willow had left behind on the bus. It was a simple cedar wood box, about 12 inches long and 9 inches wide. Turning it over, she figured it was probably 6 inches deep. The cover didn't open, but there was a tiny lock just beneath the simple clasp. Emily shook it, there was a definite swooshing sound. Next she began to examine the wood more closely. It was covered in scratches, some of them deep. There appeared to be a stamp or writing on the bottom, but it had faded with the passage of time. She needed a magnifying glass, Emily thought.

"I wonder if Willow meant to leave it behind?" she wondered out loud. "Or is this something she wanted to see Horatio about? Why though?" A customer approached asking about a book of poetry by a local author and Emily set the box beneath the counter.

It was going on 6:00 and the meeting in Horatio's office was winding down. He hated to ask his team to come in on Saturday, but right now, time was of the essence. They had readily agreed, wanting to get a suspect in custody before the governor sent in the reinforcements.

"Okay, thanks for all your help today and for staying late. I'll sign off on the overtime for you all. Go home and get some rest so we can come at this with fresh eyes tomorrow."

"Are you going to follow your own advice, Horatio?" He stood up, his fingers twirling his sunglasses in his hands.

"What do you mean Calleigh?" She looked him in the eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in 24 hours Horatio. Did you talk to Emily about what happened at the lab yesterday." When he shifted his gaze away from hers, she went on, "Horatio, go home. We've done … you've done everything you can for today. We'll see you tomorrow. Spend the evening with Emily. She needs you." Her gaze softened on the last sentence. Horatio smiled tiredly. "Alexx has taught you well," he murmured, while making a mental note to have a little chat with his medical examiner. Since Calleigh didn't make a move to leave, he said,

"I'm picking her up at 8:00. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned away from the petite blond woman, staring unseeingly out the wall of windows.

"Sally, I'm going to go back and shut everything down for the night. Will you be alright up here?"

"I'm fine. I'll just finish the sweeping up." Emily heard the bell ring on the door and she called out.

"I'm sorry, we're closing. Can I help you find something quickly?" She was turning the corner of the desk when she almost ran into her husband.

"I think I just found it, actually."

"Horatio!" Emily squeaked. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I wasn't about to let you be out here alone, especially after what's happened," he said mildly, drinking in the sight of her. "Why don't you go finish up? I'll keep Sally company," he offered.

"Ok." Emily hurried off. She wasn't fooled, he was keeping an eye on the door. It made her shiver and she got through the closing of the computer and safe in record time. After setting the alarm, Emily carefully slipped the little box into her tote bag when Horatio was talking to Sally at the door. Once outside, Horatio insisted they walk Sally to her car.

Slipping his arm around Emily, he turned her toward his car, saying

"Let's go home sweetheart."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 27 **_(conversations after work)_**

Horatio didn't start the car immediately, seemingly content to look at her. Emily felt her cheeks grow warm under his gaze.

"Horatio, I …" she stopped as he put a finger to her lips.

"Not now Em." He smiled tiredly. "Let's go home and get comfortable. There will be plenty of time for talking then." She nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers.

Ghost met them at the back door when they got home.

"What smells so good?" Emily asked, sniffing the air in much the same way her pet did when he caught scent of a deer. "It smells like Grandma's macaroni, tomato soup hotdish." She opened the oven and peaked inside. "It is! I didn't think there was one in the freezer." She turned to see her husband leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he watched her, an indulgent smile on his face.

"Hotdish?"

"You say casserole, I say hotdish. Same thing, just depends what part of the country you're from. But really when did … Oh, Horatio, how sweet!" Their dining room table was set for two, candles ready to be lit and a bowl of fresh flowers between them. She hadn't heard him come up behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I spoke to your grandmother this afternoon. She called me because she was worried about you. Since we were both having a long day, she offered to stop by and let Ghost out and make us dinner. I didn't expect all this. And before you ask, Lena's grandson drove her over and dropped her off, then picked her up when she was done." His hands were rubbing her shoulders and Emily leaned against him, eyes closed.

"Oh, that feels good, Horatio." After another minute or so, she reluctantly pushed away from him.

"I better let Ghost out," she murmured, disappointed that he let her go so easily.

Two hours later, Emily found herself snuggled in Horatio's arms on the sofa.

"Oh, that was yummy," she sighed contentedly. "Comfort food at it's best."

"I agree," Horatio said, turning her in his arms so he could see her face. "Unfortunately, we have to talk about yesterday, Emily." His blue eyes were serious. "I need you to tell me what you know about Willow." His voice took on some of the hardness from yesterday.

Sighing, Emily muttered, "Why do I feel like I just ate my last meal?" She felt his fingers beneath her chin.

"I don't mean to interrogate you, Emily. Habit, I guess." Horatio shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Just relax and talk to me."

"Horatio, I don't know what you want me to say. I've already told you. I don't remember meeting her at the NBA conference, but I must have. I tried to say hello to her on the beach one morning and she practically ran away. I didn't see her again until she appeared in the bookstore. We had lunch a couple times and talked about Braille. I was as surprised as you were to see her at the park yesterday." Emily stopped and took a deep breath.

"I got the impression she knows you Horatio. I'm not sure how to tell you the next part." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. He began to stroke her hair, telling himself to be patient and his wife would eventually get out what she needed to say.

"Do you know her, Horatio? An old girlfriend maybe?" When he shook his head no, Emily let out the breath she had been holding. This was it, she felt she had to tell him – at least some of it. For some reason, she felt protective of Willow. Emily wanted to avoid trouble for the other woman if she possibly could.

"I … I ummm saw her with Yelina at a café that day Grandma and I were out shopping." Emily peeped up at him from beneath her lashes. Horatio's hand stilled in her hair and his mouth became a grim line. Assuming he was angry with her, Emily sat up, rubbing her arms.

"I wasn't close enough to hear anything or see anything. Just that Yelina showed her something on the laptop and Willow looked like she started to cry. I asked her about that today and she got so upset, she practically jumped off the bus. I haven't seen her since." Emily hesitated, then thought, 'I'm in this far, I might as well go all the way.'

"Willow said something about promising Yelina to stay away from you. I guess I assumed that meant she was an old girlfriend. But if she's not, why do you suppose she wanted to see you?"

"I don't know, Emily," he said tightly, "but I expect I shall find out soon." It was all he could do not to dump Emily from his lap and call Yelina and chew her out for not telling him about this woman. Sensing his displeasure, but assuming it was with her, Emily said quickly,

"Willow said she didn't want to hurt you or anything like that Horatio. I … She just seems sad and kind of anxious about something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away or find out more about her." He had felt Emily tense up in his arms and now he realized that she had perhaps misread his frustration. Gathering her close to his chest once more, he told her,

"Em, it's ok. How were you to know? You're not a suspicious soul by nature. I don't expect you to look for motives in everyday friendly gestures. Willow is NOT an old girlfriend, by the way. But I will be having a chat with Yelina." Emily shivered as his voice dripped icicles on that last sentence and she hid her face in his chest. His hands began to stroke her hair and eventually she relaxed again. She stifled a yawn.

"Hmmm … sounds like someone is about ready for bed." Emily was relieved to hear the teasing in his voice.

"I missed you last night, Horatio," she said, looking up into his bright eyes. One hand slid down to stroke her cheek.

"It was late when I got home and I had every intention of joining you in our bed, but…"

"But, what?" she asked as he hesitated. With a sheepish smile, Horatio admitted,

"Ghost wouldn't let me in. He was stretched out beside you and when I tried to shoo him off, he growled. Then I thought I could slip in beside you and he growled again. I figured you had given him the job of keeping me out of our bed for the night, so I napped on the sofa."

"REALLY?" Emily smiled as she stroked the side of his face. "Ghost is pretty protective,"

"which is why I didn't want to get on his bad side," Horatio finished, his lips nuzzling her neck.

Unthinkingly, Emily murmured,

"He does take a dislike to some people. That man at your lab sure seems to get him riled up. I hope he wasn't too much trouble yesterday?"

"No, but Emily," Horatio didn't want to bring up the subject of Rick, but since Emily mentioned it, he went on, his voice quiet and serious, "stay away from Rick Stetler." He saw her bristle at his tone and added, "Please." Feeling her relax, Horatio went on, "He's usually intent on causing trouble and I don't want you caught in the middle."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**March 27**

"Horatio, believe you me, I want NOTHING to do with anything or anyone I don't know at your lab, no offense," she added quickly, seeing the frown on her husbands' face. "In fact I made a vow not to go near it – for all the good THAT did. It just gives me a bad case of the willies and I always seem to do something to make you angry with me when I've been there. So," she took a breath, "I'd just rather not go anywhere near your workplace if it's all the same to you."

"What's happened, Emily?" She sighed and squirmed under his piercing gaze.

"Nothing happened, Horatio." Any hope she had of him leaving it alone was quickly gone. Setting her against the pillows in the corner of the sofa, he stood up and walked over to the patio doors. Thinking this might be an opportunity to go outside, Ghost trotted over and nudged Horatio's hand. He rubbed the dog's ears, while staring out at the darkness. Emily saw the stiff set to his shoulders and knew he would not leave this alone.

"What do you want me to tell you, Horatio?" Getting up, but leaving the sofa between them, Emily began to pace, ticking her trips to the Lab off on her fingers. "Well, let's see, there was the first time – mega disaster, enough said." He turned away from the window, watching her with hooded eyes. "The second time was ok – but I was with your DNA expert learning about chemistry, so maybe that doesn't count. Third time – earlier this month. I stopped by to see you and offer some emotional support because I figured out it was the anniversary of your brother's death. YOU were off with Yelina and I got stopped by that Rick person, who seemed to act as if you and he were friends, sort of. Eric came to my rescue just in time and offered me a shoulder to cry on in the parking lot." The sound of Horatio sucking in his breath made her look at him. Her mouth was a bit ahead of her mind and she spoke her thoughts without thinking first.

"The person you are when you're in there and everyone you work with intimidate the h e double ll out of me, Horatio. Eric is the only one who I feel like I can talk to without being afraid he'll think I'm a dufus." Horatio's eyebrow rose at her last word.

"Fourth time – Grandma was having a field day in the Lab and I only wanted to be as far away from there as I could be. When I tried to escape, that Rick person appeared again. He seems to think you could be in trouble because of me and what happened when we were back home at Christmas. He told me I could explain it all to him in his office and he would relay it to his superiors." Emily stopped, watching in fascination as the red color rose in her husbands' face. "Fifth time – yesterday, once again a total disaster." If this was a cartoon, Emily thought to herself, Horatio would have steam coming out his ears and mouth. Uncertain if he was mad at her or that Rick person or life in general, Emily asked him,

"You aren't in any sort of trouble, are you Horatio? I mean, if it was something that threatened your career or job, you would at least let me know what was going on, so I don't turn on the news one day and find out you've been arrested or something?" she finished softly.

Horatio barely heard Emily at this point, his hands clenched into fists at his side. If Stetler had been anywhere nearby at this moment, Horatio would have slugged the guy. The IAB man had meddled in Horatio's life before, but this was a new low even for him. Ghost felt the tension in the red-haired man and walked over and sat down beside his mistress, bumping her hand for a pet, never taking his eyes off Horatio.

"It's ok, Ghost." Emily told him, taking comfort in the softness of his big ears.

"I need some air." Horatio ground out, turning on his heel and going out on the deck. She didn't move, just watched him, knuckles showing as he gripped the railing. After 5 minutes and he hadn't moved, Emily sighed. She must have miscalculated again. Instead of clearing the air, it only got foggier. "I'll never understand him," she muttered to the white dog. "I'm going to take a bath."

Horatio stared into the darkness, wondering how he could have been so blind as to not see how uneasy Emily had felt at the Lab. It would seem he missed several things, he thought bitterly. Though he had no doubt Eric was nothing but a gentleman with Emily, it bothered him that she would talk to his CSI about something she felt she couldn't share with her husband – and that Eric had been there to comfort her. If he hadn't been off with Yelina …

'Yelina again,' he thought with a sigh. 'What is she up to?' Twice today her name had been mentioned. As far as he knew, Yelina and Emily seemed to get along and he never sensed any bitterness or jealousy on his sister-in-law's part.

'Well, that's not saying much,' he argued with himself, 'considering Emily had been hating every moment she was in his workplace and he hadn't noticed that.'

He ran both his hands through his hair, forcing himself to take some deep breaths and try to think clearly. Tonight, he needed to reassure his wife that his job wasn't in jeopardy and she had his permission to run as fast as she possibly could away from Rick Stetler. Tomorrow he would deal with Yelina.

Emily was soaking in a hot bubble bath, the steam from the bath coating the mirror. She had a cup of coffee and the latest novel by John Sanford, a Minnesota author. It was nice to read about a place and people she could understand, she thought glumly. She breathed deep, hoping the lavender and chamomile would do it's magic and relax her. Her neck hurt from the tension and she sunk lower in the water, trying to let the heat work out the kinks. Emily closed her eyes.

Horatio found Ghost lying across the doorway before the closed master bath door. The big dog didn't lift his head up, but his eyes followed Horatio as he walked past the door into their bedroom. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then went back to the bathroom door, rapping on it softly with his knuckle. Still the dog did not move, but those large brown eyes watched him carefully.

"Emily?" When he got no response, he rapped again.

"Emily? Are you ok in there?" Still nothing.

"Emily! I'm coming in there." His voice was louder now, and he pushed open the door, peering inside the steamy bathroom. Ghost stood up and preceded him in, heading for the tub, where Emily was lying up to her neck in bubbles, eyes closed.

"Em?" She started, the cold air from the hall startling her more than her husband's voice. She opened her eyes to find two pairs of eyes staring at her.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**March 28**

"Emily, what do you have there?" She started and looked up to find her grandmother peering over her shoulder.

"A box?" she hedged, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I can see that," Grandma Estin smiled. "It looks a little like a keepsake box. I don't think they are a big deal now-a-days, but I had one and so did your mother."

"What did you put in them, Grandma?" Emily set the box down on the coffee table and picked up her coffee.

"Oh, I put your grandfather's letters in it while we were dating. After we were married, I had a lock of your mother's hair from when she was a baby, cards your grandfather had sent me, photos. Things like that." She smiled at the memory and sat down beside Emily.

"This one looks old. Where did you get it?"

"I ummm found it … sort of." Emily felt her cheeks grow warm.

"What do you mean, dear?" As her grandmother reached for the box and began to examine it, Emily tried to explain without giving away too much about Willow.

"A woman left it on the bus yesterday. I've seen her in the bookstore a few times. I was hoping she'd stop in next week so I can return it to her." She took another sip of her coffee. "It's locked," she said unnecessarily.

"I can see that dear," Grandma Estin replied, running her fingers carefully around the edges. "Mine had a hidden lever that you slid forward and the lock would open. It doesn't look like there is anything like that here though. There must be a key to open it." Holding the box up to the light, her grandmother squinted at it. "I think there is something written or stamped on the bottom though. It could be a name. Maybe that would help you find the owner. Do you have a magnifying glass?" Smiling, Emily got up and headed for the desk in her office.

"Does Ghost like cookie bones?" she murmured as she passed her grandmother.

Horatio looked at his watch. It was almost noon. He had hoped to wrap things up by now. Emily had been understanding when he explained that he would have to go in to the office for a while today. He had reassured her that his job was not in jeopardy, but these murders had everyone on edge. And there was pressure to find a suspect. Last evening while she had had her bath, he had taken Ghost out for a short walk. The big white shepherd had accepted Horatio's peace offering, spending the night on his doggie bed near the patio doors.

Horatio had called Yelina first thing when he arrived at the office this morning, but she didn't answer. He thought about Yelina telling him to trust her regarding the picture on his cell phone. At the time he believed she had his best interests at heart and would not keep any information from him that might bring harm to himself or Emily. Now he found himself wondering if he should have pushed harder for the information. A knock sounded on his door. Looking up, he saw that it was Eric.

"H – we've finished cross-checking what we know about the latest three victims with the first three."

"Good. Eric could you come in here for a moment please."

Emily handed her grandmother the magnifying glass, smiling as the elderly woman put it to her eye and held up the box.

"It looks like a capita or i maybe. Then a space. Hmmm something, O maybe? Then a … i or l again, n e." She looked up at her granddaughter. "Emily, does that sound familiar to you at all?"

"No. I don't think so. Horatio doesn't have much family, but I'm very sure he's never mentioned a name beginning with an S."

"What about the last name?" her grandmother asked softly.

"Oaine? That doesn't make any sense." Emily said puzzled. Grandma Estin felt like bopping her granddaughter over the head with the box.

"An O and a C look a lot a like, Em."

"Grandma what are you talking about? Why would it say… Caine!" Emily caught her breath. "Oh my gosh!" She put her hand to her mouth as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that the woman she had been bumping into for the last week might have the same last name as herself.

"Who is she, Emily?" This time there was no escaping her grandmother's question.

"I'm not sure. I don't know her last name. I saw her with Yelina last week! Maybe she was trying to find Horatio? She's so afraid of him, though. This doesn't make any sense."

Grandma Estin smiled as she got up, saying, "Let's refill our coffee dear, then start at the beginning. This is much more interesting than the colored pets!"

"Sure H." Eric walked in and sat in the chair in front of his bosses' desk. He was pretty certain he hadn't messed up anything lately.

"I umm … wanted to thank you for helping with Ghost the other day, Eric. Emily told me you rescued her from Stetler's clutches a few days ago as well." Eric smiled in relief.

"No problem H. It seemed like he appeared out of nowhere. Do you think he's watching us again?" Fiddling with a pen, Horatio frowned.

"It's possible. He mentioned something to me the other day that led me to believe it was a single person, not the whole lab that was on his radar. But, I wouldn't put it past him to be snooping into everything in the process."

"Just what we need now," Eric snorted. "Any idea why he wanted to talk to Emily?"

"It sounded like he was probably just looking to see what she knew."

"Well, I don't think he found out much H. I got there as soon as Paula called. Stetler was smirking when I got there, and Emily looked a little shell-shocked, but it could just have been Stetler. I got her out of there immediately." Eric hesitated, wondering how and if he should tell his friend what Emily had told him.

"What is it, Eric?" Horatio asked quietly. "Emily told me her feelings regarding the lab. I had no idea she felt that way."

"Well, I think Stetler told her you had left with Yelina for the afternoon, or something to that effect. She didn't know about Ray. Calleigh tried to call her earlier, but her phone was off. I figured Stetler was just trying to make trouble as usual."

"I agree." Horatio was even more irritated with the IAB man. "I'll have to speak to him. Thank you for looking out for her Eric. I … we appreciate it."

"No problem H. She's a sweet lady, but I get the impression she feels like a fish out of water sometimes." With a smile, Horatio nodded.

"She told me as much last night. I can't believe I missed it." He added quietly.

"And that's everything I know, grandmother." Emily sighed and sipped her coffee. Grandma Estin's eyes were bright.

"Do you think Willow left it," she gestured toward the table, "on purpose, for you to find? After all if it belongs to Horatio, and she can't give it to him herself, maybe she meant for you to have it?"

"I thought about that," Emily admitted. "Horatio doesn't have any aunts or uncles, from what I gather. None that he's close to, at any rate. How could she be related?"

"If we could get into that box, then maybe we'd know," Grandma Estin said wistfully. "I wish we had a skeleton key or a bobby pin."

"That only works in Nancy Drew, Grandma," Emily laughed, suddenly remembering something, "But I might know something that could." Feeling a little like Cinderella, Emily slipped the tiny key from her pocket.

"Emily! Where did you find it?"

"I just found it on the floor one day in our bedroom." She paused. "Not long after I found a picture of Horatio and his brother and parents. I wonder if it was stuck in the frame?"

"Try the key, Emily!" The elderly woman was almost bouncing with excitement.

Holding her breath, Emily slipped the key into the lock. It went in easily and turned in the lock. The two women looked at each other. Very carefully Emily reached to lift the lid, almost afraid at what they would find inside. Her cell buzzed on the table beside her, causing her to jump. Seeing that it was her husband, she reached for it automatically, her eyes never leaving the box.

"Hi Em. I think I should be just another hour or so. What's up?"

"Hey Horatio. Grandma's here… I was just going to take her back to Lena's after we go out and grab some lunch."

"Sounds good." He paused. "It looks like we might be in for some rainy weather this evening. What do you say to a cozy evening at home, just the two of us? A movie, a bottle of wine, candlelight, maybe some tiramusu?"

"That sounds lovely Horatio." Emily said distractedly. "I … I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, Horatio…"

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 28

"Okay sweetheart. I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you Horatio." He heard his wife click off and sat for several moments staring at the phone. 'I wonder what she and her grandmother are up to now?' he thought, bemused. 'Probably more dog park surveillance,' he reasoned.

Emily set her phone down and began to lift the lid when Ghost suddenly got up and launched himself at the front window, barking as if 15 letter carriers were on the front steps.

"Ghost, no!" Emily dropped the lid and quickly followed Ghost, concerned that he might go through the glass. She put a hand on his furry neck.

"Sit!" The big dog obeyed, but continued to growl.

"The mail came this morning, Ghost. There is no one out …" her voice trailed off as she saw who was standing on the sidewalk just outside their door.

"Yelina, call me. We need to talk about Willow." Horatio set his phone down on the desk and stared at it for several seconds. He didn't want to tip his hand like that, but he got the feeling she was avoiding him. When his phone did ring several moments later, it was not Yelina but Alexx asking if he had a few minutes to stop by the morgue.

"Willow!" Emily left Ghost and hurried to the front door, Grandma and Ghost close behind her.

"Willow!" As Emily opened the front door, she saw the woman's look of surprise and then practically run down the sidewalk.

"Willow, stop! Please! I have the box you left on the bus, Willow!" The dark haired woman stopped, and very slowly turned to watch as Emily hurried down the walk.

"You left it for me to find, didn't you?" A nod.

"It has to do with Horatio, doesn't it?" Another nod.

"Have you ever opened it?" A shake of the head, Willow didn't speak, her eyes dark in her pale face.

"I found the key. We were just about to open it. It's just me and my grandmother, Willow. Why don't you come in and tell us what's going on?" Thinking that Willow's hesitation was due to her fear of running into Horatio, Emily coaxed. "Don't worry about Horatio. He's at work for most of the afternoon." The woman appeared to be wavering. Emily extended her hand.

"It's hot out here. Come on into the house. Grandma and I were just about to have some iced coffee and some of her homemade cinnamon rolls. You don't have to talk about … Horatio or anything, if you don't want to." Emily held her breath as Willow thought it over.

"All right," she said softly, tipping her head to one side. "But only for a bit, I cannot let Horatio see me."

"Absolutely," Emily said and slowly they walked up to the door where Grandma was waiting.

"What do you have for me Alexx?" Horatio slipped into the morgue, sidling up beside the medical examiner.

"Stomach contents of your latest 3 victims. Nothing remarkable about any of them."

"Then why did you ask me to come down here?" he asked with a smile.

"Can't a girl just want to see you?" she asked innocently, big brown eyes wide. She laughed and said, "Ok, I thought you might find this interesting." She held up a hair. "Now, I don't think it's human, but it appears to be dyed."

"Where did you find it?" he asked quietly.

"It was on her lips. Like it stuck there from something else. Didn't know if it meant anything, but thought you'd like to know." She smiled in satisfaction as Horatio grinned.

"You're the best Alexx." With a wave he was about to leave, when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Don't work too late today, Horatio." She raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded in understanding, then leaned closer.

"Date night, tonight Alexx. Wine, candlelight, Emily's favorite desert. I thought I'd stop and get her a coffee and some flowers to bring home and surprise her. You approve?"

"Oh Horatio, maybe there is hope for you yet," she teased him, laughing softly to herself as his light step echoed through the quiet morgue.

Ghost began barking again as soon as Willow was at the door. Immediately the woman stopped, looking at the big dog fearfully.

"I … I don't know if I should go inside, Emily. It doesn't sound like your dog likes me, although I do owe him a thank you for the other day."

"Quiet Ghost! Willow is a friend. What's wrong with you today?" Ghost slowly backed up, watching as the stranger from the sidewalk slowly entered the house. Cocking his head to one side, he considered her. She didn't seem threatening, and she didn't smell bad, not like that fancy shoe guy at the lab. While he couldn't exactly put a paw on it, something was off. His little doggie brain kept going to the nice red-haired man that lived here with Emily. Ghost would bet his last cookie bone that HE would find something odd about her too. Grandma Estin appeared with a frozen marrow bone and offered it to the white shepherd on the condition that he take it to his doggie bed and stay there with it.

Horatio found Calleigh and Eric in layout, going over the items found on the latest three victims.

"Good Afternoon, boys and girls. Alexx found a dyed hair, possibly not human, on one of the latest victims."

"Like from a synthetic wig," Calleigh reasoned, surprised when her boss shook his head.

"More like 4-legged," he said.

"Who would dye an animal, H?" Eric asked.

"Ah, good question. However, this may or may not mean anything, but it's worth a look. Let's see if we find anything similar on any of the other victims. We may find a common thread." He looked from Calleigh to Eric. They both looked tired, and just a little glum. "Why don't you wrap it up here and head out for the day, hmm? It can wait until Monday." They both brightened up considerably. After wishing them a good weekend, or what was left of it, he continued on to his office. He needed to make a few notes before he called it a day himself.

The three women were seated around the dining room table, munching Grandma Estin's cinnamon rolls and sipping iced coffees.

"These are delicious," Willow smiled as she finished her second one, licking her fingers daintily.

"I know. I think guests return to Grandma's lodge for her cinnamon rolls and dumplings more than anything else," Emily grinned. "Horatio and I had hoped to talk Grandma into making our wedding cake out of her cinnamon rolls, but she wouldn't do it." At the mention of Horatio's name, Willow shivered visibly and began to toy with the handle of her coffee cup.

"Willow dear, you don't need to be afraid. If you're in some kind of trouble, Horatio could help you. He's very generous about things like that. He's really quite a pussy cat."

Emily swallowed back a smile at her grandmother's words. While she would agree that her husband had a soft side, he also could be single-mindedly ruthless when he felt that something or someone he cared deeply about was threatened. It was one of the things she loved about him, but she would not wish his wrath on her worst enemy.

"I know," Willow murmured, twisting her empty cup in her hands. With a sigh she looked at Emily and said, " I've been trying to get the courage to speak to him for several years now. It didn't seem very urgent, **not** until I saw that he was getting married."

"I don't follow," Emily felt confused. Willow smiled at her apologetically.

"In an attempt to contact him, I inadvertently sent a picture of the two of you on your wedding day to his cell phone." Emily gasped.

"THAT was from you?"

"I … I didn't mean any harm, Emily! I … I found the picture on the Internet and I meant to wish you congratulations. It was a coincidence that I had met you a couple years ago at the NBA conference. That was when I realized I would have to come to Miami."

Emily looked at the woman seated next to her.

"I don't understand what I have to do with it, Willow."

"Willow, I think you need to start at the beginning, dear." That was her grandmother speaking now.

Horatio took one last look at his desk satisfied that he had finished everything that could be done for the time being. The neat stack of papers in the wire basket could be dealt with on Monday. Yelina hadn't called him back as of yet and he decided he would not take her call, should she decide to get back to him today. Locking the door, he walked quickly down the quiet hall, intent on his errands and a romantic evening alone with his wife.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 28 _**(Meanwhile back at the Caine house)**_

"Here dear, let me refill that for you before you get started." She bustled out to the kitchen leaving Emily and their guest at the table.

Emily looked at their guest, a million questions rolling around in her head. One question was getting louder and louder and she wasn't sure she would like the answer. Taking a deep breath, Emily leaned over.

"Willow." The hushed voice of her hostess caused the woman to jump.

"I'm sorry. I want to ask you a question and I hope you can give me an honest answer." Willow nodded, her eyes wary. Before she could lose her nerve, Emily asked,

"Were you and Horatio lovers?" The thought of him in another woman's arms filled her with sadness and more than a hint of jealousy. 'I don't want to know that she was enjoying the touch of his hands and his kisses,' she thought miserably. "If you were then I don't want to know anything else. I'm going outside and you and Grandma can talk," she finished shakily. The force of her feelings surprised her and she held her breath waiting for Willow's answer.

Horatio smiled to himself. Two errands down, two to go. In the trunk he had dinner, Emily's favorite pasta and sauce and tiramisu from Mancini's. When he had gone in to pick up his order, the owner, Tony had asked where the lovely Miss Emily was. Horatio had explained he was surprising her with dinner and desert. Grinning, Tony told Horatio how good it was to see him smiling and happy once again. He had given him a bottle of wine – "for you and Miss Emily this evening!" The rest of what he said was in Italian and Horatio had only caught the word amore, but he felt his face grow warm nonetheless. Now it was on to the flower shop and the coffee house just around the corner. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at a light, he hoped that Grandma Estin was back at her friend Lena's.

"No!" Willow shook her head. "You … I'm sorry if you got that idea, Emily. No, it's nothing like that. I've never even met Horatio."

"Here we go," Grandma bustled into the room and Emily looked away so the older woman wouldn't see the look of relief and guilt on her face.

"Now, Willow. Why don't you start at the beginning, hmmm? By the way dear, what is your last name?" Seemingly glad that Grandma Estin had opened up the door to this, their guest began to talk.

"Westbrook." Emily let out her breath in relief, she had been fearing the answer to that question. Willow went on, her voice devoid of emotion, as if she were telling a story she had repeated hundreds of times.

"I was adopted by my aunt when I was six months old. Her sister, my mother, was losing her battle with alcohol and whatever other demons haunted her. She died about a year later. As I grew up, I would ask about my father. My aunt would never speak of him, saying that if you can't say something nice about someone say nothing at all." Willow sipped her coffee, staring at her hands.

"When my aunt died, I was going through her things and I found that box, a picture of a man, and my birth certificate. My father was listed as Unknown." Her voice faded away.

Horatio was nearing the house when his cell phone buzzed. A quick glance showed him it was Yelina. He debated for a moment, then answered it.

"Yelina, we need to talk. Is this woman the person you told me not to worry about?" he asked tightly.

"Horatio, it's good to hear from you too." He didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yelina, I want to know who this woman is. Apparently, she's been in contact with Emily. How could you keep this from me? Especially when Emily's safety might be at stake!" In spite of himself he was getting irritated.

"I told you to trust me, Horatio." Yelina's voice echoed in his ear. "Do you understand now how I felt?" she asked softly, her voice dripping with meaning.

"Yelina, I don't want to get into this now. But tomorrow or Monday. I'll be in touch." He hung up on her, pounding the steering wheel in sheer frustration. One more corner and he was turning into the drive of their home. He stayed in the car for a few minutes, trying to forget about Yelina and Willow and work and think about his evening with Emily.

Grandma Estin set her cup down on the table with a thump. Her eyes were bright.

"Willow are you saying that you are Horatio's … half sister?" Emily gasped, her hand going to her mouth. She saw Willow nod, then the woman paled as she saw the car pulling into the driveway.

"OH NO! I've got to get out of here," she jumped up, bumping the table and sending coffee sloshing everywhere. Emily reached for her arm, saying,

"Willow, if you are related to him, you've got to tell him. He … he values family above everything else. I'm sure… he would understand, when you explain."

"NO! I can't. I promised Yelina I wouldn't bother him. I've got to go." She had spotted the fence in the back yard.

"Does that go out to the beach?"

"Well, yes, but Willow, I can't keep this from him!" Emily almost shouted in frustration. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of this – and yet she was. Willow looked from Emily to the big white shepherd now standing, blocking her way to the patio doors and freedom.

"You do what you have to do, Emily. I have my reasons," she finished quietly. Very carefully she squeezed past Ghost. Emily and Grandma watched as she dashed through the yard and slipped out the door in the back of the fence.

Emily and her grandmother were still staring at each other when they heard Horatio's light step in the kitchen.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 28

"I'm going after her, Grandma. Whatever you do, keep Horatio HERE! If he comes after us and loses his temper, Willow will never have the courage to speak to him" she whispered fiercely before dashing out the patio doors, Ghost in hot pursuit.

"Em, I've got a surprise for you…" Horatio's voice trailed off as he walked into the room. He took in Grandma standing by a table with 3 cups and saucers, and an open patio door.

"Good evening Horatio." She watched as some of the warmth went out of his eyes. After putting the coffee in the fridge, he dropped the flowers on the table.

"You ladies having a coffee break?" he asked mildly, looking pointedly at the 3 cups. Grandma Estin regarded her grandson-in-law. He was going to be stubborn about this, she could tell. In her best no-nonsense tone, she said briskly,

"Emily is just fine, Horatio. She just went out with Ghost for a bit. Yes, we girls were having some coffee and some girl-talk. Now, as wonderful as that suit looks on you, why don't you go put on something more comfortable and I'll put these flowers in some water. No sense punishing them. Would you like some coffee? There may even be a cinnamon roll or two left." With that she left him and took the flowers into the kitchen, hoping that her granddaughter would be back soon, Willow in tow.

"Willow! Willow! Stop!" Emily's voice was carried away by the wind. She was gaining on her newly discovered sister-in-law, Ghost loping along as if they were out for a run.

"Ghost, go!" With a happy bark, he sped off after Willow. Emily watched as her pet easily caught up with the woman, barking and circling until she stopped running and fell to the ground. Carefully, Ghost bent his head and sniffed the woman's face. She was making those funny sounds like Emily did after she came back home last fall. With a sigh, he flopped down beside her, panting from his run, squinting down the beach for his mistress.

By the time Emily caught up with Willow, she was sitting up, wiping her eyes as she looked warily at the big white dog seated like a sentry beside her.

"Willow! Please come back and talk to Horatio. There is nothing you could have done that would make him welcome you with anything less than open arms, I'm sure." Emily felt fairly confident in what she was saying, but the other woman still hesitated, staring out at the ocean.

"I want to Emily," her voice was so quiet Emily could barely hear her. "I'm not sure that he would feel the same however." Sitting down beside her pet, Emily began to rub his ears.

"Why would you think that, Willow?"

"Because, when I was searching for my father, I inadvertently gave a very evil man information about Horatio. I thought he was going to help me get in touch with him." She looked Emily square in the eye. "Yelina said Horatio was almost sent to jail because of that man. He could have lost his job, and his reputation. It was an honest mistake. Yelina said if I tried to contact Horatio, she would tell him how I provided the information that sent this Walter person after him in Miami." Willow drew circles in the sand with her finger, refusing to look at Emily. "I don't have any family left Emily. I know Horatio and his father, my father, didn't get along very well. I know that his mother died at the hands of his father and that Horatio tried to save her. He might see me as another reason that his father was so abusive to his mother." She looked up at Emily, her eyes glittering with tears. "After all this, he might not want anything to do with me." Ghost whined softly, nudging his nose against hand.

Watching Willow freeze in fright, Emily said gently,

"It's ok. He wants you to pet him. It's kind of his way of trying to make you feel better." She rubbed her pet's muzzle. "It always works for me," Emily said softly.

Horatio found Grandma Estin in the kitchen. She was busy making a salad, the pasta he had dropped on the counter was now in a sauté pan on the stove ready to be warmed. Leaning against the wall, arms folded, he watched her for several minutes.

"Staring at me is not going to help, Horatio," she said mildly, not looking at him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table? It looks like you had a lovely evening planned. You and Emily can still have a romantic dinner you know," she looked at him then.

"What's going on, Grandma Estin?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's not my place to tell you, Horatio. And, it would be unfair of you to badger Emily about it as well. She's in a difficult situation and you interrogating her will not get you anywhere, except perhaps the doghouse."'

"Emily could be in danger," he said stubbornly.

"She's not in any danger," Grandma answered him, handing him two plates and silverware. "I would tell you immediately if I thought there was any chance at all that my granddaughter could be in trouble. Trust me, hmm? Am I correct in guessing that you and Emily haven't … had much time alone together, lately?" Their eyes locked and Horatio was the first to look away. Grandma Estin squeezed his arm encouragingly. "Now, go find some candles for the table, and I'll get some coffee ready to brew with desert. You and Emily shall have your romantic evening. I'll call Lena and see if her grandson can come pick me up. Maybe Ghost could leave Lena's cats alone and I can take him with me if he's back before I leave." She shooed Horatio out of the room, crossing her fingers that her granddaughter would be back soon. If Willow was with her, Grandma Estin planned to have the reunion between brother and half-sister be short and sweet for the evening. There would be plenty of time for catching up tomorrow.

The sun was beginning to sink low in the sky and Emily could feel the wind picking up. She tried one more time to get Willow to come back to the house with her.

"I know Horatio will listen to your side of the story. He can be intimidating and stubborn, but he's fair. If Yelina has threatened you, I doubt he would allow her to go through with it." The other woman stared at her hand, buried in Ghosts' soft fur.

"I … I have to think about it Emily," Willow said quietly.

"Ok, but I'm not keeping this from him indefinitely, Willow. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow evening, I'm going to tell him. It would be much better if he were to hear it from you." When the other woman nodded, Emily asked,

"Will you stop by tomorrow then? I promise Yelina won't cause you any trouble." Willow nodded, reluctantly.

"Good," Emily stood up and brushed the sand off. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and said happily, "I have a sister-in-law." After they said their good-byes, Emily whistled for Ghost and they headed back up the beach at a brisk jog. Questions about Horatio's parents swirled around in Emily's mind.

The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon when Emily opened the gate and let herself and Ghost into the yard. Her husband was sitting on the deck, waiting for her. As she got closer she saw the relief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I …" he met her at the steps.

"No apologies, Emily. Your grandmother assured me you were safe. I see she was correct." Blue eyes held her wary hazel ones. Reaching out a hand to lightly caress her cheek, he asked,

"What do you say we don't talk about any of this tonight?" She could not hide the relief in her eyes.

"Ok." He seemed like he was about to say something, then decided against it. "I'm glad you're home Horatio. I'll just go get cleaned up. I … I need a shower." He kissed her and let her go, watching her as she went inside.

Emily was standing under the hot spray, letting the water calm her jumpy nerves. She had been thrown off guard by Horatio's seemingly calm demeanor when she arrived home. It was the last thing she had expected. Emily sighed, telling herself if she lived to be a hundred she would never be able to figure him out. A soft knock on the door, then she heard Horatio's voice ask,

"Can I get you a towel or anything?"

"N…no, I've got one, thank you." She didn't hear the door shut. Carefully she peaked out of the shower to see him standing in the doorway.

"Horatio?"

"I was trying to think of another excuse to come in there," he said, his blue eyes never wavering from her. Swallowing, Emily said huskily,

"Who said you needed an excuse?"

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Happiness for H: Ghosts

_**One Romantic Evening**_

"Emily?" Horatio's voice was rough. It had been almost two weeks since his wife had confided her fears about trying to conceive a child. He had been patient, waiting for her to make the first move, to let him know when she was ready for him to love her again. Though she welcomed his touch and his kisses, she had shied away every time they had become too intimate. He wanted the sensuous, passionate woman he knew her to be sharing their bed again.

She swallowed as her husbands' eyes darkened with desire.

"Yes, Horatio." She watched in fascination as his gaze slowly slid down her body as it was revealed from behind the shower curtain. Taking a step forward, he gently he took her face in his hands, turning it up to him. His eyes never leaving hers, Horatio kissed her, his persuasive lips caressing hers. His eyes were almost indigo and his fingers were gently caressing her face.

"Sweetheart, do you realize what you are doing to me?" Horatio growled. "Emily, I want you," he groaned as he lifted his head, brilliant blue eyes roaming over every inch of her face, "in our bed, Sweetheart. I can keep you safe, if you're not ready …" She looked at him and in the next instant she felt her legs go out from under her as Horatio scooped her up and strode quickly to their bedroom.

It was later as the moon was slowly rising in the sky, that Emily found herself looking into ther moonlight blue eyes of her husband. A smile curved across her lips at the sight of him, his hair tousled from her fingers raking through it during the course of their lovemaking. He was propped up on one elbow, looking at her intently.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, wariness of her answer reflected in those beautiful eyes.

"Mmmm, hmmm." Emily stretched. "I, ah, hope you didn't have any big plans for the rest of the evening, Lieutenant."

"Nothing that requires you leaving the house, Sweetheart." He grinned at her, his face almost boyish. "I brought your favorites home for dinner," he added coaxingly. "Pasta with marinara sauce and tiramisu from Mancini's. Tony says hello by the way. He sent a bottle of wine to help us celebrate."

"Celebrate what, Horatio?" Emily asked, her brain in overdrive trying to remember if there was some important occasion she was supposed to have remembered.

"Nothing specific, Sweetheart," Horatio said laughingly, "you didn't forget anything. He just wanted us to have a nice evening together. I'd say we're off to a good start," he added suggestively, slipping his hand beneath the comforter to caress her silky smooth skin. Emily closed her eyes briefly, savoring the warmth of his hand, then lifted her lashes to catch his blue gaze.

"It would seem you have quite an evening planned, Lieutenant. My favorite foods, a bottle of wine, candles, flowers. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were planning a little seduction here tonight." Once again the color rose in his cheeks.

"You caught me, Em." His caressing hand was making it difficult for her to focus on what he was saying. "I've missed being with you like this these last couple weeks, Sweetheart. I … thought you might have just needed a gentle nudge in the right direction. No regrets?" She smiled shyly at him, shaking her head no.

"Good. Now," he reluctantly slid his hand from her warm skin, "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I better go see if I can salvage our dinner. Would you like to come out and keep me company? You could wrap up in a blanket on the sofa and have a glass of wine." She watched as he pulled on his lounge pants and his t-shirt, his hair becoming even more tousled in the process.

Emily stretched, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets against her skin.

"You win, Lieutenant. I'll join you in the living room as soon as I can find something to wear. Then, maybe after dinner we can cuddle up on the sofa with some popcorn and a movie?"

Horatio leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"That sounds wonderful. But I don't know if you'll have room for popcorn after pasta and tiramisu."

_**Early the Next Morning**_

A soft whining accompanied by the mattress bouncing gently achieved it's desired effect. Emily opened her eyes and found herself looking into the big brown eyes of her pet.

"Hmmm Ghost. Do you have to go outside already? What time is it anyway?" Emily tried to crane her neck and see the clock. She felt her husbands' arms tighten around her and he mumbled in his sleep.

"No, Horatio. I've got to let Ghost outside." Emily tried to wiggle out of his grasp, carefully untangling her limbs from his and the twisted mass of sheets and blankets. She was almost free when she felt another pair of eyes watching her. Turning she found those blue eyes open and watchful.

"I … I'm just going to let Ghost outside and put on the coffee, Horatio." She reached for his t-shirt that she usually slept in.

"Come back to bed, Em," he said coaxingly. "Maybe we should invest in one of those doggie doors after all." Emily's head popped through the neck of her t-shirt.

"Oh, no. No doggie doors. Who knows what kind of creatures might wander in this house." She knew she was blushing furiously at the suggestive look in those blue eyes. "Come on Ghost!" Emily almost fled from the bedroom, Ghost trotting quickly behind her.

Horatio watched her go. His wife had been like her old self last night - passionate and uninhibited in their lovemaking. While waiting for Emily to return with Ghost from wherever they had disappeared last evening, he had considered Grandma Estin's words. She was correct of course. Questioning Emily, no matter how gently he had gone about it, would not have achieved much, except a ruined evening. He had even surprised himself at how he had managed to shelve those questions last night. But now with the clear light of a new day beginning to seep through the windows, those questions were bubbling to the surface once more. He wanted answers and Emily, Grandma Estin and Yelina all were going to come clean about what had been going on with the mysterious Willow.

Emily flipped the coffeemaker's "on" switch and let her pet outside. The big dog bounded down the steps of the deck and was soon sniffing along the fence line doing his morning patrol duties. By the time Ghost was ready to come in, Emily had two cups of coffee on a tray along with a small carton of her favorite creamer. She had no doubt her husband would be awake and waiting for her. Last evening had been wonderful if not somewhat surreal. But now it was the harsh light of day, and Emily was quite certain Horatio wanted some answers regarding her and grandmother's guest yesterday afternoon.

"Coffee, Horatio?" Emily carefully set the tray on the night table beside the bed.

"Thank you." After handing him a mug, she fixed her own drink and scooted back on the bed. For some moments they regarded each other over the rims of their mugs, Horatio leaning back lazily against the headboard and Emily sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 29

Emily decided the best defense was a good offense, so to speak. And, she thought wryly to herself, in the words of another cliché, she was just going to take the bull by the horns and get this over with – for now.

"Horatio, Willow was here yesterday." One eyebrow rose, and he blew on his coffee.

"I gathered as much. Any particular reason for the visit?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"She has something she wants, no needs, to tell you," Emily paused, searching for the right words, "but it's difficult for her."

"She obviously knows a lot about me, she could find me at work." He looked her in the eye, his tone still mild.

"It's … personal. I don't think she would be comfortable going to the Lab. She's frightened about how you will react to … what she has to tell you."

"Why would she think that, I wonder?" Horatio looked at his wife, eyes wide with innocence.

Emily put her hand up. "Horatio, I told her every way I knew how that you would be very understanding and not blame her." Emily looked at him, her expression serious. "That being said, I hope you remember this conversation when she stops by later today to talk to you."

"Of course," Horatio said, somewhat surprised. "When did she say she was stopping by?"

"She didn't say when, exactly," Emily hedged, figuring her vague answer was going to bring on more questions. "I told her if she wasn't here by this evening, I would tell you myself." A gleam appeared in those blue eyes. Getting to her knees, Emily scooted up to where he relaxed against the headboard.

"You really need to hear it from her, Horatio, so please think twice before you give me the third degree, ok?" Emily said quietly. "I didn't want to carry this around indefinitely so I told her I would tell you if she couldn't," she paused. "Or wouldn't," she added softly.

For some moments they looked at each other. Horatio was the first to speak.

"Ok, Em. I'll go along with you," he murmured. Emily looked at him suspiciously, he was giving in far too easily. Very deliberately, Horatio set his coffee mug on the tray, then took Emily's and added it to the tray. "For now," he added, reaching for her, his warm hands sliding beneath her t-shirt. As she found herself being pulled on top of him, she put her hands out, only to find herself distracted by the fading scars running across his muscled chest.

"Horatio, I …" Emily found herself to be suddenly breathless, "I promised Grandma I would take her to Mass at 10:30."

"Plenty of time," he murmured, his lips nibbling at her bared shoulder.

"She's hoping you'll join us," Emily began to run her hands lightly over his chest.

"Of course, that sounds nice." His warm hands were pulling the t-shirt over her head.

"She loves showing you off to her friends, you know." Emily looked at him and grinned as his face flushed.

"I'd noticed. And I don't mind. Your grandmother is a very sweet, if not shrewd lady," he added before she could say anything else. "But, right now, I want to forget about this very juicy tidbit of information you just laid at my doorstep."

"And how do you plan to do that, Horatio," she asked breathlessly as she felt his hands molding her soft curves to him.

"You're going to help me," he murmured against her lips. "You can start by kissing me good morning, and we'll go from there, hmmm?"

_**(Later that day)**_

"Yelina, call me." Horatio put down his cell phone, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Emily and her grandmother had gone up to the market to pick up dinner items. Grandma Estin had come back to the house with them after church, saying she would like to spend the day with them since she would be going north in a few days. He had his suspicions there was more to it than that, but he actually found he welcomed the distraction. While he had promised Grandma and Emily he wouldn't question them about Willow, he was under no such promise to Yelina. Running his hands through his hair yet again, he sighed. He whistled for Ghost. Maybe a game of fetch would help pass the time, he thought wearily.

"Emily, would you go check with Horatio and see how the chicken is coming along? The dumplings are done and the biscuits will be out in 5 minutes, then we're ready to eat" Her grandmother's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Okay." After a critical look at the table set for three, Emily went outside on to the deck where Horatio was in charge of the protein portion of their dinner. She had commented she was happy with dumplings and salad, but her grandmother and Horatio had voted her down.

"Besides," her grandmother noted, looking pointedly at her granddaughter's flat stomach, " you need to eat and keep your strength up if you know what I mean." Emily had colored and looked away.

Emily hadn't failed to notice that he had been jumpy all afternoon, his head snapping in the direction of the front windows, everytime Ghost barked. She had also noticed how her grandmother had one more place setting stacked neatly on the kitchen counter, ready for the table, should they have one more guest for dinner.

"Hey, Grandma says dinner will be about 5 minutes. How are we doing here?" She slid her hand over his shoulder as she came up behind him.

"The chicken needs another couple of minutes. And I," Horatio turned to slide his arms around his wife, "need a hug, and a kiss," he added softly, his hand sliding beneath her hair.

"Mmmm, okay." Emily leaned against him, her hands stroking his muscled back.

When Grandma Estin passed by the patio doors, she smiled to herself at the sight of her granddaughter wrapped in the Lieutenant's arms. Apparently their romantic evening had been a success, she thought happily, making a mental note to pick up some pale green and yellow yarn so she could finish the blanket she had been crocheting while she was in Miami.

"That was delicious, Grandma Estin. Thank you!" Grandma Estin beamed at her grandson-in-law.

"You are welcome, Horatio. It's always nice to cook for you." She waved off his offer of helping with the clearing up.

"There isn't much. I just need to load these last few things up in the dishwasher and give Ghost a few bits of the chicken to go with his dog food. I'll put on some coffee while I'm out there. You and Emily go relax."

Emily sat down and watched her husband pace around the room. She didn't have a choice anymore. It was almost 7 and no Willow. Though Horatio hadn't said anything, she hadn't missed him looking at his watch before they left the table. Emily sighed and said,

"Horatio, sit down, here by me, please?" He came over to where she sat, but made no move to sit down.

"Trust me, you'll want to sit down for this one," she told him. Blue eyes stared down into her hazel ones, neither budging, until with a sigh of frustration he sat down.

"All right Em. I'm sitting, it's after dinner. What is the big secret that Willow is too frightened to tell me to my face."

"Well, Horatio, you see, she found out that she …" Emily stopped. Twisting her grandmother's ring on her finger she tried again. "Willow is … sort of … did you ever wonder…." Once again she stumbled to a halt. He was getting impatient, she could tell by the way he was sitting, like he might spring up at any moment.

"Emily," he said tightly, "Tell me what you know." Taking a deep breath, Emily blurted,

"Horatio, Willow is your half sister!" She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

Nothing happened. Emily counted to 10 and carefully opened one eye, letting out her breath. He was staring at his hands, clasped loosely between his knees. Her eyes went to his chest, making sure he was still breathing. Just as she opened her other eye, he looked up. To say the very least he looked stunned, but she saw disbelief as well.

"Horatio, are you ok?" she asked carefully, noting how pale his face had become.

"Yes, Emily, I'm fine," he looked away quickly and back to her again.

He didn't feel fine, he admitted to himself. Whatever he had expected from the mysterious Willow this was definitely not a direction his thoughts had gone. A blackmailer, an old girlfriend of Raymond's, or perhaps someone he'd helped once either here in Miami or back in New York.

"How do you know she was telling the truth?" he asked Emily, his voice harsher than he intended.

"Well, that's what she said." Emily answered him, bristling at his tone, despite her good intentions of being supportive. "Why would she lie about a thing like that? Or run away from this house like she did? Or practically jump off the bus, leaving that little box…" Her voice trailed off. Then a thought occurred to her and she continued excitedly, "But, Horatio, you had the key, at least something you had, had the key. I found it on the floor, I'm not sure where it came from and I didn't know what it was when I found it. Maybe it fell out of that picture I pulled from your closet. That would just be dumb luck that it appeared, don't you think? Or maybe this was all meant to happen."

"Emily," he said wearily, "what are you talking about?"

"The key I found when I was looking for Eric's friend's phone number. It was under the bed, the key not the phone number. And of course I didn't know what it was. I was pretty sure it wasn't something that opened anything of mine, but I thought maybe Grandma had dropped it when she stayed last year. But then yesterday just before Willow got here, we saw the name on … the box! Horatio," Emily gripped his arm, almost shouting triumphantly, "The box has the name Caine on the bottom, or it was Caine at one time, it's kind of hard to read now and it looks like someone tried to scratch it off or at least change part of it. THAT would be proof Willow was telling the truth." Emily was rather proud of the way she had put two and two together, Horatio would have to accept Willow's story as truth now.

She was wrong. He stood, unable to sit a moment longer. Horatio needed to DO something. If Willow had been here, he'd question her until the sun came up and then it would be a swab off to DNA.

"I need some air," he muttered as he walked past Grandma Estin entering the room, coffee tray in hand. She watched as he stalked out onto the deck and gripped the railing, his knuckles showing white against the wood. Her granddaughter sat on the couch, a glum expression on her face.

"Well THAT didn't go so well. I thought he'd be glad to find out he had a sibling."

"I think it took him by surprise, dear. Give him a few moments to get used to the idea, then when he comes in, we'll sit down and figure this out. After all," she pulled the little box from her knitting bag, "we still need to open this. There might be all the proof he needs right here."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Happiness for H: Ghosts

_**(A Visiter)**_

"How long do you think he's going to stay out there, Grandma?" Emily asked, pouring herself a second cup of coffee. She had just checked on Horatio and he still stood out at the railing, staring out into the backyard, the stiff set to his shoulders warning her against trying to speak to him.

"Well, dear, he needs some time to process this information. It's not as simple as it sounds. Willow is proof that Horatio's father was having an affair with a woman while he was married to Horatio's mother. That can't be an easy thing to discover."

"I gathered," Emily sipped her coffee, "that Horatio and his father didn't get along very well. It was my impression his father was a very mean-spirited, evil man. I would think the notion that his father would have an affair, wouldn't come as a surprise." Grandma Estin looked at her granddaughter.

"Whatever Horatio's feelings for his father, Emily, he assumed that at the very least his father was faithful to his mother. I would imagine this news conjures up all those old memories and hurts. He needs you to be patient and understanding, dear. Even if it doesn't make sense to you at the moment."

"Whatever do you mean, Grandma?" Emily asked a bit surprised at the elder woman's words. "I don't understand a lot of things about Horatio, but I think I do know how deeply his father's behavior towards his mother affected him growing up. I would never push him on this," she waved her hand around, "thing with Willow. I just want him to know he can come to me, … if he needs to talk or … a shoulder or whatever," she finished, looking towards the deck once again.

Emily saw how his shoulders were slumped as he stared at the deck floor and she stood up.

"I'm going out there," she announced, and hadn't taken a step when the doorbell rang. Emily and her Grandmother looked at each other hopefully.

"Willow!" Emily said excitedly just as a barking Ghost came running into the living room, heading for the front door. She quickly followed, nudging the big dog aside as she reached for the door handle. The welcoming smile froze on her face when she opened the door.

"Good evening, Emily. Is Horatio home? He left me several messages today. I was wondering if I might speak to him." Horatio's sister-in-law looked perfectly at ease, impeccably dressed as always. Emily self-consciously smoothed her hair back where it had escaped from the clip and looked down at her bare feet.

"Of … of course…" she stammered, not moving from the doorway. How long she remained frozen there, she didn't know, but then Grandma's voice broke through the fog that had suddenly seemed to take over her brain.

"Oh, hello Ms. Salas." Grandma Estin's voice sounded surprised, but she motioned for the other woman to come in. "Emily, dear, please take Ghost into the kitchen for a moment. I don't know what's gotten into him." Emily turned blindly and headed for the kitchen, her hand on the top of her pet's head, urging him to come along with her. She was aware of her grandmother's voice behind her.

"Do come in, Yelina. Horatio is just outside at the moment. Would you like something to drink? We were just settling down to some coffee. Or iced tea?"

"No thank you, Grandma Estin. I won't be staying long."

Emily had reached the kitchen when she heard the patio door open.

"Why was Ghost barking, Emily?" Horatio looked quickly at his wife, then at the woman following Grandma Estin into the dining area. "Yelina!" His voice had lost some of it's usual warmth. Emily watched in fascination as Yelina and Horatio stared at one another for several moments. Finally, Horatio motioned toward the deck with a tip of his head. As he slid open the door for her to walk through, he looked at Emily.

"Yelina and I have got some things to talk about, Emily," he said, the tone of his voice telling her loud and clear not to disturb them. With that, he turned on his heel and shut the door, leaving Emily standing there, open-mouthed.

Yelina was leaning against the deck, watching Horatio carefully. She had known him long enough to know that he was furious, the tension radiating off him like heat from the sun.

"I know about Willow, Yelina." His voice bit off the sentence as if it was distasteful. "Did you really think you could keep something like that from me?" Horatio looked away from her, staring off into the darkening yard once again.

"I was definitely going to try Horatio," Yelina said bravely, straightening up and crossing her arms in front of herself. Horatio looked at her briefly, then looked away again.

"Care to tell me why, Yelina? I didn't think you were the kind of person to be petty about something like this." Horatio refused to let her see how hurt he was over her silence.

"It's not what you think, Horatio." He looked at her quickly, arching a sandy eyebrow in her direction.

"What DO I think, Yelina?" His voice dripped icicles. Yelina had worked enough cases with him to recognize the deceptiveness in that question. She wasn't about to fall into that trap.

"You think this is about you. That I chose not to tell you to get back at you for keeping the truth about Madison from me." She pushed away from the railing. "Well, it's not. I did it for Ray Jr."

"What does Ray Jr. have to do with this?" Horatio asked quietly, surprised by her answer. "He's mentioned to me that he would like to have another aunt or uncle. Why would you not want him to know about Willow?"

"I don't want him turning out like Ray, Horatio!" The words almost burst from Yelina, taking him by surprise at their vehemence. "All his life, he has been surrounded by violence. Ray's death and the rumors he was dirty, Ray's real death and involvement with the Mala Noche. Marisol's death and your revenge in South America." She paused as she saw Horatio go pale. Taking a few steps closer to him, Yelina said earnestly, "We agreed at one time that he was too young to know what happened to your mother. To him, his grandmother and grandfather Caine have been dead since before he was born. Leave it at that Horatio. Knowing the truth will only hurt and confuse him."

"He's a young man now, Yelina. Don't you think we should answer his questions honestly?" Horatio asked sadly, running his hand through his hair.

"Have you been honest with Emily?" she shot back, knowing she had her answer when he looked away from her.

"Horatio, it's the same with Ray Jr. Why does he need to know? This is only going to confuse him. He looks up to you. How do you think he is going to feel when he finds out you killed your own father? And don't you think it will all come out if Willow becomes a part of your life? Emily has obviously already made friends with her. Willow's father was your father. She knows about your part in his death, Horatio. She grew up in New York. It's only a matter of time before Emily hears about it too. Do you want her to find out about how you lost your temper and killed your own father from someone else? Do you have any idea how hurt and angry and betrayed she is going to feel?" Horatio shook his head silently, his eyes sliding away from her, knowing she was right. Hadn't he managed to keep that secret from Emily this long by deliberately letting her think she knew the darkness that haunted his past.

"Emily, stop staring out there," her grandmother's admonishment brought a flush to her granddaughter's cheeks.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about," she said unthinkingly, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

It was silent on the deck for several minutes, each of them lost in their own troubled thoughts. Finally, Horatio looked at his sister-in-law.

"Why is Willow so afraid to see me, Yelina? She's run away several times – and she didn't show tonight, despite Emily's assurances that nothing would happen to her. What did you tell her?"

"I don't know what you mean, Horatio." Yelina looked away uncomfortably. He saw that his question had gotten to her, so he pressed on, careful to keep Emily out of it.

"You've met with Willow, Yelina. Why? How long had she known about her relationship to me?"

"Horatio, leave it alone. It would be best for all concerned if Willow went back to New York or Minnesota or wherever she calls home these days and forgot all about Miami." Her voice had just a hint of desperation in it.

"I won't leave her alone until I know the truth Yelina. She made an effort to come down here and contact you. If it was that important, why would she leave now without finishing what she started. I get the feeling she," he hesitated for a few seconds, watching his sister-in-law carefully, "was told not to contact me and there would be consequences if she did." His eyes narrowed as he watched Yelina look around the deck, refusing to meet his eyes. "What did you tell her Yelina?" He took a step closer to her, his blue eyes icy.

"It's none of your business, Horatio. I was the person she chose to contact first and I made a decision to keep her away from Ray Jr. I have my son to think about Horatio. Can't you see that? Let it go. You have your own family now. Why open up all those old wounds? Nothing good will come of it."

"I am not walking away from this Yelina," he warned her. "I will find Willow."

Emily looked toward the patio doors again, ignoring her grandmother's 'tsk, tsk'. She was dying to know what was being said out there. It looked like it was getting heated. As she watched, Yelina tossed her head and said something to Horatio, then pushed past him and opened the patio doors. Striding past a wide-eyed Emily, she murmured good-nights to the two women, saying she would see herself out. A watchful Ghost followed her to the front door, while Emily jumped up and hurried out to where her husband stood on the deck, his hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans.

"I would imagine it has to do with Willow," Grandma Estin said, pulling out her knitting bag and rummaging through it. "Where did I put that crochet hook," she wondered out loud, pulling out several crocheted squares of soft yarn in white and peach. "I wonder where she's gotten to? It's almost 8:00. Ah, there it is," she remarked and settled back against the sofa contentedly, her yarn in her lap.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Happiness for H: Ghosts

_**(After Yelina walks out the door)**_

"Horatio!" Emily had come through the door at a dead run and she skidded to a stop, narrowly missing the steps leading down into the back yard.

"Where's the fire, Em?" he asked mildly, not looking at her, but at some point just beyond her left ear.

"Why did Yelina leave like that?" she asked him suspiciously, pushing her hair back from her face. "I saw you arguing." Emily didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that she had been watching them.

He looked at her then, some of the iciness lingering in his eyes.

"You weren't reading our lips?" he bit out, then was immediately sorry when he saw her eyes widen with hurt. Emily took a step back from him, her eyes never leaving his. She swallowed.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that. But, I was worried about you Horatio, that's all. You don't have to bite my head off, you know," she mumbled. "I came out here to see if you were ok," She saw by his expression that he didn't believe her. "Well, that and I was wondering if Yelina knew where Willow might be. She hasn't shown up yet and I'm worried." Horatio shook his head wearily. This was all too much to deal with at once. Turning his back to her, he echoed Yelina's earlier thoughts,

"Maybe it would just be better if she disappeared back where she came from Emily." If he heard her gasp, he didn't show it. "Go inside now. Why don't you see if your grandmother would like to stay here tonight. I'm not going to be very good company, but you can still enjoy the evening. I'll take Ghost for a walk." And with that he brushed past her, and went inside. Emily heard the jangle of Ghost's leash, collar and tags, then the clickety-clack of his nails as he responded to Horatio's whistle. She still hadn't moved when man and dog walked past her, down the steps and into the yard. The darkness swallowed them up and soon all she heard was the faintest click of the gate as the pair went out onto the deserted beach.

Yelina sat in her car for some time after leaving the house. She had let her fears get the better of her and lashed out at Horatio. One of the advantages or disadvantages of knowing someone for as long as they had known each other, was that you became privy to their secrets. You knew how to hurt them. She bit her lip as she stared at the house. Only once had Horatio spoken about that terrible night in New York. He had been a young police officer at the time when the call had come in of a domestic disturbance. Recognizing it as his parents address, he had raced over there, even though his shift didn't begin for another hour. He had arrived before the officers and in his attempt to save his mother, he had been forced to shoot at his father. Even speaking about it 10 years later, she had heard the anguish in his voice and seen the self-doubt in his eyes. Could he have saved her without going so far as to kill his father? Yelina took a deep breath. She could go back to the house and apologize, if he would see her. To say he killed his father because he lost his temper was a cheap shot and she knew it. But he must understand she was doing this for Ray Jr. Someday, when he had a child, he would understand. After one last look at the house, Yelina turned the key in the ignition and slowly pulled away from the curb. She would give him time to calm down and see it in the light of day. Tomorrow she would go to the Lab and tell him she was sorry. If he was still bound and determined to find Willow, she would give him her file, much of the information in it, he already knew by now. With any luck, Willow would disappear again and life would return to normal.

Emily stood for some minutes staring after her husband and pet. She wanted to be with Horatio, but he had made it quite clear he wanted to be alone. With a sigh and one more glance at the gate in the fence, Emily walked slowly into the house. She turned off the light in the kitchen after making sure that the deck light was shining brightly into the darkness of the back yard. Grandma Estin was fast asleep in her chair, the blanket she was crocheting in a swirl of peach and white yarn in her lap.

'I guess I'm on my own,' Emily thought, quietly gathering up the crockery from their coffee. The clearing up done, Emily curled up on the sofa and clicked on the tv, keeping a watchful eye on the patio door. Her hand stole down to rest against her flat stomach as her eyes glanced at the baby soft yarn in her grandmother's lap.

'Could I be …' she wondered, her thoughts turning to the evening she and Horatio had spent together last night. After dinner, they had snuggled on the sofa, but soon lost interest in the movie. Horatio had carried her into their bedroom where he had taken his time making love to her. She had fallen asleep in his arms, only to awake in the night to his warm lips trailing kisses along her jaw. Passion ignited swiftly once their lips met and Emily had been swept away, eventually falling into an exhausted sleep in Horatio's arms once again.

"No, don't even start thinking about that," she told herself sternly. "You'll only be sad when it doesn't happen." She sighed, wishing Ghost was here to offer his large ears for her to scritch.

Horatio stood, hands on his hips, staring out at the darkness of the ocean. There was no moonlight tonight, the clouds obscuring the all but a few stars. The cool ocean breeze blew the hair across his forehead, but he barely noticed. His thoughts were far away from the warmth of Miami.

_The nights had started to turn cold in New York City. It was a week before Halloween and the trees had lost most of their leaves. The branches scratched against each other eerily in the wind and the dried leaves rattled as they skittered across the sidewalk outside his apartment window. It was Tuesday and his shift at the precinct didn't start for another hour. He hummed as he locked up. He looked forward to these Tuesday night visits with his mother. Though short, they were special, helping mother and son stay connected. No mention of his father were made, concentrating instead on Horatio's job as a young police officer and his mother's new part-time work at the library. Each time he left her, Horatio would say,_

"_You only have to call, Mother. I can help you leave him. Money, a place to stay, whatever you need. You deserve better." His blue eyes were sober as she would reach up to touch him lightly on the cheek."_

"_I know, my son. But you should be concentrating on finding a young lady to fall in love with and start thinking about having a family of your own. I've made my peace with my lot, it's not your fight any more. The Church frowns on divorce. Your father needs me to help him get out from under the power of the alcohol. He won't hurt me then."_

"_Do you really believe that, Mother?" he would ask sadly, some of the light going out of his blue eyes._

"_I have no choice, Horatio. Now go," she would smile, as he bent slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek, "the City needs you out there catching the bad guys. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Horatio." But I do, he thought grimly as he walked quickly away from the place he had called home as a child._

Ghost had been sitting quietly beside the red-haired man, his head cocked to one side. His doggie senses were telling him this nice man was very unhappy. Not unhappy like his mistress when she her face got all salty, more like Ghost felt when Emily left him in Minnesota to come live in Miami for a while. Ghost whined softly to get Horatio's attention. Nothing. The dog whined again, louder in case he hadn't heard him over the lapping of the waves just a few feet away.

When the red-haired man still didn't move, Ghost stood and gently bumped his head against Horatio's hand. Startled, he looked down at the big white dog, glowing eerily in the darkness.

"I'm sorry Ghost. Old memories." Ghost growled contentedly as Horatio absently scratched the dog's large ears, having watched Emily do it so often. "I suppose we need to go back home. I thought this was all behind me. It never is, you know?" The dog bumped his head against his thigh as if he understood and the two began to slowly retrace their steps along the beach, Horatio's thoughts thousands of miles away.

"I wonder where Horatio is?" Emily wondered aloud, as she returned to the living room. She had been making up the bed in her office/guest room for her grandmother.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Emily. Do stop pacing and sit down." Her grandmother hadn't taken her eyes off the television screen.

"What are you watching Grandmother?" Emily sat down, her eyes going to the patio doors involuntarily.

"Amateur Crime Scene Investigators. It's one of those shows where clues are revealed for you to figure out who did it and how." Emily shuddered.

"I'll pass Grandma. That's a little too much like what Horatio does for a living. I looked at one of his forensics books once and I had bad dreams for a week."

A commercial came on the screen and Grandma Estin turned to look at her granddaughter.

"Everything all right Emily?"

"What?" Emily was caught by surprise. "Of course, Grandma. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Grandma Estin turned her attention to her crocheting suddenly, "I saw all the trouble Horatio went to last night to have a romantic evening with you." She watched as Emily's cheeks flushed. "I was hoping that it wasn't ruined when you went after Willow." She paused. "Usually, when a man goes to that much trouble there's a … problem, … in the bedroom?"

"Grandma!" Emily jumped up. "I … he … we … we just have both been really caught up in our own things at work and … stuff. That's all." Her hands went up to her hot face.

"I was just wondering. I remember how difficult it was for you when you and Kevin were trying to conceive."

Emily knew she was blushing furiously now.

"Horatio knows about that Grandma. I told him. He's been very patient and understanding. I don't want to talk about this!" The swoosh of the door opening saved her from any further reply. Ghost's nails click-clacked across the floor and he barely received a pat on the head from his mistress as she went running past him to throw herself into her husbands' arms.

"Oh, Horatio. I'm so glad you're home!" she whispered fiercely into his neck, her arms wrapped around him tightly, her body pressed against his solid frame.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart," he was somewhat surprised by his wife's greeting, but hugged her tightly in return. "It's ok," he murmured, rubbing his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, looking up at him, her eyes dark and serious. Horatio's eyes were somber.

"I will be," he said softly, "I thought I knew what my father was capable of , Em. No matter how badly he beat her or hurt her emotionally with his daily verbal abuse, I assumed he would at least be faithful to her. I guess it was just another way for him to hurt her." He became aware of Emily's hands stroking his back.

"I'm sorry, Horatio." Emily murmured, softly. 'I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I never thought about what Willow's story would mean to you." He didn't answer her, just held her tightly, taking comfort in the feel of her against him. Emily had no idea how long they stood there. Eventually, Horatio bent his head, kissing her forehead.

"Let's leave it alone tonight Em, ok? Maybe tomorrow Willow will show herself and we can work it all out. I … I can't talk about it right now, ok?"

"Of course, Horatio." Emily sighed in relief that he was at least being honest with her. She looked up at him, offering her mouth up for his kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Horatio kissed her gently. She could taste the salt from the ocean breeze on his skin. Her fingers had wound their way into the hair at his nape, slipping through the bright strands to tousle it even more than the ocean wind.

Grandma peaked into the room to wish them good-night, but decided against disturbing them. It looked as if things were going to work out after all. After giving Ghost a pat on the head, she gathered up her yarn and headed off to get ready for bed. Minnesota was such a long distance from Miami, she thought again. The thought of Emily having a baby and being so far away had been heavy on Grandma Estin's mind as of late. She had no doubt that her granddaughter would be pregnent in the not too distant future. Once that great-grandbaby was born, Grandma Estin wanted to be close by to be available for babysitting and spoiling. The lodge was a lot of work for her and now that Emily was married to Horatio and her home was in Miami, there seemed little chance her granddaughter would want to take over the day-to-day running of the lodge. Perhaps the time had come for Grandma to sell the lodge and come live in Miami.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Happiness for H: Ghosts

March 30

The heavenly aroma of fresh coffee and Grandma's waffles wafted into the bedroom, slowly bringing Emily out from under her cocoon of blankets. She sat up pushing the hair from her face, looking around the bedroom. The sound of the shower running explained where her husband was at the moment. Ghost poked his head in the bedroom and seeing that his mistress was awake, bounced happily over to the bed.

"Good morning to you too!" Emily cooed, reaching down to give him a face rub. "That was very nice of you to watch out for Horatio last night, Ghost." She patted his head affectionately. "He needed a friend out there on the beach. I missed you though." The big dog whined softly and tried to lick her face.

"Good Morning Emily," She looked up at the sound of her husband's voice, a smile breaking across her features at the sight of him, damp from his shower, standing in front of her.

"Good Morning to you too, Horatio." She swallowed as he sat down on the bed beside her. Playing with her pet's big ears, Emily stared down at her fingers, murmuring,

"How are you feeling Horatio?"

"Emily, look at me sweetheart." She looked at him and was held by the intensity of those blue eyes.

"First, I want to kiss you good morning." He leaned forward, kissing her soundly. Emily felt dizzy from the heat of his body fresh from the shower, the tingling scent of his aftershave, and the warmth of his mouth against hers.

"Second," he said softly, sitting back and watching her face carefully, "Thank you for everything you did to try to help Willow. I …" he reached for her hand, his gaze going to their fingers laced together, "… if she is my … sister, I would like to have her in my life." His eyes once again went to hers. "I … need a little time to come to terms with all this. The past is complicated and it's not her fault what happened. If she contacts you, would you tell her that for me?" Emily nodded silently, her heart going out to him. She could see the sadness in his eyes that he couldn't completely hide.

"What can I do to help, Horatio?" she asked him softly, squeezing his fingers.

"Be patient with me, please?" he asked shyly, his thumb rubbing her fingers. "There's another part of the story I need to tell you, I just don't know how – yet. So, are you okay with that?"

"I guess I'll have to be," she said with a smile, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "But you're worth it, I think," she added teasingly. Relieved to see him grin at her last remark, Emily pulled her hands from his and began to squirm out from the blankets.

"Now, I've got to find my robe so I can go grab a cup of that heavenly coffee and snag a few of Grandma's waffles before you beat me to them!" Horatio's arms reached for her, causing her to squeak his name in surprise.

"Why do you need a robe?" he murmured, his lips moving along her neck. "I think you look very fetching just as you are." Emily squirmed half-heartedly in his embrace.

"Grandma is way too perceptive Horatio. I don't think I could take any conversations about our love life over breakfast! Aren't you going to be late for work, Horatio?" she asked faintly as she felt his hands caressing her beneath the flimsy gossamer gown she had worn to bed.

"Plenty of time," he murmured. "Wait here." She watched wide-eyed as he went over to lock the bedroom door. When he reached the bed again, she reached for him, her hands quickly taking the towel from where he had wrapped it around his waist after his shower.

In the kitchen, Grandma Estin looked at the clock on the stove again. It was going on 6:30. She had heard the shower running earlier, but neither her granddaughter nor Horatio had appeared for breakfast. Ghost was happily munching his kibbles, having come from wishing his mistress good morning some 20 minutes ago.

"Well, Ghost, if those two keep this up, I may need to sell the lodge sooner than later." She reached for the morning paper and settled down to read it while she sipped her coffee. Her mind couldn't stay focused though and she finally gave up, turning her thoughts to how she was going to broach her idea of selling the lodge to her granddaughter.

_**(Breakfast a little while later)**_

"That was a delicious breakfast Grandma Estin. Thank you." Horatio was rewarded with a beaming smile from the elderly woman across the table.

"You are very welcome Horatio. I would imagine your days can get pretty hectic, you need a good breakfast to get you on your way."

"Ok then," he pushed his chair back from the table and stood, "I'll see you ladies tonight, yes?"

"Yes, I'm dropping Grandma at Lena's so she can pack and say her good-byes. Remember, I'll be a little later because I'm picking Grandma up on my way home," Emily reminded him, "so don't send out the search party."

"Why don't I make dinner for you ladies tonight then? If it wont' be too late for you?" His suggestion was met with two enthusiastic nods.

"I'll call you later sweetheart." Horatio couldn't resist kissing Emily on the mouth, his lips lingering against hers a little longer than necessary. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you," she answered breathlessly, watching as he kissed her grandmother on the cheek and left the room, whistling softly.

"Horatio is certainly in a good mood this morning," Grandma Estin commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He is rather cheery in the morning," Emily stifled a yawn. "I need another cup of coffee and then I'll clean up Grandma. Breakfast was delicious, thank you. I certainly miss your cooking."

"Funny you should mention that Emily," Grandma Estin said, stirring half 'n half into her coffee. "I was thinking how much I will miss you, and Horatio, once I get back home."

"I'll miss you too Grandma. I was thinking maybe I could come up and stay for a month or so this summer, to help you out during the busy time and to have a visit." Emily tore a piece off the last waffle on the plate and nibbled on it.

"I was thinking that the lodge is getting to be just a bit too much for me to keep up during the summer."

"Hmmm, well, maybe I could help out all summer," Emily nibbled another piece of waffle. "Horatio could come up for a visit now and then. It might take some convincing, but in the end I think he would go for it."

"Well, I most certainly wouldn't!" Emily looked at her grandmother in surprise.

"Emily, you and Horatio are still newlyweds. I doubt he would be comfortable having you at the other end of the country from him, anyway. The poor man has enough to worry about. And, it's rather difficult to start a family when you are a thousand miles apart." She watched as her granddaughter suddenly got very interested in feeding bits of waffle to Ghost, who was hovering near her chair. "Besides, I've rather gotten to like it in Miami. And I want to be close by once you and Horatio start a family. You know how I'm looking forward to spoiling those little grandbabies." She heard Emily gasp. "So, I'm thinking that I'm going to speak to Mr. Andersen when I get back home and see about putting the lodge up for sale."

"Grandma!" Emily looked at her grandmother in horror. "How could you?"

"Well, dear, I think the time has come for a change. I had been staying there partly for you, at least until last summer. Once I met Horatio and saw how much he loved you, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you were married. And, you would have to be crazy to want to leave him alone down here in Miami while you ran the lodge up north."

"Grandma, I … I'm not ready for this … where would you stay in Miami?" Emily asked weakly, trying to come to terms with the fact that her grandmother was going to sell the only other place Emily had really ever called home.

"Oh, Lena's complex has units available. Someone is always coming or going. It was a nice enough place, kind of small, but I could get used to it. And, I would be much closer to you." Grandma Estin looked at her granddaughter kindly. "Are you sure you're feeling ok, dear? You look rather pale. Perhaps you should put down the coffee and have some juice. Folic acid is very important for someone in your situation, you know."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**April 2**

The house was quiet and almost dark when Horatio arrived home. As he stepped inside the kitchen, he heard the clickety-clack of Ghost's nails on the ceramic tile floor. The big white dog materialized out of the semi-darkness of the other room, woofing a welcome home.

"Hey there, Ghost. Where has your mistress gotten off to, hmm?" He rubbed the big white head for several moments. His welcome home greeting duties done, the big dog whirled around and headed for the main area of the house. Horatio saw the flickering light of the television and assumed his wife had fallen asleep on the sofa nearby. She had been unusually quiet this last week. He sighed, mentally taking the blame for a good part of that. He hadn't been around much lately – the beach murders investigation was finally getting off the ground - due in part a great deal to Grandma Estin and her blue pet hair.

"Emily?" No answer. A cotton throw was in a pile near the corner and her book lay upside down where she had marked her place in it. Horatio looked at Ghost. "Where did she go?" Big brown eyes looked up at him sadly. Woofing softly over his shoulder, the dog trod softly toward their bedroom, Horatio following, his pulse beating just a little bit faster now. At the bedroom door, Ghost looked at him once more, than headed over to where his mistress sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Putting his head in her lap, he whined softly, trying to get her attention.

"Emily?" Horatio's voice cracked as he stood in the doorway. When she didn't answer, he swallowed and tried again.

"Em, are you all right, sweetheart?" She looked up then, her fingers automatically rubbing the big soft ears of her pet. His blue gaze went over every inch of her face, taking in the dried tearstains on her cheeks and her lashes wet with more tears. Still she did not say anything to him, just looked at him sadly as the tears spilled over, leaving two wet tracks down her pale cheeks.

"Sweetheart, are…" his voice betrayed him again and he swallowed. "Are you ok, Em?" He walked toward her slowly, watching closely as she nodded, her eyes following him, but not saying a word.

"You're not hurt anywhere?" he asked her softly, stopping in front of her and getting down on one knee so he could look her in the eyes. Emily took a shuddering breath, shaking her head no. More than anything she wanted to throw herself into his arms and be held, comforted and cuddled. Unfortunately, just as strong was the urge to curl up in a little ball and send him away so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment in his eyes. Instead she did neither, staring at a spot just over his shoulder, where she wouldn't have to see the questions in those blue eyes and explain herself.

"Emily, please tell me what's wrong. Is it … " he hesitated, not sure he should suggest a problem where there wasn't one. "Is it your grandmother?" Emily had been concentrating on trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she was being silly and there were more things in life that were much worse. But for the moment, she didn't seem to be able to cope. When he reached for her hand, she simply looked at him, shaking her head no. Doggedly, Horatio tried again.

"Sweetheart, don't shut me out. I want to help you," he finished softly, his thumbs rubbing the back of her hand. Horatio was relieved that she didn't seem to be in any physical danger, but he was stumped as to the cause of her tears.

"You can tell me anything, you know," he said coaxingly. "Sometimes when you're sad, it helps to talk to someone about it." Emily caught her breath, recognizing the very words she had said to him several weeks ago. "A very wise woman told me that," he said with a smile, the warmth of his voice slowly beginning to penetrate the mind-numbing fog in her brain. Her fingers sought his and he squeezed them encouragingly. "That's it Em. Let me shoulder some of the load too, hmmm?" Emily nodded, feeling miserable about what she had to tell him.

"I'm … I'm … I'm n… no…not …preg…pregnant, Horatio." She saw the surprised look in those blue eyes. Wiping her eyes with the back of her other hand, she tried to explain, "You see, I … I thought I was. I … I was late and we had … had … had made love so much lately that I … I let myself believe it … could really happen. I should know better," she sniffed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Emily tried to take a few deep breaths and stop her tears, but they continued to fall. She fell forward into Horatio's arms, her face pressed against his chest. As she began to shake, Horatio slowly put his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against her dark golden hair, murmuring that it was ok, there was plenty of time. As he held her, he wondered what had brought this on. They had agreed not to focus on the issue for a couple months, giving nature time and allowing them to behave like a newly married couple without worries of what might lie down the road. He realized she was speaking again and had to bend his head down lower to hear her.

"I'm sorry Horatio. You shouldn't have to deal with this… I should have told you before we were married what was wrong with me. It would have been only fair to let you back out then." Emily was so deeply wrapped up in her pain, she didn't hear his gasp, but felt his arms tighten almost hurtfully around her.

"NO!" exploded from him, causing her to jump and push away from him. His arms loosened, but he didn't let her go. Emily had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"What did I say?" she whispered, surprised at his sudden flash of anger.

"Emily, I've told you before. I LOVE you – I want you to understand that no matter what happens or doesn't happen, I love you. Can you believe that?" he asked her, not completely unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Yes," Emily said slowly, not sure what else he wanted to hear. "I know you do, Horatio. I love you too. But, you should have be able to have childr…" He shushed her, his finger against her lips.

"Emily, don't beat yourself up about this right now, ok? We need to be patient and give ourselves a chance. Now, " he moved to sit on the bed, keeping her in the warm comfort of his arms. "Why don't we sit here until you feel better and then I'd like you to tell me about the dog park surveillance you and Ghost were doing." At the sound of his name and the word "park," large white ears perked up, and liquid brown eyes looked hopefully from his mistress to the nice red-haired man. It was an odd time to go to the park, but Ghost certainly wasn't going to discourage it!

Intrigued by Horatio's mention of the dog park, Emily reached for her box of Kleenex on the bed and blew her nose. Horatio smiled and gently wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"That's better," he murmured, relieved to see some of the color coming back to her face and some of the light back in her eyes.

"What about the dog parks, Horatio?" she asked curiously, trying to remember how many she and Ghost had visited. "I'm not sure how much I can remember about any specific one. They are all kind of blurring together," she looked at Ghost as if for confirmation.

"No worries. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," he shrugged his shoulders. "More of a gut feeling on this one, I'd say. I didn't want to ask you to come down to the Lab," he said self-consciously, the fact that he hadn't noticed how terrified she was of his workplace fresh in his mind. "I thought, maybe you could just tell me what you and Ghost saw, or heard or felt while you were at them. I could make a fresh pot of coffee for you, or we could open a bottle of wine and sit out on the deck? Have you eaten?"

"No." Emily shook her head, her cheeks flushing as she admitted, "I was too depressed. I was going to take Ghost out for his walk and make us some dinner, but I couldn't seem to get motivated and I don't have much of an appetite."

"Not even for a chili dog, fries and a mocha ice cream treat from _Sonics_?" Horatio asked her coaxingly. "We can eat in the van and Ghost can come with us and beg bites of fries." Emily pushed her hair back from her face looking at her husband suspiciously.

"What are you up to Horatio? You never want to do drive-in's and you certainly don't usually give Ghost people food treats. What gives?"

"Nothing up my sleeves but my arms, sweetheart," Horatio said lightly, grinning at her. "I thought you might be missing your grandmother. I know you and she usually ate there once a week." He winked at her. Emily refrained from sticking her tongue out at him.

"How did you know about our guilty pleasure?" she asked, standing up, smoothing her t-shirt down.

"I have my ways," Horatio teased her. "It is my job after all to investigate. I'll give you 10 minutes. If you're not ready, Ghost and I leave without you and he gets your ice cream treat!"

He kissed her on the mouth. "Feeling better, Em?" he asked soberly, his eyes an intense blue as they took in every inch of her expression.

"Yes," Emily answered softly. "Thank you, Horatio," she added shyly, her hand stroking the side of his face.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For everything," she answered simply.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Happiness for H: Ghosts

**(at the drive-in)**

"Yummm! This is wonderful! Would you like to try a bite, Horatio?" Emily looked at her husband in the dim light of the van's interior. She caught the flash of his white teeth as he smiled at her.

"No thank you, Emily."

"Ok, more for me!" she grinned as she licked her spoon, her dimple deepening in her cheek. Emily savored another bite of her desert, regarding her husband thoughtfully. He was preoccupied with something, probably the investigation that had kept him away from home so much this last week.

"So," she said conversationally, turning in her seat so she could face him, "what can Ghost and I tell you about the dog parks? We didn't know we'd be quizzed on it, so I'm afraid we didn't take very extensive notes," Emily teased lightly, slipping a fry from her basket to Ghost who had taken up residence in the space between the front seats.

Idly fiddling with the straw on his drink, Horatio said,

"It would seem that your grandmother's captured and dyed pedigree pets may be involved with the beach murders this last month." He looked at his wife as she gasped.

"You never found anything that linked the dyed animals to anyone at the dog parks, did you?"

Emily sucked on her spoon as she thought about her and her pet's whirlwind tour of Miami's dog parks.

"Nooooo," she said slowly. "Not anyone that stood out anyway, Horatio. Actually we only stopped at each one once and that's not really enough to get to know the dogs and their owners."

"It's a park, Emily. Are you thinking that there might be club members or something?" He took a slow sip of his drink.

"Not that Horatio. They are more like high school. Lots of gossip about everyone there, the regulars anyway, and it's kind of a place to see and be seen, by other dog lovers anyway. This is what I know from the little I took Ghost when I lived in St. Paul for a short time." She sat up straighter, using her long-handled plastic spoon like a pointer.

"You have your regulars – they come same time, everyday, no matter the weather – sun, rain, blizzard. The dogs get to know each other and they take off and do their doggie things and so their people have to do something, so you walk and talk. It starts out innocently, 'Oh, you're Gracie's mom,' that sort of thing. At first you know the dogs and their names, then you get to know the owners via the dogs. After that, once you've been accepted into the circle, you become privy to everyone's secrets. I guess there's something about walking or standing around outside for 30 minutes in the freezing cold that make people talk about their personal lives to more or less strangers. I kind of got the impression that it's the same thing down here – without the blizzards, of course." Emily spooned out another scoop of her ice cream thoughtfully.

"It would seem that there might be some good information there. I could send my team out to investigate, I suppose." He shook the ice in the foam cup.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," Emily said hesitantly. "These are dog people. They'll tell you all about their pets, but you aren't going to get any information by going in and interrogating them on their turf." She pointed her spoon at him as he started protest at her use of the word "interrogate".

"What you need Horatio, is someone on the inside, but the question becomes, which dog park is it? Ghost and I couldn't possibly cover them all."

"No, Emily. I'm not going to let you go out to those parks, at least," his voice was serious, "not until we get these beach murders solved." Almost to himself he said, "I suppose I could get someone from night shift or one of the K-9 dogs and their handlers."

Emily shook her head.

"Not a good idea, Horatio. I'm sorry but those people will stick out like sore thumbs. Nope, face it, you need Ghost and me in there. We've already been there, so we wouldn't attract attention if we suddenly started showing up every day."

_**(The next day)**_

"Horatio, that was delicious. And, much more enjoyable than when I only have my book for company." Emily smiled across the table at her husband. The small café was one she and Jean frequented for their lunch and dinner breaks.

"I enjoyed it too Emily. You know," he looked up as the waitress stopped by their table to see if they needed anything else. Shaking his head no, he went on, lowering his voice as he bent toward her, "I'm glad that you're busy with coaching and your work with Jean, and your Braille, but I hardly see you anymore."

Emily noticed that he made it a point to leave out her daily walks at the dog park with Ghost and Eric. Though she had agreed to have the young CSI accompany her as a compromise, Horatio was noticeably uneasy about the whole business. Reaching her hand over to cover his across the table, she said gently,

"I know, Horatio. It didn't seem like I was taking so much on until it was too late. I could talk to Jean and cut my hours at the Bookstore, I suppose, or not take on any new Braille assignments for a couple months."

With an effort, Horatio smiled and said,

"It's ok, sweetheart. I want you to be happy. I know you like to be busy, I'm just worried that you might spread yourself too thin. I was thinking," he paused squeezing her fingers, "that if I can get away, we might disappear to the Keys for a few days?" Emily's eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes! I'll talk to Jean tomorrow and see what I can work out for some time off."

"Good!" As he helped her out of her chair, Emily heard him whisper, 'I love you,' in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. She felt the warmth of his hand at the small of her back as he led her from the café. Once outside, he slipped his sunglasses on, then surprised her with an arm around her waist as they walked the short distance back to the Bookstore.

"I'll be here at 8:00 sweetheart. See you then." He kissed her on the cheek and watched as Emily entered the bookstore. As Horatio walked the short distance to the Hummer, he had the same feeling as he had earlier that he was being watched. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the white envelope tucked into the corner of the windshield. He quickly looked around the quiet little street and saw no one. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked the envelope up by the corner, setting it down on the hood of the Hummer.

'Horatio' was written on the envelope in flowing script and in the upper left corner were the letters WW. Upon closer examination, he saw it contained a single sheet of paper.

"Willow," he murmured under his breath, looking around for any sign of the mysterious woman who had showed up at his home claiming to be his half-sister.

Forty minutes later, he was in his office, staring at the envelope on his desk. Any mention of his father brought old memories clawing their way to the front of his conscience.

Terrible memories of his mother's screams, his father's bellows followed by a shout of surprise after the sharp crack of Horatio's weapon split the air. And then the soul-wrenching sound of his mother's shallow breaths, as he bent over her. Desperately he had tried to reassure her that help was on the way, she would be ok.

Years later, his role in his father's death still tortured him. Each time he had taken a life in the line of duty, he found himself questioning his role on that awful night, reliving it in his mind. And each time, he knew he there was nothing he could have done any differently, to save either his mother or his father. Reeling from the emotional pain and feeling absolutely alone, Horatio had sought solace from the Church, but even the Archbishop of New York had been unable to help him come to some sort of peace. Eventually he had managed to live with it, an ache that never left him, but that had been dulled considerably when Marisol had entered his life. It had come back with a vengeance after his trip to Brazil with Eric. Only after Emily had clamored her way into his life, did the relentless guilt take a backseat once again.

Curiosity finally got the better of him and he slowly opened the envelope. The page was covered in the same flowing script. For a moment, the words in front of him swam before his suddenly blurry eyes. Blinking rapidly, he took a deep breath and began to read.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Happiness for H: Ghosts April

**Dear Horatio,**

**I hope you can find it in your heart not to be too angry with me. I fully intended to follow Emily's advice and come to your house on that Sunday. In the end, I couldn't do it. I realized that day I was being selfish, wanting to meet you and tell you my story more for my benefit than yours. I may not be able to undo the damage that has already been done, and I sincerely apologize for any pain and suffering I've caused you.**

**So I am leaving Miami and though we haven't met officially as siblings, I have been able to see you face to face at the park that day when Ghost came to my rescue. You felt something when we looked at each other. I felt it too. I hope that someday if and when you are ready, we can sit down as family and get to know each other. You are the only family I have left and even if we don't become close, I will feel better knowing there is someone out there who cares about me – and that I have someone to care about.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going. There is nothing left for me in New York and I don't fit in with life in Miami very well. I guess I'll see where the wind takes me. Please don't worry about me. I've been on my own for some time now, I will be allright. Emily can reach me via the message board on the Braille transcribers national website.. I'm sure that you could find me fairly easily, I'm not going into hiding or running from you.**

**The small wooden box I gave to Emily belonged to your mother. My father brought it to our apartment one day and gave it to my mother for 'safe keeping'. She never was able to open it as she didn't have the key and I've never tried. Whatever is in there, I hope it brings you some comfort as I would imagine it contains some of your mother's personal items.**

**The last thing I have to tell you is perhaps the most difficult. You may have wondered why I chose now to try to reveal myself to you. I told Emily that I felt I needed to contact you after I saw that you had married.. There is a reason for that. I lost my son 2 years ago. He was 4 and diagnosed near the end of his life with a rare blood disease. The doctors wanted a family history. I didn't have any - only the name Caine. I spent hours researching and eventually found a common ancestor that may have had the disease. The doctors believe I am a carrier of the disease. That would mean you could also be a carrier. I felt you needed to know so if you and Emily decide to have children you would know the risks or perhaps you know of a test or something that will tell you how likely your children will be to have it. Yelina didn't want to know, but I tell you also because it may be important for her son, your brother's child, someday. I've seen you with him and the young man respects you. I hope you can find a way to tell him or convince his mother to tell him about this.**

**I will say good-bye now, brother Horatio. I hope that we shall meet again. Please give my best to Emily. She loves you very much.**

**Love,**

**Willow**

Very slowly, Horatio re-read the letter from Willow a second, then a third time. When he finally put it down, he turned to stare unseeingly out the windowed wall of his office. His thoughts were far away from Miami.

"_Horatio, have you seen Mama's little wooden box? You haven't been using it for a weight for your science project again, have you?" _

"_No, Mama. I promised I wouldn't touch it after last time." He paused, remembering how upset his mother had been that her eldest son had used her Keepsake box as a weight to flatten and dry his butterfly collection. _

"_I wonder where it has gotten to," she had murmured distractedly, looking beneath the cushions and under the sofa._

"_Would you like me to help you look for it, Mother?" Horatio had asked, getting up to help her search._

"_Thank you, my son," she had said softly. "We must hurry and find it before your father gets home." They hadn't found it, though they had turned the place upside down. Later when Horatio and Ray were in bed, his parents had begun to argue over the box. They had gotten so loud, that Ray had become frightened and climbed into Horatio's bed. As they huddled together beneath the covers, listening to the thuds of various objects hitting the floor and the even more sickening sound of his father's fists hitting their mother, Horatio had come to the conclusion that his father knew the location of the box._

_The next day, while pretending to not notice his mother's black and blue eye and bruised arms, Horatio had told his suspicions to his mother. She had looked away from him for several seconds, before her blue eyes met his once again._

_"Don't worry about it, my son. It is nothing. Just some …" she had to swallow before she could go on, "memories of you and your brother as babies." She smiled bravely. "Who needs memories, when I have the real thing right in front of me?" Feeling helpless, Horatio had reached out to hug her gingerly. Later, walking past his mother's bedroom, he had heard her sobbing and peaked inside. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Venturing into the room, Horatio had walked slowly to the bed and when he spoke, she jumped._

_"What's in the box, Mother?" he had asked her, his blue eyes refusing to look away._

_"It's too late now, Horatio. Our chance was in that box. We, no I, must do my best to keep you and your brother safe." Try as he might, she refused to say anything further and Horatio had left the room, determined to find the box and their chance to leave this house for good._

Horatio swiped a hand over his face, realizing the answer to the greatest secret his mother refused to tell him had been in his home the last 2 weeks. Even now, he could feel his blood begin to boil when he thought of his father hiding the box with his lover no less. With an effort he turned his attention to the present. No matter what Horatio's feelings toward his father, Willow was his blood, his family. He had to find his sister.

Horatio tried to concentrate on the case, but for the first time in a very long while, his mind would not stay focused on the task at hand. Willow. His mind kept going back to that day in the park. Had she been watching them? He had looked into her eyes and felt … something.

'If she had only revealed her relationship to him then?' he wondered wearily.

Irritably he slammed the file of notes from DNA regarding the two samples of dyed pet fur. He had been staring at them for an hour now, and he didn't know anything more than when he opened the file. A glance at his watch told him Emily wouldn't be off from the bookstore for 5 more hours. With a sigh, he pulled out the file on Willow Yelina had given him. Maybe it would hold some sort of clue as to where she might have gone.

Willow Westbrook, age 35, born 1974 Brooklyn, New York.

Mother: Sheila Westbrook, deceased.

Father: Unknown (Caine?)

Library of Science degree, University of Minnesota, Duluth, 1994

Married: September 21, 2002

Divorced – February 5, 2003

Son – Joshua Sean, born March 18 2003, deceased August 2, 2007 – rare(?) blood disease

(Leukemia? – Madison) The latter was written in the margin in Yelina's familiar hand.

Horatio took a deep breath. Of course, Madison. His mind refused to consider what might happen should he and Emily conceive a child. Emily! He would have to tell her, of course. There was no telling how she would react to this news. In frustration Horatio banged his fist on his desk. Twenty minutes later he was locking his office for the day, leaving a terse message with Paula at Reception that he would be out of the office the rest of the day. If there was an emergency, he could be reached on his cell. Once outside, he slipped on his sunglasses, intent on getting home and finding out the contents of his mother's Keepsake Box. He may not be able to locate Willow right now, but he could solve a mystery that had eluded him for the last 30 years of his life.

Once in the coolness of their home, Horatio could not bring himself to go through with it. He found it easily enough. It was in Emily's study, the small key that had fallen from the picture frame she had found on the day she moved in as his wife, still in the lock. Gingerly he picked it up and examined it, turning it over in his hands. Memories of his mother came over Horatio and he sat down, his fingers smoothing over the worn wood. For the first time in a very long while, he felt close to her, touching this item from his childhood she had held and entrusted her secrets to.

With fingers that shook a little, he touched the little key in the lock. But something was preventing him from turning it and lifting the lid.

"Emily," he murmured. For as deeply personal as this was to him, he felt the need to have Em by his side when he opened this little piece of his past. Very gently he set the box in the middle of the table and went into their bedroom. He would change and take Ghost out to the beach for some exercise before starting dinner. Horatio hoped some fresh air would give him some perspective on everything that had happened in the last several hours.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Later that evening)**

Emily put the last plate in the dishwasher and shut the door, setting the machine to it's 6 hour delay. After making sure Ghost had food and water, she fixed herself a cup of coffee and turned out the light, leaving the one over the kitchen sink glowing softly. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she walked softly into the living room. The scene before her made her stop and catch her breath.

Her husband sat on the sofa, the small wooden box on the coffee table in front of him. Ghost had his chin resting on Horatio's thigh, the big dog sensing that something was bothering his master. Absently, Horatio's hand rubbed the soft fur on the dogs' head. Emily could see the stiff set to his shoulders. As she watched, he bowed his head, his other hand going up to his eyes. His bright hair glowed in the low light from the single lamp behind the sofa. From the speakers, the haunting strains of Bruce Springsteen's "My Father's House" echoed eerily in the dark corners of the room. Very slowly, Emily went to him. He seemed unaware of her presence, jerking from her gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Horatio?" Putting her coffee on the table, she knelt beside him, her hands going to the knotted muscles between his shoulders. As her warm fingers began to work away the tightness, she felt him take several deep shuddering breaths, before lifting his head. Staring into the darkness, he said quietly,

"Thank you Emily. That … feels good."

"Why don't you try to relax a little Horatio? There's no hurry. I'm here, Ghost is here. Let us be your rock for a change." She wasn't sure he heard her at first. When he spoke, his voice shook.

"I can't bring myself to open it. I want to know what's in it, but at the same time…" his voice trailed off. Emily didn't know what to say, so she simply continued to work at the knots in his shoulders, hoping he could take some comfort in her touch. As the last notes faded away, Horatio turned his head and Emily found herself looking into pain-filled blue eyes.

"We can open it together, Horatio." He nodded, and she thought she saw the slightest look of relief flit across his expression, before he turned away from her to stare into the darkness of the room. Giving his shoulders one final encouraging squeeze, Emily bent and kissed his neck, before taking her place beside him, her arm comfortingly around his shoulders.

Horatio looked at his wife. Not for the first time did he wonder what he had done to deserve such a warm, caring, wonderful woman to share his life. Emily smiled at him, her hazel eyes full of understanding.

"I can only imagine how you must be feeling, Horatio," Emily said quietly, her eyes not leaving his. "just remember, I'm here. You're not alone." He nodded, his eyes sliding away from hers before coming back to hers. Hesitantly, he reached out toward the little box on the table. As he touched the key, he became aware of Emily's soft fingers covering his. Carefully he turned the key in the lock. Taking a deep breath, Horatio looked at Emily. She smiled encouragingly and slowly they lifted the lid of the little box.

Memories of his mother flooded back to him as Horatio caught the faintest scent of his mother's light perfume waft out as the box was opened. Emily smelled it too and looked at Horatio. Upon seeing the faraway look in his eyes, she remained quiet, waiting for him to make the next move. Wiping his hand across his face, Horatio looked at Emily. She squeezed his arm and he slowly reached into the box, almost afraid of what he might find.

A picture of Horatio and Ray Jr. lay on top. Emily leaned closer to look at it in the low light. They looked to be about 15 and 10, respectively. Both boys were smiling for the camera, a sign behind them proclaiming they were at Camp St. Croix, Horatio's sweatshirt with LIFEGUARD emblazoned across the front. He gave her a crooked smile and set the photo down carefully. The item was a diploma from a private college, proclaiming the recipient had graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in Education. Beneath that was a much folded piece of yellow lined paper.

Horatio couldn't keep his hands from trembling as he lovingly unfolded it, a smile crossing his face as he realized what it was.

"She kept it in here." He murmured. "I always wondered what happened to this." Emily peered over his shoulder and read the childish printing, the penciled letters faint with age.

"My Mother is the best Mother in the whole world because… She reads me books and teaches me about being a good brother. I love her very much and one day when she is old, she will come and live with me and I will make her pancakes for breakfast." It was signed Horatio Caine. Emily smiled as she read it.

Taking a deep breath, Horatio set it aside and reached in and pulled out a small stack of letter sized envelopes, tied with a pale green ribbon. Horatio held the letters to the light, trying to make out the faint return address in the upper left corner. Glancing at the unfamiliar postage, Emily asked softly,

"Do you recognize who they are from, Horatio?" He was just able to make out the name John and Ireland in the address.

"I think they may have been from my mother's brother. I only met him once, he lived in Ireland. He only visited once that I can remember." Setting it aside, Horatio picked up the lumpy envelope that lay near the bottom. It was sealed. Carefully, he slid his finger beneath the flap. Emily gasped as she saw the bundles of hundred dollar bills inside.

"Horatio! There must be $2,000.00 there! Why was your mother keeping money in there?" His only answer was a shake of his head. He couldn't remember his mother ever having cause to have this much cash. Turning the envelope over, he looked for some clue as to who might have sent it. The envelope was blank.

Setting it aside he reached for the last item at the bottom of the box. It was a small manilla envelope, the metal clasp so old it broke off when he tried to unfasten it. Carefully, he tipped out the contents – and realized he had found his mother's secret at last.

Emily and Horatio both stared at the three photographs that lay face up on the table. Each one showed the same man and woman. Emily thought she recognized the man as the same one in the family picture she'd found.

"Your father," she breathed. Horatio nodded slowly, leaning forward to get a closer look at the woman in the picture. She was maybe in her 30's, dark-haired and dark eyes. The first photo showed the pair at a bar, arms wrapped around each other, several drinks scattered in front of them. The second and third photographs were proof that his father had been having an affair. Horatio looked away, his mouth set in a tight line. It was obvious now why his father had taken this from his mother. With those photos, she would have been able to get an annulment of her marriage from the church and leave her abusive husband for good, taking her sons with her.

"I wonder who took these pictures, Horatio?" Emily asked curiously, "and how did your mother come to get them?"

"Her brother, I would guess," he said wearily, leaning back against the couch. She watched as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Emily regarded her husband carefully. Touching his thigh lightly, she asked,

"Are you all right Horatio? Can I get you something?" He opened his eyes and Emily saw the raw emotion reflected in those beautiful blue orbs that were so like his mother's.

"No, Em. I'm ..." he had to stop as emotion got the better of him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back tiredly. Emily ached to put her arms around him and comfort him, but she suspected he needed some time to come to terms with all the emotions these mementos and photos had dredged up from his past. She settled for gently smoothing the hair back from his forehead, her fingers lovingly tracing the lines at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm right here, Horatio…" she paused, "if you need me, ok?" A tired nod of his head was her answer and she sighed.

Curiously, she turned her attention to the stack of letters. Carefully untying the ribbon, she lifted the first letter from its envelope, noticing the date, January 18, 1977. The paper was brittle and she smoothed it out carefully on the table, moving the lamp closer so she could make out the bold strokes of a man's handwriting.

"_Dearest Sister," _she read softly,

"_It was good to hear from you. I've been very concerned about you. It goes without saying that you must get away from that man. Even Mother and Father agree that God would not want you living with a husband who beats you and your children."_ Emily paused and looked at Horatio. He hadn't moved. She turned back to the letter.

"_You know you only have to ask and I will take care of him myself. By the time his body is discovered, you, Horatio and Ray would be in the safety and welcoming arms of your family in Ireland."_

Emily read on softly, catching her breath as she neared the end of the letter.

"_Uncle Tristan is keeping a fund for you and the boys. When you are ready to leave, call him at this number and he will help you slip away. Don't worry about passports or paperwork, it is being readied as I write this. Be safe,_

_Your loving brother, John"_

Emily carefully refolded the letter, sliding it back in it's envelope.

"Emily," she barely recognized her husbands' voice, raw with emotion. "Would you continue reading, please? I …" his voice broke off. She watched as he looked at her, his eyes glittering in the lamplight. "I … need to know… I don't' think I can bring myself to look at them…"

"You don't mind?"

Horatio shook his head slightly, his hand reaching for the comforting warmth of hers.

"It sounds … right … to hear you read them," he said softly. Emily smiled, her own eyes glittering. Self-consciously she wiped her hand across her eyes, then bent and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, Horatio. Thank you," she added shyly, surprised by the sudden warmth she felt in her chest that he trusted her with these precious memories.

She reached for the next letter.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Letters from the past)**

The next letter was dated a week later, once again from Horatio's Uncle John. The tone of the letter was similar, though it was becoming clear to Emily by the following letter that the situation in the Caine household was becoming ever more violent.

"_I dared not read your latest letter to Mother and Father,"_ John wrote. _"They know you are trying to make your marriage work for the sake of your children, however, I haven't the heart to relay to them the terrible abuse that you must face daily at the hands of your husband. It is of little comfort to me that he has not laid into his sons in that way. Unless, you are not telling me of that detail._

_Please dearest sister, don't be afraid to come home. I know Mother and Father didn't agree with your choice of a husband. They do not hold it against you. All they want is for you and your sons to be safe. It has been hard for them, not to see their grandsons all these years."_

Emily paused as she thought about how different her childhood had been from Horatio's.

"Horatio, did you ever meet your grandparents?" she asked him curiously, turning towards him. He was looking at her, his blue eyes intense and over-bright with emotion.

"No," he said softly. "I asked my mother once. She … she said there had been a falling out and they had gone back to Ireland. I remember asking if we could go visit them someday." He stopped talking, his mind drifting back to that day when he was doing his school assignment at the kitchen table as his mother made their dinner. It had been on ancestors and immigrants.

"_Why did they go back to Ireland, Mother?"_ he asked curiously. She had refused to look at him, peeling potatoes over the sink, shaking her head, her voice muffled.

"_I'm not sure Horatio. Your grandfather always wanted to go back. He never really liked it here in New York. Once your Uncle John and I were old enough and out of the house, I guess there wasn't a reason for him to stay here. He wanted to go back to the family farm. Your grandmother went with him, because that is how it is. I'm sure she misses you and Ray." _

Horatio chewed on the eraser of his pencil while he considered this.

"_But Mother, why did he come here then? Why didn't he stay in Ireland?"_

"_It was hard times in Ireland, then, Horatio. There wasn't much food and very few jobs. If he came to the US, he would be able to get a job and provide a home for his family. Perhaps it was never his intention to stay here at all."_

"_Do you miss your mother and father?" _he asked quietly.

"_Of course," _she replied quickly. He had noticed her shoulders shaking. _"Now, finish up there Horatio, and set the table for me. Your father will be home soon and he likes to have dinner ready for him to sit down and eat."_

"_Yes, ma'am"_ he answered as he quickly gathered up his school books.

Horatio came back to reality with a thump, via a very wet nose pushing it's way into his hand. He rubbed the big head fondly.

"I remember once when my mother told me about the farm her father had grown up on in Ireland. They raised sheep and they had dogs that would herd the sheep and keep them safe. I begged her to take me there some day. I always imagined a big shepherd type dog – though not exactly white." Ghost whined and rubbed his nose harder into Horatio's hand. Emily smiled.

"Well, you've seen Ghost's herding instincts first hand Horatio. He fancies himself a herding working dog, but I think if he ever found himself around sheep or cows, he'd probably get a hoof to the side of his head." She was glad to see her husband smile.

"Why don't you read another one, Emily." Horatio concentrated on giving the big shepherd a face rub as Emily reached for the next letter.

The next letter Emily opened was dated February 7, 1977. It was shorter than the others, the bold handwriting barely covering 1 side of the page.

"_Dear Sister,_

_This letter is very difficult for me to write. I have tried several times to write it and thrown away my efforts. I see no way to ask you what I must without hurting you. For that I deeply apologize, and if I were there with you, please know that I would give you a very brotherly hug and tell you it will all work out in the end. Do not be angry with me. I only have your best interests at heart._

_I must tell you now – I can put it off no longer. I've heard a rumor that your husband is having an affair with a bar maid at a saloon not far from the fire station. It does not matter who told me of this, only know that I believe the source to be very reliable. Is this true? Have you known or had a suspicion that the lout has been anything but true to you?"_

Emily paused, sucking in her breath.

"Horatio…" she turned to look at her husband, "do you suppose that is Willow's mother?"

"It would seem so," he said wearily, leaning his head back.

Almost to himself he murmured, "She never let on that he was seeing another woman."

He felt Emily's warm hand squeeze his fingers. "Horatio, you were her son, and still in elementary school I would guess. I doubt she would have wanted for you to know about your father's, er… indiscretions." Instead of comforting him, it made him feel worse.

"She had to bear everything that was going on alone, Em. He made sure she had no friends, he only let her work occasionally, her parents and brother had moved back to Ireland." He fell silent again. Deciding that it would do no good to argue with him, Emily turned back to the letter in her hand.

"_As I see it, this is the chance you have been waiting for, Sister. With proof of an adulterous relationship, you can break your marriage contract with a clean conscious and get your sons away from that rat they know as their father. Don't you think they deserve better, Sister? That you deserve better?_

_I am putting my affairs in order here and I will be on the next ship that leaves from our shores to the US. I will contact Uncle Tristan to let him know of my pending arrival and we will get the proof that you need, Sister. Stay strong, Sister, dear. I believe there is a light at the end of this long dark tunnel of your marriage. Soon, you can close this ugly chapter of your life and we will move on to a much brighter, happier one._

_I will contact you when I arrive and we shall meet as always at the library when you can slip away._

_As always,_

_Your loving brother"_

Emily glanced at Horatio. His eyes were closed, she guessed his thoughts were a million miles away from Miami right now. There were only two envelopes left in the stack.

This might be a good time to take a break, she thought. Standing carefully, so as not to disturb him, Emily called her pet softly.

"Outside Ghost?" The big dog slowly stood up from where he had been lying at Horatio's feet, his chin resting on his new master's shoe. After stretching his legs, the big dog shook, then followed his mistress out of the room.

After letting Ghost outside, Emily hummed along with the melancholy strains of Emmylou Harris singing Dolly Parton's _"To Daddy"_ echoing softly from the speakers as she fixed a coffee.

_One morning we awoke, just to find a note, Mama cared to write enough to Daddy,_

_And as he began to read it, our ears could not believe it, the words she had written there to Daddy….._

_The kids don't need me very much … and I've gone to search for the love I need so badly,_

_I've needed you so long, I just can't keep holding on…._

_She never meant to come back home_

_If she did she never did say so to Daddy….._

Watching Ghost cavort outside in the darkened yard, Emily sipped her coffee and leaned against the wall. Something very bad must have happened to prevent Horatio's uncle from saving his sister and his nephews from his abusive brother-in-law. Perhaps knowing the truth now would give Horatio some closure and he could bring himself to welcome Willow into his life.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Letters from the past)**

Horatio became aware of the familiar sounds of Emily moving around in the kitchen. He heard the tea kettle begin to whistle, the "swoosh" of the patio door opening and the clickety-clack of Ghost's nails on the ceramic tile. Opening his eyes, he found his gaze drawn to the last 2 envelopes in the stack.

'How could all of that been going on and I never guessed that something was up?' he wondered. He tried to remember when the last time had been that he had seen or heard from his mother's brother. He had only met him once that he could remember, sometime when he was 8 or 9. John had come over to have dinner with them as Horatio's father was working his shift at the fire station. It had been a wonderful dinner. Horatio had found that his Uncle was a very good storyteller and he took an interest in his nephew's studies. Horatio remembered how he had wished it would never end.

But it had ended, badly, just as all the other family occasions seemed to end in the Caine household. His father had shown up, drunk and threatening to kill John. Horatio and Ray had taken refuge in their room, clearly hearing the adults in the other room through the thin walls. When it became clear that there was no way to calm his brother-in-law, John had taken his leave quickly. Horatio and Ray had watched from their window as their Uncle stood outside on the a sidewalk for some minutes looking at the house. He had noticed his nephews waving from their window and he waved at them, before turning and disappearing into the night.

Several weeks later he had worked up the courage to ask his mother if his Uncle would be back for another visit. She had turned away quickly, mumbling something about her brother being a very busy man.

Five minutes later, Emily entered carefully balancing two steaming mugs on a tray. Ghost was following at her heels, quite sure that he saw his mistress put several of his biscuits on that tray.

"I thought you might like something to drink," she said quietly, handing him a mug. "Careful, it's pretty hot," she murmured as she turned to hand the biscuits to her pet.

"To your doggie bed with those. And no hiding them under the sofa!" she admonished him sternly.

"Hot cocoa, Em? We're not in the North Woods anymore." Horatio's eyebrows rose. Emily sat down beside her husband, blowing on her own steaming mug.

"I know," she answered, "After my parents were killed, I would wake up with nightmares almost every night. Grandma would always make me hot cocoa and then I could go back to sleep again, with my nightlight on."

"I haven't had nightmares in a while Em." Horatio said quietly, sipping on the hot beverage.

"I thought we needed a little break." Emily looked at him, her heart aching at how exhausted he looked. "I wanted to do something to try to make you feel better," she added awkwardly. "I'm… er… kind of out of my depth here."

"You're doing fine, sweetheart." Emily had to lean close to hear him, but when he smiled at her, she felt relief wash over her.

They sipped in silence for a while. Surprisingly, Horatio found himself relaxing, his thoughts settling down, no longer stirring up unwanted emotions that left him feeling sick to his stomach. Setting his empty mug down on the tray and taking Emily's from her hands, he carefully put his arms around her, drawing her back against him.

"Let me hold you for a little while, Emily," he whispered in her ear. "Then we'll read those last two letters, if you feel up to it. I don't think I could have gotten this far without you, sweetheart."

Emily angled her head so she could see his eyes. Touching his cheek, she whispered,

"Of course, Horatio. I want to do whatever I can to help you with this. I know it can't be easy." He shook his head and she felt his arms tighten around her.

Emily lost track of time, they could have been there 10 minutes or 50 minutes.

Eventually, Horatio sighed and asked,

"Emily, do you feel like reading another one?"

She nodded, reluctantly leaving the warm embrace of his arms to reach for the next letter.

She noticed it had US postage. Looking at it closer, Emily said excitedly,

"Horatio, I think this was mailed from somewhere in New York!"

**(Letters from the past)**

Emily quickly slipped the single piece of paper from the envelope. As she unfolded it, two photographs slid to the floor.

"Oh, Horatio, there's something else in this one." Emily retrieved them, handing them to Horatio as she turned her attention back to the letter.

"Maybe this will explain them."

_March 20, 1977_

_Sister,_

_I have arrived in New York and am staying with friends. It's best that you don't know all the details. I've been in touch with Uncle Tristan and he assures me all is ready for your departure. He did mention that you and he have been in contact and have gone over the plan. The money he gave you should be more than enough to get you and the boys out of the City and to the safe place upstate. Don't be afraid dear Sister, relatives will be there to help you and the boys on to the next step of your journey._

_Eventually I will be able to join you. I dare not say any more as Uncle Tristan and I believe your husband has gotten wind that I am here in the US and so will be watching you more closely. I have not forgotten the threats he made against me and other relatives the last time I was here. We are taking him seriously, and so are being vigilant about staying in the shadows as you go about your daily routine._

_I must leave you now. Mother has sent me with photographs of herself and our father, and the farm where they live. I have folded them in this letter. She hopes for you to show them to Horatio and Ray once you are on your way away from the City. Though she has tried to hide it, I can tell she is looking forward to having you and the boys home. At least once a day she would say that she has not seen Horatio since he was an infant and she has never even seen so much as a photo of Ray. I do not have to tell you how much she misses you, either dear Sister."_

_Be brave,_

_Your loving Brother_

Emily stopped reading, glancing at her husband. He was staring at the photographs.

"Horatio?"

"My grandparents, Em. These are photographs of my grandparents. Until today, I had only seen a black and white photograph of them from when my mother was christened as an infant." Emily noticed that his voice shook a little. Carefully, she set the letter down and looked over his shoulder. Smiling, she said,

"I see where you and your mother and brother get the blue eyes."

"Mother said I had my grandfather's features," Horatio murmured, still not quite believing he was looking at a photo of his grandparents. As a child and a young man, he had been curious about his mother's family. She had been reluctant to speak about them and eventually he had stopped asking. But he had made a vow to himself that he would find them one day. All that had changed when his mother had died however. He hadn't wanted to have to admit to his grandparents that he hadn't been able to save his mother, their daughter. No, perhaps it was better to concentrate on himself and Ray.

He felt Emily's arm slip around his waist, bringing him back to the present.

"Ah, but you get that cute little tilt to your nose from your grandmother," she said, hiding her smile as her husband's cheeks reddened to the color of his hair.

"I wonder what happened, Horatio? It sounds as though everything was in place for you and Ray to leave with your Mother. Can you remember anything out of the ordinary that happened around the time you were… " she did some quick math in her head, "…ummm twelve or so?"

Horatio shook his head, carefully setting the photographs back on the table.

"No, Emily. She never let on that anything was going on or," he sighed, "that something was wrong. I should have realized that when this little box disappeared. She was so upset. I didn't push her for an explanation. Maybe if I had, I could have found my Uncle or something." Emily didn't miss the guilt behind his words and she tightened her arm around his waist.

"Hey, Horatio… You were only 12. I would hazard a guess that your mother didn't want to burden you with a secret like this." He nodded, not looking at her as he stared into the room.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Letters from the past)**

Emily looked at Horatio worriedly. His face had become pale and she could feel the tenseness in him where her arm rested around his waist.

"You don't look as though you believe it, Horatio," she said quietly.

Sensing that something wasn't right with the red-haired man, Ghost quietly nudged his biscuit beneath his doggie bed and walked over to where his mistress sat. Absently, Emily reached out her hand and rubbed his big ears; the familiar motion calming her somewhat jangled nerves.

Horatio was barely aware of Emily sitting there. Guilt was threatening to overwhelm him and he found he barely had the strength to fight it. The faces of Marisol, Ray, his mother and father danced before his eyes. Slowly he closed his eyes and counted to ten, but when he opened them, the images were still there in an endless loop.

How different things might have been if his mother had managed to get to the safe house upstate all those years ago. Horatio grimaced. His mother might still be alive had things gone differently. At the very least, he wouldn't have the memory of her dying in his arms. As a child, Horatio had dreamed of having grandparents and aunts and uncles to visit. It made him feel sick to realize how close he had been to having that dream come true. Had things worked out, Ray might still be alive, and Marisol would never have met him and might still be alive, her cancer in remission, enjoying the sunlight and living her life.

Emily could sense Horatio slipping away from her. She could only guess at the ghosts that were haunting his thoughts right now, but she was becoming afraid for him. Her husband was the strong one, always shouldering everyone else's load and seemingly untouched by the horrible violence that he witnessed everyday in his job. But now, sitting beside her, she sensed the fragileness of his emotional state.

"Ghost, I think these letters have been too much for him," she murmured softly, her fingers slipping through the soft fur. "I should have stopped sooner. It's not like they are going anywhere. They sat there all these years, what would a few more days have mattered?" Emily berated herself. "Why was it so important anyway? It's not like anything can be changed now. These are just cruel reminders of something that was probably better off forgotten. It wasn't my life, I shouldn't have pushed him. When am I ever going to learn to stay out of things that don't concern me?" Ghost whined and pulled his head away from his mistress. The red-haired man needed help. He knew what he was about to do might get him in big hot water with his mistress, but the situation called for a desperate measure. Before Emily could stop him, the big dog put his feet on the sofa, and leaned over and began to lick his new master upside the head and neck.

Emily was so surprised by her pet's reaction, it was some moments before she realized what he was doing.

"Ghost, no! Down!" But her pet chose to not acknowledge the command, continuing to lick Horatio's face.

Through the fog of guilt, Horatio felt something soft and warm brushing against his face and neck. When he slowly reached up to push it away, it moved but didn't go away. Emily's voice began to filter through the darkness that enveloped his thoughts and he blinked.

"Down Ghost! Horatio? Horatio, are you ok? Ghost!"

It was the fright in his wife's voice that finally brought him back to the present.

"Down, Ghost." At the sound of his voice, the big dog sat obediently before him, regarding him with solemn brown eyes.

"Horatio? Are you ok?" When he turned to look at her, Emily almost cried out in relief. The emptiness was gone from his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness. We were so worried!" Unthinkingly, Emily threw her arms around him, hugging him to her fiercely. "I love you Horatio. Whatever's happened in the past is done. It can't be changed." She looked him in the eyes. "Don't let it hurt you anymore. Let me help you if I can. Please?" Horatio nodded, his throat suddenly tight. He felt her tears where her face was hidden in his neck. Slowly his hand came up to stroke her hair and he whispered,

"It's ok, Em. I'm ok. You saved me, sweetheart." A plaintive whine came from Ghost and he looked down. Blue eyes met brown. "Thank you Ghost. You deserve an extra long walk tomorrow, I think." Horatio reached out his free hand, rubbing the dog's big head. Relieved that all was well with his human family, Ghost let Emily comfort Horatio, and trotted back to his doggie bed, intent on rescuing his biscuit from it's hiding place.

The last letter sat unopened on the table. Neither Horatio nor Emily noticed that it was addressed not to Horatio's mother, but to his Uncle John. And had they picked it up, they would have noticed it was ready to mail, but had never made it to the post office.

**(The next morning)**

The soft buzzing of Horatio's alarm woke Emily. Quickly she reached over him, intent on turning it off before he awoke. As she clicked it off, he mumbled and rolled over, his bare arm coming in contact with her body. The familiar tingle ran through her at his touch and she held her breath as she slowly eased away from him. Thankfully, he didn't wake up and she sat back against her pillows watching him sleep. Her fingers itched to gently brush the hair off his forehead.

'He looks so vulnerable right now,' she thought protectively. A soft whine came from the other side of the door, and Emily whistled softly. Ghosts' black nose slowly pushed through the crack of the door, opening it wider until he could fit his big furry self through. He went to her side of the bed, and sat, resting his chin on the mattress, ready for his morning ear scritchie.

"I'll get up and put you out in a few minutes, Ghost. I don't think he should go to work today, do you?" Brown eyes looked up at her, as if to say, 'No, but do you really think he'll go for it?'

"I agree," Emily sighed. "At the very least I think he should sleep in until noon today. He barely slept two hours at a time last night." Her pet seemed to nod his head in agreement. Indeed, he had heard the muffled groans of the red-haired man in the night. Each time Ghost had rose to his feet, ready to help. Then his sensitive ears had heard his mistress's soft murmurs and then all would be quiet once more. After the second time he had been awakened from a dream of chasing bunnies through the forest, Ghost had left his doggie bed and chosen a spot in the hallway. He had settled down for a long night of keeping a watchful eye and ear on the closed door.

Afraid to linger any longer in case Horatio should wake up, Emily carefully slid out of bed. Ghost followed at her heels and she quickly set about the morning routine of putting him outside and getting the coffee brewing. As she watched the liquid pour into the carafe, Emily kept a watchful eye on the hallway. For the life of her, she couldn't remember Horatio ever taking a sick day. She reached for her cell phone.

Eric was surprised to see who was calling when he glanced at his phone as he swung his car out of the lot at his condo.

"Hey, Emily, a little early for our dog park date," he teased, as he steered through the morning traffic. As soon as he heard her voice say good morning, he knew something wasn't right.

"Are you all right Em?" he asked, ready to turn the car in the direction of the Caine house.

"Yes, I'm fine, Eric. It's Horatio." He noticed the slightest catch in her voice.

"What is it, Em? You can tell me," he said reassuringly, but beginning to worry.

"I … He … Horatio won't be in to work today, Eric." Her voice sounded stronger now. "He had kind of a bad night, didn't sleep very well. I … I don't want to wake him since he's finally able to rest."

"What happened, Emily?" Eric pulled into the parking lot of a Publix. Putting the car in Park, he tried to remember if Horatio had mentioned anything amiss at home.

"Long story, Eric," Emily sighed, "it was family stuff - his parents, Ray, Willow. I think it was too much for him. He had nightmares all night." Normally, Emily would never divulge such personal information to anyone but her grandmother, but Eric was family. She and Horatio's brother-in-law had become close since their dog park surveillances. It was obvious that the younger man would do anything for his friend.

"I don't know what to do Eric. Can you cover for him or let whoever is supposed to know that he won't be in? I would imagine he'll want to go into the office when he wakes up, but I'm going to do my best to make him stay in that bed today." After she said it, Emily groaned, feeling her face turn red. "That didn't come out quite right."

"I bet you are!" Eric teased, then sobered. "Of course we'll cover for him, Em. He's saved our backsides more than we can remember. Stetler is the only one who might cause a problem, but we'll keep him busy. Take care of him. By the way, how do you plan on keeping him home today?"

"I'm thinking of putting Ghost on guard duty with orders to bite if he attempts to leave the house." Emily smiled into the phone as Eric laughed.

"Sounds like it might work Emily. Don't worry about CSI – we'll be fine. Call me later and let me know how he's doing?"

"Of course," Emily said relieved. "Thank you Eric."

"Not a problem, Em."

After saying goodbye, Emily turned to let Ghost inside, letting out a little squeak as she saw the object of her phone conversation leaning wearily against the wall.

"Who were you talking to Emily?"

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(The next morning - cont)**

"Horatio, what are you doing up?" Emily chose to ignore his question. "You barely slept last night. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you something to hot to drink – tea, coffee, maybe? I'll even make you breakfast," she added coaxingly, touching him on the arm.

He refused to budge however, and even though he was bone-tired, she recognized the stubborn set to his jaw. Sighing, she pushed her hair back from her eyes and regarded him thoughtfully.

"Who was it Emily?" She watched as he closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall.

"If you must know, it was Eric. You are in no shape to go in to CSI today Horatio. I thought it best to let someone know. Don't worry about it – Eric said they could cover for you. And," she paused looking at him sternly, "you are are in no way shape or form fit to be out driving around the streets of Miami or, chasing down bad guys."

"Emily, I am just a little tired. I've worked through worse than this. I'm going to take a shower. You shouldn't have called Eric without talking to me first," he added, turning away from her to head down the hall. The last part was petty on his part, he realized, but he couldn't help it this morning. She should know better, he thought irritably.

Emily watched him walk slowly down the hall. She glanced down at Ghost sitting like a sentry beside her.

"You heard him?" The dog looked at her, with a look that said, 'I can't believe he spoke to you like that!'

"Feel like doing some guard duty Ghost?" Her pet stood and shook his head.

"Okay, it's a plan then. Let's go while he's in the shower."

Horatio let the warm water pound over his body, hoping it would work some of the stiffness from his shoulders. After 15 minutes, he felt no better than when he stepped into the spray. He would slip into CSI and make sure there was nothing pressing. With any luck, he could be back home by early afternoon. He hated to admit it to himself, but Emily did have a point about him having less than a restful nights sleep. The bed looked inviting when he entered their bedroom, Emily had made it up and turned down the light blanket on his side while he was showering.

"Horatio, I don't think you'll be needing that shirt, or those pants or that suit jacket for that matter." At the sound of his wife's voice, he turned from where he had been about to take a shirt from the closet. Tipping his head to one side, he regarded her thoughtfully. She was up to something. Emily looked at him innocently, then took a sip of her coffee, listening to the sound of the big dog moving around out in the living room. She leaned against the doorway, sipping her coffee, watching him from beneath her lashes.

"I'm not really in the mood for games this morning Emily," he said, turning back to the closet. Her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, I'm afraid Ghost is, Horatio. As we speak, he's hiding your car keys in his favorite doggie hiding spot and," she held up her hand as she saw his eyes widen and that he was about to speak, "I don't need to tell you that Ghost is very protective of his hiding spot. I dare say if you do manage to find them, you'll have to get past him first."

"He wouldn't bite me, Emily. I'm really in no mood for these kinds of games this morning." She watched as he ran his hand through his damp hair in frustration.

Emily sighed and walked over to where he still stood. Her hazel eyes were serious as she said,

"Okay, then, Horatio. Sit down and hear me out first. If you can honestly say that you are fit for duty today, I will personally drive you to CSI myself in the minivan. We can coax your keys away from Ghost tonight. I think he might give them up for a Blue Dog cookie bone, the large ones. Deal?"

"You really gave that dog my car keys?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course. He was only too happy to help. You know," she sat down beside him, "I'm only doing this because I love you Horatio, because I'm worried about you. Those letters unlocked some memories for you, Horatio. Maybe not all good." Wordlessly, he nodded his head. 'That was an understatement,' he thought. He became aware of Emily's voice beside him. "Your subconscious needs some time to work through it all. Sleep can be very helpful with that process. I know this from experience." Hesitantly she touched his shoulder. "The more you try to run from the memories, the more they will haunt you at night, Horatio."

"What do you suggest I do, doctor?" Horatio asked, some of his usual good humor returning.

"Take a day off and call me in the morning." He raised an eyebrow.

"No pills to help me sleep, keep the nightmares away?"

"Nope. I practice a type of medicine that relies on comfort food, chamomile tea and lots of TLC from someone who loves you very much. Not necessarily in that order, mind you," Emily said with a smile. "Now, does that mean you are willing to listen to reason and get yourself back in that bed?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, only half seriously.

"Not really," Emily answered him, equally seriously. "Ghost is still in possession of your car keys, and I'm following doctor's orders. I'd say you're stuck here for the morning at least."

"Okay, you win," Horatio watched as his wife's eyes lit up, "for the moment," he finished, his eyes serious. "I am going to call Eric." He held up his hand as she began to protest. "I want to check in with him. You haven't given Ghost my cell phone too?"

Emily shook her head and said laughingly,

"No, I didn't think you'd appreciate it if he used up all your minutes calling his doggie friends back in Minnesota." See the faintest twitch of a smile on his lips, Emily gave in to the temptation to stroke the hair from where it had fallen across his forehead. "I'll go get your cell, if you'll get into something more comfortable and get back in bed."

"Yes ma'am," he said softy, capturing her wrist in his hand. Hazel eyes carefully searched blue ones, relieved that the haunted look from last night was gone from their depths.

"I love you Horatio."

"I love you too, Emily." She leaned closer and kissed him quickly, then slipped away to retrieve his cell and set about making some breakfast.

"What the heck is going on with this file?" she said under her breath, watching as her Braille dots went scrolling up the screen faster than she could say 'Dot 5'. "Drat!" Emily almost pounded the table in frustration as the blue screen went blank and then she was looking at the picture of Horatio and Ghost she had on her desktop. Leaning her head back in her chair, she decided this might be a good time for a coffee break. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Emily glanced at the clock on the stove. 11:30. Horatio had been asleep for almost 4 hours now. Idly, she glanced at the calendar on the fridge. The words BRAILLE CONFERENCE jumped out at her. It was just two weeks away.

'I wonder if Willow will be there?" she mused as she wandered back toward her laptop and the recalcitrant file awaiting her. Passing their bedroom, she peaked in, just able to make her husband's still form out on the bed. He appeared to be sleeping quite soundly and though she itched to go in and slip his cell from the night table beside the bed, she continued on to her study. The box of memories Willow had left for Horatio was sitting on the bed. She had quickly gathered up the contents last night, and put the whole mess in here, where it would be out of his sight, at least. Setting her coffee down, she began to put the letters together in a neat stack.

"What is this?" she wondered, looking at the unopened envelope. Emily sat down on the bed, carefully turning it over in her hands as she scrutinized every inch. "It's from his mother!" she said quietly. "Maybe this explains why she didn't leave with her sons." Her finger was ready to slide beneath the flap of the envelope when her grandmother's voice echoed through her mind.

"_Emily, it's none of your business, dear. When Horatio is ready to talk about his past, he will. Do try to be patient. Sometimes nothing good comes from dredging up old memories."_

She dropped the letter as if it burned her, staring at it where it lay on the floor. Her grandmother was right. Just look at what had happened last night. Horatio should be the one to decide if this last letter should be opened. With her toe, she pushed it under the bed. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' she told herself sternly.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(The next day)**

Emily was staring unseeingly from her perch on the stool at the service counter at the **Book 'n Bean**.

"Earth to Em. Come in Em." Her friend's voice near her left ear startled her.

"Oh! Jean, I'm sorry, …. What did you say?"

"Not important. Emily you were a million miles away from this bookstore. Now what's up?" Jean perched on a nearby stool, handing her friend a mug of coffee. "I thought you might need this," she added sipping from her own mug.

"Thank you, Jean." Emily smiled gratefully, stifling a yawn.

"Late night, Em?" Jean asked, arching her eyebrows suggestively.

"NO!" When her friend's eyes widened at the vehemence of her answer, Emily shook her head and said in a low voice, "No – I wish it were that simple Jean."

Horatio stepped out of the Hummer into the heat of Miami's afternoon. He looked around, taking stock of the situation. Bystanders were huddled in a small group, talking amongst themselves, trying not to look at the young woman lying face down in the street. He saw that Eric and Calleigh were already there, getting what details they could from Detective Tripp. He walked toward them slowly, getting his emotions under control. When the call had come in that there had been a hit and run of a woman near a park Emily favored for her afternoon jogs, his first thought had been to call his wife and make sure she was OK. One look at his watch had told him she would be at work by now and he had managed to calm down on his way to the scene.

"People, what do we have here?" He greeted his team, the dark circles under his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"Looks like a hit and run, Horatio." Frank Tripp looked at the few notes he had jotted down. "Woman was running in the park, apparently was crossing the street to take the path to the beach and car turned out of the parking lot, and hit her as she crossed. It didn't slow down or anything. Witnesses say it was a red sports car, but they can't seem to agree on what the model was. No luck on the plate either, except that it was Florida."

Horatio nodded and looked down at the woman on the ground. Dark hair peaked out from under a baseball cap.

Jean sipped her coffee and looked at her friend. Emily looked positively miserable. She had none of the usual bounce in her step, and her smile seemed forced. Add to that, she had barely touched her coffee.

"Feel OK, Em?"

"Yes, … no… I'm just tired."

"Hmmm, and the reason for that is…"

"Not what you're thinking Jean!" Emily whispered furiously. "I haven't been sleeping very well, that's all." She took a mouthful of coffee and almost choked as the hot liquid burned her throat.

Jean reached over and thumped her on the back until her coughing stopped.

"Tell me what's got you so upset, Emily." Jean looked at her friend in concern. "What's going on with you and Horatio? It's him that's got you so upset, isn't it?"

Emily's cell phone rang just then and she reached for it quickly, saying,

"Excuse me Jean." Emily tried not to let her disappointment show when she saw that it wasn't her husband. Whoever it was, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Emily? This is Lena, I'm a friend of your grandmother's."

"Oh, yes, Lena. I hope everything is all right?"

"Actually, no. I do wish your grandmother were here, now. She would know what to do. Then I remembered her saying that your husband was a police officer."

"Why do you need a police officer?" Emily asked cautiously, wondering what was going on at that complex. Maybe she should have a talk about the wisdom of her grandmother moving into that particular one.

"You remember our problem with our pets disappearing and then coming back all dyed every color in the rainbow?"

"Yesss," Emily hedged.

"Well, we think we know who is doing it!" The older woman's voice had lowered dramatically. "We are going to set a trap and when he walks into it, we are going to make a citizen's arrest!"

"Are… are you sure that 's a good idea, Lena? It sounds kind of … dangerous." Emily said hesitantly. "Have you told your local police about your suspicions? I'm sure they could look into it for you."

"Oh heavens, no!" came the horrified reply. "We did inform the police but they think we're all making it up for something to do or that we're going daft in the head. No, it will be better if we catch the perp ourselves." Emily smiled in spite of herself at the woman's words. "We were hoping to borrow some handcuffs. Mr. Wynn was going to loan us his, but he's misplaced them."

"Oh, Lena. I … don't know if this trap scheme is such a good idea!"

"But this is our chance to nab the guy Emily. And prove we are not dottering old women, making things up to get some attention!" Lena sounded offended that Emily questioned the plan.

"All right Lena," Emil soothed, trying to think what to do. She definitely did not want to involve Horatio. "Tell you what, Lena," she said more confidently than she felt, "How about if I come over and you tell me your suspicions and I go do a little sleuthing? I'll bring Ghost to protect us if things get out of hand."

**(later that afternoon)**

Horatio walked through the glass hallways of the lab, intent on reaching his office. He had just interviewed the husband of the hit and run victim from earlier in the afternoon.

"_Did your wife have any enemies, Mr. Walton?"_

"_No, Lieutenant," the man was staring at a point just above Horatio's shoulder. "Dana quit her job last week. We … we adopted a child from Haiti." Mr. Walton had taken a deep breath, "Oh, gosh. She's due to arrive next week. We were so excited to become parents, it was the only way…we have a room ready and Dana wanted to be a stay-at-home mom." Horatio had watched as the man had put his head in his hands, too broken up to go any further. Murmuring his regrets at Mr. Walton's loss, Horatio had left the room_.

Horatio didn't want to admit to himself that what he had just heard in the witness room was affecting him much more deeply than usual. That could be Emily, accidents happened every day, through nobody's fault, just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Instead of avoiding his wife, he should be home with her tonight, making the most of their time together.

Irritated at the direction his thoughts were going, he sighed and reached inside his suit jacket for his phone.

"Hello Horatio."

"Yelina, we need to talk. Can you meet me, in an hour? Our usual spot?" Horatio was beginning to think she had put the phone down and walked away, the pause was so long. Finally,

"We have nothing to discuss if this is about that woman who passes herself off as your sister."

"Yelina, Ray Jr. is worried about you. I don't want to lie to him. The boy has a right to know about Willow and what she knows." Another long pause met his words.

"Very well. I'll be there." Horatio set his phone down and stood, turning to stare out at the Miami streets. He twisted his sunglasses in his fingers, the familiar motion helping him figure out how he was going to get through to Yelina.

Horatio was waiting in the park, watching as his sister-in-law approached. She walked confidently, her long dark hair blowing in the Miami breeze.

"Horatio." Yelina stopped in front of her brother-in-law. They stood there, each waiting for the other to say something first.

"Ray Jr.'s worried about you Yelina. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Horatio." She looked away, before meeting his gaze once more. "He's over-reacting that's all."

"He says you're acting nervous," Horatio turned to look at her fully, his hands on his hips. "A client causing you problems perhaps?" he inquired quietly. Yelina grimaced and looked away.

"No, Horatio. No problems with my work. Always looking out for me." She took a deep breath and looked at the man she had often thought of as taking her husbands place. "I … I'm worried that Willow will try to contact me again. I don't want Ray Jr. finding out about her. Or what she believes."

"Which worries you more Yelina? That Ray Jr. might find out his father's family history is less than perfect or that he may be carrier for a blood disease that could affect children he may have one day?"

"Why worry him with something that may or may not be true?" she countered.

"May I remind you," Horatio said mildly, "about Madison?" He waited, both remembering that stormy time in their relationship. In the end, Yelina had allowed Ray Jr. to meet his half sister. She closed her eyes, remembering how she had felt as Horatio's hand had closed around hers when she reached for it in the hospital room. She had needed his strength then to come to terms with Ray's infidelity. She needed it now to come to terms with another half sister. She gave a short laugh.

"Life has a funny way of repeating itself, yes?" Horatio nodded silently. "Have you told Emily, about the disease?" At the shake of his head, Yelina went on, "Not so easy is it. Then you understand my problem."

"I understand that it is difficult and there are no hard and fast answers, Yelina. I am going to tell Emily, of course. She would like to have children and deserves to know if there is something that could affect the health of those children." Horatio stared out at the small lake across the path. He had to take his own advice and tell Emily sooner than later. It was staring him right there in the face, he needed to come clean to Emily tonight, not put it off indefinitely. Yelina saw him smile ruefully and tipped her head to one side watching her brother-in-law.

"Very well Horatio. I will allow Ray Jr. to know about this. Will you be there when I tell him?"

"Of course," Horatio was surprised she had to ask. "He and I are having dinner tonight. Join us? We can talk about it then."

Horatio watched as Yelina nodded and blinked her eyes. "This is too much, too many old memories," she whispered, turning toward him.

Horatio put his arms around her to comfort her, as he had done so many times in the past when they were seeking some solace from the pain of Ray's death.

"I know, I know," he said softly.

Walking Yelina back to her car, Horatio had no idea that they had been photographed, their images saved to a file with the name CAINE.

**(that afternoon at Lena's)**

"Let me understand this Lena, you think the groomer you all use for your dogs is the person taking them?" Emily looked around the table at the assembled faces.

"That's correct," Lena, the spokeswoman for the group, said primly, daintily taking a sip of her ginger and lemon tea.

"Shortbread, dear? I made them fresh this morning."

"No thank you, Lena." Emily toyed with her mug, trying to remember what her grandmother had told her about the case of the mysterious dye jobs.

"I'm sorry, Lena," she said, smiling apologetically. "I think you need to start from the beginning and bring me up to speed here."

"Very well, my dear. More tea?" When Emily shook her head no, Lena poured herself another cup. "Let's see, I think it all started shortly before your grandmother arrived to visit. We would put the dogs out in the dog run, and when we went to get them later, they would be gone. No one was ever seen taking them," she added, stirring some milk into her tea.

"Why ever did you leave them unattended in a dog run, Lena?" Seeing the hurt look on the elder woman's face, Emily hastily tried to backpedal. "I mean, aren't you afraid of some four-legged creature getting them? Since I've been down here, I've read a dozen news reports of an alligator wandering into a yard and having a pet for his dinner." She shuddered in spite of the warmth of the apartment.

"We made sure our dog run was where we could easily see it from our patios on the lower level, Miss Emily. And, we had it specially designed so that nothing predatory of the four-legged variety could get to our pets. Unfortunately, we didn't think of the two-legged kind," Lena shook her head sadly, sipping her tea. After a pause, she went on. "The idea was that the dogs could get some exercise and fresh air when we couldn't get them out for a walk. It's not always easy for us to walk them you know."

"I understand Lena," Emily said encouragingly. To herself, she was thinking that this interviewing for information was tough. She had a new appreciation for what Horatio did on a daily basis.

"So, why do you think it's your groomer, Lena?" Emily sipped her tea, wanting to move this along. She didn't trust Ghost to behave himself in an apartment with 2 cats for long.

"He's getting more business, Emily. Our trips to the groomer have gone up to 3 times a month, when we used to go every six weeks. We did the math and he's making a pretty tidy sum from us."

"Could you use a different groomer, Lena? Maybe if you didn't take your pets there, he would stop – if it is him," She added.

"We thought of that too, Miss Emily," Lena set her cup down and reached for a shortbread. "And that was what we planned to do, until Timmy went missing. Then Mr. Wynn was online and found the photos."

"What photos and who's Timmy?" asked Emily, quite sure now that she had heard growls and meows coming from the next room.

"Photos of our pets – and he is selling them!"

"Your pets or the photos?" asked Emily worriedly. She'd thought she just heard a yelp from Ghost. No doubt a kitty paw had swiped across his nose.

"Our pets!" Lena sounded surprised Emily hadn't figured it out for herself. "And now Timmy is missing. We think someone may have bought him and now he's been dog-napped! This can't go on, Miss Emily. We have to catch that man in the act and save Timmy."

Just as Emily was going to ask when Timmy went missing, Ghost came skidding into the kitchen, paws slipping on the tile floor and slid to a stop into his mistress's chair. Looking down, Emily saw a bright pink welt beginning to raise up on his brown nose. Big brown eyes looked at her sorrowfully, begging her to get them out of this feline-infested apartment full of knickknacks that were all placed at tail level.

"Lena, why don't you give me the groomer's address and I'll take Ghost and we'll go over there and do some looking around? Ghost could use a bath, so I can use that excuse for being there."

The elderly ladies put there heads together and discussed it amongst themselves. Emily bent down and examined her pet's nose.

"I'm sorry, Ghost. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Ghost looked at his mistress, not sure if he was going from the frying pan into the fire. After all, he had heard the word groomer, and that was never good.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(appointments)**

"Thank you Jean. I had no idea this was going to turn into an all afternoon sort of thing. Are you sure you don't need me to pop into the bookstore after Ghost gets his B-A-T-H?" Emily glanced at her pet to see if he had understood. His head was still resting dejectedly on his paws, the bright welt high on his chocolate brown nose.

"No Em, we'll be fine. Sally can stay and she's done the locking up before, so I'm not worried about that. I will be worried about you, though. Call me when you're safely on your way home?"

"Of course, Jean. But really, it's no big deal."

"Well, you never know Em." Jean sounded unconvinced. "Are you sure you don't want to let Horatio in on this?"

"NO, Jean." Emily couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice. "He's not to know. Besides, he's barely said twenty words to me in two days and he's been not coming home until past 10 pm. He's obviously not too concerned about me. Now, I'm near the shop, so I'll hang up. Wish us luck!"

"Good luck." Emily didn't hear her friend mutter, "I think you'll need it."

Horatio looked up from his computer screen. A glance at his watch told him it was getting close to the time he was to meet Ray Jr. and Yelina. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he focused on the neat sheet of notes he'd made on genetic blood diseases. Willows' information had been sketchy at best, and Yelina's file didn't contain much specific information. More than anything, Horatio would have liked to speak directly to his half-sister, but she remained elusive to his inquiries. A knock sounded at his door, causing him to look up. Whoever it was didn't wait long, simply tried turning the knob, then walked away.

"Okay, Ghost, here we go." Emily bent down and rubbed her pet's ruff. "Be on your best behavior and I promise you a big frozen marrow bone when we get home. Now, keep your eyes and ears open." Straightening up and taking a deep breath, Emily pushed open the door to the shop, a jingling sound greeting her as they walked inside.

She looked around with interest. There was a waiting area off to one side. Several pet magazines lay on the table. Chairs and a coffeemaker with the usual assortment of foam cups, powdered creamer and sugar packets offered the client waiting for their pet some refreshment. Along the other wall were a myriad of dog shampoos, conditioners, detanglers, rinses for all sorts of coats and types of canine. A small counter was straight ahead, and as she got closer, she glimpsed a door that led to the back rooms and grooming area no doubt. A little bell sat on the desk.

"Hello?" For a shop with animals, it was eerily quiet. There were no barks or yips from dogs getting shampooed and clipped. Emily tried again. "Anybody home?" She was just reaching for the bell, when the door opened and a slight man with yellow hair spiked straight up appeared behind the counter.

"Yes. How may we help you today, Miss?" Emily didn't miss the rather dismissive look he had given Ghost, sitting obediently at her side, looking for all the world that he could simply disappear into the floor.

Putting on her best customer service smile, Emily recited the story she had practiced in her head all the way over.

"Good Afternoon, Mr…." When the man made no move to supply his name, she went on. "I was wondering if you might have an opening for my dog, Ghost. He is very badly in need of a bath and blow dry. They don't call them German Shedders for nothing!" The man barely cracked a smile.

"We don't groom just any dog," he said icily, " only pedigrees in the toy classification. As you can see by our awards and certificates, we are a specialty groomer." Emily felt Ghost quiver beside her, and she put a calming palm on his large head.

"Oh dear," she pretended to be confused. "This shop was recommended by my friend's grandmother. She brings her dog here and highly recommended it."

"We have been rated best grooming in Miami 3 years running," the man said. "I must ask, what type of dog does your friend have?"

"A tea cup poodle, Timmy." Emily watched closely, but the man showed no reaction when she mentioned the missing dog's name.

"Is there any thing else I can do for you?" he asked, obviously wishing she would leave.

"Yes, do you have some hydrocortisone or benadryl I can buy? Ghost had a bit of a run in with a cat and the welt is swelling and looking rather nasty. I don't want it to get infected. I'm afraid I left my first-aid kit at home," she said apologetically. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Emily wanted to know what was in that back room. She was getting a sneaking suspicion the missing Timmy might be squirreled away back there waiting for his new owner.

"Wait here," came the short reply and the man disappeared behind the door once more. Though she strained to see through the opening, all she got a glimpse of was a sterile silver tub and stand. In less than a minute, the man reappeared with a tube of benadryl.

"How much?" Emily asked reaching for her wallet.

"Take it, I hate to see an animal in pain," was the only reply and dismissing her, he disappeared behind the door once more. Slowly, Emily and Ghost made their way from the shop, Emily making a mental note what time the shop closed. A plan was beginning to form in her mind.

**(that evening)**

"Ah, Lieutenant Caine, it's so good to see you! What, no Mrs. Caine tonight?" Horatio smiled at the restaurant owner.

"No, Emily is working at the bookstore, Tony. It will be just the three of us." The Italian man beamed at Yelina and Ray.

Good evening Ms. Salas and it's Ray, yes?" Horatio watched as his nephew nodded and then Tony was motioning them to follow him.

"Very good then Lieutenant. Come this way. I've got a table near the back, very private, just as you requested."

"Emily, do you really think that Timmy is in that grooming salon?" Lena looked across the table at her dinner guest.

"It's just feeling I have, Lena. I didn't actually see him, mind you. I've never been in a grooming salon that quiet. I didn't hear one bark! Is it always like that? These are wonderful Lena, just like my grandmother makes!"

"You are welcome Emily. I think I may have learned how to make them from her. I don't recall anything being unusual at that shop. Of course, I always have an appointment and they are very specific about days and times that they groom. Would you like more roast?"

"No thank you, Lena. May I have another dumpling?" As she poured gravy over the delicious potato dumpling, Emily asked, "Did they ever happen to mention why they only take appointments on certain days?"

"I did inquire once, because Monday and Wednesday just wouldn't work that week and I didn't want to wait 5 days to get Little Miss Foofoo in for her trim, her toenails were so long. Apparently they take specialty appointments the other days, something about professional shows or something like that."

"Really?" Emily nibbled on a piece of celery.

"Wine for the lady, club soda for you Lieutenant, and ginger ale for the young man. Your bruchetta will be out shortly. Can I get you anything else?" The smiling waitress looked at Horatio expectantly. He murmured his thanks, saying that they were fine.

After she'd gone, he met Yelina's eyes across the table. She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and refused to meet his eyes again.

"Uncle Horatio, I've got one project left for my speech class." Horatio turned his attention to his nephew.

"We're supposed to trace some of our family history. I've done Mom's side so many times, I could do it in my sleep. I would really like to do mine on Dad's family. Mom says I need your permission." Ray glanced at his mother. She was staring at his uncle, as if sending him a message with her eyes. And to Ray's amusement, his uncle either didn't get the message or chose to ignore it.

"Of course you have my permission, Ray." Horatio was surprised by the request, but it only reinforced his opinion that his nephew was ready to hear the truth. "As it turns out, that is partly why your mother," Horatio looked meaningfully at Yelina, "and I wanted to have dinner with you tonight."

Ray looked from one adult to the other. Horatio thought he saw a smirk of satisfaction in his nephew's expression.

"What is your plan, Emily?" Lena pushed the plate of rosette's toward her guest. "Would you like Mr. Wynn to come with you?"

"Thank you Lena," Emily took one of the delicate pastries. "No, I think it would be best if Ghost and I go alone. Mostly I want to watch the place. I saw a tree in the back that would give me a good hiding spot. It kind of looks like the back of the shop has a delivery door. I'm thinking if something is going to happen, it will be out the back door. Oh, I meant to ask you if you know is Timmy is chipped?" Emily licked the powdered sugar off her fingers. Ghost was asleep at her feet beneath the table, safely out of paw's reach of the Siamese in the other room.

"I knew I could count on you, Uncle," Ray Jr. grinned in satisfaction. Horatio didn't miss the triumphant look his nephew sent toward Yelina before tucking into the bruchetta that had just arrived at their table.

"Ray, you remember how difficult it was for you when the kids at school told you your father was dirty? Looking into family history may bring all those feelings back and more," Yelina said quietly, looking more and more uncomfortable.

"I know Mom, I used to get in fights at school. But," he grinned reaching for another slice of crusty bread, "I think I'm a little better equipped to deal with name calling these days. After all, I was only 10 or 11 then."

"Your mother has a point," Horatio looked at his nephew. "I'm in no way discouraging you, but you should be aware that you may find out some things that may be difficult to accept. If you have any questions or want to talk about what you find out, I want you to promise me you will come to me about them. Deal?"

"Deal Uncle." Ray Jr. tipped his head to one side. "So I don't get into fights at school?"

"Yes. We can't have you getting expelled and losing your scholarship so close to graduation, now can we?" Horatio tried for a light tone.

The waitress arrived with their entrée's and conversation about family history was suspended as the threesome tucked into their dinner.

"I'm off Lena! Thank you for a wonderful dinner," Emily smiled as she hugged her hostess.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like someone to go with you, Emily?" The elderly woman looked worried. "I would hate for something to happen to you. I'm sure Mr. Wynn would be available to go with you and act as lookout."

"Please don't worry, Lena. I'll be fine. I've going to observe, that's all. If I find out for sure that Timmy is in there, I promise I'll call for backup." Emily whistled for Ghost who sat obediently at her side.

"That's a relief Emily. I'm sure the Lieutenant could help you with rescuing Timmy." She hesitated a moment. "I seem to recall your grandmother saying he was a bit overprotective where you are concerned. This little mission has his ok? I wouldn't want him to come charging in here looking for you."

Crossing her fingers behind her back, Emily said,

"He knows I've been helping you out. Ghost and I have been canvassing dog parks with his blessing. Come on Ghost. I'll call you later Lena and let you know what I've found out." With that, Emily gave her pet's leash a tug and hurried him out to the minivan. She had no intention of calling Horatio – in his present state of mind, she doubted he would be supportive or be willing to listen to her reasons.

"We'll take care of this one ourselves, Ghost, right?" She looked expectantly at her pet. Was it her imagination or was there a look of reproach in those liquid brown eyes.

"I'll stop at the dog park first," she said cajolingly, but the big dog just sighed and flopped down on his doggie bed.

"It's going to be no big deal," Emily muttered, wondering why everyone doubted her ability to simply watch a building to see what, if anything was going on there. She refused to admit that she felt her own twinge of apprehension about her plan.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(at the restaurant)**

Horatio watched his nephew devour the delicate desert of tiramisu, feeling a sharp stab of loneliness. The desert was Emily's favorite and he enjoyed watching her savor every bite. Sometimes he would accept her offer of a tasty morsel and she would offer it to him, her laughing gaze daring him to take it. They would look into each other's eyes as he took the taste of espresso-rum soaked cake from her offered spoon. It would be all he could do not to lean across the table and begin kissing her right then and there. Closing his eyes, he could see Emily licking her spoon clean, the innocent habit suddenly becoming highly suggestive and erotic to the both of them. More than once he had caught Tony's amused look as he swiftly settled their bill and hurried Emily from the restaurant. It would be several minutes before he could put Emily away from him and get the car in gear and pointed toward home.

"Uncle, did you hear my question?" Horatio was jolted back to the present as Ray Jr.'s voice rose from across the table.

"I'm sorry Ray. I … What did you want to know son?" Though he tried to cover it up, it was fairly evident from the looks on his dinner companions' faces that they knew he had been thinking about Emily.

"I was wondering if you knew if your mother or father had any brothers and sisters? And do you know your mother's maiden name? I don't think Dad ever mentioned it. If I have that, I can begin a search on the internet, but I'll probably need more information to weed out the people who aren't related. Do you have anything that was your mother's or father's? Maybe something I can use to begin my speech?" Horatio waited for the young man to pause.

"As it turns out Ray, I recently did find some things that might be of use to your speech and your research. My mother had one brother as far as I know. His name was John and he lived in Ireland. He visited once that I can remember when your dad and I were young."

"Cool!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Do you think he still lives there? Wouldn't that be great if we could get in touch with him? I might have cousins – or great-cousins or something like that." Horatio met Yelina's eyes across the table. She seemed calm, resigned to the fact that this subject was not going away, nor that she could not prevent her son from the knowledge she so desperately had tried to keep from him. She sipped her coffee quietly, letting the conversation between her son and his uncle drift over her.

"Actually, Ray, there is someone living here in the US," Horatio said quietly.

Emily stood in the shadow of the building across the street from the grooming salon. It appeared dark, no lights in the front window. She had looked at her cell phone before she left the van – it was 8:45. The salon had closed a couple hours ago according to the hours posted on the door. The tree she had chosen for her lookout spot was just across the street and down the one side. Emily looked nervously up and down the quiet street. With the exception of the café at the other end of the block, the sidewalks and storefronts were deserted. What had seemed like a simple and practical idea in the daylight was turning into something else entirely by the darkness of evening.

'Get a grip Em,' she scolded herself. 'You did this all the time when you were sneaking out of the lodge at Grandma's. Then it was often pitch black and no one was around for miles. You can do this.' Looking quickly up and down the street, she dashed across and keeping in the lengthening shadows, slipped over to the tree she had chosen for her lookout perch. It was about 8 feet tall and full of pink blossoms amidst the leaves, providing good cover. Reaching for a branch over her head, she swung herself up and disappeared into the leafy hideout.

"I know about Madison and Suzy Uncle Horatio." Ray said. "Remember? I met Madison at the hospital. My blood wasn't a match to hers, even though Dad was her father too."

"I realize that son. However, just recently your mother and I have been contacted by someone related to your dad and myself." Horatio paused, wondering how to explain the next part.

"Do you have another brother or sister, Uncle?" His nephew's eyes were glowing with interest.

"A half-sister actually," Horatio found himself explaining. "Her name is Willow Westbrook, and she grew up in New York, not far from where your father and I lived with our parents."

Looking from his Uncle to his mother, Ray Jr. asked,

"How recently? Is this why you've been acting so jumpy Mom?"

Yelina had been toying with her coffee cup, staring at the light brown liquid.

"Mom?" She heard the impatience in Ray's voice and looked up to find Horatio watching her from across the table, his gaze inscrutable. It seemed he was giving her no help with this one. She turned toward her son.

"Ray, Willow contacted me about two months ago. She said she was related to your Dad and Horatio. I needed time to check out her story. There are too many people who might try to get to your Uncle through his family." She looked meaningfully at Horatio. "Once I felt she was telling me the truth, I needed to talk to Horatio about her."

"Why? Why am I always the last to know about this family stuff?" Ray looked from one adult to the other. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you know," he added reproachfully, before reaching for his water glass.

"I know that son." Horatio tried to soothe hurt feelings and leaned closer toward his nephew. "I agree that your mother and I forget sometimes you are a young man now. I guess," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "we've protected you from things for so long, it is habit and we don't realize that we're doing it."

"Okay," Ray Jr. said grudgingly. "But you were planning to tell me, eventually, right?" He looked at his Uncle.

"Of course," Horatio said. He was prevented from saying more by Yelina.

"Ray, it was my idea." Both sets of eyes looked at her. Sitting back and putting her twisting hands in her lap, she said quietly,

"Willow is Horatio's half-sister, Ray. I wanted to make sure your Uncle was ok with that information before we told you about her."

"Why Uncle Horatio? Are you ok with her? Did you meet Willow? Can I call her Aunt Willow? I've never had an Aunt. Is she married? Does she have any kids?" When his nephew stopped to take a breath, Horatio answered him quietly,

"One thing at a time, Ray. Your mother was concerned that because Willow had a different mother than your dad and myself, I might not be comfortable with you knowing about her."

"Your dad had an affair," Ray Jr. paused before adding softly, "just like my dad."

"Something like that," Horatio agreed. "It was a surprise to find out about her, I admit, but she is family and I did want to make her feel welcome. However, she left Miami before we could meet."

"Have you tried to find her, Uncle?" Ray Jr. looked at his uncle carefully. He didn't doubt that if his Uncle wanted to find someone, that person would not stand a chance of staying among the missing.

"I don't' think now is the right time, Ray. Before Willow left she wrote me a letter. I think …" Horatio paused, "… that she feels that we both need some space before we can sit down as brother and sister. Do you understand son?"

Ray was watching Horatio closely. There was no doubt that he was hearing the truth, but he felt his uncle was holding something back.

"There is something else, Uncle Horatio. I can tell by the sound of your voice. It's the same as when you told me my dad died."

Emily looked at her phone. It was going on 9:30 and her limbs were starting to get stiff. There had been nothing going on at the building across the street so far. No lights, no vans, no dogs, nothing. She sighed, thinking that perhaps her hunch had been wrong and Lena had some misinformation regarding the dog napping and illegal sale.

'I'll stay up here fifteen more minutes,' she told herself, hoping that Horatio would follow his usual pattern and not return home from his office until after 10:00.

The next fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity and Emily was just about to begin her descent from the tree when headlights turned into the short drive at the back of the building. Within minutes, light spilled out into the night and she caught a glimpse of bright yellow hair disappear inside the door. Forgetting how uncomfortable she was, Emily leaned out further to get a good look as the van remained where it was, engine idling. It didn't appear that there was another person in the vehicle, but she couldn't be sure. Scooting a little further out on the branch, Emily peered through the leaves. Shrill yips suddenly split the night air followed by a man's voice, though Emily was too far away to hear exactly what was said. Before she could react, a small white object raced from the building into the circle of light.

"Timmy!" Emily forgot that she was supposed to be quiet as instinct took over and she began her descent from the tree, intent on grabbing the small poodle. As luck would have it, the little dog was heading for her tree while the man with the yellow hair was searching in the other direction. Keeping her eye on the quickly moving dog, Emily didn't pay attention to where she was putting her feet. Instead of gracefully dropping the last 4 feet from the branches, she fell hard, landing with one foot turned under her.

Glancing at his watch, Horatio set his coffee cup down and asked,

"What do you say we continue this discussion at home, Ray?"

"Ok – Mom?" Horatio watched Yelina nod her agreement. Smiling with satisfaction, Ray looked back at Horatio. "I'll ride with you, Uncle."

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio and Ray Jr. were pulling out of the parking lot. Tucked carefully on the floor in the backseat was a small bakery box containing a tiramisu for Emily. Tony had handed it to Horatio as they were leaving, murmuring that "Miss Emily deserves a special dessert after working all day. Be sure you make her favorite coffee to go with it, Lieutenant." Yelina and Ray Jr. had watched with some amusement as Horatio flushed slightly, thanking the man for his kindness.

The clock in the car flashed 9:30. Horatio wondered what Emily was doing. She was probably home by now, having a solitary dinner with Ghost on the deck. He felt the familiar stab of guilt. He should be home with her, not driving across town for a late night coffee with his nephew and sister-in-law.

"Uncle Horatio, what are you not telling me?" Ray's voice broke in on his thoughts.

"What do you mean, son?" He was stopped at a light and he looked quickly at his nephew. The young man's gaze was intent in the dim light of the car.

"I mean," Ray Jr. paused dramatically, "that you and Mom are keeping something from me." The light turned green and Horatio put the car in motion once more.

"Are you and Emily going to have a baby?" The comment caught him by surprise and Horatio almost missed the exit that would take them to the house to meet Yelina.

"Emily and I would like to be parents, some day, Ray. If and when that day comes, I won't … love you any less. You know that?"

"Of course, Uncle Horatio. I would like to have a cousin. I never had any siblings. I used to wish…" his voice trailed off. Horatio glanced at his nephew.

"Wish what, son?" He heard Ray sigh.

"I guess I can tell you, since you are with Emily now. I used to wish you and Mom would get married and we'd be a real family and I'd have brothers and sisters. I was a little kid then," he added quickly. "I know that isn't how it works now."

"Ouch!" Emily felt the pain shoot through her ankle and up her leg. "I can't believe it," she groaned, gingerly moving her foot out from under her while trying to scoot further out of sight. Desperately hoping that she had only sprained it, Emily grimaced as she tried to move her foot in a small circle. It was painful, but at least she had movement. Glancing up, she saw that the small poodle was heading toward the few trees and bushes where she was hiding. Emily realized she had to try to stand up, so when Timmy came near enough, she could grab him and make a feable effort of a run for it to her minivan. Concentrating on the poodle and the yellow-haired man to keep her mind off the pain in her ankle, Emily pulled herself up with the help of a near-by tree trunk. She was alarmed to see that the man was now heading in her direction. If he saw her, she would have no chance of out running him.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip!" The shrill pitched sounds were getting closer and Emily peaked out from behind the tree. Timmy was headed directly towards her, the yellow-haired man in hot pursuit about a football field behind him.

"YIP! YIP! YIPE!" Timmy yelped loudly then all was silent as Emily held the quivering poodle tightly against her, barely daring to breathe. She tried to make herself melt into the shadows as the man slowed to a walk when he could no longer see or hear the escapee.

"Shush it, Timmy," Emily hissed as she felt sharp teeth bite into her hand and equally sharp toenails digging into her skin, easily ripping the knit of her shirt.

The man had stopped at the curb and was calling the poodle.

"Please, please, go back to your store." Emily murmured.

Footsteps muffled by the soft grass nearby almost caused her to jump out of her skin. She clutched the small dog even closer and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was going to happen if her hiding spot was discovered.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(conversation in the car)**

"Do you know if your sister is married or has kids, Uncle Horatio?" His nephews' innocent question was the perfect opening for Horatio. Pulling into the drive of the house he had visited so very often over the last 10 years, Horatio looked at the young man seated beside him.

"She is divorced now. She … had a son, Ray."

Judging by the seriousness of his uncles' voice, this was the other piece of information his mother and uncle had been keeping from him.

"What happened to him?"

"He died 3 years ago, from a rare blood disease. He was 4 years old." Ray sensed his uncle wanted to say more, so he remained quiet.

Horatio tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, searching for the words to explain the implications to his nephew without scaring him.

"That's how she found me, Ray. When her son was ill, the doctors said the blood disease may be genetic. She began to look into her past. She hadn't really known her father and her mother had died when Willow was very young. Eventually she came across something my father, your grandfather, had given to her mother, bearing the name of Caine. She started searching and eventually located myself and your mother here in Miami." He paused. "What," Horatio took a deep breath, "I'm trying to tell you, Ray, is that it is highly likely that my father, your grandfather and your father as well as myself are carriers of that genetic blood disease. You may be as well," he finished softly.

"Okaaay." Ray was confused by Horatio's words. "You aren't telling me this just so I have more information for my report, are you?" Ray guessed, not completely sure he was getting what Horatio seemed to be implying.

"Ray, it means that you may pass that on to any children you might have someday. They could become carriers or, they could have the disease."

"Oh." Ray was silent for a moment, watching his uncles' fingers drum on the steering wheel, as he stared out the window. "That means you are a carrier, and Dad probably was. Is it what made Madison sick?" Surprised by Ray's question, Horatio looked at his nephew.

"I don't know Ray. Madison had leukemia. I never looked beyond that. It's possible, I guess." He turned to look out the window again. Emily's trusting face was swimming before his eyes.

"Does Emily know about this?" Ray heard his uncle sigh.

"No, no Ray. I … haven't had the courage to tell her." Ray was surprised by the words. No longer a child, he still believed his uncle was one of the bravest, most courageous people he would ever known.

"Why?" he asked curiously. The question took Horatio by surprise.

"I … I'm worried how she will react, I guess."

"Well, isn't that something you and Emily will decide together, Uncle Horatio? I'm okay. I don't think I would let that stop me from having a child with someone I loved, if my wife was okay with it. I figure that would be one of those decisions a couple has to face together." Horatio felt a smile tug at his lips. The innocence of youth, he thought wryly. And yet, what Ray Jr. said had truth in it. A small ray of hope was beginning to pierce the darkness that had enveloped him since reading Willow's letter.

Tilting his head in a way that was so like Horatio's, Ray asked,

"Do you still want to come in for coffee, Uncle Horatio?"

"Ah, Ray, could I take a raincheck on that? Why don't you come over Saturday in the afternoon and I'll help you with some names and background information. I've got a few pictures of your dad that you can have. I probably should have given them to you before now." Ray reached for the door handle.

"Sure Uncle Horatio. Maybe Emily can make some of those killer dumplings like we had when we stayed up at her grandmother's lodge? And the cinnamon rolls?" he asked hopefully. Now Horatio had to smile.

"I'll pass along your request, Ray. Would you, ah,…" he paused, suddenly wanting to get home to Emily and explain himself, "… tell your mother that I'll speak to her tomorrow?"

"Sure, Uncle. Say hi to Em for me! See you Saturday!" Horatio watched as his nephew went up the drive in several strides, waving once before disappearing inside the door.

Horatio put the car in gear and backed out of the drive, intent on getting home to Emily.

Ghost whined from his perch between the front seats of the van. He hadn't particularly liked being left in the van in the first place, but his mistress had been adamant. Several times he had tried to squeeze out the door as she gathered up her things and each time she had shoved him back inside. His sensitive ears had picked up Timmy's shrill yapping and he had paced the length of the van several times, trying to peer out the wing windows Emily had left cracked open for him. Once the sounds had stopped, he had flopped down uneasily, sensing something wasn't right. For now, he resigned himself to waiting for his mistress, his ears and nose twitching to catch the night sounds and smells wafting through the windows.

Emily kept her eyes squeezed shut, hearing the rustling of someone nearby. How long she sat that way she had no idea, but when the muffled footsteps finally began to fade, she opened one eye carefully. There was no movement beyond her hiding spot, and she opened the other eye, before peering out from behind the tree. The van was still idling, but there was no sign of the yellow-haired man. Keeping a tight hold on Timmy, she slowly rose, her legs cramped from sitting on the cool ground for so long. Painfully she began to limp as fast as she could toward the minivan parked around the corner. Not wanting to call attention to herself, she tried to stay in the shadow of the trees and cross the street further down the block. After what seemed like hours, her minivan came into sight and she sighed with relief, intent on getting safely inside.

Upon arriving home, Horatio noticed Emily's minivan was not in it's usual spot in the garage. It would seem rather late for his wife not to be home from work yet. The possibility that she had stopped for dinner somewhere offered a small ray of hope until he opened the door. The big white shepherd did not greet him at the door as usual. Trying to quell the rising uneasiness he was feeling, Horatio whistled for Ghost. When Emily's pet did not come, Horatio reached for his phone. He had set it to vibrate while he was in the restaurant, it's possible he had missed a call. Seeing no new messages, Horatio hit the speed dial for Emily's cell.

Ghost could hear someone approaching the van. At last, Emily was coming back. Slowly he raised himself up, as if an apparition in the darkened van. To someone not expecting him, it was an eerie sight. Cocking his head to one side, he watched as his mistress approached the vehicle. She was walking kind of funny, he thought. As she drew nearer, his sensitive nose twitched. Emily had another smell with her. A growl began to rise in his throat.

Emily had never been so happy to see the big hulking form of the minivan in her life. She carefully moved Timmy in her arms so she could reach for her key. It was in her pocket with her cell phone.

'Oh no,' Emily moaned. 'I don't believe it!' Her van key was in her pocket but that was all. Moving as fast as she could with her swollen and sore ankle, Emily opened the van door and gently tossed the tiny poodle inside as she pulled herself slowly into the driver's seat. After locking the door, she gave Ghost's nose a quick pat, then began searching her pockets for her phone. Nothing.

'I must have lost it when I fell out of the tree.' Emily laid her head on the steering wheel, trying to think what to do next. It was after 10:00 pm and Horatio would be home soon if he wasn't already. It would be just her luck that tonight he'd be waiting up for her. On the one hand, she could take Timmy back to his owner and head on home, hoping that he hadn't waited up for her. On the other hand, she could drive over to the street near her hiding spot and search for her phone, if all was quiet at the grooming salon.

"What should I do Ghost?" she asked the big dog, rubbing his ears. Timmy, having done a quick investigation of the van, decided that he had had enough of enclosed spaces. The interior was soon filled with his high pitched yips and yaps of dissatisfaction with the accommodations.

"I guess we go back to Lena's then," Emily decided tiredly. As she started up the vehicle, she decided that she would drive past the salon and see if all was quiet. Maybe she could stop by tomorrow and look for her phone.

"In the meantime, if he asks, I'll tell him I've temporarily misplaced it," she told Ghost. Brown eyes glowed gold in the dash lights. "Don't look at me like that. I'm too tired to argue with him." Checking the street, she put the van in drive and pulled out into the street, the adrenaline rush that had enabled her to get to the van beginning to wear off, leaving her feeling even more exhausted.

Horatio was pacing through the house, his phone to his ear, looking for any sign of where Emily may have gone. Just as he was about to end the call, the ringing stopped and a male voice said,

"If you know what's good for her, tell your wife I want what's mine."

"Who is this?" Horatio's voice was harsh. He was barely able to get the words out. "Who is this?" He asked again.

'"Just remember what I said," the voice threatened once more. "I want what's mine – or else." Silence signaled that the call had ended and Horatio almost threw his cell across the room in frustration.

"What has she gone and done this time?" he muttered in frustration, trying to figure out where his wife might be at this time of night. Fear that Emily was in danger gripped him and he took a couple deep breaths. Running his hands through his hair, he stared at his phone.

"Oh, Emily, what have you done?"

Emily pulled the van over to the curb and looked around the empty street. The grooming salon was dark, the light no longer spilling from the back door. She slid down the window, peering out into the darkness. The stress of the last week was catching up with her. Coupled with the pain in her ankle, Emily found herself barely able to sit up.

"I don't feel so good, Ghost," she murmured. The night air felt cool against her face. "Maybe I'll just rest here a minute."

Ghost appeared between the front seats, his nose sniffing the night air wafting inside. He looked at his mistress, her head on the steering wheel. Whining softly, he rubbed his wet nose against her neck.

"Down Ghost," Emily said distractedly, her hand reaching for his head. Slowly the big dog sank down onto the floor, his eyes watching his mistress worriedly. Unfortunately, his smaller four legged companion didn't understand the gravity of the situation. The little dog began yapping and nipping at Ghost's tail, darting over the big dog to stand on the passenger seat. It wasn't long before Timmy noticed the open window by Emily. Ghost growled a warning, his lips curling up at the small poodle, which finally had the sense to sit down and be quiet, for a moment. Looking worriedly at his mistress, Ghost wished the red-haired man would hurry up and find them. Emily needed help.

After several more deep breaths, Horatio managed to clear his mind enough to think clearly, like a CSI once more. His hands shook just a little as he reached for his cell. A sleepy voice answered after four rings.

"Jean, Emily is missing. I have reason to believe she's in trouble." His words were clipped, his voice harsh.

"Lieutenant, I haven't seen her since … early this afternoon. She was going over to see someone at that apartment building where her grandmother's friend lived." There was a sharp intake of breath in her ear along with a muttered expletive.

"Watch your language, Horatio. I gathered this wasn't supposed to be dangerous or anything. Something about her grandmothers' friends wanting to make a citizen's arrest, but they needed handcuffs." Horatio's heart sank. The man on Emily's phone was most probably his suspect in the beach murders.

"At first she was going to go alone, but I think she went home to get Ghost." There was silence on the other end, signaling that Horatio had ended the call.

"He's freaking out again," she thought. "I'm glad I'm not Emily tonight." Deciding her friend might need a heads up that her husband was looking for her or an offer of a place to stay in case Em didn't fancy going home, Jean sighed and reached for her phone again.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(the night continues)**

Horatio was in his car, headed towards the condos in Coconut Grove where Grandma Estin's friend Lena lived. He thought he remembered the address from dropping Emily's grandmother off there several times when she had come to visit. If Lena didn't have any information, he would wake up the whole complex until he found someone who did, he thought grimly.

"Do you have everything, Mr. Wynn?" Lena bustled around the small contingent of elderly men, led by her neighbor and fellow pet owner.

"Flashlights?"

"Check!"

"Cell phone?"

"Check!"

"Zip ties?"

"Check!"

"Milkbones? Hotdog?"

"Check and check!"

"Remember – first you find Emily and Ghost. Then, if she's seen Timmy or that double-dealing pet-napping groomer, you go after them next. I'll keep my phone with me. Let me know how things are going. If we have to, I'll call the Lieutenant, but don't mention that part to Emily."

The group exchanged good-byes and Lena watched as the four men trooped out into the night and piled into Mr. Wynn's SUV. She watched the taillights disappear down the drive, then shut the door and settled down to wait for some news.

The insistent yapping from Timmy roused Emily from her short nap against the steering wheel.

"Ok, ok," she mumbled, pain shooting up her leg. She needed to wrap her ankle so she could manage the drive back to Lena's. Reaching over Ghost, Emily fumbled around in the drawer under the passenger seat for her first aid kit – it was for dogs, but she was sure she had an elastic bandage in there. The little poodle was getting more and more restless, nipping at her hair and neck as she fished around in the dark.

Eventually she found what she was looking for and painfully squeezed past Ghost. Once seated on the bench seat, she carefully looked over her injury in the yellow circle of light from overhead. An ugly purplish-blue bruise was already beginning to take shape.

"Ugh!" she groaned, and set to wrapping her ankle as tightly as she could in the small space.

Meanwhile Timmy finally got up the courage to leap over the big Shepherd that had been preventing him from fleeing the van.

"Yip, yip, yip!" The open window was calling him.

"Timmy!" Emily couldn't believe it as she emerged from where she had been bandaging her foot to see the little poodle leap through the open window and land on the grassy boulevard. It quickly took off toward the trees, yapping madly all the while.

"Oh my gosh," Emily looked at Ghost. "You've got to go get him, Ghost. I can't possible chase him with this ankle."

Ghost looked at his mistress with one of his best 'You've got to be kidding' looks. "Good riddance," he thought.

"Ghost, he's somebody's pet and that person misses him very much. You didn't like being separated from me, remember?"

Emily had a point and with a sigh, he slowly stood and backed up, ready to jump out of the van when his mistress opened the sliding door.

"Good, now let's be quick about this, ok? Horatio is going to be furious with us if he finds out what we're doing." She turned around to open her door, only to find herself looking directly into the very angry face of the yellow-haired man.

Emily froze, praying for Ghost to remain hidden until she could think of what to do.

Horatio roared through the driveway of the complex, completely ignoring the sign stating that the speed limit was 10 miles per hour and the speed bumps. There was no sign of Emily's van, but there were lights on in the windows of the condo where Emily's grandmother had stayed.

In one motion he was out of the car and up the steps. Before he had a chance to raise his hand to knock, the door opened a crack and an elderly woman peaked out.

"Oh, Lieutenant!" She seemed taken aback. "I thought you might be Emily."

The SUV had just come within sight of the grooming salon, Emily's van visible across the street.

"There's her van." Mr. Carlson said, peering over Mr. Wynn's shoulder. "Is that someone by the door?" he asked, seeing the headlights pick up the glimmer of yellow.

"Hey there's Timmy!" Mr. Wynn said excitedly, doing a quick u-turn. They all watched as the small white shape ran zig-zagging through the grass towards a small group of trees and bushes.

**(help at last)**

"Where is Emily?" Horatio almost succeeded in keeping his voice at a normal level.

"She's not here at the moment, Lieutenant. I'm expecting her back any time now. In fact Mr. Wynn and a few of the other men just went out to look for her. Please come inside and we can wait for her together. I don't think it will be long now." At her words, it was all Horatio could do not to leap from the doorstep and race back to his car. With an ease he was far from feeling, he said,

"I would feel better if I could find her myself, or help your friends if she is in … having some trouble. Would you mind waiting here and calling me if she returns? I think she may have lost her phone since she left here."

"Oh... of course, Lieutenant." The elderly lady took the card he offered, holding it up closely to her glasses.

"Thank you. Now .. if you could tell me where she went…." He let the sentence fade away, hoping she would fill in the blank he was leaving her.

"Is that someone with Emily?"

"I can't tell, - it might be."

"Get closer,"

"No, no. We don't want him to see us. Cut the lights Wynn." The SUV slowed to a stop at the corner. The four men sat for a moment peering into the darkness. Timmy's yipping was faint now, indicating he was getting farther away.

"I'll go after Timmy," Mr. Wynn took charge. "Carlson, you come with me. I've got his leash and he might come when he sees that. David, James, you check on Emily. Lena will never invite us over for cinnamon rolls again if anything happens to her."

"From what Mother Estin said, I doubt that husband of Emily's would let us forget it if anything's happened to her. I hope we aren't too late." David finished worriedly.

"Ok, ready?" 3 pairs of eyes, looked at Mr. Wynn, heads nodding up and down.

"Right then, let's go." With that, they quietly exited the SUV, splitting up into 2 groups in the night.

"Oh… can… can I help you with som … something?" Emily stammered at the man glaring at her, pretending not to notice that it was going on 11:00 at night and it was perfectly normal to her that an angry groomer would be peering into her van.

"Give me the dog!" His voice was menacing. Behind her, Emily could feel Ghost begin to quiver, a low growl beginning to eminate from deep in his throat.

"What dog? Have you lost one? I'm afraid it's been rather quiet here." Emily said helpfully, doing her best not to give in to the temptation to panic and begin screaming.

"You know what dog I'm referring to, lady. And… I know who you are! I've just spoken to your husband, Mrs. Caine." The yellow haired man snarled. Emily's heart sank.

'Not only am I in trouble here, if I do get out of this alive, I'm going to be in BIG hot water with Horatio.' She shuddered.

"Ok – have it your way, get out of the van and I'll search it myself!"

Pretty certain that Timmy was safe for the moment, Emily slowly moved to behind the seat, ready to slide open the side door. She had no desire to let this guy see how badly her ankle hurt and she prayed that he didn't have a gun of some sort and that Ghost could knock him off balance long enough for her to hop back in the van and drive away.

Emily was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the SUV across the street or catch a glimpse of the hunched backs sidling slowly up the street-side of her van.

"Thank you, Lena. I'll find it!" Having a sense now of which direction Emily went, Horatio leapt from the stairs and jumped back in his car. Once more he ignored the speed bumps, the car shuddering as the undercarriage came in contact with the cement. Hoping that he wouldn't draw any attention to himself, Horatio drove as fast as he dared in the general direction Lena had indicated. He refused to think about what he might find when he got there. An empty van … or worse. He shook his head irritably, trying to clear his mind of the disturbing images his guilty conscience was all too quick to put there.

At last his headlights picked up the side of Emily's van ahead. A quick scan of the street revealed that only other vehicle an SUV.

"Mr. Wynn's," he said to himself. Forcing himself to sit and assess the situation, he reached for his weapon. He could make out two shapes alongside Emily's van. Other than that, all seemed quiet. Very carefully, he slipped from the car, weapon drawn and ducked across the street.

**(help!)**

As David and James slipped along the street side of the van, they heard Emily's voice and the snarling answer of the groomer. David moved to hurry around the front, but James pulled him back, putting a finger to his lips.

"Quit stalling, Mrs. Caine! Or else, yours will be the next body I leave for your husband to find on the beach!" Emily gasped, the seriousness of her situation beginning to sink in. A brief picture of Horatio standing in front of cameras and microphones speaking about his commitment to find the killer of the women being left on the beach, flashed before her eyes.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She jumped as the man began banging on the door. Fear making her all thumbs, Emily was trying to slide the heavy door back when she heard glass shatter nearby.

"Oh!" The force of door sliding back and her weak ankle, sent Emily tumbling out onto the grass. Ghost was snarling and barking, spit flying left and right as he bounded out of the vehicle and firmly planted himself between Emily and the nasty-smelling groomer.

As a matter of fact, Ghost was getting some pretty BAD feelings about this human. For some moments, man and beast stared at each other, like two fighters sizing the other up, waiting to see who would make the first move. In the end, it turned out to be neither.

"James, we have to do something! Emily is in trouble!" David peaked around the corner of the van. He could duck down and maybe his old bones would cooperate enough to keep him out of sight so he could assess the situation.

"Call Lena," he told his neighbor. "She needs to call Horatio, or the local police. I'm going to take a look." James' pleas to stay in their hiding spot fell on deaf ears.

"He probably turned off his hearing aid," the elderly fellow mumbled, carefully feeling around in his pockets for his phone.

As Horatio neared Emily's van, he saw one of the shapes hunch over and slip around the corner of the van. He was becoming increasingly worried about what was happening on the other side of the vehicle. Though Emily's safety was his first concern, he now had to keep an eye out for her elderly rescuer's. He didn't want to think what might happen.

"Tell Lena to call 911 and use my name, no sirens, no lights." Horatio's voice was calm, suddenly sounding in James left ear.

"Yikes! Lieutenant," James put a hand to his pounding heart, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Whatever else he was about to say, was cut off as the sound of Ghosts' loud barking split the night air.

Emily had been watching the crazed groomer carefully, but she felt another pair of eyes on her. Trying hard not to call attention to what she was doing she turned her head and saw David, hunched over near the corner of her van. Lena must have sent them, Emily thought in alarm. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they were discovered. Ghost was growling loudly now, his whole body quivering, she could see the muscles in his legs, poised, ready to launch himself at this man who was holding his mistress hostage. Suddenly, Emily felt something cool and wet slide by her in the grass.

"Ahhhh!" Her scream split the night, startling the part-time groomer/part-time murderer and giving Ghost his chance at a little game of tug-of-war. Emily was struggling to get to her feet when David reached her. The groomer was backing up, his attention solely on the white shepherd, who at this moment, looked as though he thought the groomer might make a tasty midnight snack.

When he heard his wife's scream, Horatio threw caution to the wind, and circled the van, coming out with gun drawn, aimed directly at the groomer. Or where the groomer should have been. He had to shift his gaze to the ground where he saw Emily, his suspect and an elderly gentleman all rolling around. Ghost was barking and darting in to take a quick nip every chance he could.

"Ouch! Call off that mutt! If he bites me again, I'll cut his heart out!"

"NO!" Emily was hitting and kicking whatever and whoever she could come in contact with. Her ankle was hurting like crazy but she ignored it, intent on getting this man off her. Hands were reaching for her and she slapped at them blindly.

"Get off her!" Horatio's voice rang out and Emily relaxed for a moment, her eyes instinctively looking for his. Unfortunately, it was all the yellow-haired man needed, and he rolled over, grabbing Emily around the neck.

"Oh, no, Lieutenant! We play by my rules now if you don't want this lovely lady on the 6:00 morning news. Now, we're going to start by you putting that gun down or I break her neck right here. And you old man," he motioned his head toward David, "get over there by the Lieutenant. If either of you tries anything or that dog comes near me again, it's over for her, do you understand?" Horatio knew he needed time. He had no idea if James had been successful in getting his message through to Lena.

"Ghost, come." Horatio's voice was quiet but authoritative and the big white dog reluctantly obeyed, whining softly as he did so.

Ghost looked at the red-haired man. He trusted him with all his doggie instinct, but he hated leaving Emily with that nasty-smelling man.

"Put him in the van! I don't want any surprises!" When Horatio didn't move, Emily felt the arm tighten around her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced, swallowing back a cry of pain.

"Ok, relax. Ghost," Horatio backed slowly toward the van, his mind working furiously as to how he was going to get Emily away from this guy. But the big dog refused to budge from his spot, his brown eyes not wavering from his mistress. Everything was still – except for the sound of labored breathing – no one moving.

Emily couldn't take her eyes off her husband. His eyes were telling her it was going to be ok, trust him. She tried to tell him she loved him. It wasn't his fault.

"Get up!" a voice snarled in her ear and she winced as he dragged her to her feet with him. Now Horatio could see that she was definitely favoring her ankle. He refused to think what other injuries she might have sustained. Horatio heard the faint sound the same instant Ghost's ears stood straight up – a high pitched yipping, growing louder with each passing second.

Timmy!

**(help arrives)**

Horatio could make out a small shape just over his suspect's left shoulder. As the dog got closer, two more shapes appeared, moving slowly and walking on two legs. Grimacing, Horatio wondered how he was going to get all these people and animals out of this situation in one piece. He didn't have long to think about it.

Seeing the man who had held him captive for 24 hours AND given him several baths, Timmy was in no mood to listen to his human. Neither leash nor treat was taking him away from his revenge.

"Come on, Caine! Get that mutt in the van or she gets it!" The yellow-haired man snarled again, jerking Emily back against him. Horatio watched as her hands came up to pull ineffectively on the man's arm.

Emily was getting tired. The arm around her neck made it difficult to breathe steadily, and it was tightened every time she struggled. She knew her pet would refuse to leave her, she doubted even Horatio could get him to go in the van.

"He won't go," her voice was barely a whisper. "He won't leave me." She didn't think the man heard her, but he glanced down and she shuddered at the look in those eyes – cold as ice on Lake Superior in January.

"Then I guess you'll just have to leave him. It's ok – there's been broken bodies in his past, he'll get over you just like he did all of them."

"No, you idiot." Emily had had enough. She was beyond scared – the snake that had slithered past her in the grass moments ago frightened her far more than her current situation. She wanted to be out of this grassy area before it came back. "I was talking about my dog. You'd be better off letting him come with us."

"Lady, how stupid do you think I am? I don't want that dog anywhere near me."

"If you try to leave with me or do anything to me, he's going to be all over you like a bad smell," Emily whispered again, trying to hold herself away from the man.

Horatio wasn't close enough to hear what Emily had to say, but he hoped she could keep the man's attention. The murdering groomer hadn't noticed Timmy coming up behind him yet. Horatio tensed, waiting for the moment when the small dog made his move.

And make his move he did.

With a mighty leap, Timmy managed to land squarely on the man's back.

"Ouch!" Timmy bit down on the shoulder, before being dislodged onto the ground. Grabbing a mouthful of pants, Timmy began growling and pulling steadily at the material.

At the small poodles' appearance, Ghost decided it was high time he helped his mistress. He wasn't about to let that poodle get all the pettings and cookie bones when this was over. Not to mention, it was the tiresome little yipper that had started this whole thing in the first place. With a bark, he charged past Horatio, and managed to get a mouthful of pants as well. Ears back and fangs showing, Ghost began tugging and jerking, snarling and spitting. Emily began kicking and struggling, her eyes on Horatio as he inched closer.

"Get away you mutts!" Shouting expletives, the man tried to shake the dogs off, to no avail. Emily felt his grip on her loosening and she pulled on his arm with all her might. There was a loud RIP and Timmy somersaulted right past his owner, pants leg in his mouth.

"Timmy, you naughty puppy!" Mr. Wynn caught up with his errant pet, clipping on the leash.

Ghost wasn't about to let this guy off so easily. He dropped the pants and went for the man's arm, the one holding his mistress. At the touch of the dogs' teeth, Emily felt herself fall and she quickly tried to scoot away towards her van. She heard voices shouting, Horatio called her name once, but she kept moving, not looking behind her.

"Ghost, down!" Horatio's voice was serious and the big white shepherd let go of the human's arm. With a toss of his head, Ghost picked up the man's pant leg he'd ripped off and tossed it in the air a couple times, before prancing around waving his prize for all to see. Finally free of his four-legged attackers Horatio's suspect got two steps before he found himself confronted with the three elderly citizens. A soft click and the cold metal against his neck stopped him in his tracks.

"Lieutenant, we'd like to make a citizen's arrest," David said loudly, the others agreeing with him.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

"No, no Grandma, I'm going to be fine. It's just a sprain, no big deal." Emily glossed over the more serious parts of her adventure, hoping the edited version would be sufficient for the elderly woman. She should have known better.

"Emily, Lena said that our dognapper was holding you hostage when Horatio got there! This was a very serious situation you were in, young lady." She paused and Emily's wince had nothing to do with her sore ankle. "How is Horatio taking all this?" Emily didn't answer immediately, staring at the sheet of NBA conference materials on her lap, her mind going back to that night 48 hours ago.

_When the police arrived several minutes later, they found the dog-napper/dyer/self-confessed murderer sitting on the curb, hands zip-tied behind his back. Beside him stood four elderly citizens and two dogs, happily munching cookie bones. Every so often the large one would glance at the seated man and growl, lifting his lips to show his fangs._

"_Lieutenant Caine?"_

"_He's just down there officer, looking after Mrs. Caine."_

_Emily was painfully trying to pull herself up to stand against the door of the van, when her husband appeared at her elbow._

"_Emily!" Horatio slipped his arm around her waist, and Emily leaned against him, murmuring her thanks. He helped her inside, keeping the overhead light on so he could look her over. One look at her white face and he could see how much pain her ankle was giving her. Emily watched silently as he bent over her, taking her swollen ankle in hands that shook a little._

"Emily?" Her grandmother's voice in her ear reminded brought her back to the present.

"Oh, I'm not sure, grandma," she answered hastily.

"Not sure what dear? That your husband was half out of his mind with worry about you, that the poor man very nearly had a heart attack when the dognapper and his primary suspect in those murders answered your cell phone at 10:30 at night?" As Grandma Estin paused for breath, Emily quickly tried to defend her actions.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like that, Grandmother." She sighed and went on, "I was only going over to Lena's to stop her from doing something dangerous." Emily ignored the derisive snort in her ear. "You would have done the same thing," she said defensively.

"Yes, except I would have called that husband of yours and told him what my plans were first. You know he worries about you."

"Yes," Emily admitted reluctantly. "I figured just watching the building wouldn't hurt anything and I could let Lena know if there was anything worth calling the police about. And anyway, Grandma, I sometimes think he's not worried about me so much as he is worried that something might happen to me like to Marisol, you know?" Emily paused.

"Whatever do you mean, child? Horatio loves you – I'm sure he doesn't compare you to Marisol in any way!"

"I wish I could believe that Grandma," Emily said sadly. "He… he's been so distant lately, and then since this happened, … well… he's barely been home. I haven't been able to explain to him what happened, or why I didn't call him." Pausing she took a deep breath and continued, "I'm thinking of flying home a couple days early for the conference. I … I could stay with Jean's sister in Bloomington, do some shopping at the Mall." Emily closed her eyes against the tears ready to fall.

"Running away from your problems, Emily? You know how he feels about that. You know how much you are going to hurt Horatio, abandoning him like that?"

"NO!" Emily almost shouted, that took a deep breath. What her grandmother said had a ring of truth in it. Emily certainly didn't want to hurt her husband, but she didn't relish the thought of staying here and confronting him about it either. "Grandma," she went on more calmly, "I'm not abandoning him. Whatever would give you the idea that he's felt abandoned?" she finished, puzzled.

"Think about it dear. Many of the people in his life whom he's loved have died. Maybe he wouldn't express it like that, but I think deep down, perhaps that's how he feels. I've seen how he is with you, always reaching for your hand, putting his arm around you. Didn't you ever stop and think that he needs that reassurance that you are there?" Emily was silent. "Think about it dear, before you do anything rash, ok? I'll say good-night now."

Emily was still staring at the phone in her hands, when she heard her husbands' key in the lock some twenty minutes later. Horatio had been surprised to see the light on in the living room when he pulled into the drive. Emily had been making it an early night since her adventure. And with the arrest of his suspect in the beach murders, he and his team had been working overtime, crossing all their t's and dotting their I's to make sure there would be no loopholes to let this murderer off the proverbial hook.

"Hi!" Emily started and looked up at the sound of her husband's voice, watching as he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. Her eyes followed him as he came over to her, knelt beside her and gently moved some of the stray hair off her forehead.

"How's the ankle?" he asked softly, his hand hovering near her cheek before falling self-consciously at his side. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

"O…ok," she stammered.

"May I?" he asked quietly. Silently she nodded and watched as he gently took her ankle in his hands. She drank in the sight of him, his bright head bent over her ankle. At his touch, little pins of awareness shot up her leg and she moved restlessly.

"I'm sorry, Em. Did I hurt you?" She saw the question in those blue eyes as he glanced at her. Wordlessly she shook her head, biting her lip.

"The swellings gone down quite a bit. You shouldn't have any problem putting weight on it when you go to your conference in a couple days. Can I get you anything, Em? Coffee? Frozen peas?" He set her ankle down gently on the sofa, a smile flitting across his face at the mention of the frozen vegetable.

Here was her chance, she thought. She could tell him that she needed to leave for the conference early, that she wanted to visit friends, that she needed to stop at the agency she did her volunteer work for and get some new assignments. But she couldn't.

"I'm fine, Horatio," she answered softly, trying to read what he was hiding behind those blue eyes. Was her grandmother right? Hesitantly she asked him,

"Is … is everything all right Horatio?" Her courage failed her to ask more. He looked puzzled and answered,

"Of course, why do you ask, Em?" Now those blue eyes were intensely boring into hers and Emily looked away, twisting the rings on her fingers.

"No reason. Well," hastily she went on, "you haven't chewed me out for … for the other night yet. I guess I'd rather get it over with and receive my punishment." She knew she had chickened out and avoided what she really wanted, no needed to ask him, but she was afraid of what she might hear. Horatio watched his wife for several seconds. He sensed she wanted to talk. Mindful of her sore ankle, he sat down on the edge of the sofa, taking her hands in his.

"Sweetheart, I don't think we need to go into that tonight." She felt his thumbs massaging her fingers gently. "You're safe, Ghost is safe, Lena and her gentlemen friends are safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Oh." Emily didn't know what to say. Shyly, she whispered,

"I've missed you Horatio." At his indrawn breath, she hurriedly tried to explain, "I know you've been busy with the case and all, I understand. I'm glad you're home now, though. I was wondering," she stopped, embarrassed.

"What, sweetheart?" Horatio asked, leaning closer, giving in to the temptation to tuck a piece of golden hair behind her ear and stroke her lovely face.

"Why you haven't kissed me? I mean, more than a little kiss on the cheek. If there's something you don't like, tell me now, and … I'll go see a dentist or use a different mouthwash or…" She trailed off, watching his blue eyes became hooded.

"I'm sorry Em. I um, I need to tell you something, something I found out from a letter Willow left for me." He took a deep breath. "Do you think we could let it go for tonight? I'm so happy that you waited up for me. I don't want to ruin this evening." Horatio glanced away and when he looked at her again, he saw her smile, the dimple in her cheek deepening as she reached for him.

"Deal, Lieutenant. That is, if you'll kiss me now," she finished breathlessly, her fingers sliding into the hair at his nape. Horatio closed the distance between them, his mouth moving over hers in a gentle kiss.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Airport)**

"Ghost, you be a good boy for Horatio. I'll be back in a few weeks. I'm sure you'll have a good time." Emily bent down and gave her pet a hug. The big shepherds tail swept back and forth across the floor, while he licked her cheek.

The sound of a car horn beeping impatiently reminded Emily that she needed to be on her way. Gathering up her bags, she gave her faithful companion a last pat on the head and quickly went out the door, making it a point not to look at him. She knew he would stay there until he heard the car pull out, then spend the rest of the day watching out the window.

"Hey, Em, are you ok?" Jean's questioned her friend as she guided the car through the late morning Miami traffic.

"Sure, fine, Jean." Emily forced a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Weeell, I would think if everything were fine you wouldn't be having ME drive you to the airport, IF you know what I mean."

"Jean, you know perfectly well Horatio has a court date this morning," she turned to look out the window.

"Those can be changed Emily. I would think that would be a given as far as Horatio's concerned."

"It's a pretty important case, I guess," Emily mumbled, staring out the window blinking her eyes fiercely so she wouldn't start to cry.

Jean glanced at her friend sympathetically.

"We've got time, Emily. Do you want to stop for coffee? I'm kind of surprised you don't have a cup with you."

"I didn't really feel like it this morning, Jean," Emily said unthinkingly and then felt her seatbelt tighten around her as the car lurched to a halt. Looking at her friend wide-eyed, Emily asked,

"Are you ok, Jean? Why did you stop?"

"Well, there is a stop sign … up there a ways. But, Emily, you saying you didn't feel like coffee is like … like… the Pope saying he's not Catholic," Jean sputtered. She leaned over and squinted at her friend.

"Say, you do look a little pale, and tired… are you pregnant?"

"NO! Jean!" Emily felt the color rush into her cheeks and she looked out the window. Car horns were beginning to sound behind them and she said shakily, "You better get moving or we'll be pushed to the airport." As the car began to roll forward once more, Jean asked softly,

"Seriously, Em. Could that be a possibility?"

"N… no, I don't think so. I … We… Horatio hasn't been … We've barely seen each other these last couple of days, Jean."

"Emily, if you're not feeling well and you are indeed PG, then it most likely happened several weeks ago." Shaking her head, Emily whispered,

"No, no Jean. I know that's not it."

Emily clenched her fingers so tightly her knuckles showed white as she remembered Horatio's good-bye to her last evening.

_He had come into her office where she had been deciding which codebooks to bring and finding a suitable traveling bag for her laptop. The bed had been covered in her clothes and papers. She hadn't realized he was there, watching her as she thumbed through her Format's book, looking for the Rule that covered the Table of Contents. She had questions she wanted to ask at the workshop the next day._

"_Hi Emily, I didn't think you'd still be up," his voice was quiet, his eyes dull. He looked exhausted, the lines around his mouth and eyes were deep and his hair hung over his forehead. She nodded wordlessly. He hadn't said more than "Good morning" and "Good night" in the past two days, it was almost as if the night he'd come home and found her on the sofa hadn't happened. Not that anything had happened. She had found herself wrapped in his arms later that evening in their bed, but her tentative caresses and kisses were met with a gentle but firm, 'not tonight sweetheart'. If he'd noticed how she had suddenly gone stiff in his arms, he didn't say and it was ten minutes later that she heard him snoring softly._

"_I was finishing up my packing," she answered him, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. "I'm almost done," she put her book down on the desk. Still he didn't move. Hesitantly, she asked him,_

"_Horatio are you all right?" He nodded glancing away from her. "It's been a hard week," he said quietly, looking at her again. Emily didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to touch him, caress away the lines around his eyes, kiss away the lines at the corner of his mouth, help him out of his shirt so she could massage his knotted shoulder muscles. But she didn't, afraid of doing the wrong thing, not wanting their last night together for a few weeks to be like this._

_She stood._

"_I'll go let Ghost out and get some more coffee." But when she reached the doorway, he hadn't moved._

"_Horatio?" she had asked uncertainly._

"_Emily, I want to kiss you," his voice was rough and those blue eyes were suddenly bright._

"_Oh, okay," she looked up at him, expecting the now familiar light caress of his mouth across hers._

"_But if I do, then it's not going to stop there." Her eyes opened wide, her hand going to her mouth. He searched her face, as if memorizing it. "I'll say goodnight and goodbye now," he said at last, as if coming to a decision. Emily watched as he made to turn away from her and she put a hand out on his arm to stop him._

"_NO! Horatio, I … it's ok." He looked from her hand to her eyes, seeing love and trust in them. He didn't deserve that, he thought. He was keeping things from her, things she had a right to know, that could affect their future together._

"_Emily, I shouldn't have said anything, Good-night." _

"_I'm glad you did." The words were softly spoken, he almost didn't hear them. Reaching for her, he asked huskily,_

"_Emily, do you know what you're saying?" She nodded, one hand reaching for his hair, the other beginning to unbutton his shirt._

"_I love you, Horatio," she whispered. With that, his tiredness disappeared and he kissed her. Passion flared white hot between them, and he carried her over to the bed. Pushing aside her papers and clothes, they lost themselves in each other. Afterwards, as their breathing returned to normal, Emily lay in his arms, her fingers lightly stroking his shoulders. When she smiled up at him, Horatio started to say he was sorry, he shouldn't have done that. Emily's smile faded as she put a finger to his lips, shushing him, then laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. She had no idea that he had stayed awake most of the night, watching her sleep and memorizing the feel of her against him._

"Here we are!" Jean's voice broke in on her thoughts. "Emily, call me when you get settled tonight, ok?" Seeing the concern in her friend's eyes, Emily summoned up a smile and said,

"Sure, Jean. Thanks for the ride." She hurriedly got out of the car and headed for the baggage check in. Emily didn't know that her friend stayed there, watching her go, a frown on her face.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Windows)**

Emily leaned her head against the wall and stared unseeingly out the window at the last stubborn snow piles huddled against the parking ramp across the street. It felt like a month since she'd left Miami. 'April in Minnesota is certainly different,' she thought, her mood as gloomy as the streets she was gazing out on.

'Am I doing the right thing?' she wondered, sipping the coffee she'd picked up in the hotel gift shop. 'Should I have skipped this conference and stayed in Miami? I want to help him, but he won't let me.' She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering how wonderful it had felt to be in his arms the night before she flew to Minneapolis. Horatio had kissed her hungrily, like a man who has been fasting and could not get enough now that he is allowed to eat. Emily's body had softened and molded itself to him beneath his strong hands. She had heard the soft sound of her lacy lingerie tearing as he slid it hurriedly from her body. He had followed her down onto the bed, the odd papers that hadn't been pushed off crackling beneath their weight. He hadn't held back his desire for her and Emily found herself swept along with him. It would have been perfect, if only he hadn't apologized afterward, she thought wearily, turning back to gather up what she needed for her next workshop.

Ghost finished his patrol of the empty house. All rooms quiet and accounted for, he thought satisfactorily. Now, he had nothing to do, but sit and wait for one of his humans to come home. He sat down by the front window, and rested his chin on the ledge. His head did not move, but someone watching him closely would have seen his ears twitch back and forth as he listened for the familiar sound of Emily's van as it came up the street. Brown eyes moved back and forth, watching solemnly as the afternoon unfolded before him.

Horatio stared out the floor to ceiling glass that made up one wall of his office. He barely noticed Miami shimmering in the heat of the afternoon sun, citizens and tourists alike enjoying it's warmth. Guiltily he thought back to that night before Emily left for her conference. He knew what would happen if he kissed her. She had offered and he had not been able to resist. Later when he lay with her, guilt overwhelmed him and he had tried to apologize, to explain. He could not forget the sadness he had seen in her eyes as she put a finger to his lips. His reflection stared unrelentlessly back at him in the glass and he spun away from it irritably. Leaving his office moments later, he almost ran into Alexx.

The medical examiner took one look at her friend and knew there was trouble.

"A moment, Horatio?" she asked, but didn't wait for his answer as he swung the door open wordlessly and followed her inside.

"I don't want to talk about it, Alexx."

"What makes you think I'm here to talk about you, Horatio?" Alexx said sweetly. Her comment caught him off guard, and he approached his desk where she was standing.

"Oh. What can I do for you?" Horatio approached his ME, wondering if he had overlooked something from one of her reports.

"You can start," she said gently, "by telling me what is up with Emily." Alexx caught the

guilty flush rise up in his face before he turned away from her to stare out the wall of glass once more.

"Nothing as far as I know. She's at her NBA conference in Minnesota and then she's going to visit her grandmother for a couple weeks." Horatio turned to look at his friend.

"Do you know something, Alexx? Something I should know? Has something happened to her?" The all-to-familiar of fear was beginning to make itself known.

"Calm down, sugar. As far as I know, Emily is fine. Her friend Jean called me to find out if I knew what was happening with the two of you." Alexx pointed at her friend. "Now what I'm about to tell you is what Jean confided to me. I don't want you charging into her bookstore and interrogating her, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio answered, bewildered about where this conversation was headed.

"Ok, Jean called me and asked for some information. She's worried about Emily. She said Emily wasn't acting like her normal self when she dropped her off at the airport on Wednesday."

"What do you mean, Alexx?" Horatio asked quietly, trying to concentrate on what his friend was saying while squashing down the guilt that threatened to overwhelm all other thoughts.

"Jean said Emily was pale and tired. She refused a stop at a coffee shop and was very emotional when Jean asked her about it." Alexx paused, watching her friend closely. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "That got her worried and Emily didn't seem any better when she spoke to her that evening."

"What is this all about, Alexx?" Horatio asked carefully, poised to run from the room if Emily seemed to be in any sort of danger. Instead of answering him directly, the medical examiner answered enigmatically.

"Jean called to ask me for some medical advice - as in the symptoms or signs of a woman being with child." Alexx paused meaningfully. Horatio stared at his medical examiner.

"What… what are you saying, Alexx?" he whispered. "That Emily is … ?"

"I don't know sugar," she told him gently reaching for his hand and squeezing his fingers. "I would think you might have a better idea of that than I. But I will tell you the same thing I told Jean – it's possible. Emily doesn't seem to think so, but it would be her first time and strange things can happen that don't follow all the usual signs." Horatio leaned back on the edge of his desk, feeling as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

Alexx patted his hand sympathetically. "Nothings for sure, Horatio. I don't want to get your hopes up, but my woman's instinct tells me you need to talk to Emily. And, I think it would be better off done in person." She stood. "Let me know when your flight is leaving and I'll take you to the airport. Don't worry about Ghost – my kids would love to have a dog for a week or so and he'll get lots of love and attention."

When she looked back at him before she went out the door, he hadn't moved from his place by the desk. Horatio barely heard the soft click of the door as it shut behind her.

Emily arrived back from her afternoon workshop, glad that she had a few hours before the banquet. She wanted nothing more than to stretch out and sleep for hours. She was just hanging up the phone after placing a wake-up call, when a knock sounded at her door.

'Oh, great,' she thought trudging to the door. 'I'm only answering this if it's the President of NBA herself.' A peak through the peep-hole had her gasping in surprise and opening the door, a welcoming smile on her face.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Saturday)**

A knock sounded at Emily's door and she went to open it, calling out,

"I'm coming!"

"Good Morning Willow! I'm just about ready. Come on in." Emily turned and retreated back into the hotel room.

Sniffing appreciatively, Willow said,

"Mmmm, your room smells good, Emily. Coffee and Ginger Orange lotion."

"Yes, I couldn't resist when they have it right there on the sink." Emily popped her head around from where she had been brushing her teeth at the sink. "You don't think it's too strong, do you?" she asked. The dark-haired woman shook her head no, and Emily grinned. Grabbing up her Textbook Formats codebook and name tag, Emily glanced at her watch. It read 8:00. 'I wonder if Horatio went for a run this morning with Ghost?' she thought, momentarily feeling homesick for her husband and pet.

"Are you ok, Emily?" Willow asked, seeing some of the light go out of her friend's eyes.

"Of course," Emily shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. Now, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving! All that talking we did last night made me hungry! What workshop are you in this morning?" After making sure the door shut firmly behind them, Emily and Willow headed toward the hotel restaurant for a leisurely breakfast.

"Good dog." Horatio tossed the shepherd a cookie bone and watched as the big dog caught it neatly, then proceeded to eat it in 3 bites. "One more, that's all. I want to make sure Alexx has some to take to her house." Horatio drank from his bottle of water.

"You are going to be on your best behavior. No barking, digging or running away!" Ghost lay down and tilted his head to one side, watching Horatio, just as he had last night. The red-haired man had been busy, putting clothes in a soft-sided bag that smelled a little bit like the lodge. The big dog wondered what was up – and more importantly, if his mistress was coming home soon. His master had seemed a little sad when they started off on their morning run, and Ghost had done his doggie best to be a good running companion. He must have been successful, because he could feel Horatio's mood lighten as they neared the end of their run.

After making sure Ghost had water, Horatio went off to shower and get dressed. Alexx said she would be by at 9:30 to pick him up and collect Ghost.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Saturday – Emily's room)**

Emily woke and opened one eye. The room was silent, save for the whirring of the fan in the heating unit.

'Horatio must be having dinner with Willow,' she thought with a smile of satisfaction. 'Actually the two were more alike in some ways than they might admit. Whatever Caine genes they shared must have something to do with their inherent reluctance to share too much of themselves with those who loved them.' Stretching, Emily decided that her small nap had done her a world of good. Now, what to do with herself until Horatio got back. Wandering over to the mirror above the bathroom sink, she turned her head this way and that.

"I don't think I look that tired or pale," she told her reflection. "In fact _I_ think I look just fine. Whatever has gotten into Horatio anyway?" she asked the mirror. "He knows I have like the _worst_ coffee habit ever, but he's never acted concerned about it before. I wonder what he's up to. He just better not ask me to give it up, if he knows what's good for him." Since the Emily in the mirror didn't have any answers either, she wandered over to the small coffee maker. Empty! Further rummaging in the small wicker basket on the tray beside the machine revealed only a packet of decaf.

"Ugh!" Turning away, she spotted her bag on the chair beside the desk. She didn't remember leaving it there. Further inspection revealed it had been neatly packed, only her toiletries were missing.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked the room. Emily didn't know if she should be touched by his thoughtfulness, or ticked off that her husband took it upon himself to pack her bag for her, implying she was not staying here tonight. A piece of paper on the desk caught her attention.

"_Having dinner with Willow. About 5:00 pm._

_Call me._

_Love, H"_

Emily read the note out loud. She decided against calling and disturbing him. Maybe she would take a quick dip in the pool and a relaxing soak in the hot tub first. Then, if he wasn't back yet, she would call. Humming happily to herself, she dug out her swimsuit from her bag and was soon ready to go to the pool when she remembered Horatio had her keycard.

"Oh, bother" Tightening the belt of her beachwrap around her and feeling very self-concious in her flip-flops, Emily made a detour to the front desk on her way to the pool.

"Of course we can give you another key card, Mrs. Caine. Here you go. Your husband stopped by the front desk this afternoon and took care of your bill. Everything is ready for you to check out. You can leave your key cards in the room or drop them here." The young woman smiled. "Did you need a vase for the lovely roses he brought you? We can send one up to your room for you."

"Ah, no thank you. They're good, thanks." Emily almost ran out of the lobby, as well as one can in flip-flops anyway. Trying to figure out what her husband had up his sleeve was giving her a headache, so Emily decided she would simply enjoy her swim and soak and worry about Horatio later.

**(Dinner)**

As their dinner plates were cleared away, Horatio watched Willow, her fingers fiddling with the edge of the napkin. Before leaving them, their waitress asked if they would like coffee and dessert.

"We have a delicious bread pudding with rum sauce or perhaps a slice of apple pie?" Willow declined, quietly asking for coffee with cream. Horatio added his request for coffee and their server promised to be right back with their beverages.

"Horatio, I… I seem to have done all the talking during dinner." Willow gave a nervous laugh. "I think you must be a very good investigator. You've asked all the questions and I've told you all about myself. I hope…" her voice trailed off.

"You hope what, Willow?" he asked.

"I hope you aren't disappointed." Willow looked away from those blue eyes, so different from her dark ones. His eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean, Willow? You have had some pretty major obstacles thrown at you and you've weathered them without resorting to the usual crutches." Their waitress brought their coffee and he watched as Willow stirred cream into hers. Sighing, she set the spoon on the small plate and picked up the cup.

"I know you have a pretty important job, Horatio. I've seen you on the news talking about suspects you've apprehended and crimes you and your team have solved. You have a reputation in Miami. People speak very highly of you and your compassion for victims and their families. I heard about how you found the baby that was taken from her mother outside a Miami restaurant last year." She looked at him. When she spoke again, her voice was lowered, "Horatio, I won't cause you any embarrassment. I know you keep your personal life very private. I wanted you to know about what happened to my son, so you and Emily might be spared from that heartache." He didn't miss her setting her cup down with a hand that shook so hard, the hot liquid sloshed on her hand.

"Oh!"

"Let me," he reached over and gently dabbed at her hand with the napkin. Horatio felt her trembling. Settling back into his seat, he looked at this woman who was his sister. Horatio had been trying to imagine her as a young girl, five years younger than Ray. Did she wear her long dark hair in braids? Did she wear dresses or was she a tomboy? What did her aunt say when she asked about her Mummy and Daddy. She hadn't lived far from where Horatio and Ray had grown up. It was possible they had passed each other in the street and hadn't known the other existed. She had missed out on having her big brothers around to protect her from playground bullies, give her rides in their wagon, and read her stories at bedtime.

"Willow," he said quietly, "First, I would _never_ consider you an embarrassment. I keep my personal life private for the protection of my family." He paused and looked away from her. When his eyes met hers again, his expression was haunted.

"I will gladly introduce you as my sister. But you need to realize Willow, that it comes with a price. My family, Marisol and Ray, have suffered because of me. People will think what they want to think, no matter what the truth actually may be. I admit I didn't want to accept you at first, but not because of who you are or what you have done. Knowing about your relationship to my father meant that he hurt my mother yet again." Willow watched fascinated as Horatio's eyes grew distant, like he was someplace far from this hotel restaurant.

"Ironically, it was probably the times he was with your mother, that Ray and I had our best memories of our mother. She wouldn't jump at every little sound outside the door, wouldn't be afraid to sing to us or play hide-and-go-seek in the house. We could pretend we were a normal family – for a little while."

_In his memories he could hear the sweet sound of his mother's laughter as she pretended to search on top of the hall closet and behind the bookcase for her sons. Horatio and Ray would be tucked behind the drapes, shaking with silent laughter at their cleverness in finding such a good hiding spot. Finally, it would be too much for Ray and he would jump out with a shout._

"_We're over here Mama." With a great show of surprise she would exclaim,_

"_Ray! Horatio! I would never have thought to look there! Now, I must tag one of you!" And she would sweep them up in a big hug, telling them she loved them more than anything else in the world. Later that night, when she tucked them in, she would sing an old Irish lullaby to them. Horatio would listen, then ask sleepily,_

"_Mama, I don't understand those words. Are you sure you're singing it right?" She would laugh softly, whispering that it was Gaelic and she would teach him the words someday, so he could sing it to his little ones when he was a Daddy._

The clattering of cups and saucers from the kitchen, brought him back to the present. Horatio blinked his eyes, surprised at the moisture lingering in the corner. Restlessly, he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table, hands clasped near his chin.

"Second, I've been very fortunate in my professional life. I enjoy what I do and it's given me the opportunity to help victims find justice and closure for themselves and their families. The television interviews and news conferences are part of the job. A part of the job that I don't really care for, I might add." Willow was watching him closely now, her dark eyes large in her pale face.

"I let the job consume me, Willow. I lost Marisol and Ray and I blamed myself. With Emily I feel like I've been given one more chance. And now I've found a long-lost sister." He paused, swallowing the lump that momentarily made itself known in his throat. "I may not have been there when you needed a big brother growing up, but I'm here now. I can protect you from some things, and be a shoulder to lean on if you need it. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you lost your son. I was hoping," Horatio watched the woman across from him carefully, "that you would be living in Miami, or at least in Florida. I'd like to be able to spend time together, you, me, Emily, Ray Jr., Yelina."

Willow caught her breath.

"Horatio, that… that would be wonderful, but I don't think Yelina approves of me. I got the distinct impression she wanted me to disappear back into the woodwork, so to speak."

Their waitress brought the bill and Horatio reached for it, murmuring he would get it. After he had signed, he looked at Willow.

"Don't be too hard on Yelina. She's had a … difficult time. Ray … had an affair that resulted in a daughter. Yelina didn't know. I found out later and attempted, to shield the truth from her. In the end, I had to come clean about Madison. She felt that I betrayed her as badly as Ray. I think your story and appearance brought it all back. Like father, like son. Give her some time."

Playing with the handle of her cup, Willow murmured,

"Let me think about it, Horatio. The moving back to Florida part," she added hastily. "I didn't feel very comfortable in Miami. I guess I'm more of a Northern climate sort of person. The only person I met there that I felt truly comfortable with was Emily. And she's actually from Minnesota. But," seeing the bleak expression that flashed across his face, Willow said firmly, "I promise, Horatio, I'll keep in touch. It would be a big step for me, to move to Miami. I would need to find a job, a place to live."

"I could help you with those things Willow. Think about it, please?" His blue eyes were glittered with intensity, and she found herself nodding and murmuring,

"Of course, Horatio." An awkward silence followed and she looked at her watch. 6:30.

"I … I better let you get back to Emily, Horatio. She must be wondering where you are." He was surprised to see what time it was. And more than a little uneasy to realize his wife hadn't called.

"I'll walk you to your room." Neither spoke on the walk back to Willow's room.

"Will you be all right?" She had her key card in her hand, ready to slide it into the slot. With an overbright smile, Willow nodded, not trusting her voice. His blue eyes were serious as they searched her face.

"I mean it, Willow. You only have to call – and I'll be there. We're family, you don't have to deal with difficult situations on your own now. And, we'd love to have you visit. You'll, ah, think about coming to Miami, to live?"

"I'll think about it Horatio," she whispered. "But I can't make any promises right now."

"I know," he said quietly. For a moment they stared at each other, each wanting the same thing, each of them afraid to voice it.

"Thank you for dinner, Horatio. Say hello to Emily for me? I hope she's feeling better." Willow felt herself babbling and quickly opened the door. His voice made her stop, her hand on the door latch.

"Willow, I'll say good-night, but I don't want to say good-bye." When she looked up into those blue eyes, Willow almost began to cry. She felt like she finally had the brother she had so often dreamed about.

"All right, Horatio," she said shakily, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Good-night." He caught her in a warm hug, as he whispered,

"Good-night and be safe, little sister. I love you."

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Thoughts)**

Willow leaned against the closed door, tears running silently down her cheeks. She should have known this would happen. Of course, he would be kind to her, that she had expected. But what she didn't expect was the connection she had felt to him – and that made it all the harder to let him walk away and out of her life. Willow sniffed and swiped at her eyes with her hand. Horatio Caine was not the type to let sleeping dogs lie and he must have noticed how evasive she was about her plans for the future. It would be best for her to slip away tonight, before she took him up on his offer of help in a weak moment.

"_You can run, Willow, but you can't hide. You know I'll find you, it doesn't matter where you go or who you become." Willow closed her eyes. She could still feel the cold metal of the knife against her throat. His hot breath had fanned across her face as he spoke. "_

"_Just because our son is dead, did you think our marriage is dead too?"_

"_You signed the papers, Jason. Our marriage was dead long before Joshua. Leave me alone!" He had pulled her hair violently for that last outburst, then backed her up against the desk in the study._

"_Oh no, since I'm here, I think I'll take what is mine. You are living in what was essentially my house. Remember what the Bible says about a woman submitting to her husband?" After he had left, she had pulled her clothes around her and gone upstairs, where she had thrown up until there was nothing left. Lying on the bathroom floor, she realized she couldn't stay in New York any longer. As long as she was here, in this house they had once shared, he would continue the abuse. He was counting on her not leaving her son, lying in the cold ground in the cemetery blocks away. He knew she visited the grave once a week, bringing flowers to put on the small, cold stone. If she didn't leave, she might be in the ground next to him one day soon._

With hands that shook, she pulled out her bag and began to gather up her things.

Horatio walked slowly down the hall, feeling as if he were letting his sister slip away from him yet again. There was something about her he had seen in women he had met out in the field. The evasiveness, the lack of family and friends, Horatio was certain she was hiding something. He shook his head in irritation. With a sigh, he realized he wasn't ready to see Emily just yet. He needed some time to clear his head, organize his thoughts. In the coolness of the early spring evening, few patrons were taking advantage of the outdoor patio. Horatio leaned on the railing and watched people go about their Saturday evening – couples dressed up for a night out, families pushing strollers with older children in tow headed for the hotel pool. As his thoughts drifted from Emily to Willow, and back to Emily, Horatio knew he had to explain to Emily tonight about Willow's son – and what it could mean for them.

"_When am I going to be a big brother, Mama?" Horatio was sitting next to her, his storybook open on his lap._

"_Soon, my son," his mother had smiled at him. "Your baby brother or sister isn't ready yet. It will be a few more weeks."_

"_Then you will go to the hopsital." He looked down at his book. It was one of his favorite stories, about a little Tiger named Timmy who searched the world to find courage so he could have his stripes._

"_Mama, who will make my lunch and read me my story that day, while you are at the hopsital?" he asked._

_She laughed and ruffled his red hair with her hand, her other hand resting on her belly._

"_Oh, Horatio, we've been through this. You know you are staying with Mrs. O'Gara for a few days while I'm at the hospital. She will make you lunch, read you stories and tuck you in at night. I think she may even know a few more songs to sing to you at bedtime."_

"_Gaelic ones?" he asked with a grin._

"_Of course. Now," she reached for him awkwardly, "give me a hug." When he hugged her, he wondered if he could feel that he was a little scared._

"_You'll come home, in a few days, Mama?" he asked softly._

"_I know it's a little scary, Horatio. I'll be fine. I know that you will be very brave staying at Mrs. O'Gara's. And when I come home, I'll have your new baby brother or sister with me. Now, why don't we just rest here for a few minutes. Would you like to feel the baby kick?" Horatio had nodded, snuggling closer, resting his small, bright head against her, his little hand on her belly. He laid very still, waiting to feel the little movements of the baby sister or brother he was so very excited to meet._

Emily leaned back in the hot tub, closing her eyes as the heated water bubbled and swirled around her. After all the inactivity of the past few days of sitting in workshops, she needed the exercise and she had done 20 laps up and down the pool. After a short rest, she had done 20 more, telling herself she would have a hot soak as her reward. At first she had watched the door for Horatio, hoping he would find her quickly jotted note and join her. When he hadn't arrived by 6:30, she gave up and decided he and Willow must be catching up. She wondered what her husband had planned for the rest of the evening. Why had he set up an early check out? With a sigh, Emily hoped he wasn't planning on driving up to Grandmother's tonight. She knew her grandmother would probably comment on Emily's health as well. It might be a very long two weeks if her last phone conversation had been any indication of things to come.

"_Emily, how are you feeling these days?" her grandmother asked innocently._

"_A little tired, Grandma. I've been working an extra day each week at the Bookstore so Jean could have a little extra time off before I'm gone for four weeks. And, before you ask, I'm not pregnant." Emily sighed and closed her eyes waiting for the onslaught of advice that she knew was coming._

"_Well, of course you're not dear. By the sounds of it, you and Horatio barely have time together these days. I've been following the news in Miami on the internet and he's been on television at least every other day with this big case you helped him solve. Are you sure he can't come up with you for a week or so? There would be no distractions here. You could take the big cabin and spend a week alone, just the two of you relaxing." Even over the phone, her grandmother's suggestions made Emily's cheeks grow warm._

"_Grandma, Horatio and I have plenty of time together. I don't think that's the problem. Let's face it, we'll probably wind up going to a … a fertility clinic this fall. There's obviously something wrong with me."_

"_Now Emily, how can you be sure it's you? There could be…" Emily stopped her grandmother midsentence._

"_I couldn't get … with Kevin and now Horatio. I'd say that points to me being the problem. I hear Ghost barking outside, I better go see what he's doing, Grandma. I love you, see you in a couple of weeks."_

Horatio let himself into Emily's hotel room.

"Em?" The light was on, but she was not in bed. Her bag, which he had neatly packed was open, clothes spilling out. Then he saw her note.

_Went for a swim and a soak._

_Join me?_

_Love E_

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Crazy Moon)**

Emily looked at Horatio in the darkness of the car. He was being very mysterious, refusing to tell her where they were going. The heady scent of roses mingled with the new car smell. She sipped on the latte Horatio had brought for her as Michael Buble's version of _Me & Mrs. Jones_ washed over her. When the song ended and _Crazy Love_ began, she murmured,

"You've been looking at my IPod again, Horatio."

"I like your taste in music, Em. I need you to keep me up-to-date."

"I like Robson Green's version too. I wonder if I left that movie at the lodge? Grandma and I watch it when we have a "girls' night". We love the dancing seen at the garden party. They make it look so easy."

"Is that a hint, Em? Would you like to go dancing?" Horatio glanced at his wife. Emily looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't think you liked dancing, Horatio. Ummm, Horatio, this latte tastes … like decaf. You didn't order it that way, did you?"

"Of course not, he said smoothly, before continuing, "I enjoy dancing," he paused as he steered the car up the long winding exit ramp, "when I'm with you, in an intimate little setting where no one knows us."

The Cathedral of St. Paul had come into view on their right and soon Emily glimpsed the Capital dome and golden horses lit up against the dark sky to her left.

"Are we staying in St. Paul, tonight?" she asked, excitedly.

"Maybe," he said with a grin.

An hour later, Emily stood at the window, watching as the Mississippi River slid silently past. The full moon cast a bright path on the moving water. Harriet Island lay just beyond and several houseboats in the nearby marina gently rocked and bobbed at their moorings.

She didn't hear Horatio come up behind her. She closed her eyes as his arms slid around her, drawing her against him.

"Do you approve, Mrs. Caine?" Horatio's voice was like rich creamy chocolate in her ear, Emily thought dreamily. Visions of a chocolate marshmallow Horatio began to take shape behind her closed eyelids.

"Most certainly, Lieutenant. This almost," she opened her eyes and tilted her head back against his shoulder so she could look up at him, "makes up for the lecture about swimming and soaking in the hot tub back at my hotel." Horatio felt his face grow warm. Maybe he _had_ gone a bit overboard, carrying her out of the pool area when she had tried to argue with him. He decided now might be a good time to explain one of his reasons for showing up unexpectedly.

"I'm worried about you, Emily. Jean's concerned and Alexx said," he got no further as his wife turned in his arms, her hazel eyes flashing.

"I am fine, Horatio! I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal out of nothing! Jean and Willow both keep asking how I am, and you don't want me enjoying a hot soak or drinking coffee with caffeine." Putting her hands on his shoulders, she said,

"You look me in the eyes Horatio Caine and tell me why everyone is so concerned about my health!" At least he had the grace to look just a bit sheepish, she thought.

"Well, Em, Jean thought you might be" he couldn't bring himself to say the word and he tried again. "So she called Alexx… and Alexx thought it's possible because you might not know the signs having never been pregnant before." He felt her sag in his arms and he caught her close to him.

"Em, Em. Are you okay?" He moved to pick her up when he heard her murmur, softly.

"For the last time, Horatio, I am not pregnant. You of all people should know that if… if I was, I would not be keep …. keeping something like that from you." Emily looked up at him, catching his blue gaze, before it could slide away. "Horatio, you will be the first one to know if there's even the slightest hint that I'm pregnant. Ok?" She watched as he nodded warily, his eyes never leaving hers. "Subject closed. Now, more importantly, where is Ghost? You didn't smuggle him up on the plane and I haven't seen as much as one white ear fur, so what gives?"

"He's with Alexx and her family. Her kids have always wanted a pet, so she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to let them experience the responsibility of pet ownership." Emily felt his hands begin to stroke her back. "I'm sure he's fine, Emily."

"Oh, he is probably having the time of his doggie-life, Horatio. And, he's also going to come back completely spoiled from all the attention from her kids. I hope they don't mind doing Doggie Day Care after I get back, because you and I are not going to be his favorite humans for a while."

Horatio felt her arms slide around his neck and he gave in to the temptation to nuzzle his favorite spot on her neck.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" Emily was about to say that what she was hungry for wasn't on the room service menu, when her stomach growled, loudly.

"That's a yes, then." Horatio smiled. "What are you in the mood for?"

Emily tilted her head to one side considering.

"Well, I would love dinner at Pazza Luna, but it's getting late, so that will be on tomorrow's agenda, yes?" At his nod, she went on, "So, it's on to plan B. Get your walking shoes, Horatio." She reached up and kissed him, murmuring,

"It's a full moon tonight and I think there's a good chance we can snuggle in a horse drawn carriage on our way back to the hotel. I'll tell you my ideas for dessert then."

"Where exactly are we going, Emily?" Horatio arm tightened around his wife's waist as she headed away from the brightly lit blocks of the small theater area in downtown St. Paul, angling toward the outer blocks of the small downtown.

"Candyland, first. Grandma loves their carmel corn and I absolutely have to have a bag of their Chicago Mix. And maybe they'll have some marshmallow chocolate bunnies left over. It's an old-fashioned candy shop and it smells heavenly in there – popcorn is usually popping and you can hear the sound of the carmel corn rolling around in it's mixer thingie. Then," Emily turned right, heading across a cobblestoned courtyard. "we're going to Raum Mitt for egg rolls. Absolutely the best peanut sauce in the world."

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Crazy Moon)**

Horatio woke from a restless sleep. The suite was quiet, save for Emily's even breathing as she lay snuggled against him, fast asleep. Moonlight spilled into the room lighting a path from window to bed, beckoning him it seemed.

"_Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night  
__Sailed off in a wooden shoe –  
__Sailed on a river of crystal light,  
__Into a sea of dew.  
_"_Where are you going, and what do you wish?"  
__The old moon asked the three.  
_"_We have come to fish for the herring fish  
__That live in this beautiful sea;  
__Nets of silver and gold have we!"  
__Said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."_

His mother's lilting voice floated through his memory. She would read it to him and Ray as they lay tucked into their beds, just before she kissed them good-night. He particularly had loved the pictures. Calming blues and silver hues and three children – 2 boys and a girl. He and Ray would imagine themselves as Wynken and Blynken. Little did they know they had a sister who could have made them complete. He wondered if Willow had ever heard the story. Horatio moved restlessly, trying to physically push the memory away. Emily stirred, but didn't wake up, burying her head beneath the comforter. Not wanting to wake her, Horatio carefully got out of bed and walked slowly over to the window.

Leaning against the wall, he stared out the window. Before him a few late night cars moved slowly up the empty street. He and Emily had walked over to the park on the other side of the street after they'd arrived back at the hotel. Standing at the railing, neither had said anything as they watched the dark water move silently along it's ancient path.

"_The old moon laughed and sang a song,  
__As they rocked in the wooden shoe,  
__And the wind that sped them all night long  
__Ruffled the waves of dew.  
__The little stars were the herring fish  
__That lived in the beautiful sea – "_

Emily had been the first to speak. Stretching her arms out, she sighed and said,

"It feels so good to be home again." She had looked at him, her hazel eyes shining gold in the twinkling lights on the still leafless trees. "Do you get homesick Horatio? For New York, I mean?" He didn't answer right away. Emily's smile had faded, the dimple disappearing from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," she mumbled, turning back to the river.

"Emily," he whispered, reaching to touch her cheek, "it's not your fault. I guess I have too many sad memories of that city. I don't feel any connection to it. Not in the way you do to here. I envy you that," he added softly, stroking her cheek.

"Because of your father?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." She had seen the pain and anguish in his eyes, then. Maybe, he sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, it was his subconscious that had made him say it or maybe it was the looming Cathedral visible on the hill to his left that made him feel the need to finally confess. Taking his hand, she had led him to one of the wrought iron benches near a reflecting pool and two small fountains. He felt her take his hands in hers, her smooth fingers holding his tightly. Looking into his eyes she said softly,

"Tell me, Horatio. I think you want to. I love you. I will always love you. You will always have that, you know. I guess you could say it's one of my faults, blind loyalty. Now, there is only me, the moon and stars and the river here. No judgement, Horatio."

"_So cast your nets wherever you wish –  
_… _Never afeard are we";  
__So cried the stars to the fishermen three:  
__Wynken, Blynken and Nod"  
__All night long their nets they threw  
__To the stars in the twinkling foam –  
__Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe,  
__Bringing the fishermen home;"_

With his mother's face before his minds eye and a glance over his shoulder once again at the Cathedral watching over them from atop the hill like a ruler on a throne, Horatio slowly tried to explain to Emily the final act of violence his father had taken on his mother – and how their son had found himself in the middle of it.

Emily turned in her sleep, her hands reaching for her husband's solid warmth. The bed was empty and after a moment, she opened her eyes. Horatio stood at the window, his hair tousled from his hands running through it. For some moments she watched him, wondering if his insomnia was caused by their earlier conversation. She didn't think she would ever forget the anguish and despair behind those beautiful eyes as he told her about the events of that fateful night so many years ago.

"By the time I got there, he had already beaten her so badly she couldn't walk. When I came in, it only incensed him more. I … I thought I could save her." Horatio had closed his eyes, his fingers crushing hers. "I had picked her up to get her out of that place and I didn't see him come up beside me with the kitchen knife." He had stopped and Emily was beginning to think he could go no farther. Then,

"He cut me on my arm. I almost dropped her. I had to set her down to keep him from stabbing her. We fought." His voice became dull, monotonous. "I don't remember how long, but I finally managed to get away from him. I pulled out my weapon, I thought he would stop." Emily felt the tremors shudder through him where her she sat next to him. Scooting closer, she whispered, "I'm here Horatio." He looked at her then and sighed.

"He didn't stop Emily. I'll never forget the maniacal grin he had on his face before he lunged at her. I shot him then." She had had to lean closer to hear what he was saying,

"I had my mother's blood on my hands Emily, when I killed my father." Reaching up to touch his face, she asked softly,

"Your mother?"

"She had lost too much blood. She died in my arms while we waited for the paramedics." Emily hadn't known what to say. She put her arms around him, feeling the tenseness in his shoulders.

"You are very brave, Horatio," she whispered softly, hugging him to her tightly. "And I believe that your mother must know it as well." She felt his warm breath on her neck where he had hidden his face.

"Sweetheart,…"

"Shhhh… no more words Horatio. You've been through enough for one night." Her hands had gone to his hair, stroking his nape.

"'_Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed  
__As if it could not be,  
__And some folks though 'twas a dream they'd dreamed  
__Of sailing that beautiful sea –  
__But I shall name you the fisherman three:  
__Wynken, Blynken, And Nod"_

Slipping quietly out of the bed, Emily's bare feet padded softly across the plush carpet.

"Horatio? Are you ok?" Emily's voice startled him.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you," he said huskily, wanting to feel her sleep-warmed body against his. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a little while."

"I'd rather stay here, with you." She answered him, pulling the fluffy robe tightly around her as she sidled up in front of him to gaze out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him finally, not looking at him.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Crazy Moon)**

Horatio moved restlessly, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned against the wall.

"Willow is out there," he said quietly. "She wouldn't tell me where she was going or when she would come back to Miami."

"You care about her, don't you, Horatio?" Still Emily didn't look at him, watching the silent street below.

"Of course," he sounded surprised by her question. "She is my … sister." Emily heard the smile in his voice. "It seems too good to be true," he murmured as if to himself.

Emily looked at him then, her hands on her hips. "Horatio, don't you dare go looking for problems where there aren't any." His eyes focused on her in the moonlight filtering through the window.

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"What I mean, lover, is don't go snooping into Willow's life. Yelena has already checked out her story and found it to be true, yes?" He nodded slowly. "Then, let Willow come to you Horatio, ok?" Emily turned back to the window. Not looking at him, she asked,

"When were you going to tell me about her son?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Her voice was level, calm, but he detected a slight stiffening to her shoulders. The hand he reached out to touch her hair fell to his side.

"I was going to tell you this weekend, Emily. That's why I came to see you before you drove up to your grandmothers."

"Oh." Emily tried to keep the hurt from her voice, but he heard it.

"Look at me, Emily, please?" Slowly she turned to him, her eyes wary. When he spoke his voice was quiet, intense.

"I wanted to tell you Emily. I didn't want to frighten you unnecessarily. I kept hoping I would find an answer that would be good news for us." He reached for her, and she closed her eyes as his warm hands found their way beneath her robe to caress her bare shoulders.

"What do you mean Horatio?" Emily put out her hands to steady herself. As her fingers slipped through the ginger-colored hair on his chest, she opened her eyes to find herself looking into his very blue ones. "You know how I am with Chemistry." She gave a shaky laugh. "I'm still on chapter one of _DNA for Dummies_, so you'll have to dumb it down for my benefit." He smiled in spite of the seriousness of the subject.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Em. You know more than you realize. I wanted to know if the gene that carried the disease could have been from the boy's father. If it wasn't, then we could get tested. It's possible both parents have to be carriers. Ray Jr. is fine, so that gave me hope. I … I just haven't been able to get a yes or no answer yet."

"_Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes,  
__And Nod is a little head,  
__And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies  
__Is a wee one's trundle-bed."_

"Oh," Emily was quiet for several moments, the soothing motion of Horatio's caressing hands on her shoulders taking her breath away. She looked out at the silent street once more, trying to organize her thoughts, her fingers absently caressing his chest. Horatio noticed it was much like when she played with Ghosts' fur when she was deep in thought. Capturing her hand, he said softly,

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to be able to finish a sentence if you keep that up. Remind me to give Ghost an extra cookie bone or two," he murmured, wanting to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck.

"OH! Sorry! Habit, I guess," Emily looked into the blue eyes of her husband. 'Would their son or daughter have eyes that incredible blue' she wondered. Smiling, she said more confidently than she had felt in a long time,

"Horatio, it's going to be okay. I … I know our baby won't have … whatever took the life of Willow's son." She felt his hand on her shoulder still and begin to squeeze, his eyes widening. He looked kind of like he did that day she'd crashed into him on the beach, she thought with a grin.

"Emily, … Sweetheart, what are you saying?" Horatio couldn't seem to form a simple sentence. His wife seemed to be implying that she was…

"I'm saying that I know, very unscientifically, I might add, that our child won't have what ever ailed Willow's son. I can feel it. Call it Woman's Intuition," she shrugged, "but I've learned that life's problems suddenly can become very clear and certain at 3 AM. No one has ever studied it, I'm sure, but I feel it down to my toes." Horatio raised one eyebrow as he regarded his wife, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Reaching her arms up to slide around his neck, she murmured,

"I've never been wrong yet, Horatio." Offering her lips up for his kiss, Emily took a step closer, her body finally coming into contact with his.

"Oh, Emily," Horatio said shakily, gathering her close in his arms. He didn't kiss her right away, just held her close as he tucked her face against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her golden hair. Like a blessing, the lilting lines of the nursery poem tiptoed through his mind.

"_So shut your eyes while mother sings,  
__Of wonderful sights that be,  
__And you shall see the beautiful things  
__As you rock in the misty sea,  
__Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three:  
__Wynken, Blynken and Nod."_

Emily took several deep breaths, feeling the tension drain from her husband's body as he held her. She turned her head just a bit, her eyes going to the open window.

"Look, Horatio! A falling star!" she exclaimed softly, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Make a wish."

"I don't have to," she heard him say. Then, as her eyes popped open and she looked up at him, he went on, "I'd say my wish has come true tonight." When their eyes met, Emily caught her breath.

"Moonlight blue," she murmured. He watched, fascinated, as the dimple appeared in her cheek. "Just like the first time you kissed me."

"Mmmhmm." He bent his head, his lips finding the sensitive spot on her neck. Emily's hands slid down his bare arms, her head falling back with a soft moan of pleasure.

Horatio slowly opened her robe and carefully pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her ice blue gown. Delicate rows of sparkling stones draped across her shoulders, holding the up the shimmering satin. His blue eyes caressed her and with a sigh, Emily leaned back, her hands sliding to his waist as her eyes closed. She felt him pick her up and set her on the nearby desk. When her eyes opened, she caught her breath by the intensity of his glittering blue gaze in the stretch of waning moonlight as it fell across the desk.

"Emily, you are so beautiful, sweetheart." His voice was husky, that wonderful sexy soft timbre that made her skin tingle as if his very words caressed her. With a knowing smile on her lips, Emily reached for him, her lips brushing against his. She was delighted to see the darkening in his eyes and hear his quick intake of breath. Slowly, and very deliberately, she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer.

"Minx," he said softly against her mouth, his eyes glittering as his warm hands began to caress her gentle curves through the satiny gown. Horatio leaned over her, kissing her slender throat. He took his time as his warm lips blazed a trail across her almost bare shoulder, until the tiny row of rhinestones stopped him. Emily's arms slid around him, her fingers delighting in the softness of his bright hair.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Horatio lifted his head so he could gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. When her lashes swept upward, he caught his breath at the love he saw mirrored there.

"I want you," he murmured, his hands caressing her hips through the satin of her gown. Emily didn't miss the question in his eyes.

"It's ok, Horatio," she whispered, her hand sliding down his chest. Slowly she began to trace one of the scars from last fall with her finger.

"We should be careful, until we get tested," he murmured, his hands continuing their warm wanderings over her thighs. Emily moved her head back and forth.

"No, Horatio," she said softly. "We will be ok, I'm sure of it. Now," she smiled, her eyes locked with the intense blue ones of her husband, "I think you should kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio leaned over her once more, his warm mouth seeking hers. Emily could feel the heat of his body, but felt him hesitate as his lips nibbled at the corners of hers. When at last he kissed her, Emily felt him holding back. She sighed as her sensitive fingertips stroked his chest, tracing the fading scars.

Emily barely recognized the throaty voice as hers as she urged him to take her now, make love to her.  
Horatio murmured yes, but he promised to be gentle, still feeling guilty over how he had taken her in Miami, putting his own needs before hers.  
Emily looked at him through passion-glazed eyes. She sighed softly, as her hands went to his face, stroking it lightly.

"No, Horatio." She whispered, her eyes holding his, refusing to let his blue gaze slide away from hers. "You didn't hurt me. You have nothing to apologize for. Stop beating yourself up about it, ok?"

He nodded, but she saw the doubt lingering in the blue depths.

"Oh, Horatio," she murmured helplessly, her hands and then her mouth tracing the fading scars on his chest. She smiled as she felt him tremble beneath her touch.

Giving in to his wife's persuasive kisses, Horatio picked her up and carried her to the bed. Emily sat beside him, their gazes locked with one another. With a wicked little grin, she slowly pulled her gown over her head watching as her husband's eyes darkened to indigo.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Monday evening at Grandma's)**

"Grandma, have you seen Horatio?" Emily walked into the lodge kitchen, looking perplexed.

The elderly lady looked up from where she had been filling a tray with coffee cups and saucers, homemade cookies and sugar and cream. Her granddaughter grinned as she noticed the small bottle of Bailey's being added as well.

"No, dear. Come to think of it, he disappeared after he brought in that last load of wood for the fire. Maybe he's just resting in your suite. I'm sure he's tired after that long drive." Emily picked up the tray, following her grandmother into the main room of the lodge.

"I just came from there, Grandma. He's not there." She added unnecessarily.

The fire Horatio had made blazed cheerily in the big stone fireplace, but save for Dot 5 prowling around beneath the window ledge, the room was empty.

"I wouldn't worry, Emily. He's never very far away from you," Grandma Estin took her favorite spot at the end of the sofa nearest the cozy fire. "Sit down, Emily. I'm sure he'll turn up very soon. Be a dear and pour me a cup of coffee, please? Cream and a generous shot of my Bailey's." Emily poured their coffee, and perched on the arm of the overstuffed chair. The warmth from the fire felt wonderful against the evening chill of spring in the North woods.

"Oh goodness, would you look at this," Grandma Estin exclaimed holding up a knotted mess of pastel yarn. "Dot 5 has been busy again. I must say, Emily, there's never a dull moment when she's around."

"I'm sorry Grandma," Emily said distractedly, her gaze going to the small black and white cat who was now winding herself between Emily's legs and the chair. "If I had known she would be such a handful, I would have brought her with me to Miami."

"I don't mind, really," Grandma Estin remarked, taking a sip of her coffee. "It's kind of quiet without Ghost trotting around here. She helps fill that. And, I don't have to get up in the middle of the night to let her out!" she added with a laugh, hoping to see a smile on her granddaughter's face.

Horatio wasn't sure why he was out in the woods behind the lodge. It went without saying that he wasn't comfortable leaving Emily here with only her elderly grandmother and "Kirby" for protection. Though the snow of December had all but disappeared, memories of New Year's Eve by the icy river hadn't been dulled by the warmth of the spring sunshine. He knelt down in front of Ghost's dog house, peering inside with his flashlight. Nothing out of the ordinary there - an odd assortment of tennis balls, marrow bones, and faded green and pink floppy flying disks. In addition there was the usual straw on the floor and an old blanket for warmth. He smiled to himself as he spotted several mittens and gloves pushed into the far corner. Apparently it had been a good winter for the big white dog. He was about to straighten up when something decidedly out of place caught his eye.

"One of these things is not like the others," he said, gingerly moving aside some straw and a pink knit child's mitten to reveal a purple latex glove. He sat back on his heels, looking at his surroundings, before letting his gaze drift back to the latex glove. "Where did you find this one, I wonder?" After a moment of looking at it, he picked up one of Ghosts sticks and gingerly slid the glove away from it's housemates. Now that he could see it more clearly, he saw that the tips of the fingers had been snipped off. A chill that had nothing to do with the sun sinking low in the sky went down his back. Slowly and carefully, he used two sticks, chopstick style, to pick up the glove. It hung there, mocking him, before dropped it onto one of Ghosts's frizbees and headed back toward the warmly lit lodge.

Emily took another sip of her coffee, listening to the comforting sounds of her grandmother's knitting needles as she worked on her latest project – a baby's blanket by the looks of it.

"This coffee tastes heavenly grandma. The conference was definitely cutting back this year – no coffee on our breaks. I wound up getting it from the hotel gift shop." Emily made a face.

"This is the Toasted Southern Pecan flavor you like. I had just enough beans for this pot. Come breakfast time, it's back to our usual blend."

"Oh, that's ok, Grandma. I've only been having a small cup for breakfast." Her grandmother's head came up and she peered at her granddaughter over the tops of her reading glasses.

"Feeling all right, Emily?"

"Fine Grandmother. Please don't you start in too." Gripping the cup tightly in her hands, Emily took another sip. "What… what are you working on there?" she asked, trying to divert attention away from herself and Horatio.

After giving her granddaughter one more long, considering look, Grandma Estin went back to her knitting. "It's for the silent auction at church. Several of the other women and I are donating a theme basket. We chose a baby theme so I'm making this blanket and booties and cap. The Sheriff's wife is putting together a kit to make your own baby wipes. Mrs. Olson is giving us one of those sweet little dolls she makes. And of course we'll include the usual paci's, diapers, onesies."

Emily stared into the fire, watching the flames dance and jump. Stifling a yawn with her hand, she wished Horatio would come back from where ever he had disappeared to. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up against his solid warmth and fall asleep in his arms.

Dot 5 appeared suddenly on the arm of the chair, startling her. Before Emily could reach for the small cat, it leapt off the chair and headed for the kitchen at a run. Getting up slowly to follow the little feline, Emily heard the back door open.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Monday evening at Grandma's)**

The clock on the fireplace chimed midnight. Horatio and Grandma Estin were finishing the toddies she had made for them earlier while Horatio had tucked a sleepy Emily into the big bed in their suite. Grandma Estin had tried her best to hide a smile as her granddaughter fell asleep against Horatio's shoulder.

"Everything ok with Emily?" she had asked innocently, blowing on her toddy after they had gotten comfortable again.

"As far as I know," Horatio answered, equally innocently, but he evaded her gaze by looking into the amber depths of his drink. It was silent for some moments as they both sipped their drinks.

Horatio finally broke the silence by asking, too casually to Grandma Estin's keen ears, if she had heard anything about drugs being a problem along the North Shore. He watched as she stirred her toddy with a cinnamon stick as she considered his question.

"Noooo, nothing that I've heard about anyway. Oh, there's usually a report that so and so's prescription's have been stolen about once a month up at the senior housing in Grand Marais, but half the time I think it's because it was misplaced." She sipped her drink, watching her grandson-in-law over the rim of her mug. "So, Horatio, what did you find out there? You were gone quite a long time." When he didn't immediately answer, she looked at him shrewdly. "You found something, didn't you? Josh?"

"No," he said quickly, "you and Emily don't have to worry about him, Grandma Estin."

"Then what's got you so jumpy Horatio?"

"I found a latex glove in Ghost's dog house, Grandma Estin."

"Well, Horatio, you know from personal experience that he likes to collect gloves and mittens. But I'm guessing you don't think he took this one off someone's hand?"

With a shake of his head, Horatio stared into what was left of their fire. The glowing embers still gave off a comforting warmth, a warm glow in the dark depths of the stone fireplace. He found Grandma Estin watching him when he swung his gaze back to her.

"I doubt it, Grandma. It doesn't seem like … something he would find in the woods around here when he was out running around. The fingertips were cut off as well," he added.

Grandma Estin sat up a bit straighter, her eyes bright with excitement.

"You mean like smuggling cocaine Horatio. I've seen it hundreds of times on TV," she said excitedly. "Do you suppose someone is using one of the empty resorts? I suppose they might try to get it into Canada, the border isn't that far away. Or, maybe they're getting it ready to take down to the Cities? Will there be a gang war up here? Do you suppose they might be fighting over turf?"

Shaking his head tiredly, Horatio couldn't share Grandma Estin's enthusiasm.

"I don't think that's too likely Grandma Estin," he said gently, a smile creasing his face. "But I do worry that there is something going on involving drugs, cocaine probably." His smile vanished. "I've seen too many innocent people get caught in the crossfire when drugs are involved. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone up here." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, fiddling with his empty toddy mug.

"Horatio, I haven't heard or seen anything unusual since I got back from Miami. It's been a pretty quiet winter here in the Northwoods, except for your wedding, of course." Grandma Estin smiled at her grandson-in-law, her voice back to it's normal matter of fact tone. "Now that spring is here, there will be more tourists, more people on the trails, in the woods, at the campgrounds in the State Parks."

"I understand, Grandma Estin," She watched as the quick, self-conscious smile flitted across his rather handsome face. "Still," Horatio's blue eyes sobered, "I'd feel better if someone were here with you and Emily. I don't like the thought of you here all alone," he finished stubbornly when the elderly woman across from him looked as if she were about to argue. "And Kirby doesn't count!" he said quickly, his smile reaching his eyes this time. "Just promise me, you'll let me know if you hear or see anything, Grandma Estin? I'll stop by the Sheriff's office tomorrow on my way down and show him what I've found." He wasn't quite successful squelching the grin that rose to his lips when Grandma Estin snorted at his mention of the Sheriff.

"Ghost would do a better job tracking down drug traffickers than that one," she said dismissively. "Not to worry, Horatio. I'll keep my eyes open. Now," she gathered up her knitting, "it's late and I should be off to bed. I'll have waffles for you and Emily in the morning."

Murmuring that she didn't have to make waffles on their account, Horatio rose and went around to where she stood, empty toddy mugs in her hands.

"I'll take care of those and the locking up after I put out the fire, Grandma Estin," he said easily, taking the crockery from her.

"Oh thank you Horatio. Good-night then. Sweet dreams." As he kissed the papery cheek she offered, he blinked quickly in surprise at the sudden tears that rose up in his eyes. Grandma Estin had welcomed him into her life almost immediately and she held a special place in his heart.

"Horatio?" Grandma Estin's voice was quiet, serious.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"You would tell me, if Emily was …" she let the words go, but he knew what she meant.

"Of course, Grandma." After a moment, he repeated her words. "You would tell me, if you found out Emily was…" She nodded, winking at him. "Good night dear. Give Emily a kiss and a hug for me. Oh, and don't let Dot 5 bother you. She doesn't have to sleep in your suite, you can just put her outside the door when you go to bed. See you in the morning." Horatio watched her leave the room before slowly going about the business of locking things up for the night.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

Horatio was about to whistle for Ghost when the big white shepherd appeared in front of him. Cocking his head to one side, he stared at the bright blue leash the man held in his hand. Ears perked up as tall as they would stand, Ghost looked quickly up at Horatio, hoping the leash meant a run on the beach. It was Saturday after all, even if Emily wasn't here in Miami.

Reaching down to clip the leash around the furry ruff, Horatio said quietly,

"I miss her too, Ghost. I'd feel better if you were in Minnesota rather than Miami."

A wet slurp on the red-haired man's hand was the best Ghost could do to try to make his master feel better.

Ten minutes later man and beast were loping down the beach in the coolness of the early morning. The waves lapped against the sand and shorebirds darted back and forth along the sand, searching the sand for an early morning snack while keeping a wary eye on the white dog running alongside them not far away.

"Focus, Ghost," Horatio reminded his companion, glancing at the frolicking animal beside him.

They ran on, Horatio barely noticing his surroundings. He was thinking, as always, it seemed these days, about Emily. His biggest concern at the moment, was that she and her grandmother were more or less alone up there in the Northwoods. His short meeting with the Sheriff when he left last Tuesday had done little to reassure him that all was well in the small tourist villages along the North Shore.

"_Well, Lieutenant, I appreciate your concern, but really, this is not Miami. We don't have a drug problem here. Oh sure," the Sheriff waved his hand dismissively in front of him, "every year some high school kids think it's fun to take some joints and go to one of the empty cabins at a resort and hide out and smoke until they're sick, but that's the closest we have to a drug problem. Mind you, they get them down in Duluth or the Cities, THAT's where the drugs are. I'm sure Emily and Grandma Estin will be just fine."_ Horatio had continued to quietly insist that there may be drug trafficking going on in the surrounding area. After all, they weren't very far from the Canadian border. Finally, the lawman had agreed to let Deputy Opterhoste spend some extra time snooping around Grandma's lodge, as well as checking in on them every day. Driving back down to the Twin Cities, Horatio had had the distinct feeling that the Sheriff had finally agreed with him, simply to get the red-haired Miami Lieutenant out of his cramped little office.

Shaking his head in frustration, Horatio slowed down as he realized that he and Ghost were approaching the apartment building where Emily had been living last year. Deputy Opterhostes' was related to the Mr. Opterhoste who had been her neighbor. As he looked up at the apartment building, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses, he thought he saw curtains move on the second floor.

'I wonder if he knows anything?' Horatio made a mental note to come back and speak to the elderly man later in the day. After letting Ghost get a drink from the community water bowl some thoughtful pet owners kept filled with fresh water for dogs exercising their people, Horatio jogged thoughtfully home.

**(April 25 – Sunday)**

Emily watched in disbelief as the Braille dots on her laptop screen became a white blur against the blue background as the pages of her file began scrolling by at lightening speed.

"That's the third time!" she muttered. "What am I missing here? I knew I should have brought the Chemistry assignment with me." Dot 5 jumped gracefully onto the back of the sofa.

"You know, Dot 5," Emily's fingers moved quickly over the keys, retrieving the recalcitrant file for another try at fixing it. "If something seems too good to be true, it probably is!" The little cat yawned and reached for Emily's hair, intent on tangling her paw in the dark gold strands.

"I am never," Emily scrolled through the pages of the file, "volunteering for another assignment that has line numbers! I don't care if it was signed by Shakespeare himself. Hmmm…. Maybe this is the problem." Emily quickly typed in a few more keystrokes. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, then quickly tapped the F5 key and closed her eyes.

Noticing that Emily's fingers were off the keyboard, Dot 5 decided now was the time to practice her kitty braille. One jump landed her lightly on the keyboard and she watched in fascination as the screen began to scroll dots faster and faster.

Emily opened her eyes just in time to see her screen go black as the little feline tip-toed across the keypad.

"Dot 5!" Groaning in frustration, Emily closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. She heard her grandmother come bustling into the room.

"Oh there you are, dear. I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Just my Braille file," Emily sighed. "It didn't listen, so I guess I'm back to square one."

"Why don't you take a break and come with us? You could wander around Canal Park while we grocery shop."'

Emily shook her head no.

"I'll be fine Grandma. I thought I'd call Horatio in a little while."

"Very well, Emily. Say hello to him for me. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, grandmother. I'm good. You and Ivy enjoy your lunch." Grandma Estin seemed reluctant to leave the room.

"Something you want to tell me Grandma?"

"There's Vegetable soup in the fridge, fresh fruit in a bowl as well. Make sure you eat something, Emily? Horatio won't be too happy if he comes back up to see you and you're skin and bones."

"Not much chance of that happening, I think, Grandma," Emily sighed. "Now, go! Have fun! You remind me of Horatio, the way you're watching me!" She saw a smile crease her grandmother's face. "That reminds me, I'd better go locate my sunglasses."

"He's growing up so fast." Horatio followed his sister-in-law's gaze to where Ray Jr. could be seen outside saying good-bye to his girlfriend. The young woman had joined them for dinner and all in all it had been a very pleasant evening.

"You should be proud of him, Yelina," Horatio caught her eye. "He's turned into an exceptional young man." She lifted her coffee cup, saying quietly,

"You were as much a part of his life as Ray, Horatio. I think you deserve to be very proud of him as well." Horatio nodded and looked away.

**(April 27 – Tuesday evening)**

"Where are you Horatio?" Emily craned her neck to look out the patio doors and between the newly leafed out trees into the sky.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Horatio was surprised by his wife's question. "I'm home. Ghost is outside at the moment." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did you notice what's out tonight?" she asked him softy, at last finding a good angle to see the brilliant full moon shining brightly in the black sky.

"I did, Em. Ghost and I went for a walk on the beach tonight," he paused remembering how much he'd missed her hand in his, her hair tickling the side of his face as the wind coaxed it from the clip. "It wasn't as enjoyable as it usually is when you're along."

"That's good to hear, Horatio!" The words popped out and Horatio heard his wife's hurried, "No, no, that's not what I meant!" Her cheeks were probably flushed bright pink, he thought with a grin.

"What I meant to say, is that I'm glad you went out and enjoyed the moon and I miss you too." He heard the catch in her voice on the last word. Swallowing the lump that always seemed to rise in her throat when she and Horatio shared these long distance good-nights, Emily went on quickly, "The weatherman said it's a pink moon, whatever that means. It's certainly not pink up here! But I was thinking about when you and I made that little fire on the beach and moon-gazed on our honeymoon."

"Hmmm… maybe you were looking at the moon, sweetheart. I was more interested with what was right there in front of me on the beach." The sexy timbre of his voice tickled Emily's ear and she shivered.

"I know, I almost burned my marshmallows!" Her husbands' quiet laughter was ringing in her ear.

"Mmmm, I remember," he said softly, "It was a good thing we had all that snow around to

put out the fire."

"Which, as I recall, you also put down my back!" Emily grinned, remembering the snow fight that there romantic moonlit night campfire had turned into.

"True, but I needed to have some excuse to warm you up when we got back to our condo." His sexy tone made her toes curl as images of the two of them in the Jacuzzi bath on their honeymoon rose in her mind's eye.

"Now, I **really** miss you, Horatio. How soon before I see you again?"

"Maybe this weekend, sweetheart. I … I can't promise anything." Emily heard the weariness and frustration in her husband's voice.

"It's okay, Horatio," Emily said quickly, not wanting him to feel as miserable as she did at the moment. "The nights are always the worst. I keep myself pretty busy during the day, and Grandma and I are having a wonderful time catching up and visiting with people. Deputy Opterhoste stops by twice a day to check on us. I think he's going to gain 10 pounds before this is over. Grandma has hot coffee and cinnamon rolls waiting for him in the morning and some kind of snack in the afternoon."

"Everything all quiet up there, Em?" Though he tried to keep his voice neutral, she heard the concern in it.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Horatio," Emily tried to sound reassuring. "The DNR has banned campfires in the State Parks all along the Shore and up into the Boundary Waters because it's been so dry. If anything, there's been a few more eyes in the woods due to the weather."

"You've been staying out of the woods, Emily?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"Yes, Horatio." Emily bristled at the question, as if she would purposely disregard his concern for her safety. "Between Grandma and the Deputy, I have no chance of leaving this property unless I give them a detailed itinerary of where I'm going and who I'm seeing, etcetra, etcetra. You've trained them well."

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(May)**

Emily pushed the small shopping cart up and down the crowded aisles of the old-fashioned drug store, crossing off the items on her list as she went. The worn wooden floor creaked comfortably beneath her feet as she wandered along. She smiled to herself, thinking of how many times she had come here with her grandmother when Emily was a girl. After buying all their necessities, her grandmother had always found a little something extra to treat Emily to a new dress for her doll or a sparkly barrette for Emily's long hair.

Horatio leaned against the deck rail and watched Ghost chase a butterfly across the backyard. The fact that tomorrow was Mother's Day had not escaped him. For years now, he had been successful in squashing the holiday from his mind, offering to cover for others who had someone to celebrate the day with and immerse himself in crime scenes and forensics journals, anything to keep the painful memories buried deep inside his mind. Giving himself a mental shake, Horatio let his thoughts wander back to his wife. It had been over two weeks since he had left Emily in Minnesota and work was no longer keeping thoughts of her at bay during his waking hours. Not to mention, he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, the nights were getting long. Without Em beside him in their bed, he never slept more than 3 or 4 hours at a time. Ghost had gotten used to his early rising and the two of them had been going for a run on the beach almost every morning.

Emily glanced down at her list and saw that she had only one item not crossed off. She was tempted to skip it, simply put her list in her bag and walk up to the counter and buy her items. She could find out just as easily at the doctor's office back in Miami.

"No," she told herself sternly. "This won't be like the last time."

A familiar voice floated over a nearby aisle and she almost lost her nerve. The last thing Emily wanted was for her personal life to be broadcast to all of the North Shore. Luckily the counters were high and the aisles were narrow, she might be able to escape undetected. A glance around her told her she was alone and before she could chicken out, Emily put her head down and quickly pushed her cart down the aisle of feminine products, blindly grabbing the oblong pink box as she went by. Making sure it was covered by the packs of dishcloths she was picking up for the cabins, she headed quicly to the counter, wanting nothing more than to pay for her purchases and be headed back to the lodge.

Ghost followed the red-haired man into the bedroom he shared with Emily. His doggie sense told him something was going on, and he hoped he would get to go along this time. Sitting down in the doorway and cocking his head to one side, he watched as his master began packing a small overnight bag.

"Hi Uncle Horatio! What's up?" His nephew sounded a little out of breath.

"Hi Ray. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"Nah, me and some buddies are taking some extra bp. I just finished mine."

"Ray, I was ah… wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Ray's voice became serious, it wasn't often his Uncle called him for a favor.

"I'm going up to visit Emily for a couple of days." Horatio couldn't see the smile beginning to crease his nephew's face. "I need some help with Ghost." At the sound of his name, big white ears stood up just a little bit straighter.

"Well, sure, Uncle Horatio, but I don't think Mom would let me have Ghost at our house. You know she's kind of funny about that whole animals in the house thing."

"I know Ray. I need you to run him over to Alexx's early this evening. My flight leaves in 2 hours and she won't be home until later."  
"Sure, Uncle. No problem."

"Ok then. Here's Alexx's number. Give her a call around 6 and find out when you can drop him off."

"Got it. Say hi to Emily for me!"

Horatio slipped his cell phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag. After making sure he had his boarding pass he'd printed out on the computer, he gave the big shepherd a quick pet on the head and quickly locked up, intent on getting to the airport in record time.

"Hi Miss Emily, doing some shopping for the lodge?" The middle-aged clerk asked pleasantly as she began scanning and stacking the items in the reusable canvas bags Emily handed her.

"Yes, it seems we always have something that needs to be replaced or replenished." Emily smiled, but didn't offer anything further. She wanted to be out of the store as quickly as possible.

"Will the Lieutenant be coming back to Minnesota soon? It was nice of him to let you visit with your grandmother for so long. Rumor has it he doesn't like you to be very far away from him, don't you know." She looked over the top of her reading glasses at Emily, who was felt her face begin to get warm.

"Horatio's been very busy. There never seems to be a shortage of crime in Miami unfortunately."

"That's too bad. I don't know how you can live down there, Miss Emily. Of course, if my Joe looked like your Lieutenant, I'd probably live in Brazil if he asked me too, don't you know! Ah, looks like your grandmother is going to be one happy lady, now Miss Emily." Emily bit her tongue to stop the inane reply that sprung all too quickly to her lips. Just in time she stopped herself from saying, 'It's not for me.' Instead she was just murmuring something about not really being certain that it was necessary for now, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emily's heart sank as she turned to see Tiffany Lewis standing behind her.

"Emily, HOW are you?" Tiffany's insincere voice rang out in the quiet buzz of the store.

"Hi," Emily said weakly, glancing at the counter where the clerk was finishing bagging up her items.

"It's been ages since I've seen you. We MUST have lunch sometime, catch up with each other and all that."

"Yes, that would be nice," Emily murmured, inching closer to the end of the counter, attempting to help with the sacking of her purchases. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here, though."

"Been having a little R & R from that handsome husband of yours? All that red hair, must keep things interesting in the bedroom for sure." Emily groaned inwardly as she saw Tiffany's eyes widen at the last item being added to her bags.

"Oh, Emily. I had no idea you were planning on having a family." The woman's eyes narrowed. "You and Kevin never had children, and," she paused, delicately, "we all assumed it was because you … couldn't."

Emily barely heard the gasp from the clerk, she reached blindly for her receipt and gathered up her bags. Murmuring a quick thank you and good-bye she bolted from the store, not bothering to stop and zip her jacket against the unseasonable cold that had descended on the North Shore for the weekend. Her Mustang was parked a block away, in front of the coffee shop, but any thought of stopping there for a warm pick-me-up was gone. 'Would her life with Kevin never stop haunting her?' she wondered as she let the car speed up to a comfortable 80 once she passed the city limit signs of Grand Marais.

Far away, in New York, Willow stared at the cell phone in her hand. Horatio's number was showing, but she hadn't yet pushed send. His words from their last meeting rang in her ears, "If you need anything, Willow, call me." How many times had she pulled up his number, but went no farther, she thought sadly. Her ex-husband's behavior was beginning to frighten her more than usual. He had trashed the house in her absence. Each time she went out, she felt she was being followed. The feeling had been so strong, she hadn't been able to bring herself to leave the house to visit her son's grave these last two weeks.

"He wouldn't say it, if he didn't mean it." She told herself aloud. The empty room gave no answer, and taking a deep breath, she placed the call.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(May 8 – later that afternoon)**

Horatio was standing in line at the rental agency when his cell buzzed. It was Ray Jr. letting him know that Alexx had called and was ready for Ghost earlier than expected. He had just dropped off dog, kibbles and doggie bed with a message for Horatio from Alexx not to worry and to call her IMMEDIATELY when he knew something.

"Do you know what she's talking about, Uncle Horatio?" his nephew's puzzled voice rang in his ear over the din of the printers and pagers in the cramped space.

"Yes, thank you, Ray. Make sure you wish your mother a Happy Mother's Day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know Uncle. We're going to the Botanical Gardens for brunch with Grandma-ma. Mom said that the best Mother's Day gift would be to spend the day with me." Horatio knew his nephew was probably rolling his eyes and smiled.

"Good man. 'Bye Ray."

He was about to slide the phone back into his pocket when he noticed that he had missed a call.

Whoever it was, they didn't leave a message and no name came up when he brought up the number. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place a name with it.

"Sir, I need to see your driver's license, proof of insurance and a major credit card." The rental agent's bored tone startled him, and Horatio quickly slid the phone into his pocket.

"Of course," he murmured, the mystery of the unknown number momentarily set aside.

**(Later that evening)**

"I think I'm going to turn in, Grandma," Emily stifled a yawn as she gathered up the Braille journals she had been attempting to read. "I've been trying to concentrate on this article about NIMAS files and I can't remember a word I read. I guess it's time to call it quits for tonight."

Grandma Estin looked up from the baby blanket she was knitting, peering at her granddaughter over the top of her glasses.

_"Good afternoon, Grandma Estin, Horatio Caine, here."_

_"Ah, Lieutenant, it's nice to hear your voice. But you don't have to be so formal, young man. We're family now."_

_"You're right, Grandma Estin." She heard the smile in his voice, and knew his face would probably be turning red. "I've been working and I just forgot for a moment who I was calling. It won't happen again, Ma'am."_

_"I know Horatio. Working on the weekend, tsk, tsk. You work too hard sometimes, young man. Now," Grandma Estin's tone had become all business. "Emily isn't here at the moment. She had some errands in Grand Marais, but I expect her back within the hour. I'm sure you can reach her on her cell."_

_"Grandma Estin. I … um wanted to talk to you actually. I'm at the Miami airport now and I should be in Minnesota around 4:00 or so. I thought I'd surprise Emily. She didn't have any plans this evening that you know of?"_

_"Not that I know of, Horatio. But I will definitely keep her here at the lodge, don't you worry. She misses you too," she finished softly. "You have a safe trip and I'll leave the light on for you. Drive safe."_

_"I'll see you later this evening, Grandma Estin."_

_"Oh, yes you will," she thought to herself happily, putting the phone down and picking up her coffee._

"It's rather early dear. I was just thinking of making myself a cup of tea, would you care for one before you turn in?"

"I'm not sure I can keep my eyes open that long, Grandma." Emily walked over to kiss her grandmother's cheek. "I'd be happy to make you a cup though. Maybe I'll call Horatio while I'm doing it."

"No, no Emily. Never mind. I'll make one later when I watch the news. Why don't you move your things into the suite dear? It would be so much more comfortable than your bedroom."

"I know, but I miss Horatio too much when I stay in that suite alone. I'd rather just stay there when he's here with me, you know? It's probably silly," she finished self-consciously, peeling at the address label on her Braille journal.

"No, dear. I understand. Are you going to Mass with me in the morning? I'd like to arrive a little early so I can get my Mother's Day corsage."

"Of course," Emily looked at her grandmother guiltily. She had picked up a card, but nothing had seemed appropriate for a gift. The little pink box tucked in her dresser drawer in her bedroom had the potential to give her grandmother the best Mother's Day gift a granddaughter could hope for. Emily refused to let herself consider the possibility the answer would be anything but positive.

Horatio's tired glance noted that his destination was 25 more miles away. He reached for the cup of coffee he'd bought in Duluth when he'd stopped for a bite to eat. It was cold and bitter. He was just setting the cup back in the cup holder when he heard his cell buzz. Glancing down at where it lay between the seats, he saw that it was once again the unknown number. Darkness was descending onto the North Shore and Grandma's warning that the deer would be out and on the move was fresh in his mind.

**(25 miles l****ater)**

Horatio slowed and turned the car onto the graveled drive that led up to the lodge. Lights were shining warmly in the windows and he parked the car around the back.

Grandma Estin was just putting the kettle on for her nightly cup of chamomile tea, when she heard Horatio's light rap on the kitchen door. She was all smiles as she ushered him inside.

"Lieutenant! It's so good to see you!" Grandma Estin hugged her favorite red-haired grandson-in-law, offering her cheek for his kiss. Standing back at arms length, she looked him over critically.

"Goodness Horatio, what have you been doing to yourself? You look like, well, I won't say what, but you need some North Shore TLC by the looks of it." Horatio always found himself a little surprised by the fuss she made over him.

"I'll be fine once I get some rest, Grandma Estin," he murmured, carefully stepping around a purring Dot 5, who was doing her best to sneak past him before the door was completely shut.

"Goodness, Horatio, it was getting late and I was getting worried about you! Such a long drive at night. I worried about Emily when she would drive back and forth every weekend when she lived in the Cities those months. At least," she smiled as she opened the oven door to check on the few cinnamon rolls she'd popped in the oven 40 minutes ago, "YOU drive a sensible car." Turning back to Horatio she went on without missing a beat, "Now, why don't you go put your things in the suite, change out of that lovely suit into something more comfortable and come on back out here. I thought you might not have had a decent dinner, so I've got some Beef and Barley soup and some hot cinnamon rolls waiting for you." She was about to shoo him out of the kitchen when he stopped her. She saw the question in his eyes and put a hand on his arm.

"Now Horatio, Emily is fine." Grandma Estin's voice softened. She didn't miss the worry that had sprung into those oh-so-blue eyes. "She was feeling tired, so decided to turn in early. I'm sure she would love to see you if you wanted to wake her." He shook his head.

"No, no. That's ok. I'll go check on her and be right back." Without giving her a chance to reply, he left the kitchen quickly, heading for the suite he and Emily always shared.

The suite felt empty, even though a lamp glowed softly, showing logs stacked neatly in the fireplace, ready for a fire to be lit and dispel the spring chill from the air. Frowning at how silent and empty the suite felt, he moved quickly to the bedroom. Once again a single lamp glowed brightly on the night table, but the bed was empty, neatly turned down, waiting for someone to slide beneath it's flannel sheets and blankets. He almost ran into Grandma Estin as he quickly left the suite.

"Emily isn't there, Grandma Estin." He tried but was unsuccessful at keeping some of the worry out of his voice.

"That's what I was coming to tell you Horatio. Now don't go thinking she's done something rash and gone out the window. She's sleeping in her old bedroom. She said this suite is too lonely without you. So, why don't you wash up and meet me in the kitchen in say, 15 minutes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He didn't miss her grin at the relief in his voice and Grandma Estin bustled off, murmuring that her granddaughter was probably not going to be climbing out many windows in the near future.

"That was absolutely delicious, Grandma Estin. Thank you." The elderly woman smiled at Horatio across the kitchen island where she had been sipping her tea and nibbling a cinnamon roll while he tucked into the delicious soup.

"You are welcome Horatio, but you really need to make time to eat young man. Every time you come up here from Miami, you're as thin as a rail." Sipping his tea, he glanced at her.

"When Em's not home, I don't usually eat my meals there. I don't like to eat alone." The admission aloud surprised him and he quickly looked away.

"I understand Horatio. I'm not crazy about eating by myself when Emily or Ivy isn't here. Some days it's me and Dot 5, but she's better than no company." Grandma Estin tilted her head and looked at him. "Eating together as a family is important, I think," she said carefully. "I always made a point of Emily and I having dinner together when she was growing up, even if it was a peanut butter and Miracle Whip sandwhich." He smiled then.

"So that's where she developed a taste for that particular combination." He barely controlled the shudder that went through him.

"Well, actually, there were many others that were a lot worse. I was glad when she finally settled on that combination." Grandma Estin watched as he toyed with the handle of his cup. She had the feeling his thoughts had taken him far away from this little peaceful place on the edge of Lake Superior.

"My mother wasn't always able to make us our meals." She watched as a sad smile creased his face. "Ray and I ate a lot of breakfast cereal and peanut butter sandwiches. Sometimes we didn't always have milk for the cereal or anything else to put on the bread, but at least we didn't go to bed hungry. When I got older and could use the stove, I could make macaroni and cheese from the box and open cans."

_"Horatio, I don't want macaroni again. I don't like fruit cocktail. Why can't Mama make us hamburgers and French fries?" Rays childish voice rang petulantly in the kitchen._

_"No," Horatio said patiently, fighting with the can opener as he attempted to peel off the lid from the canned fruit that was to be part of their dinner. "Ray, Mama doesn't feel very good. I told her I would make sure you had dinner. Now, you set the table and if you eat your dinner, I've got a piece of a chocolate bar hidden in our room for you. But it's a secret and only if you eat your dinner, right?" His younger brother's attention had been caught by the words "chocolate" and "secret" as he knew they would and quickly set about laying the table for dinner. Horatio had been glad that the distraction had worked as he had cut his finger on the sharp edge of the can. He had managed to stem the bleeding by wrapping one of his mother's dishtowels around it, but it had frightened him more than he cared to admit. Later when Ray was safely tucked in bed and fast asleep, he had crept in to show his mother. Slowly she had gotten up and carefully they walked to the bathroom, where she had looked at it, and put some antiseptic on it, wrapped it in gauze and put on a fresh bandage. Then she had hugged him to her tightly, her blue eyes filling with tears as she whispered,_

_"I am so sorry Horatio. That shouldn't have happened to you."_

_"It's okay Mama," he had said bravely. Just having her look at it had made him feel much better. "No, it's not, Horatio." She had said sadly, ruffling his hair and hugging him to her once more._

Horatio hadn't realized he'd been speaking aloud until Grandma Estin murmured,

"You must have been pretty young, Horatio. How clever of you to know how to take care of that." He looked at her, his expression sad.

"I was 9 or 10 at the time. I … I'd seen my mother do it so often after … when she was hurt that I guess it just came naturally. I've still got the scar on my finger." Horatio looked down at the jagged scar he would always carry with him. The memory suddenly made the warm kitchen seem a little cold. Grandma Estin watched him for a moment, then got down from her stool. Going around the island, she covered his hand with hers, looking into his eyes.

"Horatio, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you know. None of us can choose what kind of family we are born into. Some people are lucky, some are not. But it's what we bring out of it in the end, that counts, don't you think?" He nodded, his eyes locked with hers. She patted his hand, comfortingly.

"You have a new family now, Horatio. Emily loves you, I love you. One day, you'll have children of your own to love and be loved by. I know that you will give them everything you can and you will be a wonderful father. Now, off to bed with you. Emily's bed is too small for the both of you, so you'll have to wake her if you want her with you tonight."

Horatio blinked and slowly shook his head.

"I'll check on her, Grandma Estin, but I don't want to wake her. I can surprise her at breakfast." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"That's the spirit Horatio! Goodnight, Lieutenant." She offered her cheek for his goodnight kiss and left the kitchen. When she looked back, he was still sitting there, staring at his hands.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Sunday, May 9)**

Emily buried her head beneath her comforter but the buzzing of her alarm continued. Sticking her arm out, she attempted to hit the snooze, quite literally, but only succeeded in knocking the water bottle off the night table. When her hand came in contact with the open box containing the small foil-wrapped test stick, she remembered why she had set the alarm.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stared at the oblong package she held in her hand.

"Well, I guess this is it," she murmured. Slipping her hand into the pocket of lounge pants she'd pulled on, Emily peaked out her bedroom door. All seemed quiet, but the heavenly smell of freshly brewing coffee wafted down the hall from the kitchen.

"I'm surprised Grandma is awake so early," she mumbled to herself, scooting into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. Dot 5 scurried inside just as Emily was shutting the door.

The coffee was brewing. The ingredients for waffles were assembled on the kitchen island. The waffle iron was out and warming. Two small vases of roses, one holding yellow, the other containing pink, sat on small trays containing coffee mugs, plates and cutlery.

With shaking hands, Emily opened the foil-wrapped test. She was trembling so badly she could barely complete it, following the instructions she'd memorized last night.

"Two minutes," she groaned, setting the stopwatch feature on her cell phone as she sat on the edge of the tub. Numbly she stared at the sink, refusing to look at the little stick laying there. Dot 5 had been attempting to get a drink from the faucet in the tub, but not being able to get her mistress's attention to turn on the water, decided she could forego the drink for some mischief instead. Easily leaping past the still Emily, the curious feline landed on the sink, narrowly missing the little plastic stick. It caught her attention and she was considering giving it a little pat with her paw to see if might spin when Emily's phone buzzed, signaling the two minutes were up.

The sun was beginning to shine in the windows. Horatio sipped his coffee and watched as the yard and feeders came to life with birds and squirrels and the occasional chipmunk. He had slept well, in spite of the fact that Emily had not been beside him. When he woke this morning, he had been tempted to go to her immediately, but a glance at his watch had told him that waking her now would get him nothing more than a grouchy good-morning and her burrowing deeper beneath her comforter. Glancing at his watch now told him it was getting close to an acceptable wake up time for his wife, when she would appreciate his surprise.

"Dot 5, NO!" Emily whisked the little cat off the sink just before her test became the latest in spinning cat toys. Her eyes caught a quick glimpse of 2 blue lines as she turned away to set the little feline back in the empty bathtub. With an annoyed "meow" Dot 5 decided she would rather try climbing the lacy shower curtain.

TWO blue lines – not one, TWO. Emily closed her eyes, counted to 5 and looked again, half-expecting to see the one sad little blue line, the one she had seen so many times in what seemed like a different lifetime. No, there they were – two blue lines. Picking up the stick with shaking fingers she looked closer. No doubt, it was just as blue as the other.

"Oh, my gosh," Emily sat down again. She was pregnant. Her hand stole down to her stomach. There was a baby growing inside her, not just any baby, she thought with a smile, Horatio's baby.

'You've got to tell him,' her mind tried to jumpstart the rest of her body.

"I wish he was here," she murmured as she fumbled for her cell, pulling up his number and hitting the send. Emily didn't realize she was holding her breath until the ringing stopped and it rolled over to his voicemail. Disappointed, Emily stared at the phone. She hadn't expected him to not pick up. "What do I do now, I wonder?" A text message didn't seem appropriate. "Maybe he's in the shower," she said. Dot 5 regarded her silently from atop the shower curtain rod and shook her head no and licked her paw.

She tried again, getting voicemail once more.

"Call me right away, Horatio. It's important." Emily took a deep breath and thought what to do next. As much as she had wanted for this to happen, she had always assumed Horatio would be here with her when she found out. "Ok, I'm a big girl," she told Dot 5. "I'll be fine. I'll just clean up in here, and go get a cup of that wonderful smelling coffee and say good-morning to Grandma. The same as any other morning since I've been here." In a matter of minutes she was slipping her cell phone in her pocket and heading towards the kitchen where the smell of Grandma's waffles were mingling with the aroma of coffee.

Horatio put the last of the batter into the waffle iron and shut the lid. He looked with satisfaction at the two trays, each one now filled with a glass of orange juice, a small dish of warm maple syrup and plates piled with warm fluffy waffles. All that was left to do was pour the coffee and decide which tray he would take first.

"Goodness, Grandma you're up early. You didn't have to make waffles. It is Mother's Day…" Emily's voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen and saw her husband, not her grandmother standing at the kitchen island, carefully prying the last of the waffles from the iron.

"I agree, Emily," Horatio looked up, smiling at his wife. "That's why I got up early so I could make them for the two of you." Emily was so surprised to see him she stood stock still and stared. His blue eyes were smiling warmly at her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Sweetheart."

'How could he know?' she wondered, then burst into tears.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Happy Mother's Day)**

"Hey, hey, Sweetheart," Horatio gathered his wife into his arms, holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. Last night he had checked on her before he turned in. The lamp was lit on her bedside table, bathing her face in it's soft glow. It had taken his last ounce of strength not to lean over and kiss her, wanting to wake her and feel her arms around him, her sleep-warmed body molding itself against him. Instead he had contented himself with tucking her comforter around her where it had slipped down and smoothing some of her hair off her face. She had barely stirred and he had slipped silently out of the room, but not before noticing the box on her night table. Now he wondered if perhaps he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Emily's face was pressed into his chest, her hands closed in fists clutched close to her. Horatio had to lean closer to make out what she was saying.

"Hor… Horatio…. I tried to ….to call you." Emily hiccupped, trying to get her tears under control. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, but the unexpected sight of him brought on an emotional storm she hadn't been prepared for. "You … did…didn't pic…pick up. How… how could …you…you…you know?" she went on confusedly, "I only found ow…out … five min…minutes ago myself." Emily hiccupped again, trying unsuccessfully to stem the tears.

"Shhhh, shhh, Sweetheart." Horatio's soothing voice washed over her, his hands stroking her hair comfortingly. "Take a few deep breaths, Emily." He heard her sniffle and felt her chest rise and fall against him. "That's it, take a few more, Sweetheart." Slowly, the torrent turned into a trickle and she relaxed against him, her arms sliding around his waist with a sigh.

Emily kept her face hidden against his chest, eyes closed, breathing in the warm, citrusy scent of him. If this was all a dream, she didn't want to wake up, she thought, rubbing her face against the soft knit of his T-shirt. She could just go back to sleep, standing here in the kitchen in his arms, being pg and all would be right in the world once more. She sighed contentedly, her hands slipping beneath the T-shirt.

"Emily?" When she didn't answer, Horatio tried again. "Emily, Sweetheart, did you fall asleep?"

"Mmmmhmmm." She nodded, snuggling closer to him, a smile curving her mouth. This was a lovely dream indeed.

"I've made you breakfast and I was going to surprise you with it in bed. Your grandma's waffles, warm syrup, orange juice, coffee."

"Sounds lovely," she murmured.

"I could carry you back to our bed," he suggested, reaching down to slip his arm beneath her knees.

"Ok," Emily slipped her arms up to his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair at his nape. Keeping her eyes closed, she tucked her face in his neck and sighed contentedly.

Soon she was being set down in the bed in the suite she and Horatio shared, propped up against a mound of pillows. She opened her eyes slowly, and watched as her husband carefully pulled the blankets up around her. Feeling that he was being watched, Horatio looked up and hazel eyes locked with watchful blue ones. Carefully, he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his, fiddling with her wedding band.

Before he could say anything, Emily asked softly,

"Kiss me Horatio, please?" She reached out her other hand to touch his cheek. "I need to know this isn't just a wonderful dream - that you really are here." Not breaking their gaze, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Emily kissed him back, her eyes wide.

Horatio sat back, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the backs of her hands. His eyes roamed over every inch of her face, as he said huskily,

"Your breakfast is getting cold, Em. And your grandmother's as well. I should go get them."

"Okay," she whispered, not sure what else to say. He hesitated.

"Is.. is there anything else you needed to tell me?" he asked, his eyes once more searching hers, afraid to know what the answer might not be. Emily nodded, her eyes wide. She swallowed.

"Horatio, I'm … I'm …pregnant." She heard him let out his breath and watched in fascination as his eyes widened and became the wonderful moonlight blue color she loved so much. Would their son have those gorgeous blue eyes, Emily wondered.

Her smile widened and he watched as her dimple deepened in her cheek. Horatio watched fascinated and wondered if their daughter would have that adorable dimple as well.

"My baby?" He sounded almost surprised.

"Of course it's your baby, Horatio." Emily said softy, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Believe me lover, I'm as surprised as you are." She was about to suggest he kiss her when her stomach rumbled loudly. Grinning, she said shyly,

"I think we're hungry Horatio." His eyes lighting up, Horatio leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I'll be right back. I love you."

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Happy Mother's Day cont.)**

Horatio was stepping out of the suite when he almost bumped into Grandma Estin.

"Good Morning, Horatio. You're up early. That coffee smells wonderful. How sweet of you to make it. I was just on my way down to get myself a cup."

"Good Morning, Grandma Estin." Horatio smiled fondly at the elderly woman. "Why don't you let me do that for you? I was heading in that direction myself. Emily is awake if you'd like to visit with her while I bring your coffee."

"I'll just pop in and say Good Morning, then."

Horatio had gotten no more than several steps down the hall when he heard a loud whoop from Grandma Estin. Smiling to himself, he headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, Emily, child, that is the absolute BEST present you and Horatio could give me for Mother's Day!" Grandma Estin clasped her granddaughters' hands, squeezing her fingers. Emily could see the tears in her grandmothers' eyes. "I'm so happy for you and Horatio." She tilted her head to one side and regarded her granddaughter soberly. "Now, Emily, this should prove to you that there is nothing wrong. You can forget all those terrible things Kevin told you."

Emily felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I'm … I'm sorry you had to hear all those awful things, Grandma."

"Water under the bridge, now Emily dear." Grandma Estin patted her granddaughters' hands comfortingly. "You have a wonderful husband now. I'm sure Horatio will want to help you all he can while you are pg, so let him, OK?" Emily nodded, swallowing the lump that suddenly seemed to rise up in her throat. Resting her hand against her flat stomach, she said softly,

"I still can't quite believe it Grandma. I keep thinking it's a dream."

Horatio sipped his coffee and watched as his wife and Grandma Estin tucked into their breakfasts.

"These are wonderful, Horatio. They are as good as Grandma's." Emily tore off a small piece of her waffle and popped it into her mouth. "When did you learn to make waffles by the way?" she asked with a smile as she pulled off another piece and dipped it into her syrup.

"Ghost and I have been getting up early since you've been up here. Let's just say I've been practicing. Ghost was a willing guinea pig, by the way."

"He's going to be so spoiled, Horatio. I hope he doesn't expect a waffle breakfast every day." Emily grinned as she thought of her pet sitting at Horatio's feet while he made waffles. She picked up her mug, ready to take a sip of coffee, only to discover it was tea. She made a face.

"Horatio, um… I don't seem to have coffee."

"Caffeine's a no-no for someone in your condition, Em. I'll get you some decaf today."

"What are you going to be now, the caffeine police?" Emily grumbled, taking another sip of tea and grimacing. "Maybe I can get some coffee after Mass." She set the cup down and folded her napkin.

"Yes, I suppose we should begin getting ready. You should make sure you get a Mother's Day flower, Emily." Grandma Estin beamed at her granddaughter.

"Oh, I don't think so Grandma." Two heads turned quickly and Emily found herself pinned beneath her husbands' blue gaze. Twisting her wedding ring on her finger, she tried to explain.

"I … It's still pretty early on Grandma. What if something happens? I don't want to have to explain to everyone … if something happens." While she couldn't bring herself to say it outright, Emily was afraid of a miscarriage. She'd read more than her share of fertility and pregnancy literature and she knew the risk was there.

"Would it be ok, if we keep it to ourselves, for a little while? Until we're sure everything is ok?" Emily didn't miss the look exchanged between her grandmother and her husband.

"If that's what you want to do, Em, of course." Horatio picked up her tray and carried it over to the small coffee table. He went back for Grandma Estin's tray, who thanked him for the wonderful breakfast.

"Oh, Horatio, is this yesterday's mail?" He turned from where he had been stacking plates and cups.

"Yes, I picked it up last night when I came in."

"Thank you. What's this?" A black and white photograph caught her eye on the front page of the local weekly paper, The Fishwrapper. She unfolded it and saw herself looking at a picture of Emily and Horatio taken on their wedding day. The headline above was written in 18 point bold font.

Miami Lieutenant and Local Girl Expecting!

"Oh, dear, Emily. I don't think it's a secret any longer."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Emily flipped back the blankets, moving to get out of bed.

Horatio had walked over and was reading over Grandma Estin's shoulder.

"The article was written by someone named Tiffany Lewis," he said, quickly scanning the two columns spread across the page.

"Oh, no." Emily groaned. "I ran into her at Joyner's the other day. She saw the test kit I was buying. I didn't realize she wrote for the 'Wrapper."

"Well, I think "writing" is too good a word for what she's doing here, Emily," Grandma Estin sniffed. She looked at Horatio. "Is there something we can do about this, legally, I mean?" He shook his head.

"Not really, Grandma Estin. At least we've seen it and can be prepared if anyone mentions it." Gathering up the rest of her mail and her coffee cup, Grandma thanked Horatio again for his thoughtfulness and left the suite saying,

"I wouldn't be surprised Horatio, if the Reverend Obie mentions it during Mass."

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(That afternoon)**

"I'm going to put my things away and then put on the coffee. Would you like some Horatio?" The elderly woman looked over her shoulder as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Grandma Estin." He looked up from where he had been carefully removing Dot 5 from sneaking past his feet and out the door.

"Mmmm, I think that sounds good, me too, Grandma," Emily smiled, stifling a yawn. "I could use a pick-me-up. I'll get it started for you." Before she could move towards the counter with the coffee maker, Emily felt a firm hand on her arm. Glancing up quickly, she encountered a pair of very sober blue eyes.

"Em, why don't you go have a lie-down if you're tired? I'll make you some of the decaf I bought while we were in Grand Marais if you want coffee." Horatio saw sparks in those hazel eyes. Before she could argue, he went on, "It's your favorite blend from the coffee shop, just decaf. I'll bring you the whole carton of half'n'half and you can fix it just the way you like," he cajoled. Emily heard him move around behind her and then he was gently pulling her against him. His warm breath tickled her ear as he murmured, "I'll bring it to you in our suite, maybe a cinnamon roll, too?"

"You know, Lieutenant, this is going to be a very looong nine months if you are going to test every beverage I drink." Emily tried to hold herself stiff in his arms, but she quickly gave up. It felt too good.

"Which is why, Sweetheart, I plan to make a clean sweep of the fridge and pantry before you come home." Horatio's arms tightened around her, and she felt his warm lips nuzzling his favorite spot on her neck. "I want what's best for you and our baby, that's all. Do you suppose you … ah, might be thinking about coming home soon?" Emily twisted in his arms so she could see his face.

"I'd like to go home with you, Horatio. Do you think there might be a chance the flight won't be booked up?" She watched as her husband's smile spread from his mouth all the way to his eyes.

"I'd like that very much Sweetheart. I'll see what I can do. Now, why don't you go get into something more comfortable and I'll bring you your coffee in our suite?"

"Er, no, I don't think so Horatio." Emily watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I want to visit with you and Grandma. And, after our coffee, I'd really like to go for a walk in the woods," she said wistfully.

Horatio wasn't quite successful in hiding the grimace that rose all too quickly to his face.

"Emily I don't think that's such a good idea. You probably shouldn't be doing too much hiking around…" He didn't have a chance to finish.

"Lieutenant, you have two choices. You can either come with me or I'll get in the Mustang and drive down to Tettagouche State Park and go hiking around by myself. I don't think walking around will endanger me or our baby in any way."

"Emily, I don't want you out in the woods."

"Now children, settle down." Grandma Estin bustled into the kitchen and headed toward the coffeemaker. "It's been a very emotional day and I think you both could benefit from some fresh air. Where is the coffee you bought for Emily, Horatio? I'll get it started in this small 4-cup maker I have stashed here for when the Reverend stops by. I'm sure with you to watch out for her, Emily will be perfectly safe going out for a little stroll." Her tone brooked no argument and she shooed them both out the kitchen. "Now, off with the both of you."

Horatio murmured, "Yes Ma'am," while handing the coffee to Grandma Estin. Taking his wife's hand, he murmured, "To be continued Emily," as they headed for their suite.

Horatio was waiting for Emily when he felt his phone vibrate. It had alerted him once during Mass, but by the time he had gotten outside, he'd lost the signal. A quick glance showed him it was the same number from the other night.

"Horatio Caine here, who is this?"

"Horatio?" The woman's voice sounded familiar. "It's Willow. Willow Westbrook." Was it his imagination or did she sound frightened?

"Willow, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I … need your help Horatio. You said if I ever needed anything…" Willow's voice faded.

"Willow, talk to me!" Horatio was afraid he would lose the connection yet again, before finding out why his sister was calling.

"I need to get out of New York for a while. Is your offer of a place to stay in Miami still open?"

"Of course, of course it is, Willow. What's happened out there?"

"It's a long story, Horatio. I'll … I'll explain it all when I see you." Was it his imagination or was that pounding he heard in the background.

"Talk to me, Willow. Tell me what's happened." His authoritative tone usually caused suspects and witnesses alike to begin spilling the beans. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work long distance with his sister.

"No, no Horatio. I've… I've got to go…I'll see you soon." Before he had a chance to say anything further, the connection was broken. His attempts at redialing resulted in a rollover to her voicemail.

Emily walked into the main room of their suite just in time to hear him say,

"Call me." She took in his frown and noticed he'd been running his hand through his hair.

"Work?" she asked lightly, stopping in front of him. "Is the Lab falling apart without you? Or has Alexx called to tell you she's had enough of her four-legged German shedder houseguest?"

Determined not to let his wife see how concerned he was by Willow's mysterious phone call, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her, a smile curving his lips.

"It was Willow. She might be visiting us in Miami soon."

"Oh, how nice!" Emily smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling his hair.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart," he asked huskily, his hands resting on her waist.

Emily leaned back and gave him a stern look.

"About the same as the last four times you've asked me, Lieutenant. I think," she drew his head down towards her, "we should kiss and make up." He smiled, his fingers stroking her waist.

"I wasn't aware we were fighting, Em."

"More of a difference of opinion, I'd say, Lieutenant." Emily grinned at him, before brushing her lips against his. Horatio returned the light pressure, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

"I've missed you Horatio," she murmured against his mouth, one hand sliding around his neck and shoulder until it found it's way into the collar of his shirt.

"That's good to hear Em. I missed you too." His blue eyes were bright as they roamed over every inch of her upturned face. "Why don't we have a quick cup of coffee with your grandmother and come back to the suite?" She shook her head no.

"Tempting, but I need some fresh air Horatio. However," she smiled, the dimple in her cheek winking at him, "I'm pretty sure we can find some secluded spot in the sunshine where we can continue this, er, conversation." He looked as if he were about to argue, Emily reached up and kissed him soundly. When she tried to step away from him, she felt Horatio's arms tighten around her as he murmured,

"Not quite yet, Em." The suite became silent save for Emily's soft murmurs as she gave herself up to his kisses. When they arrived in the kitchen for coffee some time later, Grandma Estin had to turn away to hide her smile at their disheveled appearance.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Thursday, May 27)**

When Emily woke the house was dark. She could just make out Ghost lying in a circle of moonlight by the patio doors. She was surprised that Horatio wasn't home yet. Since she had returned to Miami with him, he had been home every evening by 6:00 pm. Emily had told him it was completely unnecessary, she would be fine. Besides, on the evenings she closed the bookstore, she wouldn't be home until 8:30. Which had turned into a major row, Horatio practically forbidding her to work at the Book'n'Bean, Emily just as determined to continue her schedule as she had before her trip north. In the end, they had reached a compromise of sorts. She would wait until after the Memorial Day holiday to go back to work for Jean and if an 8 hour day was too much or her doctor found reason to restrict her activities, she would cut back or take a leave of absence.

Picking up her phone where it lay on the coffee table, she saw it was after 10:00 pm. There was also a message from Horatio telling her he would be late tonight, don't wait up for him.

"Well, I'll probably be up when he comes home now," she said to the empty room.

At the sound of her voice, Ghost turned to look in her direction. Seeing that his mistress was awake, he trotted over to the sofa, his nails click-clacking on the wooden floor.

"Hi beautiful boy," she cooed at him, sitting up and scratching him between the ears.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she told him. Large brown eyes glowed gold in the filtered moonlight. "I didn't mean to, you know." She sighed. "I didn't expect this baby to make me so tired." As if he understood what she meant, her pet lay his head in her lap, brown eyes looking up at her reproachfully.

"I'm awake now," Emily told him, stroking his neck. "What do you say, we go for a walk on the beach after I make a sandwich?" Ghost whined softly, his head bobbing against her legs.

"Okay," she laughed, "I'll feed you too. But it's dog food for you, you know. I can't believe how spoiled you got while I was gone." As she poured kibbles in his bowl, Ghost regarded his mistress solemnly. His expression told her in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't have gotten spoiled if she hadn't left him in Miami when she went home.

It was too early for the local news, so she turned on her ipod sitting on the docking station on the kitchen counter. Soon the soothing sounds of Enya's "On My Way Home" filled the room. Emily picked up her peanut butter/Miracle Whip sandwich and wandered over to the patio doors. The full moon was rising, bathing the sky around it in her favorite color.

"Moonlight blue," she murmured, "like my Mustang and Horatio's eyes." The thought of her Mustang, once again left at the lodge, made her feel homesick. Memories of nights spent listening to the sound of the waves pound the rocks along the shore of Lake Superior, popped into her head, adding to that feeling. No longer very hungry, she offered the last bite of her sandwich to Ghost. He gobbled it happily, working to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth. Somehow it always managed to get stuck there, no matter how carefully he took the morsel.

Enya's "Carribean Blue" washed over Emily and she made up her mind. The moonlight and the ocean were calling her, it's pull as strong as the moon to the tides. Gathering up her phone, leash, key and flip flops, she pulled open the heavy glass door. Ghost followed her out, giving her a look that said, "Horatio is NOT going to like this."

"I know, Ghost. But I can't stay here. Maybe it's the hormones, I don't know. I NEED to be on the beach. You'll be my protecter, ok?" She reached down and clipped his leash on. Without a backward glance, she headed to the gate that led out to the beach.

**(At the Lab)**

"I'm going to drop this off at Horatio's office and then I'll catch up with you, Eric."

"Okay, Cal. Meet you outside."

Calleigh made her way through the darkened hallways of the Lab. There was a different feel to the place at night, she thought. Years ago, it seemed, they had all worked the night shift, her, Horatio, Erik, and Tim, she remembered sadly.

Ahead of her, light glowed behind the blind of Horatio's office door. Calleigh glanced at her watch noticing it was almost 10:00 pm.

'That's funny,' she thought. He had been leaving the Lab by six o'clock every day since he and Emily had arrived back from Minnesota.

At Calleigh's soft rap on his door, Horatio looked up from the file on Rebecca Nevins he had been reading and re-reading for the last 3 hours. He shut it carefully, sliding it beneath some other reports on his desk.

"Come in." When Calleigh entered, she saw her boss sitting at his desk, elbows resting on it, chin on his clasped hands. She didn't have to be a CSI to miss the dark circles under his eyes, the sadness lingering in those eyes, though he had hid it well during the shift today.

"Hi,Horatio. I didn't think you'd still be here." She stopped in front of his desk.

"I could say the same for you, Ma'am." Horatio said softly, the hint of a smile on his face before it disappeared, his mouth set in a grim line once more.

After a moment's hesitation, she sat down.

"Erik and I wanted to follow up a few things about the bomb that killed Rebecca. It got a little later than we thought. I figured you wouldn't mind, but if the overtime's a problem, we can take it off next week."

"Not a problem, Calleigh." Horatio said softly, reaching for the report in her hands. "I appreciate the extra work you and Erik put it on this. You didn't have to."

"Ryan stayed for a while too. We know she was," Calleigh hesitated a moment, searching for the correct word, "a friend." She finished. Horatio nodded solemnly, images of Rebecca on Alexx's table fresh in his mind.

"Find anything interesting?" Horatio asked, toying with the edges of the folder, but unwilling to open it. Calleigh looked at her boss and decided now was not the time to delve into the details of the explosion.

"A few things, possibly something we can follow up on tomorrow. I figured you'd want to meet tomorrow morning anyway and we can go over it with fresh eyes and some fresh coffee." Horatio smiled tiredly.

"You're right, Calleigh. It has gotten late." He stopped abruptly and leaned back in his chair.

"Then, I think it's time we all went home, you included Horatio." When he didn't answer, she leaned forward. "Do you want to talk about her, Horatio?" He looked at his CSI quickly, seeing nothing but understanding and compassion in her wide eyes.

"No, but thank you, Calleigh," he said quietly, before looking away from her.

"Okay, but I think it's time we all went home, Horatio. Let the night shift do their work." She stood and looked at him. "Do you remember when we worked the night shift, Horatio?"

'Yes, Calleigh," he smiled at her then, a genuine smile, the first she had seen all day. "It was good working with you and Erik and Tim and Meghan. I won't ever forget it."

"Neither will I," she smiled at him. "Though, I cannot to this day drink Erik's Cuban coffee. I drank way too much back then."

"How," Horatio asked hesitantly, wanting to know from a personal point of view, but not wanting to know from a bosses point of view, "are you and Erik?" Calleigh seemed to understand. Smiling at him she said,

"Good, I think. I'll say good-night now. See you tomorrow, although, I guess it will be tomorrow in a couple hours. Say hi to Emily for me."

"Good-night Calleigh." Horatio watched her leave and then glanced back at the papers on his desk. It had been a difficult day, with Rebecca being killed by a bomb this morning. Though she was an ex-girlfriend, they had remained friends, finding themselves working for the same side. Her death brought up old memories. Memories of a time when Tim Speedle's death had haunted him nightly, and Rebecca had helped him open up about it. With her help the nightmares had subsided, and he had managed to get through the psychological interview about that horrible day.

'What if there had been something from a case that he had missed, that had led to her death?' he thought wearily, wiping his hands over his face. He spun around in his chair, and looked out the glass walls of his office. The city lights of Miami twinkled and glowed before him, reminding him how late it was getting. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rebecca's face swam before him, and he opened his eyes quickly. His office was empty, of course. Mentally shaking himself, he turned off the computer and gathered up his keys. Emily was waiting for him at home. Once he was holding her in his arms, he could put this day out of his mind for a while. He had a wife who loved him and was carrying his child. They needed him too. Without a backward glance, he locked his office door, and swiftly headed for the exit.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(After 10:00 pm – May 27)**

Ghost stopped not more than 10 feet from the gate. Emily gave his leash a little tug, urging him to come with her. He refused to budge. Turning to look back at him, she saw he was staring out at the ocean, ears straight up, his nose raised to the wind. The moon was bright above them, bathing the beach in its bright glow. To her right, all was quiet. To her left, firelight danced in the distance, shadowy figures moving around it.

"Come on Ghost, this way," Emily gave a gentle tug to his leash once more, but her pet simply sat down and looked away from her.

"Come on, just a short walk." Still he refused to look at her.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me for going home without you." Emily pushed her hair out of her eyes in frustration. "I told you, next time, you can go, I promise." She knelt in front of him, rubbing his chin. "Hey, beautiful, I know you know something's up." He looked at her then. "Just because Horatio and I are having a baby doesn't mean I love you any less you know. You've got some time to get used to the idea. I suppose we'll have to turn my office into a nursery and there will be all kinds of new baby smells for you to learn about." Emily began scratching his muzzle, working her way up to his ears, "I know you don't know about babies, and I guess I don't really know much about them either. Unfortunately, they don't come with instructions or owner's manuals, so I'll guess we'll have to figure it out as we go along. But, I know you will be a wonderful protector and we'll all be one happy family, right?" Ghost regarded her solemnly, as if turning over her words in his mind. Deciding at last that his mistress was trying to explain why she was different to him, he showed her that he accepted her explanation with a quick slurp to her cheek.

"Good boy," Emily gave him a hug. "I'll still take you for walks and you can sleep with me on the bed when Horatio's not around. I'll just be moving a little slower, I guess." Standing up, she turned to head down the beach once more.

Horatio pulled into Emily's favorite coffee shop, relieved to see it was still open. He wanted to surprise her. She had stopped making faces every morning when she had her cup of decaffeinated coffee, but he knew she missed the iced coffees and lattes he used to bring home for her.

"Hey Lieutenant!" The young woman behind the counter smiled at him. "I haven't seen you in a while. Will it be the usual?"

"Hi Abby. Not tonight. My wife is, um, … trying to cut back on her caffeine. I wanted to surprise her with something cold, maybe without coffee? Anything you can recommend?"

Abby looked at him consideringly. "This IS a coffee shop, Lieutenant. However, I think I can whip something up for you."

He had just gotten back in the car, Emily's Vanilla Crème frappe carefully stowed in the drink carrier when his cell buzzed. He reached for it, thinking it might be Em.

"Hello."  
"Horatio?" The voice wasn't his wife's, but he did recognize it.

"Willow. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm still in New York, Horatio. It's been more difficult to get away than I thought." He detected a bit of shakiness in her voice and Horatio's first instinct was to tell her to stay where she was, he would be there as soon as he could.

"Willow, if you need help, tell me what's wrong. I know people in New York. They could help you."

"NO!" Willow almost shouted, then seemed to calm somewhat. "No, it's allright Horatio. I can take care of it. I didn't want you to worry, that's all."

"Willow, I AM worried. You want my help, but I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He paused, then said softly, "You have to trust me Willow." For a moment he was afraid she'd break the connection, then she said softly,

"I want to trust you, Horatio. It's very late. I'll be in touch. I promise." With that the connection was broken and he sat there for several moments staring at the phone. Slowly, he put the car in drive and drove home thoughtfully.

Emily had finally managed to coax a reluctant Ghost a several yards down the beach. He stopped every time she had gone more than a few feet, looking from her then back in the direction they'd come.

"Ghost, what is it with you?" Her pet's odd behavior was making her nervous. Emily believed with every fiber of her being that the big dog would know if something was not right. Sensing that he had finally made his point, Ghost turned and began trotting back towards home. His mistress had no choice but to follow along.

Horatio pulled into the garage, very glad to be home. The clock on the dashboard of the car glowed 11:00. The house was dark when he let himself inside, save for the single light on over the kitchen sink. Enya was playing softly from Emily's ipod on the docking station and he thought she might be awake. That thought lifted his mood, and he moved quickly through the kitchen.

"Emily? Sweetheart?" He was passing by the patio doors when he realized that Ghost had not been out to greet him. His glance outside caught movement at the back gate. The fence cast shadows in the yard and he couldn't get a good view of the gate. Carefully taking his weapon from it's holster, he quickly slid the patio door open and slipped outside.

**(At the gate)**

Horatio's arm was at his side, weapon in hand. He was about to call out for the intruder to show himself, when Ghost materialized in the darkness, glowing brightly in the moonlight, his leash trailing behind him. Horatio, who had relaxed upon seeing Emily's pet, now tensed up again, realizing she wasn't close behind.

"Emily?!" His voice rang out in the night as he left the deck quickly.

Seeing his master was home, Ghost barked out a welcome "Woof", circling around Horatio as he tried to cross the yard.

Out on the beach, Emily had sent her pet through the gate, then turned to the task of emptying the beach sand from her shoes. That done, she had stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the cool sand squishing through her toes. She looked longingly down the beach, where the firelight still flickered and danced in the darkness. How wonderful it would be to go down and join the party, she thought with a sigh. She missed sitting around a fire on the beach, hearing the crackle of the flames, feeling the heat of the fire. A brief flash of her and Kevin, Josh and Tiffany, sitting around a campfire at Pigeon Lake along the Gunflint Trail caused her to stand stock still for a moment. The two couples had gone camping over Memorial Day weekend. The men had fished and Emily and Tiffany had hung around the campsite drinking coffee and playing cards.

"Emily?!" Horatio's voice startled her and she quickly slipped through the gate. Turning back from shutting it, she found herself face to face with her husband. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his hand tucking his weapon back in the holster he wore on his hip. Her eyes wide, she looked at him,

"Horatio, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Emily." His voice was tight and his mouth was set in a grim line. Horatio wasn't sure what he should feel. He was relieved that his wife was okay, but he was frustrated that she had yet again, dismissed his feelings for her safety. Rebecca's death fresh in his mind, he didn't find himself with an over-abundance of understanding at the moment.

The tension emanating off her husband was obvious. 'Uh, oh, I'm in big hot water,' Emily thought, mentally kicking herself for not paying closer attention to the time. They stood there, staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say without making the situation worse. Ghost had been standing just off to the side, head cocked to one side as he took in the tableau before him. It seemed obvious, even to him, that an intervention was called for, perhaps even a doggie intervention.

Trotting over to his mistress, he circled her legs, then wound himself around the red-haired man, leash trailing behind him. He repeated his figure 8 a few more times, trailing the leash over Emily's feet. The feel of Ghosts leash trailing over her bare feet finally got through to Emily, and she reached down, murmuring,

"Come here, Ghost." As she moved to unclip his collar, the big dog spun around happily, his rump connecting with the back of her legs. Taking her by surprise, Emily pitched forward and Horatio had no choice but to catch her.

Emily attempted to push herself away from her husband, nervously looking down where her pet sat, a pleased look on his face.

"Ghost, you are a very naughty boy." With a toss of his head, the big shepherd stretched out and flopped down, snuffling around the grass to see if anything interesting might be out this time of night. Holding Emily tightly, his hand in her hair at her nape, Horatio closed his eyes and slowly the frustration and fear left him, replaced with relief that she was safe. How long they stayed like that, Emily had no idea. She dared not move, sensing her husband's reaction wasn't completely due to her unauthorized trip out onto the beach.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday - June 1)**

"I guess it's you and me again, today, Ghost." Emily reached over and rubbed the big ears of her pet. A glance out the window revealed a partly cloudy day in Miami. She reached for her laptop on the night table. A glance at the Google start page showed a sun and cloud with rain.

"Well, there goes a lazy afternoon of sitting on the deck." Emily pushed her hair back from her forehead and leaned back against the headboard, scrolling down to her calendar.

"First day back to work with Jean, tomorrow. OB appointment on the 15th." She put a hand against her flat stomach. Though she wasn't "showing" as her grandmother liked to say, Emily had noticed some of her clothes not fitting quite as well as they used to. "I suppose I could go shopping," she told Ghost. For answer, he rolled over and laid his chin on her lap as best he could, worming it between her body and the laptop. Absently she scratched his muzzle, while she contemplated her day. She didn't really have many options, she thought glumly, remembering the incredible row they'd had on Friday morning.

Horatio hadn't said a word about her walk on the beach Thursday night, but she could tell he was not happy about it. However, something bigger was on his mind and he had let her off with nothing more than a "to be continued Emily," taking her hand and walking with her to the house. Once inside, she had offered to make him something for dinner, but he had refused, saying he wasn't hungry.

"Have you had dinner Em?" Not wanting to upset him further, she nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back. She was fairly certain had he known dinner had consisted of a peanut butter sandwich, he would have forced something further on her. While she enjoyed the cold drink he had brought her, Horatio had gone to change and take a shower.

"Emily, would you like anything else, before I turn in?" She had looked up from the Sanford novel she was reading, to find Horatio kneeling beside her, his blue eyes searching her face intently. His hair was damp from his shower, standing up where he had toweled it dry. He was ready for bed, wearing his usual pajama bottoms, his chest bare. She swallowed and laid her book down.

"No, I'm good, Horatio. I … I'll put Ghost out one more time and turn in myself."

"I'll do it, why don't you go get ready for bed?" He had almost smiled and as soon as he'd left the room, she'd scooted off the sofa. By the time her pet was back in the house and munching one of his favorite cookie bones, Emily was in bed. After turning out the light, he had leaned over to kiss her good-night and she had slid her hands up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Horatio, you're all knotted up here. I can get some oil and work out the kinks for you."

"Thank you, Emily, but I'll be fine. The hot shower did wonders. You and the baby need your rest." And with that he had settled her back against him and soon he was asleep. She had stayed as still as possible, silent tears falling down her face. Some time in the night he had left their bed, her hands searching for him found only empty space. She had waited for him for over an hour, finally falling into an uneasy sleep herself. When she had mentioned it to him in the morning, that had set off a terrible row.

**(At the Lab)**

Horatio had almost made it to his office without being stopped by any of his well-meaning CSI's. Almost being the definitive word. Alexx's voice rang out in the glass hallway from somewhere behind him and he walked just a bit faster throwing over his shoulder,

"Unless it's a matter of life and death, not now Alexx I'm busy." His hand was on the doorknob when it was covered by the very feminine hand of his medical examiner. He looked at her, his expression carefully neutral.

"It IS a matter of life and death, Horatio. Namely yours," she hissed at him.

"Alexx, now is not a good time," he bit out, his feelings too raw to discuss with anyone it seemed. Not Emily, not his friends.

"There is never going to be a good time Sugar," she told him, still refusing to budge. Unwilling to become any more fodder for the Lab rumor mill, Horatio motioned her inside with a nod of his head, saying,

"Five minutes Alexx, that's all I can give you."

"That's enough," she murmured, following him inside and shutting his door behind her.

**Went shopping at the mall. Will be back later this afternoon**. Emily sent her text message to her husband, then turned to her pet, waiting expectantly at the back door.

"Okay, Ghost, you've got to sit this one out. It's too warm to take you in the van. Wish me luck." With a quick pat on her pet's head, Emily gathered up her keys, bag, phone, water bottle and left the house.

"I wish my Mustang was here," she said aloud. The thought of taking the bus briefly entered her mind, but she dismissed it quickly. Given Horatio's state of mind these days, he would probably freak if he found out she was taking public transportation. And, given the way the last 4 days had gone, if she tried to hide something from him, he would find out. It was like a bad case of Murphy's Law. She backed the vehicle carefully out of the garage, stopping to slip on her sunglasses and connect her Ipod to the vehicles' audio system. Soon, "Girls In Their Summer Clothes" filled the van. Singing along with The Boss on the summery tune, Emily headed toward the mall, her spirits lifting at the thought of buying herself some maternity clothes.

Horatio dropped the envelopes he'd been carrying on his desk, then walked over to the wall of windows and stood staring unseeingly at the city before him. Alexx's voice was nearby, somewhere near his left shoulder.

"You aren't acting like a man who's had the best news he could possibly hope for, Horatio." She waited a moment, then asked, "Is everything all right with Emily?" He nodded, not looking at her.

"Okay, the baby?"

"As far as we know. Emily's first OB appointment is the 15th. I'm sure we'll find out more then." He still refused to look at her. Alexx hid a smile at his words. 'Poor Emily,' she thought, 'after one appointment with Horatio, she'd be wise to pick and choose which appointments Horatio accompanies her to.'

"It's Rebecca Nevins, isn't it." Not trusting his voice he nodded, still not looking at her.

"She was a friend, Horatio. At one time she meant more than that to you. It's not wrong to grieve for her. It's not being unfaithful to Emily. You can't just push your history together under a rug and pretend that part of your life never happened."

"It's more than that Alexx." Horatio was surprised that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

'Aha, now we're getting somewhere,' Alexx thought. Touching his shoulder lightly, she could feel the tension in him. "Go on, Horatio."

Closing his eyes, he was back in the jewelry store, his CSI Tim Speedle, shot, bleeding out on the floor. There was nothing Horatio could do. "It's Speedle, Alexx." His medical examiner's voice gradually penetrated the pain of the memory.

"I don't follow, Horatio."

He opened his eyes and turned to her, the sadness of the memory mirrored in the blue pools of his eyes. "I was having nightmares about that day Alexx, afterwards. Every night, I would wake up…" his voice trailed off.

"That's understandable, Horatio."

"It went on for months. Eventually, I got used to them, but they wouldn't go away. Rebecca and I began seeing each other. I … I had to tell her … about them." Alexx was beginning to get the picture of what had gone on. Running a hand through his hair in agitation, Horatio spoke quickly.

"She helped me. I wasn't haunted by them anymore, even after we broke up."

"And since the bombing?" Alexx asked, certain she knew what the answer would be.

His mouth set in a grim line, he said bleakly,

"The nightmares are back, Alexx. I'm afraid of waking Emily. I've not spent a whole night in our bed since. She's worried and upset, she shouldn't be in her condition."

"Here is your receipt, Miss, and our complimentary gift bag. Congratulations." The young clerk handed Emily the small bag of samples and coupons with her register receipt. "Return policy is on your receipt. Have a nice day." Murmuring her thanks, Emily gathered up the 3 shopping bags that contained her purchases and left the store, marveling that she had just bought a couple hundred dollars worth of maternity clothes. She felt almost giddy.

She could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee beans as she passed the Starbucks. Stopping in front of it, she looked longingly at the picture of the Iced Latte on their menu board.

"Oh, what the heck," she told herself. "After the last couple of days, I deserve one."

Once she got to the counter, however, she felt as if everyone were staring at her shopping bags, then at her. In a small voice, she ordered a small decaf iced coffee and an oatmeal raisin cookie. It was while she was sitting at the small café table, sipping her coffee and washing it down with the cookie, that she realized she was hungry. A glance at her phone showed her why. It was lunchtime. The thought of going back home and having a peanut butter sandwich with Ghost didn't hold it's usual appeal.

"I wish Grandma were here," she thought. Her thoughts turned back to Horatio. That something was bothering him was obvious. She wished she knew what it was. Every time she attempted to ask him about it, he clammed up and/or got mad. Maybe he would open up if they weren't home, alone. An idea was growing in her brain.

'I must be crazy,' she thought, 'that I'm even contemplating this. It must be the hormones, or the decaf.' Not giving herself a chance to talk herself out of it, Emily gathered up her shopping and, chewing on the ice from her coffee, quickly headed for the mall exit. A short time later, bags safely stowed in the compartments, she was pulling into the Visitor section of the parking lot at the Crime Lab.

Hands on her hips, Alexx looked at her friend. The guilt he was carrying was almost a physical thing, hunching his shoulders when he wasn't out in public.

"Horatio, you have to tell Emily about the nightmares. Her worrying about you is far worse for the baby than you waking her up in the night, ok?" He nodded, but she could tell he didn't really believe her. "Sugar, as much as you want to deal with this alone, you can't. Now, the last time it took someone who loved you to help you, it stands to reason it will work this time. Emily loves you. Talk to her and let her help you. Besides," she took his hands in hers, looking him in the eye and daring him to look away, "she and the baby are going to need you to be your strong and capable self, Lieutenant. I'll go now, my five minutes are up." Horatio turned and watched her leave his office. With a sigh, he sat down at his desk. She was right, of course.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday - June 1)**

Horatio reached for his cell phone. He read the text from Emily and decided against calling her just now. He would try catching up with her later. Right now, he needed to focus all his energies on catching Rebecca's killer. It would be the least he could do for her, he thought grimly, leaving his office and heading for Trace.

Emily flipped down the mirror on her visor and swiped at her hair, looking at her face critically. She looked a little pale. 'I really should wear some make up when I go out,' she thought, wishing she had something besides clear lip gloss in her purse. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

"Okay, here goes," she said to her reflection. Three minutes later she was walking through the glass doors of the Crime Lab, gripping her purse strap tightly as she moved toward the reception desk. It was busy, people coming and going, possibly out to lunch or on their way back. Emily kept a careful eye out for that Stetler character. Horatio had been adamant that she not speak to him and Emily would gladly do as he asked in this case.

"Hello. May I help you?" The woman behind the desk looked at Emily carefully. "Oh, Mrs. Caine, it's you! Is the Lieutenant expecting you?" The tongue-lashing she had received from her boss the last time his wife had dropped by, still fresh in her mind, Paula reached to page the Lieutenant at once.

The huge walls of glass and metal accents never failed to overwhelm Emily and she had to make an effort to focus on what Paula was saying.

"Oh, he's not expecting me. I was hoping to surprise him, if he's not busy," Emily stuttered, noting with relief that at least he was in the building according to the IN and OUT board on the wall.

"I'll just see where he is, Mrs. Caine," Paula said, intent on not letting the Lieutenant's wife out of her sight. If Stetler came lurking around, she was prepared to drag Emily behind the desk with her.

"Hey there, Emily! I heard a rumor you were back from the Great White North!" A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned, a warm smile lighting up her eyes.

"Eric! How are you? Yes, I'm back. It's not so white up there now."

"Any luck getting H to let you bring the Mustang back to Miami?" Emily made a face and the CSI grinned.

"Oh, Eric, I don't think I'll ever get that car to Miami. Unless," she looked at him, her face lighting up, "I can find someone to drive it down for me. Are you looking for a change in scenery any time soon?" she asked hopefully. Eric laughed and held up his hands.

"Whoa, Emily, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I bring that car back and who knows what H'll do to me. Probably give me months of cases with floaters!" Emily grinned back at him.

"Ok, but if you want to live dangerously, the offer is always there." Paula interrupted them then, saying she had paged Horatio, but he wasn't answering.

"I just saw him in Layout. Were you meeting him, Em?"

"I was kind of in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. I was hoping I could convince him to go to lunch with me," she finished softly. Eric wished Calleigh would walk by. For once, he would welcome her observations about the bosses' personal life. Horatio had seemed kind of down lately, though it may be due to Rebecca's death. On the other hand, he'd bet a day's pay there was something more bothering his friend. Turning to Paula and reaching for the sign in sheet, Eric said,

"Let's get you signed in, Em. Why don't you come with me and we'll see what H is up to."

"That would be wonderful, Eric," Emily said, relieved.

Horatio had spread out all the pieces from the bomb that Ryan and Eric had collected. He knew about bombs, spending a few years on the Miami Bomb Squad, and he intended to put all that knowledge and training to use now. His cell buzzed and he reached for it, not looking away from the bits and pieces of metal and plastic spread out on the table.

"Yeah, Eric, what do you have?"

"Hey H! Where are you?"

"I'm in Layout. " That was as far as he got.

"I'm on my way there now. I've got something for you." Eric looked at Emily and they shared a wink and a smile.

Emily walked close to Eric, glad that she had run into him. She wasn't sure how her husband would react to her unscheduled visit, but he couldn't very well throw her out with his CSI standing there.

Horatio had gone back to studying the fragments spread out on the table before him. Normally, this step would be in the more than capable hands, and eyes, of his CSI's. This time, however, Horatio needed to be hands on, not because he doubted the abilities of his team, but because his conscience wouldn't let him stay away. Concentrating on the pieces of plastic and metal before him helped push the image of Rebecca's body from his mind, and the painful memories that it stirred up.

Emily and Eric stopped just outside Layout. He had his hand up to rap his knuckles lightly on the door, when a glance at the woman beside him caused him to stop. Emily stood still, watching Horatio at work. He wore his white lab coat over his suit, making him look so very, scientific, she thought with a small smile. Her fingers itched to gently move the hair that had fallen over his forehead while he worked, smoothing the frown lines from his face while she was at it. For once, the scene before her didn't intimidate, but she recognized that Horatio was in his element here, perfectly at home and as comfortable in the lab as when he was out at a Crime Scene. Eric looked from Emily to his boss, sensing that something was different this time.

Horatio looked up, feeling he was being watched. To his surprise, he saw Emily outside with Eric. The younger man grinned as Horatio quickly headed toward the door, pulling his latex gloves off as he rounded the table. Hoping he was showing an ease he was far from feeling at the sight of his newly pregnant wife at his place of work, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Hey H! Look who I found wandering the halls." Beside him, he heard Emily giggle.

"Eric, I wasn't exactly wandering the halls, - yet. But if I ever get separated from either of you in here, you may have to put out an all points bulletin on me, because I have no doubt I'll be completely lost." Horatio smiled at her words, but Eric noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. Hastily, he assured his boss,

"Don't worry H. Stetler has not so much as even peaked around a corner at Emily since she's walked through the doors."

"Thank you Eric," Horatio said mildly, his eyes never leaving his wife's face. "Everything all right, Em?" he asked equally mildly, his tone giving away nothing of the unease he was feeling. Emily didn't miss the question in his eyes, asking silently if the reason for her visit was due to the child she was carrying.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Emily tried to reassure him.

"Everything is fine, Horatio," she told him, her eyes widening to assure him. "I was … in the neighborhood, and I was hungry and it's lunch time. I thought, if you haven't eaten, we could go out for lunch?" Eric looked from his boss to the woman beside him, absolutely sure now something was up with the couple. He just couldn't put his finger on it, exactly. He said good-bye to Emily, and promised to catch up with Horatio later in the afternoon. Walking down the hall, he wondered if he dared let Calleigh and Alexx in on it. On the one hand, they would get to the bottom of whatever was going on, but did he really want to put Horatio through their well-meaning, but nosy, third-degree?

Spotting Ryan approaching, Horatio beckoned him over.

"Mr. Wolfe, would you mind keeping Emily company for a moment while I finish up, here?" Without giving his CSI a chance to say no, Horatio ducked back inside Layout, murmuring under his breath to Emily that he would be right back. She watched him go, then once he was out of sight, turned to the obviously uncomfortable CSI standing beside her.

"Hi Ryan. Sorry you have to be my babysitter. But on the positive side, I haven't seen hide nor hair of that Stetler character. To be perfectly honest, I'm kind of scared of him."

"Me too, Emily." Ryan ran his hand over his hair. "How's your dog?" he asked awkwardly, for lack of something else to say.

"Good, he hasn't run amuck in any Crime Lab's lately." Emily saw how Ryan's mouth dropped and she quickly tried to explain, "That's a joke Ryan. I keep Ghost on a pretty short leash these days, so he doesn't get in trouble. I think he's managed to get in more mischief here in Miami in 3 months than he ever did in Minnesota." They were discussing the relatively safe subject of the weather when Horatio appeared five minutes later.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. I appreciate it. I hope we haven't kept you from something important."

"No," Ryan said quickly, already beginning to be on his way. "Nice to see you again Emily." Her answering,

"Likewise, Ryan," fell on empty space as Ryan disappeared down the hall.

"Is he always so jumpy?" she wondered aloud, as Horatio guided her toward his office, his hand warm against the small of her back.

"He's an excellent CSI," was all Horatio said, wanting to get his wife to his office before they ran into any more of his colleagues. Though he appeared perfectly at ease, Emily thought she detected a tension in her husband. She peeped at him from the corner of her eyes, but he was giving nothing away.

Once they were safely in his office, Horatio offered her a seat and then leaned against his desk, arms folded as he carefully looked her over.

"Why are you here, Emily?"

"I told you, Horatio. I'm," she stopped and smiled. "Make that, **we're**, hungry Horatio, and I didn't really want to go home and have a peanut butter sandwich with Ghost." She swallowed when he didn't seem like he was buying her reason for her appearance at his work. "Really, Horatio, I … I didn't want to be alone and I … thought maybe you could get away, for even 20 minutes. I could grab a sandwich from the deli on the corner and we could go sit at the park. Besides," Emily decided she might as well go for broke, "I'm worried about you." His eyebrows rose at her words. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, Emily stood and took the one step that brought her next to him. He didn't move, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, Emily reached for him, smoothing the lines from the corners of his face. As her hands slid over his shoulders to tangle her fingers in the hair at his nape, Horatio asked huskily,

"Is that why you came to the Lab, Emily? Because you're worried about me?"

"Yes, Horatio," she murmured, her fingers stroking his nape. "I … I haven't been able to talk to you at home. I thought maybe you would feel more comfortable here, or … we could go somewhere else." Horatio was touched by Emily's thoughtfulness. Slowly, he put his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I know you don't like coming to the Lab, Em. Are you sure you're ok? And the baby?"

"As far as I know, Horatio. I don't feel any different than I've felt any other day. I'm just really, really worried about you. I guess I'm willing to set foot in the lion's den if it means I can help you, lover."

"Oh, Em," Horatio closed his eyes and hugged her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Relieved that he seemed to be accepting her explanation, Emily snuggled close to him and whispered,

"I love you, Horatio."

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday - June 1)**

"Mmmm, this is so nice, I could stay here all day," Emily murmured. Carefully, Horatio lifted her face from where she had it pressed against him, his thumb gently brushing her lips. He watched as her lashes slowly swept up and he found himself looking into the hazel depths of her eyes. Those eyes were shining with love and tinged with worry around the edges. Horatio found himself wanting to kiss her, reassure her that she didn't need to worry about him, he could handle it. She needed to focus all her energies on their child she was carrying.

"I want to kiss you Emily," he murmured, "would that be all right with you?"

"Of … of course, Horatio," Emily swallowed, her eyes never leaving his as he slowly dipped his head closer, "you don't have to ask you know," she added breathlessly. He stopped, his eyes searching hers.

"I … I don't know how you're feeling Emily. The baby could be making you feel sick," he got no further as Emily smiled, her hands drawing his head down the rest of the way until their lips met. Against his mouth, she murmured,

"I'm feeling like it's been ages since my husband kissed me properly." Emily felt him smile, then his lips were lightly brushing against hers, his hands turning her, so he could take her face in his hands. Emily's mouth opened beneath the persuasive pressure of his and she felt as if her legs might give out. Horatio must have felt her sag against him, because he lifted his mouth from hers, his eyes intensely blue as they scrutinized her face.

"Emily, are you all right?" Horatio's voice was gentle, his fingers stroking her face, her neck. Before she could answer, Emily's stomach growled loudly. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she tried to hide her face against him. He wouldn't let her though, his blue eyes beginning to lose the worry that he hadn't been able to hide.

"Why don't we go find you some lunch, Em? Remember where we left off here, hmmm?" he asked softly, his eyes looking intensely into hers. She nodded, eyes wide.

"This is wonderful, Horatio!" Emily smiled, her dimple deepening in her cheek, as she looked around. They were sitting outside on the small patio of a quiet outdoor café. Emily never ceased to be amazed by the people who knew her husband. The owner of the café personally took them to their table.

"Here you are, Lieutenant, your favorite table. The usual for you?"

"Yes, Mr. Sanchez."

"And for the lovely Mrs. Caine may I suggest our spinach salad with jerked chicken and avocado. My wife will make it special for you! She sends out her love, Lieutenant." Emily watched as her husband's cheeks reddened slightly and the man beamed at them both before he turned and disappeared inside the café. Taking a sip of her ice water and lime, Emily looked at Horatio once more. The ocean breeze had blown some of his hair across his forehead, giving him that almost-boyish look when he smiled.

"You must come here often, Lieutenant," she teased, "to have a usual." Horatio shrugged his shoulders, his fingers fiddling with the silverware.

"I like to stop in now and then."

"Mr. Sanchez's wife is the chef?"

"Yes." He hesitated, then leaned forward. "Five years ago, the Sanchez's were targeted by an immigrant hate group. Luckily they escaped serious injury, but their café was badly damaged. Eric organized a group from the Crime Lab to help get it up and running again." Emily suspected Horatio was downplaying his own role in the whole situation, but she let it go. That was one of the things she loved about him. Nibbling on one of the crusty rolls that had appeared on the table in a basket, Emily wondered how to bring up the subject of what had been keeping her husband up at night. Horatio beat her to it.

"I didn't want to worry you, Emily," Horatio's gaze slid away from hers. She sat up a little bit straighter and reached for his hand across the table.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday - June 1)**

Horatio looked down at the table, where Emily's slim hand was covering his.

"Well, it didn't work so well, Horatio. I AM worried. And who knows what my imagination will conjure up when you leave our bed in the middle of the night. For all I know, you and Ghost are rendezvousing on the beach with that cute little blonde and her Golden Doodle that moved in at the end of the block!" Horatio was taken by surprise and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm teasing, Horatio!" Emily said quickly and squeezed her husbands' fingers. "But if you don't let me in on what's bothering you, I really don't know what to think."

"You have nothing to worry about, Em. It's nothing like that," Horatio said earnestly, then his gaze slid away from hers once more.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Emily let go of his hand and sat back in her chair, once more tearing small pieces off the crusty bread and popping them in her mouth.

"I won't let it bother you again, Em. It… it's enough to know that you're concerned about me."

"When I was ten, I stayed up all night waiting for Santa Claus." Her statement caught him by surprise and he looked at her suspiciously. Raising an eyebrow at her, he asked, "You're telling me this because…" Emily chewed and smiled.

"I caught Grandma putting my present from Santa under the tree. She tried to tell me she caught it when Santa dropped it down the chimney, but I wanted to know why he didn't bring it down himself. So, she explained that he was in a really big hurry and couldn't come down every single chimney in one night. I let her think she had me still believing, but I knew the truth." Giving his head a quick shake to one side as if to clear it, Horatio sighed and said softly,

"Okay, Em, you got me here. What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I can stay up all night and spy on you Lieutenant," she said with a smile. "And, I won't even have to peek through the keyhole of my bedroom door. So, whatever you're hiding from me during the night, I'm going to find out, eventually. Wouldn't it be better to just 'fess up now, because you won't win this one, you know." Horatio was unsure of what to say, but was saved from having to respond by the arrival of their food. Emily could feel the wave of relief from across the table. Once their waiter had left to refill their ice water, she looked at Horatio and grinned. She knew he heard her, "To be continued, Lieutenant," when she saw him smile before turning his attention to his food.

"Alexx, have you noticed anything different about Horatio and Emily?" The medical examiner didn't look up from her paperwork she was filling out.

"Now, Eric, you know I don't go for gossip!" He smiled and tried to explain.

"I _know you_ don't Alexx, I just wondered if maybe H had mentioned, in passing, anything…" he let the sentence trail off. She looked up then, looking pointedly at her friend.

"IF I did know anything, it would be in confidence and I cannot divulge that confidence." Eric smirked.

"I knew it! Thanks Alexx!" He left the morgue quickly, leaving Alexx to stare after him. "If he figures out that Emily is pregnant, then that boy is a darn good CSI," she muttered under her breath, before going back to her paperwork.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch, Horatio." Emily looked at him, wondering if he would kiss her in the parking lot of the Crime Lab.

"You're welcome, Em. It was nice to get away from work for a bit. I'll … try to be home earlier tonight, but I can't promise anything. I'll call you later."

"Okay, but remember what I said, Lieutenant. If I can wait out Santa, you don't have a chance," she smirked up at him. Horatio took a step closer. She could feel the door of her van at her back, and the heat of his body in front of her. Gently, he tucked some of the stray strands that the ocean breeze had teased out of the clip behind her ear.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, Emily?" he murmured, bending closer. "I'll bring home dinner, we can put some Sinatra on and have a quiet night, just the two of us?"

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful. I have a request though,"

"Yes?"

"Would you bring me one of those heavenly drinks like the other night? It almost makes me forget that it doesn't have coffee in it!"

"Of course, Sweetheart. Now," he helped her into her van, "off you go. I'll call you later." Not trusting himself that he could give her a chaste kiss, Horatio settled for kissing her fingers, and watching as Emily blew him a kiss, before carefully backing the van out of the parking spot and heading home.

**(Tuesday –That evening)**

Ghost greeted Horatio at the door. The big white dog barked happily, bumping his head against Horatio's thigh.

"Whoa there, Ghost." Horatio set Emily's coffeeless concoction down on the counter, and set down the groceries he had picked up for their dinner.

Rubbing the dog's head, Horatio asked,

"Is Emily sleeping again?" As if he understood, Ghost woofed once, his brown eyes almost gold in the evening sunlight coming in through the patio doors.

"I'll go check on her." The house was silent and Horatio found Emily curled up on the daybed in her office, fast asleep. He wanted very much to wake her, kiss her, take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her. She and the baby needed their rest, he told himself sternly, so he settled for gently moving the hair off her face, his fingers stroking her cheek lightly. Emily murmured, but didn't wake up.

Ghost padded after him down the hall to the kitchen and watched solemnly as Horatio unpacked the bag of groceries. Salad greens, veggies, a loaf of crusty bread, spaghetti, and garlic. The last 2 items to come out of the bag caused his nose to quiver. He smelled meat – lovely large meatballs from the deli, all ready to soak in a tasty marinara sauce and a very large marrow bone. The red-haired man looked at him sternly.

"This is going in the freezer for later. It's kibbles for you now."

Horatio looked at the table with satisfaction. It was set for two, a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilling on ice while candles flickered in their glass holders. The wonderful aroma of marinara sauce and warm bread was wafting from the kitchen. A salad was ready and waiting in the fridge. Sinatra was crooning softly from the speakers. Glancing at the clock, Horatio saw that it was now going on 8:00. Dinner could wait another 15 minutes or so, he thought, regretting his decision to purge all the wine from the house when Emily came home from Minnesota. In the end, he decided on a short rest instead. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sank down on the sofa. It had been a difficult couple of days. Memories of people he cared about had been floating before his eyes like ethereal ghosts when he slept. Today, Rebecca's face had been before him, asking him why they had broken up, why he hadn't returned her messages and calls, why he hadn't found the person who had done this to her yet. Horatio suddenly felt exhausted.

'Maybe just a quick 5 minutes rest,' he thought and then he would wake Emily.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares)**

The nightmares always started the same:

_The sun was shining as he and Speedle walked towards the jewelry store. Horatio was intent on finding a little boy who had been kidnapped. The jewels used for ransom had turned out to be imitation and the boys' father had been murdered. Horatio was working against the clock on this one and his single goal was to find that little boy. Maybe he had been too focused on the child, he thought as a groan escaped him. Maybe, if he had been more aware of what was going on around him, Speedle would not have died on that floor._

Behind his closed eyes the ugly scene played out before him in slow motion. Horatio was powerless to stop it and when he tried, it slowed even more.

_From the corner of his eye, Horatio saw movement and he called out._

"_Speed!" Horatio drew his weapon, brandishing it as Speedle did the same. Shots rang out from the back of the store. Squeezing the trigger, Horatio took his shot – and nothing. His weapon wouldn't fire. He tried again and again it wouldn't fire. He looked up in time to see Speedle fire – and nothing. As the younger CSI's attention went to his weapon, a bullet ripped into him. Horatio watched in horror as his friend fell to the floor, an ugly puddle of red slowly oozing out from beneath him_.

Ghost sensed something was not right with the red-haired man who sat motionless on the sofa where Emily often rested. Pulling himself into a sitting position, the white shepherd's ears stood tall and turned left and right like radar. Ghost contemplated the situation from his vantage point in the hallway. Emily was beginning to stir and the red-haired man seemed very uneasy about something as he slept out in the living room.

Emily stretched and slowly began to wake up. As her eyes focused, she saw the light was fading as the sun began it's descent towards the ocean. Lying very still, she could hear Sinatra singing about the wee small hours. Horatio must be home, she thought happily. Driving home she had concluded the trip to the lab could be termed a success and she had high hopes for her husband to let her in on what had been bothering him. If he refused, she was prepared to stay up all night if necessary. Her nose wiggled like a shy rabbit.

"My favorite," she smiled to herself, her hand sliding down to her flat abdomen. She WAS hungry, and while she often felt nauseous during the day, she hadn't actually gotten sick. Eating made her feel better – for a little while. Slowly she pushed herself up and sat on the bed, her feet hanging over the side as she stretched and woke up.

'Funny, it's awfully quiet,' she thought. 'I wonder where Horatio is. Maybe he and Ghost went for a walk.'

Ghost heard his mistress wake up and slowly stood and stretched – first his front legs, then his back legs, ending with his tail. A quick shake to get everything loose again, and he felt ready to take care of his people.

_The image of Speedle lying on the ground slowly faded to be replaced by a warm, candle-lit room. Horatio was looking at his hands in surprise, Speedle's blood lingered on them still. He sensed someone else was in the room, but he saw only a shadowy figure in the background._

"_It's the same every time," he repeated softly, describing the scene that haunted him night after night._

"_You did everything you could, Horatio." A female voice echoed in his mind._

"_Why don't I believe that?" he asked sadly, turning his hands over and over. Slim hands suddenly covered his and he looked up to see Rebecca Nevins standing before him._

"_I should have been able to save him. It wasn't enough," he said sadly, "it's never enough." When he looked into her brown eyes, they were no longer the warm brown color he remembered, but empty black pools. He felt icy fingers clutching his._

"_Sir?" she asked mockingly, no longer the warm and caring voice of his memory._

"_Ma'am?" he asked in surprise, as the flesh fell away from her fingers revealing the snow white bones beneath. As Horatio pulled his hands away, he watched in horror as the bones fell one by one to the ground._

"_Rebecca?" Before his eyes, the woman he had known as a work colleague, friend, and lover, fell away to turn into nothing more than a pile of bones._

"_Is that all I am to you?" The mocking words bounced around and around in his head._

Horatio snapped awake, and looked around. The room was growing dark in the fading light, but everything was blessedly normal. He could just make out Ghosts's white silhouette in the hallway. With a sigh of relief, he leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees.

Ghost trotted into Emily's office, whining softly in greeting.

"Hey beautiful, I was wondering where you and Horatio had gotten to." At the sound of his master's name, the big white shepherd, whined again, bumping his head against her thigh.

"Easy there," Emily shushed him, taking both hands and beginning to rub his face. "Let me give you a face rub, then I'm going to wash up and change, if Horatio doesn't come looking for me." Once again Ghost tried to whine, but it was difficult when his mistress was scrunching his jowls up and rubbing his muzzle with her knuckles.

"There you go. I'll put you out after I get changed." Emily turned on the lamp beside the daybed and began rummaging through her shopping bags. Eventually, she found what she was searching for, and gathering it up, tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she was looking at herself critically in the full-length mirror in their bedroom. The dress she had splurged on was a lovely tie-dyed creation of greens and purples, with blue celtic knots scattered over the skirt. The neckline was plunging, ending in three tiny fabric covered buttons. At this point, the tie in the back pulled the dress tight across her front. Smoothing her hand down her front, she wondered if she was imagining that tiny bump where their baby was growing. The skirt fell to her ankles, with four slits that reached past her knees. It floated as she moved this way and that.

"What do you think, Ghost?" she asked her pet, where he sat quietly in the doorway. In answer, the big dog whined softly, and stood, beginning to back out of the doorway.

Horatio was staring at the floor, not seeing what was there. He was dozing again, his eyes refusing to stay open. But he was not to be left alone. Almost at once, the now familiar images of Rebecca began rolling through his mind. They started out innocently enough: Rebecca conferring with him over a case as they shared a smile over their secret at work; Rebecca asking him to dinner at her place; Rebecca wrapped in his arms after they had made love, smiling up at him as she whispered how much she cared about him. And then, Rebecca the last two times he had seen her: lying lifeless on the ground, bits and pieces of metal protruding from her face and arms.

"No," the word was torn from him in anguish. Then she was on Alexx's table, a white sheet over her body, the tell-tale sutures of the autopsy visible above the top. As he looked at her sadly, trying to find the words to tell her how sorry he was, how he would find the person who did this to her, her eyes opened and once again they were empty black pools.

"You did this to me Horatio," the voice was as empty as the eyes. "If you had paid more attention to what was going on here in Miami and less attention to your wife in a state a thousand miles away, I wouldn't be dead. What makes you think you can protect her when the time comes? She'll be lying on this table just like me, with this necklace of stitches across her chest, covered in a sheet. Like Marisol, like me, like your mother." And slowly the image of Rebecca was replaced by Emily, eyes closed and lips blue.

"NO!" The single word was ripped from him and echoed throughout the house. Ghost entered the room at a gallop with Emily on his heels. She stopped short in the middle of the room. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Emily could make out Horatio hunched over on the sofa, his face covered by his hands. Ghost trotted right up to his master and sat down beside him. He looked at his mistress expectantly. Emily approached slowly, uncertain what was wrong. He was speaking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Kneeling in front of him, she touched him gently on the knee, feeling the shudders that were running through him.  
"Rebecca, Rebecca." Horatio seemed unaware of her presence, repeating the name, his voice filled with pain.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares)**

'Who is Rebecca?' Emily thought uneasily. A quick run through of names of friends and colleagues her husband had introduced her to in the time they'd been together revealed nothing close to the name Rebecca. 'Is she what has been keeping him up at night?' Emily wondered, as her eyes traveled over Horatio. He seemed unaware of her presence, caught in the grip of whatever demons had been stalking his dreams.

"Horatio? Horatio?" Her voice sounded small and uncertain. Beside his master, Ghost woofed once.

"I don't know what to do, Ghost," she told her pet, her hands hovering near her husband, but not sure how much she should touch him. The big white shepherd could feel the fear beginning to take hold of his mistress. He didn't know about humans, but when he had doggie nightmares, Emily would rub his ears and muzzle while talking to him quietly. Once he woke up, he would lick her face to say thank you. Sometimes, they would go out to the kitchen and he would get a Frosty Paws treat from the big cold box. Realizing he had to help Emily bring her red-haired man out of his own version of a doggie nightmare, Ghost stood and pushed his cold, wet and kind of mushy-feeling, nose into the side of Horatio's neck and smeared it back and forth.

Instinctively, Horatio's hand went up to push away whatever thing was touching him now. He didn't open his eyes, but at least, Emily was able to reach for his hands

"Horatio. Horatio, it's me. It's okay." Seeing her pet's attempts to wake Horatio had unlocked Emily from the temporary numbness that had seemed to take hold.

"Rebecca, so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rebecca." The guilt over her death held Horatio hostage to the nightmare that was haunting his sleep.

Her voice stronger now, Emily tried again.

"Horatio, Horatio. It's Emily. Come on lover. Everything is okay," she soothed, squeezing his fingers. "I'm okay. Ghost is here. He's worried about you too, you know."

Gone was the icy coldness of Rebecca's touch in his nightmare, replaced by the very real warmth of Emily's hands. Horatio slowly opened his eyes, unable at first to separate reality from the lingering nightmare that had held him.

"Rebecca? Rebecca, you're ok?" He sounded relieved. Emily sucked in her breath, at the same time feeling the suddenly almost hurtful grip of his fingers grasping hers.

"No, it's … Emily, Horatio." She wasn't entirely successful in keeping the hurt from her voice. "I'm here with you, Horatio. You're safe at home with me, Emily and Ghost is here." Emily could feel herself begin to babble and stopped, taking a deep calming breath.

Sensing that his master was coming around, Ghost quit rubbing his nose on him, settling for licking his ear instead.

As his eyes focused in the fading light, Horatio could make out the woman kneeling before him, her face hidden by a swath of her hair as she looked down at their clasped hands.

"Rebecca?" he asked again, his hand going to hesitantly push the hair back from her face. As Emily felt Horatio tuck her hair behind her ear in that oh-so-familiar gesture, she glanced up and found herself looking into his blue eyes.

"No, it's Emily, Horatio. I … I don't know who Rebecca is. She's not here."

Rebecca's face slowly faded from his vision, replaced by Emily's lovely face, her eyes wide with worry as she looked at him.

"Emily?" His voice was soft, still a bit uncertain. With a sigh of relief, Emily bent her head and kissed his hand. Looking up at him once more, she said,

"Yes, Horatio. It's Emily." She could feel him stroking her hair.

"Emily." The realization of what had happened was dawning on him. Emily felt the tension in her husband, and though she was still not sure who Rebecca was and how she fit into Horatio's life, she needed to reassure him that the nightmare was over, for now and she would be there for him.

"Stop Ghost, good boy." The big dog obediently stopped licking his master's ear. Emily stood and gave her pet a quick pat on the head. "Thank you," she whispered to him, rubbing his ears. "I'll get you a treat when I know Horatio is going to be ok." Ghost gave a toss of his head to show he understood, then headed towards the kitchen to get a big drink of water. Emily watched as her pet disappeared into the almost darkness of the dining room on his way to the kitchen. Her gaze returning to Horatio, she turned the lamp beside the sofa to low and sat down beside her silent husband.

Sitting beside him, she very carefully put her arm around him, whispering,

"Lean on me for a while Horatio." When he looked at her in the lamplight, she could see the turmoil in those blue eyes.

"You don't have to explain it now, Horatio, unless you want to. Relax with me here lover." He nodded and gave in to her then. Leaning against her, his bright head resting on her chest, Emily settled herself into the corner of the sofa so she could take his weight as he lay against her. As she hugged him to her, rubbing her cheek against his red hair, Emily whispered,

"It's okay, Horatio. It's going to be okay, lover." She heard him murmur something incoherent, his lips warm against her bare skin.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares)**

Horatio lay in Emily's arms, listening to the beat of her heart somewhere near his ear, inhaling the orange-vanilla fragrance of her lotion.

'It would be so easy,' he thought tiredly, to go to sleep here, in Emily's arms and not wake up until the clock went off in the morning. Her hands were stroking him soothingly, and he felt the warmth of her voice settle on him like a blanket.

"It's okay now Horatio. Go back to sleep if you want to."

"Just a little while," he murmured reluctantly. "You and the baby need to eat, and get your rest."

"True," Emily rubbed her cheek against his hair again. "But, at the moment Lieutenant, WE are content to be here with you." She felt him take a deep breath and then he was quiet again.

Ghost trotted in to see what was going on some fifteen minutes later. He found both his people dozing on the sofa. Carefully, he ran his nose over them, sniffing carefully for any sign of unrest. Nothing. He hated to wake them, but whatever yummy-smelling morsels were in the pan on the stove, were starting to smell not-so-yummy anymore. In fact, he was fairly certain that HE didn't want what was in the pan any longer either.

Emily moved her head back and forth, trying to escape her pet's cold, wet nose. With Horatio's weight on top of her, she didn't have much choice other than to tuck her shoulder into her neck and murmur,

"Stop it Ghost. I'll put you out in a little bit. I don't want to wake Horatio." Ghost backed up several feet and regarded his mistress, his eyes glowing gold in the lamplight. He woofed once, loudly, and slowly eased himself down on his haunches, his eyes never wavering from Emily.

"That's okay, Em. I'm awake." Horatio's voice startled her, and Emily glanced down to where he rested his head against her.

"I … hope Ghost didn't wake you, Horatio. You need your rest. I can put him out and we can go to bed early. I want to be with you tonight, lover. No more leaving our bed because you're afraid you'll wake me, agreed?" She finished sternly and felt his chest move against her as he laughed softly.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered, surprised by how easily the reply came to him. "I think," he paused, rolling to one side so she no longer had his weight on her, "what Ghost is trying to tell us, is that our dinner is burning."

"Oh!" Emily found herself looking into her husband's blue eyes. "Are you all right now?" she asked softly, dinner momentarily forgotten. Gone was the haunted look that had been there earlier. Now, she saw only a lingering sadness over someone he called Rebecca.

"I'll be all right, Emily." She heard the catch in his voice. "You saved me Sweetheart. Thank you."

Emily found herself blushing under his intense gaze.

"I was so afraid for you, Horatio. I … I wanted to help you."

"And you did Sweetheart, you did." His hand was stroking her cheek, and she turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm. Looking at him once more, she admitted,

"I've missed you so much Horatio. I don't understand what is going on. You were calling out for someone named Rebecca." She saw the cloud pass over his features in the lamplight and Emily quickly backpedaled.

"You don't have to explain to me, Horatio. I .. I know that … you wouldn't … she's not …" Taking a breath, she tried again, "I know she must be important to you, Horatio." He nodded solemnly, not missing the sadness in her wide, innocent eyes.

"She was, once, Emily. It's been years since she's been anything more than a colleague."

"Oh," Emily's voice was small, unsure how much more she wanted to know. Ghost saved her from making that decision, by barking sharply, his muzzle pointed in the air.

"I guess we better go see what's happened to our dinner," she murmured, her eyes never leaving Horatio's. He nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Thank you Emily. I love you very much, Sweetheart. That will never change."

"I love you too, Horatio," she said softly, reaching for him, bringing his face down to hers. Emily kissed him, her mouth opening beneath his with a soft sigh.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares)**

"It wasn't quite the dinner I had planned," Horatio smiled over his wine glass at Emily across the table.

"Mmmm, I would never have guessed Lieutenant," she teased him, sipping the sparkling grape juice he had poured for them. "You know I have a weakness for pasta in marinara sauce. Lucky for you Tony always gives us more than we need. Clever of you to freeze that last batch for just such an emergency." Emily set her glass down, and looked toward the kitchen. The counters were neat and tidy, no extra take-away boxes sitting out.

"No, you'll have to find something else to satisfy your sweet tooth tonight, Sweetheart."

Horatio's voice startled her and she quickly turned back to him. Those blue eyes were playful now, sparkling in the candlelight.

"I… How did you know what I was going to ask for?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "Maybe I was going to ask if you had saved any of the meatballs for Ghost's dinner." Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Or, maybe, I was looking to see if there was any more pasta left?" Leaning across the table, Horatio folded his hands on the table as he looked at his wife.

"Sweetheart, you've already eaten enough for three. Is there something you're not telling me?" His voice was serious, but his there was a teasing light in his eyes. Emily smiled, her dimple deepening in her cheek.

"No, Horatio, if we're having twins it will be as much of a surprise to me as it is to you!" Her husband looked stunned, but just for a moment.

"Let's let that one go for the time being, Emily. I, uh, I don't know if I'm ready to think in multiples, just yet."

"Horatio, are you SURE you don't have something sweet and creamy stashed out there?" Emily asked wistfully. Here was her opportunity to have her favorite dessert guilt-free and there wasn't any. She watched as her husband pushed back his chair and came around to her side of the table. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear,

"Tiramisu has espresso and rum in it my dear – those are off limits right now. However, I did pick up your Vanilla Crème you asked for earlier. I'll bring it in for you." Before Emily could make a sharp retort regarding the actual amount of caffeine and alcohol in her dessert, he had disappeared into the kitchen. After a moment, Emily gathered up their plates and followed him. He met her halfway, holding out a tall plastic cup.

"Why don't you take this and I'll do the clearing up, Em? You could go sit down and relax in the living room." Emily took the drink, and sipping it through the straw followed him into the kitchen.

"No, Horatio. I'd rather be out here with you. Besides, if 2 of us work on it, we'll get done faster."

She saw a shadow pass over her husband's rather handsome features.

"What did I say now?" she wondered. Rinsing and stacking their dinnerware, Horatio didn't look at her as he explained.

"I used to say that to Ray all the time when we were kids. He never wanted to help with the washing up, or cleaning our room. Sometimes, it worked, sometimes it didn't." They worked together in companionable silence.

Emily was watching Ghost run about the backyard, chasing the moths in the light from the house, when Horatio appeared at her side. Taking her hand, he asked softly,

"Emily?" and tilted his head toward the deck. "Come outside with me?" he questioned quietly.

Nodding, she took his hand and followed him outdoors. Horatio led her over to the swing and helped her get settled before taking a seat beside her. Gently, he set the swing to a smooth motion back and forth, his foot keeping the movement from becoming too slow or too fast. Emily sipped her drink and watched him. Ghost heard his people's footsteps on the deck and came trotting up to see what they were doing. The red-haired man HAD promised him a frozen marrow-bone treat.

"Stay with Emily, Ghost." The big dog obediently flopped down at his mistress's feet, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He watched Horatio disappear into the house, only to emerge moments later with the promised frozen treat.

"You earned this tonight, I think," he told the shepherd watching as the animal carefully lowered his prize to the deck floor and began licking it slowly, pushing it this way and that with his nose.

Once more, Horatio sat down, setting the swing in motion, looking out into the darkened yard. Emily watched Ghost with his bone, content to let Horatio take his time with what he felt he had to say to her.

"Emily," she looked up at his voice, intense and serious. Taking her hand, Horatio stroked her fingers, his eyes searching hers. "Emily, I should, no I want, to tell you what happened earlier, what's been happening, to keep me away from you at night." She swallowed and nodded, saying softly,

"Yes, Horatio?" wondering to herself if she really wanted to know, but realizing that her husband needed to get whatever had been haunting him off his chest.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares)**

"Six years ago," he began quietly, "I was working on a case, a little boy had been kidnapped, his father murdered by one of the kidnappers when he attempted to pay the ransom. In the course of our investigation and search for the boy," Horatio paused, swallowing as the memory came rushing back all too vividly. Emily squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

"Take your time Horatio, no rush." The swing swayed silently, and beneath her feet, the floorboards of the deck vibrated with the scrape of Ghost's teeth against his bone.

Looking down at their linked hands, Horatio closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, he looked at Emily once more, seeing the love and concern reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"We were at a jewelry store, to question the manager about the jewelry that had been used for the ransom. I had reason to believe the real stones had been switched with fakes. I saw a door open in the back of the store, and then everything went bad." Horatio's fingers were gripping hers tightly, and Emily was fairly certain she didn't want to hear what happened next.

"Guns were drawn, shots fired," his voice sounded far away. "I … I saw Speed look at his weapon, it didn't fire. Before I could get another shot off, I saw him go down…" Horatio stopped as Emily gasped at the sadness in her husband's eyes.

"I … I couldn't get to him right away. I saw two more men, more shots were fired. I finally got over to Speed. He was shot in the chest. I called for help. I told him to hang in there, help was on the way. I wanted to believe he was going to be ok. My hand was beneath his head, blood was coming out his mouth. And … then he was gone. I leaned down to listen for his heartbeat. Nothing." Horatio looked away, out into the darkness of the backyard. Emily was relieved that his attention was elsewhere. She needed a moment herself. It could have just as easily been Horatio lying on that floor, she thought, suddenly afraid she would now be the one with nightmares. If this was what was keeping him up at night, she wasn't surprised. Blinking her eyes furiously to keep back the tears, she said,

"Horatio, I'm sure you did everything you could. It wasn't your fault." He looked back at her then, his eyes haunted once more. She reached her free hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

It was quiet on the deck, except for the rhythmic scraping of Ghosts' teeth on his bone. The sound was familiar and oddly comforting. Horatio shook his head sadly before continuing.

"After Speedle's death, I had this dream, it was always the same. We were at the jewelry store, I saw the man in the back of the store with the gun. I draw my weapon, I brandish it. And… nothing. Nothing." Horatio drew a shuddering breath. Very gently, he took Emily's hands in his once more, his fingers stroking her wedding ring.

"I … I had it every night. I guess… I learned to live with it." She felt him shudder again. "Rebecca Nevins and I began seeing each other about 6 months later." Emily stiffened at the name, but Horatio didn't seem to notice. "One night we were together and… I confessed. I had never told anyone about it before." He looked into Emily's eyes. She bravely returned his gaze, but deep inside, she felt as if her heart were breaking. It was irrational, she knew, but it hurt to know that another woman had shared this very intimate part of his life, before her, and had helped him get over it. Horatio must have loved her very much, Emily reasoned. He had never mentioned her and the anguish in his voice earlier as he called her name must mean he still cared about her. She looked down at the floor of the deck where Ghost lay with his bone. He was holding it on end between his front paws, licking out the marrow with gusto.

"What… what happened Horatio?" Emily asked hesitantly. He shook his head once as if to clear it, then looked at her, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"What happened between you … and Rebecca?" she asked softly.

"We… had a difference of opinion." Horatio was beginning to realize that his wife was feeling uncomfortable with the subject of his former girlfriend, but he was at a loss to explain why. "Our paths still crossed professionally, Emily. We were on the same side, so to speak, so we had to be able to work together. There hasn't been anything intimate between us for a long time, if that's what you were thinking," he said gently.

"No, … no." Emily relaxed a little. "You sounded so worried … about her… earlier. I thought… you might still have … feelings for her." She looked away from him, feeling her face grow warm under his gaze.

"Rebecca was murdered last Friday." Emily's eyes went quickly back to Horatio, her hand going to her mouth.

"Ohhh." He saw the fright in her wide eyes and wished he could take back his words.

"It doesn't have to do with her relationship with me, Sweetheart," he said soothingly, mistaking her reaction. "I have reason to believe it had something to do with an internal case she was working on. That's why I've been late these last nights. I feel that … I owe it to her, to find out who set the bomb that went off next to her."

"Ohh," Emily said again weakly, closing her eyes. Now, she was sure she was going to be the one having nightmares.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Tuesday – Nightmares put to rest)**

"Emily, Emily, you have nothing to be scared of, Sweetheart," Horatio moved closer to his wife, his arm going around her comfortingly. "I know this sounds frightening to you." Emily nodded, snuggling against his solid warmth. "But you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Horatio's eyes were an intense blue and she nodded again, her hand coming to rest on his muscled thigh. Her fingers wandered restlessly as she sought for some way to explain to him that her fright was not for herself, but for him.

"Horatio, I'm more worried about you, lover."

"Me, why?" he sounded surprised.

"You've been having nightmares. Old ones and," she hesitated, "new ones, I'm guessing." He nodded, his eyes hooded as he looked at her. "When I came out to find you on the sofa earlier, you were calling out for Rebecca. You sounded so …" Emily searched for the word, "sad and in so much pain. I thought she must still mean something to you." Horatio shook his head no, soundlessly, words failing him. Touching his cheek gently, Emily murmured with a small sad, smile,

"It's okay, you know lover. It's hard to … let go sometimes." He nodded again, looking away from her. For long moments they stayed there as if frozen, the swing barely moving now.

The sound of the waves rolling onto the sand drifted onto the deck bourn along the gentle night breezes. It reminded Emily of their honeymoon. She smiled at Horatio, gently stroking the lines at the corners of his eyes, moving the bright hair off his forehead.

"What's the smile for, Sweetheart?" he asked huskily, reaching his hand out to take her fingers from where they rested on his thigh.

"Do you remember that afternoon we spent curled up on the sofa, watching the waves crashing and freezing on the rocks?" Emily asked softly.

"Of course, on our honeymoon," Horatio smiled to at the memory. His fingers stroked the wedding band on her finger. "Those few days we had to ourselves were some of the best of my life, Emily," he said, his voice intense, his eyes searching her face. Where was she going with this, he wondered.

"Horatio, I knew your job was dangerous when I married you." He was about to say something to play down the danger of his job, but was stopped by the quiet intensity in her hazel eyes.

"I understood that nothing would change when we married, and that was ok. I spent a whole night talking it over with Ghost, and I knew that I would rather have the honor of being your wife knowing that you could be …" Emily paused, unable to put into words her worst fear.

Hearing his name mentioned, Ghost stopped licking the last bits and pieces of marrow from his front paws and looked up at his mistress questioningly. She didn't appear to be looking at him. After a moment of regarding his two humans, the white shepherd tossed his head and went back to his clean-up.

Emily finally found the words she was looking for. "What I'm trying to say," she reached for his hands, holding them tightly, "is that I didn't want to not have you in my life because I was afraid." Her eyes searched his, looking for some sign that he understood.

"Most of the time, I'm able to convince myself you spend your days in the lab, pouring over fragments of a car wreck or reading DNA results to catch the bad guys. I know that you're relatively safe there and I can live with that." She smiled self-conciously. "I know it's being in denial, but that's how I cope. Either that, or run away, but as you know, my days of running away from you are over." she was relieved to see his lips twitch. Gaining confidence, she went on, "Hearing about Speedle and Rebecca, it's a harsh reminder of how dangerous your line of work really is. THAT's what I'm frightened of, lover. I just want you to come home to me each night."

Horatio's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Emily was uncomfortable with the aspects of his line of work – weapons, the Lab – but he didn't realize just how deeply she had struggled with it.

"I … would leave it all behind me," he hesitated, watching her carefully, "if you asked me."

"NO!" Emily sat up a little straighter. "I would NEVER ask you to do that!" Her vehemence caught him by surprise and Emily lowered her voice, her cheeks flushing self-conciously. "No, Horatio. Your work is important to you. I have no right to ask you to stop doing something you love any more than… than…" she stammered, "than I have a right to ask Ghost to stop chasing the chippies that are living under the deck!" Emily took a deep breath.

"I trust you Horatio. Accidents happen, but I know you won't take any unnecessary risks. And I can live with that, Lieutenant. Besides," Emily smiled shyly, "in roughly nine months, you'll have someone else that needs you to come home at night as well." She watched as Horatio blinked once, and looked away. Slipping her arms around him, Emily murmured,

"I think, Lieutenant, it's time we put this subject to bed." Horatio looked at his wife, his eyebrow rising as he felt her hands slip beneath his shirt. "I think getting you undressed would be a good place to start," Emily grinned as she felt her husband's hands cover hers.

"Let's go inside and talk about it Em. Are you sure you feel ok?"

"I feel more than ok Lieutenant," Emily said silkily, wriggling her hands from his grasp and pulling the shirt up over his head. She caught her breath at the sight of his tousled hair, letting the shirt drop on the deck floor, narrowly missing a relaxing Ghost.

"Much better," she sighed, bringing his bright head down to hers. Her lips against his, she murmured, "now, let me show you how I'm feeling, hmmm?"

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Wednesday, June 2)**

Emily stretched lazily and smiled. The clock beside the bed read 6:17 am. Judging by the sound of the shower running, Horatio was getting ready for work. She wiggled herself into a sitting position, keeping the blanket and sheet pulled up around her. The door opening a crack caught her attention and Emily saw a brown doggie nose sniff the air carefully.

"I see you Ghost. You can come in and say good morning." At the sound of his mistress's voice, the big shepherd opened the door wider with a toss of his muzzle and trotted into the bedroom, woofing happily. He lay his head on the bed for Emily to scratch, his brown eyes wide and liquid.

"You're on your own for a while today, you know, beautiful," she told him, scratching his ears affectionately. "I'm going back to work today."

"You don't have to work, Emily." Her head snapped up at the sound of her husband's voice. Horatio had finished his shower and had wandered in when he heard his wife talking.

"Good morning, Horatio," Emily smiled, drinking in the sight of him. Something about his hair all tousled and damp always gave her a tingly feeling and she wanted to run her fingers through it. The custom-tailored pants he wore emphasized his lean hips and without his shirt on, well, Emily wondered how he would feel about getting into the office just a little bit later than usual.

"Good morning, Em." He gave Ghost a pat on the head and gave the big dog a gentle nudge.

"My turn," he said, sitting down beside his wife.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked softly, taking her hands, his blue eyes searching her face.

"Wonderful," she answered, if not entirely truthfully. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, thank you Emily." Horatio leaned over and kissed her. "I have to believe having you in my arms all night kept my nightmares away."

**(A Little Later)**

"I'll see you tonight, Sweetheart." Horatio lingered in the doorway, his eyes on Emily.

"Is there something else you wanted to say, Lieutenant?" Emily asked barely disguising the sigh at the end of her question. At least, she noticed, he had the courtesy to blush.

"You're absolutely positive you are going in to the Bookstore on the bus?"

Looking at him levelly, her hands gripping her favorite coffee mug, Emily replied,

"Horatio, I NEED to do something and get out and be with people. I know I have my Braille work, but it's kind of a solitary gig. Ghost is wonderful company, however, he's not the best conversationalist, and if I'm to keep him in the manner to which he's accustomed, i.e., his favorite brand of treats and kibbles and a grooming every 6 weeks, I need to work."

Horatio tried to hide a smile.

"Emily, I think I can spare Kibbles and Blue Dog treats AND a grooming every 6 weeks from the household budget. I'm sure there will even be some left over for some marrow bones."

"Horatio, I'll be fine really. Actually, this will be for the best, you'll see. Jean is a friend and I'm sure she will be supportive if I need some time off or change my hours or whatever comes along. Besides," she added unthinkingly, grimacing on her mouthful of decaff, "it will be nice to have another woman to talk to about…." She left the sentence unfinished as she felt him tense up. With a sigh, she set her coffee mug down and went to where he stood. Putting her hands on his shoulders she looked him in the eyes and said, "I am fine, Horatio. Now, go… to … work!" She kissed him quickly, then gave him a gentle push towards the door.

"_Besides in roughly nine months, you'll have someone else that needs you to come home at night as well."_

Emily's words from the other night chased around and around in Horatio's mind. Normally, his morning drive in to the Crime Lab was a time for him to gear up for the coming day, focus on the work that was waiting for him and the team. He usually had no problem concentrating and generally looked forward to his morning commute. Not today – Emily's innocently spoken sentence, was heavy with meaning for Horatio. She had no way of knowing he had said almost the same thing to Raymond not long after Ray Jr. was born.

_Horatio had stopped by the house to see how Yelina and Ray Jr. were doing. The baby was barely 2 weeks old and he was hoping to see that Ray had settled down and was ready to be a father to his son._ It had not gone as planned, he remembered with a grimace, his hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Ray had opened the door to his knock, a look of relief flitting across his features for a moment.

"_Yelina is having a rest, but I was just going to get her up. Ray Jr. won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. She's done nothing but sleep and feed the baby since she got home from the hospital anyway." Ray had looked down at his son, whom he was holding almost at arm's length. The infant's face was red and his mouth was wide open, his tiny tongue quivering as he tried to communicate what he needed from his parent._

"_Don't bother her yet, Ray," Horatio had said easily, reaching for his nephew. "Why don't you give Ray Jr. to me for a few minutes? I'll hold him and you can gather up what we need to change him. Would Yelina have some milk pumped for him in a bottle, maybe? He might be hungry. Hello there little one," Horatio had said softly, gathering the infant close to him, motioning for the receiving blanket he'd noticed on the back of the chair. "We'll get you fixed up. No need to wake your mom now." Snuggled safely in the blanket and against the warmth of another human, Ray Jr. stopped crying, even opening his dark eyes for several moments to contemplate this uncle with the red hair who had been by to see him almost every other day since he had come into this world. Looking up, Horatio had seen a jealous light in his brother's eyes._

"_Another thing big brother seems to know how to do better than me and with my own son yet," Ray had said unkindly._ Horatio had let it go.

"_I've just had more practice Ray, with you. I was five when you were born and our mother let me help with you. I spent hours watching her care for you, that's all. It will get easier." He had finished encouragingly. "Spend some time with him, just holding him, watching him sleep. You'll be more comfortable around him soon enough." Ray had looked unconvinced. "It doesn't matter anyway, Horatio. I've got a new undercover assignment I'm starting next week. Yelina will have to manage on her own for a while." Looking over the infant, Horatio's eyebrow had gone up as he faced his brother. "Ray, you can't take the risks any more. Ray Jr. needs you to come home and be a father to him."_ Ray had almost sneered.

"_Yes Big Brother, so you've said. I need a smoke." And with that Raymond had gone outside without a backward glance. Horatio didn't mind, he never tired of watching his nephew, wondering how he would look as he grew, watching the tiny twitches of his mouth._

"_You are perfect, Ray Jr." he murmured, walking toward the window._

"_Yes, he is," Yelina's voice caught him by surprise. "You're a natural with children and babies, Horatio. Do you want children of your own?"_

"_Someday, Yelina," he had answered quietly, wondering if he would ever find enough peace to settle down and have a family of his own._

Horatio was brought back to the present by a rapping on the car window. It was Eric.

"Hey H! You ok in there?"

Opening the door Horatio said with a smile,

"Fine Eric, just fine."

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Wednesday, June 2)**

Emily gave her pet a final scratch behind the ears.

"Okay, Ghost, you know the rules. No barking or jumping at the window when the mailman walks by. It's not good for Horatio's image if it gets out that the mailman won't deliver to his place of residence. And no sleeping on our bed! I've convinced Horatio that you should be allowed on the sofa. I'll see you tonight! Wish me luck!" Ghost slurped his mistress's cheek when she bent down and gave a soft "Woof."

Taking a deep breath, Emily grabbed her bottle of water and headed out of the house and down the street to catch the bus.

Emily approached the **Book'n'Bean** slowly. The bus ride had been a different experience than she last remembered. While she didn't feel that she had "morning sickness" because she wasn't getting sick to her stomach, Emily was finding that some smells and the bouncing motion of the bus made her more than queasy. Add to that the tropical atmosphere of a Miami afternoon, and well, it was making her re-think her position on public transportation for the next eight months.

The quiet bookstore felt blissfully cool as she entered, the sleighbell on the door announcing her entrance. The dark-haired woman at the counter looked up at the sound, the standard greeting for customers dying on her lips when she saw her friend standing there.

"Em! It's great to see you! It's been AGES!" Jean jumped up and quickly rounded the counter. After giving Emily an enthusiastic hug, her friend held her at arms length, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"Did … did I grow another nose or something?" Emily asked breathlessly, trying unsuccessfully to quell the butterflies beginning their fluttering in her already queasy stomach.

"Noooo, but SOMETHING is different about you Emily Caine. Hmmmm…." Emily's hope at keeping her pregnancy a secret from her friend for a bit longer seemed doomed. Jean tilted her head to one side, looking at her friend critically.

"No travel mug with coffee in your hand, a bottle of water in your other hand." Jean let go of Emily and walked around her like she was a statue. "New outfit, little tie in the back of the loose top, and…" she leaned forward and peaked in her friend's tote bag, "…Crackers!" Emily groaned inwardly as she saw the dawning realization in her friend's eyes.

"You're pregnant, Emily!" Jean shouted and threw her arms around her friend in a bear hug.

"Yes, but we're trying to keep it quiet for the moment," Emily said weakly, unsuccessfully attempting to quiet her friend.

"Horatio must be over the moon!" Jean exclaimed, rattling on, "How are you feeling? You look good. Coffee hard to give up? I know decaf's awful. I just quit the caffeine cold turkey those nine months. When are you due? Do you want a boy or girl? Your grandmother must be thrilled!"

"I think, I'll go put my stuff away and get clocked in Jean," Emily murmured, edging slowly toward the back of the store.

"Okay, Emily. Take your time. Buzz me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jean."

Emily fled to the small office, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it for several moments.

"When will I start to enjoy this?" she wondered, her hand sliding down to her stomach. She was afraid, but she would never admit it, except maybe to Ghost. Emily had come to that realization this morning, while getting ready for work. She would feel much more confident once she had seen the doctor on the 15th. If something were to happen to the baby … she didn't even want to think how she would deal with losing the baby and then having to tell everyone… Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to hear Horatio's voice. Reaching for her phone, Emily hoped he wasn't in the field or in a meeting.

Horatio was the Lab, carefully going over Rebecca's blouse with a powerful magnifying glass. The fragments from the car had yielded a small lead, a powder consisting of coffee beans and crushed shells. While Eric and Calleigh were investigating that lead, he had decided to go back and look for anything they might have missed on Rebecca's clothing.

"_Hey, H, you don't need to go over those," Eric had said when Horatio had announced his intentions. "I mean, I agree, it's good to have a second pair of eyes, but YOU don't have to do it. I think Ryan or Natalia have time." Though he understood Eric's concern and appreciated it, Horatio had motioned no._

"_I'll do it, Eric. Call me if you and Calleigh find anything." After a worried glance at his friend, the younger CSI nodded._

"_Will do," and set off to find Calleigh._

When his phone buzzed, Horatio expected it to be Eric. He was surprised to see that it was Emily and he quickly answered.

"Emily!" He wasn't able to completely hide the question in his voice. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Horatio." Emily was relieved he picked up, but now she was unsure what to say without causing him to jump in the Department Hummer and come blazing down to the bookstore with lights and sirens going.

"Everything ok, Sweetheart?" Horatio managed to keep his voice mild.

"Yes, … yes." Emily's voice was stronger. "I wanted to let you know I'm safely at work. You'll be here tonight to pick me up?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. I'll see you tonight at 8:00."

"Good." Emily sighed, feeling better. "I … I better get to work. I love you, Horatio."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Horatio heard her click off. He was wondering what caused her to call, when his phone beeped again. This time it was Eric.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 2 – that evening)**

For what seemed like the fifth time in as many minutes, Emily checked the time on the screen on the computer that served as the **Book'n'Bean**'s cash register. 7:53 pm.

"Seven more minutes," Emily murmured under her breath, uncapping the bottle of water she kept stashed beneath the counter.

"I've finished sweeping up and I cleaned the coffee station, Emily." Sally appeared at Emily's left. "I'll just shelve this last stack of books that I collected laying about, if you don't have anything else?" Emily nodded, a tired smile crossing her face.

"Thanks, Sally. I haven't been away from this place all that long, yet all day, I've felt like I've been forgetting half of what I'm supposed to do. If I miss something, you would let me know? I'd hate for anything bad to happen because I screwed up."

"Don't worry about it Emily. Jean herself has said as long as we put the cash in the safe, unplug the coffee station and set the alarm, we're okay. Oh, and I DID unplug the coffee station," she told Emily.

"Great. Then I only have to remember the combination to the safe and the alarm code!" Emily was about to say she would take the drawer back to the office to count it down and put it in the safe when the sleighbells jingled on the door. Glancing at the time, Emily saw it was 7:57.

"We're almost ready to close. May I help you find something?" Emily was hurrying around the counter, intent on getting the late shopper in and out in 3 minutes.

"I think I found what I was looking for," a familiar voice said softly, as Horatio put his hands out to steady his wife as she barreled around the corner of the bookshelf filled with summer reading for children and teens.

"OH! Horatio!" Emily's smile was wide and it was all she could do not to wrap her arms around him, lay her head on his chest and ask him to take her home right now.

"I hope I'm not too early?" he said, smiling, but concern was beginning to color his blue eyes as he saw how pale Emily's face had become. "Are you ok, Sweetheart?" he asked softly, leaning down so only she could hear. Emily was saved by a response as Sally approached them.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you again. Congratulations, by the way!" When he seemed momentarily at a loss, Sally said quickly, "Emily didn't blab, Lieutenant. Jean figured it out."

"Say no more, Sally." Horatio smiled. "And thank you," he finished softly.

"I'll just go lock the doors and take the till back to the safe." Emily made a conscious effort to move away from her husband.

"You can finish up in the office, Emily. I'll lock the doors and keep Sally company until you're ready."

"Ok." Emily grabbed the drawer and her bottle of water and walked as quickly as she could to the office.

Ten minutes later, Emily was setting the alarm. Horatio insisted on walking Sally to her car, his hand holding Emily's tightly. After waving good-bye to the younger woman, they headed across the street to Horatio's car. With a sigh, Emily sank down into the front seat, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back. She didn't see the thoughtful look in her husband gave her before putting the car in gear and heading for home.

"Hey Sweetheart, we're home." Emily felt the light brush of Horatio's hands as he undid her seatbelt. She opened her eyes slowly only to find herself looking into the brilliant blue of his.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she murmured, unable to look away. "I was just going to close my eyes for a minute."

"No worries Emily. I'll just go open the door and let Ghost out, then I'll come back for you." She watched him as he disappeared inside the house, wondering what he meant. She might as well gather up her things and get out of the car, she thought tiredly. Emily hadn't gotten more than two steps from the car when Horatio came hurrying over.

"Emily!" Horatio's voice was sharper than he intended, but he was worried about her. She looked just about all in and he was afraid she might collapse where she stood. Her eyes were large in her pale face, watching as he took her tote bag from her.

"I'm going to carry you, Sweetheart. Let me take care of you tonight, hmmm?" Emily nodded, wide-eyed, as he kissed her lightly, then swung her up in his arms.

**(June 5 – Saturday)**

Emily was lying on the chaise on the deck, sipping her cup of decaf as she waited for Ghost and Horatio to come back from their morning jog. She was reading the same page of her book for the fourth time when her cell buzzed. Glancing at it as she answered, Emily didn't recognize the number. She almost hung up.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously, setting her book face down on the deck.

"Hello, Emily?" a familiar voice asked. "I hope I'm not calling too early?"

"No, no, is that you Willow?" Emily found herself holding her breath waiting for the answer.

"Yes, Emily. I … I didn't want to bother Horatio. Are you sure it's ok?"

"Willow! We've been worried sick about you! Horatio wouldn't tell me what is going on, only that you had called him a couple of times and then nothing. He's been trying to get in touch with you!" Pausing to catch her breath, Emily wondered if Willow had hung up. And, she realized, she had just done to Willow what Horatio did to her when he was worried.

"Oh, gosh, Willow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to give you the third degree." Emily sank back in her lounger. There was no sound in her ear. "Willow, are you still there?"

"Yes," the other woman's voice sounded small, distant.

"Please, don't hang up, Willow. Really, I didn't mean to shout. A hazard of living with Horatio, I guess. I … We've just been so worried. Horatio mentioned you might be coming to visit. I hope you're still planning to come to Miami?" Emily took another sip of her now cold, decaff, more for something to do than any desire for the taste.

"I'm hoping to come for a visit, Emily. It's … it's taking longer to get out of New York than I'd anticipated." As her sister-in-law was speaking the hairs on the back of Emily's neck were beginning to stand up in warning. Something was not right.

"Horatio and I would really like to have you visit Willow. And Ghost too. You don't need to be afraid of him, you know. His bark is really worse than his bite." She gave a small laugh. "I don't want a little thing like that to keep you away from us."

"No, Emily. I'd like to make friends with Ghost." Willow hesitated again. "I saw that my bro… Horatio was involved in a big case in Miami. I didn't want to bother him."

"Willow, I think I can safely tell you that Horatio would drop everything if you needed him. And you can call him your brother, you know. I think he'd like that," Emily added quietly.

"Really?" For a moment, Willow's voice lost it's customary caution and Emily smiled in relief.

"Absolutely, for sure, for sure." Emily stirred her coffee with her finger, while she craned her neck to see if there was any sign of a red head above the fence on the beach.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Emily felt that something was not right in New York, but she didn't know her sister-in-law well enough to begin to guess what it was. She wished her husband would be back from his jog before Willow hung up. "You can talk to me if it's easier than talking to Horatio," she added. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm a good listener."

"Oh, Emily, I wish, I wish could tell you. I'm not really sure where to start and it's a long story and I don't want to dump all my problems on you." Willow's voice broke, but Emily felt she was beginning to win the woman over.

"Don't worry Willow." Emily set her cup down and wished Ghost were beside her so she could scratch his ears. It always helped her think. She settled for twisting the edge of her beach towel on the lounger around and around. "I was hoping you and I would become close when I found out you were Horatio's sister. I'm an only child, so I never got to experience having siblings."

"Me neither," Willow paused. "Emily, if I tell you something, will you promise to not tell Horatio?"

"That depends on what it is," Emily said, red flags going up in her mind's eye. "I won't keep something from him if it would hurt him … or you." She held her breath wondering if her sister-in-law would hang up or spill whatever was bothering her.

"My life is a train-wreck," Willow began. "I can't seem to put the past behind me."

"Your son?" Emily asked softly, her hand instinctively covering the place where the baby was growing inside her.

"Yes, he's a big part of it."

"I understand, Willow. I can't begin to imagine the pain you've been through." Emily swallowed back the lump that rose in her throat as she thought of Willow sitting alone with her young son, knowing that the child would die soon, trying to comfort him, and quite possibly, no one to comfort her. How would a soul ever recover from that she wondered.

"I thought maybe if I left New York for a while, I might be able to come to some sort of … peace," Willow was saying and Emily jumped as she realized she'd let her own thoughts get away from her.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like, Willow," Emily said warmly. "We have an extra room, and I would love to have some company when Horatio works late. And I would have someone to discuss Braille with. Are you working on anything now?"

"No, I … I haven't found anyone who will give me any work, now that the group I was working with disbanded. I would like to get back into it again."

"I heard Florida has a big one and I think they contract out. I'm not sure on the details, but I could look into it for you."

"You don't have to do that, Emily. But maybe, I could, when I come down?"

"Of course." In the background, Emily heard banging. "What is that, Willow?"

"Oh," her sister-in-law sounded distracted suddenly, "it's … it's the contractors. They're putting in new doors and … things." Now Emily thought she heard a man's voice yelling, but as she told Horatio later, she couldn't be sure. Whoever it was, Willow suddenly became very wary.

"I've got to go see what's up, Emily."

"I can wait, Willow. Or, let me call you back."

"NO! No, that's okay. I'll call you tonight, if that's ok?"

"Call me, Willow. Promise?"

"Yes, bye Emily." And the connection was lost. Emily was staring at her phone when Horatio and Ghost loped into the yard some five minutes later.

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 5 – Saturday)**

Once Emily stopped spluttering, she looked over to where her husband sat, watching her with narrowed blue eyes.

"Everything all right, Em?" he asked mildly, but the question in his voice told her he probably knew the answer was no. Stalling for time, she coughed once or twice more and leaned back in her chaise, closing her eyes. She heard the water bottle slosh as he took another drink. Breathing deeply Emily wondered if he'd believe she dosed off. He didn't.

"Who was that on the phone, Emily?"

'Uh-oh,' she thought, 'he was using her real name, not the shortened version or Sweetheart.' She opened one eye, just a bit, peeping at him from beneath her lashes. He was sitting on the top step of the deck, turning the bottle of water around and around in his hands. By every indication, he intended to wait her out. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and returned his steady gaze.

"It was Willow." She waited, holding her breath.

Horatio felt himself go still. He'd been trying to contact his sister for weeks. An on-going game of phone-tag had been the only result.

'Why had she called his wife?'

"Oh," he paused. "Everything okay with her?" he asked carefully, resisting the urge to reach for his own phone and hit the speed dial number for his sister.

"I… I'm not sure." Emily knew all too well her husbands' over-protective tendencies, but she could not dismiss her own uneasy feelings. Sitting up and straddling the chaise, she chose her words carefully, hoping to prevent him from bolting from the deck. Sitting up and straddling the chaise, she chose her words carefully, hoping to prevent him from bolting from the deck.

"She didn't want to bother you, that's why she called me, she said." Emily stopped, watching him. Other than turning the water bottle around in his hands, he remained still. Under her breath she muttered,

"Okaayy, so far so good." Her voice it's normal conversing tone, she went on. "Apparently she's been following the Miami news on the internet." Other than a nod of his head, Horatio said nothing. "Anyway, Willow mentioned wanting to come to Miami for a visit, but she's been having some difficulties in getting out of New York." This was all news to Emily, but, she suspected, Horatio had seen this coming. Leaning forward, Emily went on,

"Horatio, I tried to find out why she was still in New York. Something is wrong, I … I can feel it." She shrugged her shoulders giving a small self-deprecating laugh, "Not very scientific I know, but the hairs on the back of my neck went up like Ghost's when he used to see Josh walk up to the door at Grandma's."

"Go on, Em." Horatio's voice was quiet.

"Well, there's not much more. She just said it was a long story and…" Emily searched her mind, trying to remember the other woman's words, "she didn't know where to start and … she didn't want to dump all her problems on me!" she finished in a rush, before she forgot. Horaitio's eyes opened wider.

"And, then, I heard this pounding, banging really, in the background and she said something about home improvements I think, but I didn't really believe her."

"Why, Sweetheart?" Horatio had tensed, the bad feeling that had been growing in his subconscious with each day he hadn't heard from his sister, gripping him now with a new intensity.

"It sounded more like someone pounding their fists on a door, you know, not in any sort of rhythm you would use if you were hammering. And then, I thought I heard someone yelling, but, really Horatio, I could be wrong." Emily didn't want to alarm her husband unnecessarily, but she wasn't completely comfortable leaving out what she'd heard either.

"What else did she say, Em?" She heard the plastic of the bottle crumple in his hands and Emily reached for him, her hand going to his arm.

"Not much else, Horatio. Just that her life was a mess and she couldn't seem to put her past behind her." Horatio grimaced. THAT seemed to run in the family, he thought bleakly. He became aware Emily was speaking again.

"We talked a little bit about Braille. She hasn't had any transcribing work in New York, but there's an organization in Florida. She thought she would look into it when she was here. I'm sorry, Horatio, I can't remember much else. It sounds ridiculous but I think this baby is making me a scatterbrain."

"No worries, Sweetheart. You did great." He started to get up, then stopped. "Did she say anything about calling me?" Horatio wanted the question back as soon as it was out of his mouth. Emily's expression said it all as she took his hand in both of hers, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm sure she wants to talk to you Horatio. She's worried about you, too, you know. I asked her to promise me she would call me back tonight."

"Thank you Emily." Horatio said softly as he bent to kiss her lightly. "Enjoy the sun, I'll send Ghost out." He was already pulling away from her.

"Horatio!" Emily wasn't sure it would be a good idea to call Willow back immediately. He turned from the door. "What are you going to do?"

"I know a lot of people in New York Em." Horatio turned and went inside. Enough was enough. There was something wrong in New York and he needed to get an idea of what it was. Willow obviously was unable or too frightened to tell him, so he needed to find someone who could. And he knew just such a person. He was hoping New York detectives worked weekends too.

**(June 5 – Saturday)**

Emily glanced through the patio door for the fifth time in as many minutes. She could just make out her husband's tall frame as he paced to one side of the room and stood for a minute, before retracing his steps back. As she watched, he ran his hand through his hair, tousling even more than the wind had during his run on the beach with Ghost. As that same hand dropped to his waist, fingers drumming idly against his hip, Horatio turned away from the patio doors, his cell pressed against his ear.

Silently, Ghost offered his head to Emily, resting his chin on her leg as her hands reached for his large ears, scratching them and folding them down, letting them pop back up before repeating the action again and again.

"I wonder who he's on the phone with Ghost?" In answer the shepherd whined, his solemn eyes glowing gold in the sunlight. Not able to help herself, Emily looked once more through the glass door, unsure what she should do. In the end, she decided she would stay here with Ghost for the moment. She had no idea WHO was left in New York that Horatio would know, but he seemed determined to get to the bottom of his half-sister's strange behavior.

"Lieutenant Caine, it's good to hear from you." Mac Taylor's no-nonense voice came over the phone. "Congratulations on your marriage this past winter. I hope this phone call isn't about something work-related taking you away from your new bride?"

"No, and thank you Mac. I'll extend your well-wishes to Emily."

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 5 – Saturday)**

Emily glanced at her phone, noting the time. A quick peek towards the patio doors confirmed that Horatio was still on his phone. She sighed and dog-eared the page of her book that she had read and re-read and re-read. If asked, she doubted she could even explain what was printed on the pages. Her chaise scraped the deck as she struggled out of it, causing Ghost to lift his head from his paws. Gathering up her coffee cup, bottle of water, book, phone and towel, Emily just missed stepping on her pet's tail. Deciding he'd had enough of the sun as well, Ghost stood gracefully and met his mistress at the door.

Juggling the items in her hands, to find a free couple fingers, Emily looked down at her pet.

"This is one of those times I wish you had thumbs Ghost." For an answer, the big shepherd pushed his nose in the crack of the door as if to say,

"Well, I can open it the rest of the way if you can start it for me."

Mac Taylor sat at his desk in his office, listening as his friend and colleague in Miami quietly explained the situation, as far as he knew it, regarding a woman named Willow Westbrook.

"That's as much as I know for sure, Mac. I know it's not much to go on." Horatio paused. He would never divulge so much personal information to a colleague, but he felt he owed it to the New York detective.

"Of course, I'll look into it for you, Horatio."

Finally managing to get the door open a small crack, Ghost impatiently pushed it open further and quickly zipped through the opening, his nails clicking on the ceramic tile of the kitchen floor as he went for another drink of water.

"You know, Ghost, you're big enough, I should get you one of those service dog packs you wear on your back and you could help carry!" For an answer, Ghost flopped down on the floor, beside his empty water bowl. He watched as his mistress dumped her armload on the table, her eyes on the tall red-haired man still speaking at the little buzzing thing that he carried around with him, even when he went running.

"Thank you, Mac. I appreciate this." Emily held still, bent over the table, eavesdropping on Horatio's conversation as it floated through the still house. "Who was Mac?" she wondered, running over the names of the family members that had appeared in his mother and Uncles' letters. Determining that his mistress was not aware of his dry bowl, Ghost decided to let her know. He stood and gingerly picked up the metal bowl in his front teeth and trotted the few feet to where she stood at the table. Emily sensed her pet coming up beside her and whispered, putting a hand down to feel for his back,

"Shhh, Ghost. Horatio's still on the phone."

"Yes, you can reach me at this number, whenever you can, Mac."

"Will you be coming to New York, Horatio?" Running his hand through his hair, Horatio sighed.

"I think so Mac, but I want to know what I'm getting into first. And," he paused, "there are people in New York that I'd rather not run into, so I'd like to get in and out as quickly as possible."

Emily found she had been holding her breath and her ears perked up at this last sentence but anything that was to come afterwards was lost to her as Ghost chose that particular moment to let go of his bowl. It fell to the floor with a cacophony of ringing metal as it rocked like a crazed Weeble on the floor.

Her eyes flew to her pet and she hissed,

"Ghost, that was uncalled for! Now I won't know why Horatio doesn't want to go to New York, or if he's planning on going to New York, or who this Mac person is!" For an answer, Ghost stepped carefully on the side of the bowl sending it spinning and rocking once more. Emily glanced up to see her husband, still on his phone, regarding her from where he stood across the room. Feeling her cheeks grow warm at being caught eavesdropping, she quickly reached for the offending bowl, and hurried into the kitchen.

"I understand. Let me know your plans, and I'll make sure we keep it quiet. Everything ok Lieutenant?" The New York detective asked curiously.

"Yes, just a water hazard," he said mildly, noticing his wife for the first time. He decided it was time to wind up the call.

"I appreciate that Mac."

Horatio flipped his phone shut and slowly walked toward the kitchen, where his wife was busying herself at the sink. Obviously she'd overheard some of his conversation.

"Everything all right, Emily?" Horatio asked quietly, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"Yes, fine. Ghost was out of water it seems." Emily glanced at him and quickly looked away. Her husband's arms were folded in front of him, eyes narrowed as he watched her. In her nervousness, water sloshed over the side of the bowl, splashing on her hands, legs and the ceramic tile floor.

"Oh!" The few feet from sink to mat seemed like a football field to Emily, who felt Horatio's eyes boring into her.

"Here you are Ghost. You'd better be thirsty," she muttered as she set down his bowl. For an answer, he put his head and his bowl and for a full minute the only sounds in the kitchen were his loud lapping and the swoosh of the towel as Emily wiped up the water she had spilled. Horatio had remained motionless, arms folded in front of him.

Ghost finished his drink and rubbed his very wet, and now mushy-feeling nose, up and down Emily's bare leg in a "thank you" before turning abruptly and with a wag of his tail, trotted out of the kitchen. A loud thud as he flopped onto his doggie bed was heard several seconds later. Horatio pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to where his wife stood by the sink, wringing out the towel so hard her knuckles were white. As he took it from her, he murmured,

"I think it's dry Em."

"Oh!" Startled by his voice and hands on hers, she muttered, "I should put those little tins of mints in your pockets or something so you can't sneak up on me like that."

"Emily, look at me," his voice was quiet, coming from somewhere above her bent head. Taking a deep breath, she did as he asked, wondering how much he was going to tell her about the phone call she'd overheard. Horatio gaze traveled over her upturned face, seeing the worry and concern darkening her beautiful hazel eyes. When he didn't seem inclined to say anything, Emily asked hesitantly,

"Was … that about Willow?" He nodded. When nothing further seemed forthcoming, she tried again.

"She's in trouble isn't she?"

"Probably," Horatio's tone was guarded. While he didn't want to worry his wife unnecessarily, he wasn't about to lie to her either.

"I can't believe Willow would do something illegal," Emily murmured, her fingers clutching his. "And why are you concerned about going to New York, Horatio? Are you in trouble there? Who is Mac? A friend? I was wondering how it was that you wound up living in Florida after New York anyway. Is it because of what happened with your parents. Is that why you don't go back? Maybe I should go with you, Horatio. Willow might feel better with another woman. And you can't yell at her, when you find her, because that will only make her run away again…"

Horatio's eyes opened wider and he blinked as he listened to his wife. Finally he gently put a finger to her lips, shaking his head no. Emily stopped speaking, eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Emily, slow down, okay?" She nodded silently, never breaking eye contact.

"Okay," Horatio said quietly, his eyes sober.

"No Sweetheart, you are NOT going with me to New York. Yes, I suspect that I will need to go to New York to help Willow, because I suspect she's involved in something she can't get out of by herself, but I don't think it's illegal. And Mac is a detective with the New York City CSI, and a friend I met when I went back to New York on a couple of cases that began in Miami." Those were the easy answers, he thought to himself. Now came the difficult ones. He was silent so long, Emily began to imagine all sorts of scenarios ending with Horatio being locked up in New York and she would never see him again, and would have to live in Miami all by herself, because she could never go home to Minnesota again, but she didn't think she could survive in New York and Ghost would really not like it… She didn't realize she had been speaking out loud until Horatio's voice rang out over her monologue.

"Em, Emily!" She stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"What is it Horatio? Why can't you go to New York?"

"Just some unfinished business that I would prefer to leave unfinished," he answered her enigmatically. "They won't toss me in Riker's and throw away the key, if that's what you're thinking, Em." Her reddening face gave him all the answer he needed.

"Don't worry…" her look told him he wouldn't dare end his sentence with "your pretty little head about it…" so he simply took both her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"IF I go to New York to help Willow, I WILL come back home to you and our baby. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, hmmm? Since Willow won't or can't tell us what is wrong, I asked Mac to see what he can find out. Once I know what we're dealing with, I'll let you know what I'm going to do, fair enough?" Emily nodded, a smile of relief washing over her face. She stepped closer and slid her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

Willow woke up as the sun was beginning to stream through the windows. Cautiously, she lifted her head, her aching neck muscles screaming in protest. Outside, she could hear the sounds of early morning traffic rushing down the highway and contrasting strangely enough with the sweet sounds of birds singing in the trees just beyond the parking lot. Slowly Willow straightened up, her body stiff and aching from it's night spent in such a cramped sleeping space. A glance at her cell phone told her it was barely 5:30. What she wouldn't give for a hot shower and an even hotter cup of coffee she thought as she rummaged around in her bag for her toiletries bag. She would have to make do with a warm wash-up and a hot coffee from the vending machine. Picking up her phone to bring with her, it seemed to say to her – "Call Horatio."

"Not yet," she said aloud. "A few more hours and I'll be somewhere safe. Then I'll call Horatio and tell him everything." She set off for the bathroom, carefully looking around her as she went. All seemed quiet but Willow felt as if eyes were watching her nonetheless.

Horatio waited impatiently for the plane to leave the runway and be on its way to New York City. It had been not quite two weeks since either he or Emily had heard from his sister. She hadn't called back as promised and attempts to contact her had been met with silence. Mac Taylor had called him several days later with much the same results.

"_Lieutenant Caine, if what you suspect is true, that would explain why we can't find any trace of where your sister might be. At the moment it would appear she has vanished." Horatio ran his hand over his face, barely able to contain a sigh._

"_Thank you Mac." He was silent so long, the detective in New York finally asked,_

"_Horatio? If she IS in an abusive relationship, it's possible she was able to finally get away. She might be on her way to Miami right now."_

"_Of course it's possible Mac, but I …" Horatio paused, making an effort to pull his thoughts together into some sort of coherent order. "I can't rule out that he might have finally got to her."_

"_By 'he' you mean her ex-husband?"_

"_Yes, for now. I … I really don't know much about her – we've been … estranged from each other for a long time."_

"_Say no more, Lieutenant. I got some information on her ex. His name is Jason Stein. A carpenter by trade, but I found evidence that he supplements that income with some illegal gambling. Nothing big, doesn't win big, hasn't lost big, at least as far as my sources can tell."_

"_A small-time gambler, with a small-time job, wanting to be the big shot," Horatio murmured as if to himself. "Would he stand to profit if Willow were to be found …" In the end, he couldn't bring himself to put his worst fear into words._

"_No, Lieutenant. You can relax on that score. The man doesn't believe in saving for a rainy day or insurance for that matter. Lives paycheck to paycheck as far as I can tell. Willow got the house, he's supposed to pay her alimony, doesn't. When they divorced, she had no way to support herself. The court ordered her to see a psychiatrist to help her deal with her son's death. Bank statements show she went 3 times and stopped." Mac paused. He had gotten carried away, talking officer to officer, forgetting for the moment, that the Lieutenant had a personal stake in the victim they were discussing. He waited and when the Miami Lieutenant didn't say anything further, Mac went on quietly,_

"_Horatio, I know you know what can happen out there. I've checked the Jane Doe's in the morgue. None of them come close to the description you gave me of Willow. Say the word, I'll put someone on the ex-husband."_

"_Thank you Mac. I'd appreciate it." Horatio was quiet for several long moments._

"_You'll be coming to New York, then?"_

"_Just as soon as I can get away here, Mac."_

"_Let me know, Horatio. I'll meet you at the airport."_

"_Thanks, Mac."_

Looking down at his hand, Horatio's eye was caught by the gold of his wedding band glowing in the sun. For the hundredth time, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Emily right now. Her first appointment with the doctor that would take care of her and their baby for the next eight months had been on Wednesday.

_Horatio had gone with her, feeling out of place at the women's clinic, with it's walls in shades of mauve and pink. The small room they had been ushered into had diagrams of babies in the womb at various stages of pregnancy and a rack of pamphlets on the wall covering subjects from breastfeeding to miscarriage to postpartum depression. Emily's smaller hand had held his larger one tightly as they waited for the doctor. She had begun to tremble so hard, he had slipped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, holding her to him as closely as the small chairs allowed. Then the nurse bustled in to take Emily's temperature and blood pressure, and he waited and watched as his wife meekly submitted to the nurses instructions. As soon as she was done, however, Emily had looked at him, her eyes pleading for his strength and he had gone to her side once more. Horatio was surprised at how tightly she had squeezed his hand as they waited for the doctor._

"_Sweetheart," he had said softly, bending his head so he could see her face she was desperately trying to hide, "what's wrong? Are you feeling all right?" She had nodded, not looking at him._

"_Look at me, Sweetheart." When she didn't raise her face, Horatio gently put his fingers under her chin. "Talk to me Emily. You're shaking like a leaf, Sweetheart." Her eyes were wide, the golden sparkle gone from their hazel depths._

"_I'm … I'm just very glad you're here, Horatio," she had admitted softly. He thought she was going to say something more but a soft knock at the door announced her doctor and the moment was gone._

Finally, the plane was beginning to taxi. Horatio sighed and settled back in his seat, staring out the window unseeingly. Emily, Willow, Rebecca, Marisol… his mother…. Again he wondered if he was doing the right thing going to New York. Sometimes in a weak moment, he wished he could forget about New York and everything that had happened there. His life was in Miami with Emily and their child she was carrying - his own flesh and blood. Wasn't that more important – life here and now – than lives that were lost in the past?

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

**Happiness for H: Ghosts **

**(June 18 – Friday)**

"Emily, will you pick me up at the airport or would you like me to take a cab to the house on Sunday?"

"Oh, no Grandma. There's no need to take a cab. I'll be there to pick you up, don't worry. Your flight gets in at 10:27 am, correct?" Emily glanced at the fridge where she'd put up the post-it note with her grandmother's arrival date and time written in Horatio's bold strokes. Absently Emily stirred her decaf iced coffee, around and around in the glass. Decaf tasted like decaf, she thought glumly, and no amount of half n' half or flavored coffee beans will change that.

"Everything all right dear?" The elderly woman paused for a moment. When her granddaughter didn't seem too eager to answer, Grandma Estin went on, "I'm rather surprised Horatio left you to your own devices for even 2 days."

"Barely," Emily sighed, leaning back against the kitchen wall, staring at the ceiling. "He wanted to ship me over to Alexx's, and when I refused, he was ready to order Calleigh to stay here with me. I'm still not too sure how I managed to talk him out of that. I think Yelina would be here, but she doesn't particularly like Ghost. Truth be told, I won't be surprised if I come home from work tonight and find Erik sitting outside the house in a department Hummmer wearing sunglasses and trying to act like he wasn't watching me."

"Don't be too hard on him dear. Horatio loves you more than life itself and now, you are going to make him a father, and he will have a son or daughter of his own flesh and blood. And, he's a man – so try as he might, he can't begin to understand what this baby is putting you through, physically and emotionally. Some men, they withdraw into their work, try to pretend the baby won't change their lives. Others, like your grandfather, and Horatio, feel a little helpless that they can't shoulder some of your load, so to speak or relieve the pain, so they try to do everything they possibly can to keep you comfortable – and sometimes, they go a little overboard."

"A little?" Emily rolled her eyes, "THAT's an understatement if I ever heard one, Grandma!" The sound of her grandmother's chuckle brought a smile to Emily's face. "And I can't believe Grandpa would ever have found YOU a babysitter when he was away on the railroad."

"Oh, Emily dear, you have no idea! Your grandfather thought I needed someone to help me with running the lodge and he convinced his mother to come down from Lake of the Woods for the two weeks he would be gone."

"Whatever happened?" Emily asked intrigued, sipping her coffee and not even noticing the taste.

"I sent her home just as soon as I figured he was far enough away so he couldn't turn around and come back, that's what! I was not about to let being pregnant keep me from running my lodge OR let her run it, thank you very much."

"And how did that go over when he found out?" Emily asked, grinning.

"About as well as Horatio would take it if he found out you sent any help away that he lined up for you. Oh, Lordy, I was in the doghouse after that little stunt, let me tell you. Your grandpa didn't normally hold a grudge, but he wouldn't speak to me for a week." Grandma Estin's voice softened as she remembered. "This baby is already a part of you Emily, dear, moving and growing inside you. Horatio will see the ultrasound and hear the heartbeat and feel the kicks against his hand, but he won't really be able to KNOW his son or daughter until he is holding that baby in his arms. This might not make much sense to you now, but you'll become aware of it as the weeks go by," her grandmother finished reassuringly.

Later, as Emily got ready for her shift at the **Book 'n Bean**, her grandmother's words echoed in her mind. Horatio wasn't wasting any time, she thought wryly, remembering how he had presented her with a short list of OB doctors, a bright red asterisk beside the top name.

Realizing what it was, she had looked at him in surprise, saying sharply,

"_I think I'm capable of finding my own OB doctor, Horatio!" He had had the grace to look sheepish._

"_I asked Alexx if she could recommend someone and she gave me that list of names."_

"_Alexx is your MEDICAL EXAMINER, Horatio." Emily fixed her eyes on him._

"_Yes, and I trust her medical judgment." His blue eyes had met hers for a full 30 seconds before looking away. Taking her hand, he murmured, "Em, I want what's best for you and our baby. I want the best care for __both__ of you." He had hesitated a few seconds. "Alexx called Dr. Kira, at my request," he said hastily as Emily frowned. "Dr. Kira is not taking new clients, but she's made an exception for us, as a favor to Alexx and myself. Her nurse set up an appointment for us with her on the 15__th__." Emily had nodded ok, her feelings a little hurt that Horatio would take on this decision without consulting her first._

"_I … I think I'll go lay down for a little while," she had murmured, twisting out of his arms and hurrying down the hall to their bedroom. She had heard his footsteps in the hall pause outside the door, but it didn't open. She let out her breath when she heard them slowly recede back towards the living room._

"Okay, Ghost, it's going to be late when I get home. Be a good boy now." Emily gathered up her keys, water bottle and canvas NBA bag with her laptop. Deciding to take the longer route to the bookstore, and stop for a creamy, frosty drink, Emily carefully backed the minivan out of the garage and headed for the coffee shop. She missed Horatio already, and he'd barely been gone 4 hours. Her thoughts kept turning back to her appointment at Dr. Kira's on Wednesday.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

Willow chose a parking slot near the walkway to the small building housing restrooms and vending machines. For several moments she waited, carefully watching the cars coming and going. Not seeing anything suspicious, she gathered up her bag and exited her car, pausing on the sidewalk to stretch her legs and arms in the warm late afternoon sun. With each mile she was putting between herself and New York City, she felt a little safer, a little more positive about how her life might work out. As soon as she was settled in, she would contact Horatio. She knew he had been trying to get in touch with her, but it had been too dangerous as long as she was in New York and Jason had access to her. Splashing some water on her face, Willow looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. Dark circles under her eyes told of her sleepless nights as of late; an ugly purple bruise courtesy of Jason's fist was fading from the corner of her mouth. Turning her head this way and that, she tried to tell if her face looked thinner. She wouldn't doubt it, her appetite had all but disappeared in the last week. Coffee and cola's were keeping her going with the odd fast food salad or fruit from the convenience store. Now standing in front of the vending machines, none of the brightly packaged foods looked very appealing. She really ought to eat something, Willow thought. It had been hours since her breakfast of a cereal bar and orange juice box. In the end she chose a granola bar with nuts and dried fruit covered in chocolate and another diet soda. Walking over to the wall size map of the state of New York as she nibbled on the granola bar, Willow found the "YOU ARE HERE" dot and followed the highway north.

"About another two hours and she could relax," she thought to herself.

Mac Taylor was waiting for Horatio on the tarmac as the Miami Lieutenant exited the plane.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you," Mac held out his hand. Horatio shook it, a smile briefly flitting across his face at the sight of his friend.

"Thank you for meeting me Mac. I hate to pull you away from anything else that's on your plate." The two men headed toward the building.

"Not to worry Horatio. It turns out Ms. Westbrook's ex has an outstanding warrant. If we see him, we can haul him in for questioning – AND hang on to him. Oh, Stella says hello and Congratulations. She's sorry she'll miss you."

"Tell her thank you for me," Horatio paused, glancing at the other man, "I hope everything is all right with her?"

"Yes," Mac waved a hand, "she's taking some time, it's been a difficult last couple of weeks for her. Thought she'd get away for a bit, clear her head." Horatio nodded in understanding. When they arrived at Mac's car, the New York City detective stopped. "Where are you headed first Lieutenant?" Pausing from opening the passenger side door, the wind ruffling his hair across his forehead, Horatio said, "I thought I'd start at her house, Mac. Maybe there's something there to tell us where she's gone."

"We'll go there first." Horatio stared unseeingly out the window at the once familiar sights as the car sped along.

Emily sat on a tall stool, her laptop and textbook assignment spread out on the counter before her. It was going on 3:00 in the afternoon and the **Book'n'Bean** was quiet. Sally was shelving the latest stack of best-selling paperbacks and Jean had gone home for the day. Squinting at the table of baseball stats that the textbook author had provided in order to get students interested in averages, Emily grimaced.

"Boy they sure know how to take the fun out of everything," she mumbled, her eyes going back to her laptop screen. She was going to have to switch the columns and rows and make the players cell 5 headings, which meant a transcriber's note. Straightening up, she began typing:

"Print format changed in Braille. Columns and rows interchanged in Braille." She blocked it as a transcriber's note and let the program take care of the Braille symbol. Re-reading it to herself she began back spacing over it.

"No, no, that's not right." Emily was so engrossed in correcting the wording in her TN, she didn't hear the bell on the door jingle as it opened.

"Excuse me?" a male voice said from across the counter. "Emily?" At the mention of her name and a vaguely familiar voice, she looked up. The shorter-ish man standing there looked familiar but she couldn't immediately place him.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly while thinking, "Where do I know him from?" Hands in his pants pockets, the man shifted his weight from foot to foot saying,

"It's ah, Ryan, Emily." Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Wolfe!" popped out of her mouth in a way not unlike Horatio, and Ryan flushed looking around him. "What are you doing here?" Emily looked at him suspiciously as the CSI rocked on his heels.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I would drop by." Emily pushed her hair off her forehead and leaned over her laptop.

"Horatio put you up to this, didn't he?" she said accusingly, feeling kind of sorry for the CSI as he flushed again and looked away from her.

"Er, not exactly." Ryan didn't actually stutter, but he had never been good at this type of situation. The next time they had to babysit the bosses' wife, HE was taking the surveillance stint in the Hummer!

"Go on," Emily crossed her arms in front of her, toe tapping against the rung of the stool.

"Well, really I was just down the street and I remembered my uncle wanted a book on baseball stats." Emily threw him a look of disbelief. "Really, he does. Apparently he's got himself involved in one of those fantasy baseball leagues and there's a trade deadline looming…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm sure it's all online." Emily said evenly, still thinking she smelled a rat.

"Oh, you know, he's in his seventies. Says he doesn't trust computers, give him a real book over a computer any day." Ryan gave her his best earnest look, it used to get him out of trouble with his parents all the time.

"Okkaayy," Emily hopped down off her stool and shut her laptop lid. "We've got some sports type books over here and I think there was one pretty much dedicated to stats. Follow me." Ryan was silent as he followed her around the bookshelves, looking to his left and right.

'I hope Calleigh has better luck convincing Emily she's just in the neighborhood when she drops by at dinner time,' he thought to himself.

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

Willow's car bumped along the narrow sand road that led to her aunt's small cabin. The drive was overgrown and she could hear the scrape of the branches from all sides and beneath her car as she bounced slowly along. At last, the trees fell away and she was in the small clearing that made up the back yard, the small cabin just 10 feet in front of her. Willow pulled off to one side and shut off the engine, staring ahead of her in relief. She'd made it! No sign of Jason for the last 150 miles and she'd tossed her cell phone in the back of a pick up she'd seen at a truck stop about a 100 miles back. It was filled with branches and logs from a tree that the occupants of the truck had spent the day cutting up into small pieces. With any luck, if Jason did try to trace her via her phone, that truck would be 50 miles away in the other direction. Making sure she had the key she'd picked up from the old man who watched over the place, Willow carried her bag and overnight tote with her, leaving her small sack of groceries for the next trip.

Horatio eyed the house as Mac eased the car into a spot beside the curb. Outwardly, it looked neat and tidy, a small two story, stucco home, not very different from its neighbors. A small maple tree grew in the front yard, shading the front windows and small garden that grew below them. The lawn needed some mowing and in the garden, colorful perennials were competing with the weeds that were growing beside them. Shades and curtains were drawn over the windows.

"Are you ready for this?"

Horatio glanced briefly at his friend, before looking back to the house.

"I have to be," was all he said as emotions raged inside him. Evenly, he asked,

"It's been quiet?"

Mac nodded. "Neighbors say they haven't seen Willow for almost a week and the ex-husband comes around about every other day or so. Sometimes he goes in, sometimes he just drives by. There's a man who does the mowing, he was here about a week ago. Brings his own equipment, does the job and goes. Says he gets paid electronically with a deposit into his account from Willow. Danny asked him to call if he didn't get paid. We haven't heard from him, so we assume Willow's somewhere not far from here, where she as access to a computer and the internet."

**(June 18 – Friday)**

At last, the time on her computer said 8:00 pm.

"I've got the door Sally," Emily called as she left the counter and headed toward the front of the store. Her hand was on the door when she felt someone on the other side of it tug on the handle.

"I'm sorry,…" her voice trailed off as she recognized the man on the other side. "Frank! I can't believe Horatio put YOU up to this too!" Emily's voice echoed the dismay she felt. 'Really,' she thought as she let the detective inside, turning the lock behind him. 'Horatio has gone too far this time!' She became aware of Frank speaking and made an effort to focus on what he was saying.

"Nah, I don't mind Emily. I didn't have any place to be tonight anyway." The detective followed her to the counter, looking around him with interest. "Nice little place you've got here. Good location right off the beach. Business good?" he asked conversationally.

"Not bad. It seems it's been down a little this season, so far, it seems. I'll just take the cash drawer back and lock up the office. It won't take more than five minutes." Emily hurried off, not wanting the detective to have to wait any longer than necessary. "Oh," she remembered, turning in the aisle, "Sally, our assistant will be up shortly. I'll let her know you're here." Frank nodded, looking down the aisles of bookshelves.

Emily raced through the end of day routine, and was locking the office door five minutes later. She found Sally and Frank discussing the new exhibit at the Miami Metro Zoo.

"Frank, I wouldn't have guessed you were a regular visitor at the Zoo?" Emily said as they walked towards the door.

"Nah, not me so much, but my kids like it. I have them every other weekend, and it's a good way to spend an afternoon. Tires them out, and it's not too rough on the wallet." Frank and Emily walked Sally to her car. Once she was safely on her way, they walked back to Emily's van, Frank's car parked beside it.

"Thank you Frank. I appreciate this. I didn't expect it though." Frank watched as she climbed in the van.

"It's okay, Em. I could tell Horatio was worried about you and I wasn't doing anything." Impulsively, Emily asked,

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me? I'm hungry, but I really don't like eating by myself. And, I'd rather not do the fast-food drive thru tonight."

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

Mac and Horatio approached the house carefully. While the New York detective stayed behind, his back against the brick of the house, Horatio stepped slowly onto the small stoop. After a moment's hesitation, he reached forward and rapped on the door with his knuckles. Thirty seconds passed, and all remained silent. He tried again and waited another thirty seconds. No sounds came from the house.

"Ms. Westbrook? It's Horatio Caine." The house remained quiet. Taking off his sunglasses, Horatio held them in one hand, while trying the door handle with the other. To his surprise, it was unlocked. With a backward glance at Mac, Horatio pushed it open and carefully stepped across the threshold into the darkened house. After giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the gloomy interior, Horatio moved quietly in the center of the room. Something about the carefully placed pillows on the sofa and pile of old magazines on the coffee table seemed familiar. He was barely aware of Mac following him inside.

"_Quickly now, Horatio, Ray – gather up your toys and schoolbooks and put them away in your room. You know how your father likes it to be neat and tidy when he comes home." As Horatio began helping Ray pick up his blocks, he watched his mother from the corner of his eye. She was moving quickly, stacking papers and stowing them beneath the chair cushion, piling up the latest issues of magazines in a neat stack on the coffee table, stashing her sewing and knitting behind the throw pillows on the sofa. As he and Ray headed towards there room with an armful of assorted toys and clothes, Horatio would glance at their mother carefully plumping the sofa pillows and straightening the sofa cover. In a few minutes, she would appear in their doorway, pushing the hair that had escaped from the green hair band she wore behind her ears._

"_Boys, I'd like you to play in your room until dinner. Please don't go in the living room. I don't want it disturbed so your father can't … won't be upset." And she would turn and hurry down the hall, intent on getting the table set just right. Ray and Horatio would look at each other gloomily. Their father coming home meant that dinner would be a very long and tempestuous affair. They had found it best to keep their heads down, eat what was put on their plates, say 'please sir' and 'thank you ma'am' if they must speak, and ask to be excused just as soon as they possibly could without attracting too much attention._

Horatio became aware of Mac speaking.

"It looks as if this house has been empty and that Willow knew she would be gone a while. Shades are pulled, AC doesn't seem to be on, nothing out of place. If something happened here, it was cleaned up." Horatio blinked and quickly shook his head.

"You're right," was all he said, making a conscious effort to focus on the task at hand. He heard the New York detectives voice fade as he moved into the kitchen behind the living room. A hallway stood off to the right and Horatio walked toward it. The first door on the right was a home office. A desk with a computer and file cabinets. One bookshelf held several binders. Glancing at them he recognized some of the acronyms – NBA, BANA, CBC. Willow's Braille formats and codebooks no doubt. The computer might yield some information, but Horatio decided to leave that for later. The next room appeared to be the master bedroom. Stealthily, he stepped inside. Slipping the small flashlight from his pocket, Horatio looked around the room, trying to get a sense of his sister. The small circle of light revealed nothing of interest – no framed photographs, no books on the bedside table nor anything on the top of the bureau. The closet with it's French doors revealed women's clothes, similar in size and type to Emily's. Several pairs of shoes lay scattered about the bottom. He turned his attention to the bureau. Starting with the top drawer, he made a quick search of each one. Women's underthings in the top drawer, T-shirts, shorts, jeans, in the next three. The bottom drawer didn't want to open. Tucking the flashlight under his arm, Horatio knelt down and tugged at the drawer. After several tries, it came open. A smattering of hats and mittens lay on top, but when he moved them aside, Horatio found six photo albums, a three-ring binder and several folders bulging with papers.

"_Mama, can you help me? My jeans have a hole in the knee. They're my favorite pair. Do you have something in your sewing kit to fix them?" Horatio stopped in the doorway of his parents' bedroom. His mother was on her knees, the bottom drawer of her bureau open. Without looking up, she began hastily putting envelopes and papers back in the drawer. "Of course, Horatio. Leave them next to my sewing basket and I'll mend them as soon as I'm done here."_

"_What are those, Mama?" He had asked with interest, turning his head this way and that in order to get a better look. He got a quick glimpse of his report card from third grade, a folder entitled New York Medical Center and a black and white photograph in a frame of his father and mother, him and Ray. His mother was just finishing tucking a writing pad and address book in the far right corner of the drawer._

"_Never mind, Horatio. Just a few things that I need to put away for a bit. Off to bed with you now if you want me to read a chapter from __**Watership Down**__ tonight."_

Horatio felt a chill run through him in the stuffy room. If Willow leftbehind photos and important documents, chances were good she didn't go willingly. Reaching for the uppermost photo album, he noticed it was light blue, a picture of an infant in the small square frame in the center.

'Her son,' he thought, swallowing against the sudden tightness he felt in his throat. Setting it aside, he picked up the next one, a large white album, embossed with hearts and doves. Inside a feminine hand had carefully filled in the names of the bride and groom as well as the wedding date. _Willow and Jason Stein _it read. Horatio turned several pages, finding traditional wedding photographs of the bride and groom, lighting the unity candle at the ceremony, dancing at the reception. 'She looks like she was happy with him, at the beginning,' he thought to himself, looking carefully at the man that had been his sister's husband and quite possibly the cause of her disappearance.

Mac appeared in the doorway.

"Horatio? You should see this." Nodding, Horatio set the photo album down and quickly followed the NYC detective across the hall.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

After a moment's hesitation, the balding detective smiled.

"Well I haven't had dinner myself yet, …"

"Great!" Emily turned the key in the ignition. "Follow me!" She drove quickly, concerned about Ghost waiting for her at home.

"Good heavens, Emily! You drive like that all the time? No wonder Horatio …" his voice trailed off as Emily whirled around from where she had been getting the mail from the box.

"No wonder Horatio what, Frank?" She fixed him with a stare.

"Worries about you, Emily. Hey, I thought you wanted to eat dinner." Frank changed the subject hoping she would let it go.

"You were about to say my driving has something to do with why Horatio is in no hurry to get my Mustang down here." She watched as the detectives' face flushed. "I KNEW it," she muttered under her breath, leading the way through the garage to the kitchen door.

"Come on in. If you don't mind entertaining Ghost for a bit, I'll get dinner on the table."

"Whoa, Emily. I didn't mean for you to cook dinner! I thought you wanted to go out."

Whatever else he was about to say was drowned out by her pet's excited barks as he saw a new person in his house with his mistress. As she opened the patio door, he bounded in from outside, barking loudly at the perceived intruder.

"Hey there you mutt. Don't you remember me? I believe you stole one of my gloves earlier this year." Sensing that this person was a friend of Emily's, Ghost quit barking, but circled the man, sniffing carefully. He smelled ok. And Emily wasn't afraid. The big dog bumped his head against the man's hand, waiting to see his reaction.

"He wants you to pet him, Frank." Emily said as she headed toward the bedroom, throwing over her shoulder, "I'm just going to put this in here and I'll be right back. Make yourself at home, but I warn you, Ghost has been without human companionship for more than 8 hours and he's feeling deprived. You may have to pet him for the next ten minutes or so."

While Frank took his glass of tea and played ball outside with Ghost, Emily threw together a salad while her herb-buttered crusty bread warmed in the oven, and pasta with fresh herbs, chicken and veggies heated on the stove in a light alfredo sauce. "Frank," Emily slid open the patio door, catching the detective in mid-throw. She waited until he had launched the ball to almost the end of the yard, before continuing. "We'll be ready to eat in about five minutes. Wow, you've got a good arm, Frank. Did you ever play ball?"

Ten minutes later they were ready to eat, Frank carrying the steaming bowl of pasta to the table, Emily following with the salad. He pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you!" She smiled at the gesture. "I wish I could offer you a beer Frank, but we're fresh out. Horatio hasn't restocked since…" she caught herself, but not before the big detective looked at her. "Before all this with Willow started again," she finished lamely. "More tea?"

Nodding, Frank watched her thoughtfully as Emily turned her attention to her plate. Talk turned to the worries about the oil spill near New Orleans reaching the Keys and Florida shores for the rest of the meal. Ghost sat back and eyed the table, sniffing the air carefully. Hmmm, veggies! Ugh! He pattered off to see what was in his kibble dish. Soon Emily and Frank could hear him munching noisily.

Frank insisted on helping her clean up, noticing how tired she looked.

"How about I do a check around the house for you, then I'll be off? You look tired Emily and I don't want Horatio chewing me out for keeping you up too late."

"I'd appreciate that Frank, and I promise not to tell Horatio if you won't," she grinned at him as she hung up the dishtowel. Emily heard him going from room to room and set about getting her coffee maker ready for the morning.

"Why don't you go out again, Ghost and we'll call it a night, hmm?" Her pet trotted over to the door, his nose pushing at the door. She sent him out with the usual warning not to chase the small animals this time of night and turned to find Frank staring at her.

'Uh, oh,' she thought as she saw the book he was holding. It was her book from the clinic. Her "assignment" had been to read chapters 2 and 3 before her next appointment. She had been reading it this morning before she went to work.

"Emily, are you … and Horatio expecting?" She could feel her face grow warm and she nodded.

"Yes," her voice faltered, "but we didn't want to tell anyone until we knew everything was alright. I'm … We only just saw the doctor on Wednesday." A smile crossed the big detectives face as he gave Emily a bear hug.

"Congratulations! That's great news. No wonder Horatio is so worried about you!"

"Frank, you won't … won't say anything to the rest of the team until Horatio gets back?" she asked nervously. "I … I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone until I felt comfortable about it and he really should be here to tell his friends."

"Not to worry, Em. Your secrets' safe with me!" The big detective smiled again, and wished her good-night, thanking her for the dinner and company. Emily watched him go down the walk and get in his car and drive away, leaning her head against the door.

She looked at where Ghost sat looking at her expectantly.

"Whew, that was a close one, huh Ghost? I think we can trust Frank not to say anything. I hope Horatio can get back soon. Let's go to bed, hmm?" Her pet bumped his head against her hand as if to say he understood and her secret was safe with him. Emily turned out the light and they walked down the hall to the bedroom.

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 18 – Friday)**

Mac stepped aside as Horatio stepped through the doorway. It was a child's room – waiting for it's occupant to return and play with the wooden train set on the low wooden table in the corner. Horatio's gaze went to the small bed along the other wall, carefully made up, a floppy stuffed dog with a brown patch around one eye waiting there for a child's arms to hug it tight.

"I remember now that she and Jason had a son. The boy died a few years ago. I saw no record of another birth."

Not looking at the New York City detective, Horatio said softly,

"Joshua was their only child. Willow," he paused for a moment as emotion almost got the better of him when he thought of his sister's loss, "didn't have any more children. She mentioned visiting his grave every week."

"Sometimes it's hard to let go," Mac said quietly. The two men looked at each other, both of them having dealt with the untimely death of a spouse. Sadly, Horatio glanced around the room one more time and moved toward the doorway.

"I don't see any signs of struggle or that she left against her will, Horatio," Mac was saying a short time later. They had been through the house top to bottom and found nothing else that would give them a clue as to Willow's whereabouts or what had happened there to cause her to seemingly vanish into thin air.

"I agree," Horatio looked up from where he had been paging through Willow's Braille codebooks. Her Perkins sitting on the desk, a sheet of paper rolled up in it, caught his eye. Remembering Emily's note, he went to it, and carefully extricated the sheet of square white paper. No embossed dots greeted his eyes or fingers. "It was worth a try," he murmured as Mac wandered over to look over his shoulder.

Willow picked up her cup of coffee and stared out the large window facing the small lake 50 feet away. The disposable cell phone she'd picked up to call Horatio sat on the counter, but she hesitated picking it up. If she called him, he would come find her, she knew that without a doubt. But, he might inadvertently tip Jason off and reveal her hiding place. Willow shuddered, wondering if she should wait a few days before attempting to contact her brother. Only the old gentleman who had been caretaking for her knew she was here. Jason had never known about this place. Her reasons for keeping it from him initially had nothing to do with her safety, but more about being ashamed of her family. It was small and barely contained the necessities of running water and indoor plumbing. Later, as Jason's true colors were revealed, she had kept it secret, intending to use it for a safe haven when she and Joshua could get away. Sadly she turned from the window. This was not how she had envisioned getting a fresh start, alone. Swiping at the tears that were threatening to fall, Willow looked out at the lake. It would be so easy, she thought, to just walk into the lake and keep walking until she couldn't any more.

"No! Get a grip Willow." She told herself sternly, her voice echoing around the cabin. "You're not alone in this. Horatio meant it when he said he wanted you in he and Emily's life."

'I only need to work up the courage to call him,' she thought ruefully, looking at the phone once again.

Horatio and Mac had locked Willow's house and moved their investigation to her phone records and bank statements. When Mac suggested stopping for the dayr, Horatio was surprised to see it had gotten so late.

"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean for this to take up your whole day. I know you're busy."

"Not a problem Horatio. If my lab can help in any way, just let us know. What's your next step?"

Horatio smiled tiredly. "I don't seem to have many options. I can check a couple of these names we found today, and I might go back to the house tomorrow. If she's disappeared for some reason by her choice, maybe I can find something in that house to point me in the right direction."

"Okay, I'll put the word out that you'll be there tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mac."

Standing outside the Crime Lab, the two men shook hands.

"Good luck Horatio. Keep me in the loop." Nodding, Horatio turned and Mac watched as his friend disappeared into the crowded sidewalks of New York City.

In Miami, Emily was curled up in bed, reading the novel Sally had recommended to keep her mind off Horatio being gone, _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society_. Ghost was stretched out alongside her, his back to her. Idly she twirled his soft ear in her fingers as she read, alternating with rubbing his thick soft ruff. He made little whining sounds and soon he was snoring gently, his eyes rolling up in his head, before closing altogether.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 19 – Saturday Morning in New York City)**

It had been an uneasy night for Horatio and Emily.

Horatio had worked on his laptop, catching up with things in Miami. He lost track of time and it was almost 1:00 am when he snapped it shut. Deciding not to disturb Emily this late at night, he got ready for bed and almost as soon as his eyes shut, the nightmares began.

_As if on a video played on his laptop, he saw Speedle go down in the jewelry store. As the blood pooled out around his body, Horatio reached out to touch him, to help, but he could not._

"_It wasn't your fault," he heard Rebecca's voice say softly. He turned but she wasn't there. When he looked back, the screen had dissolved from the jewelry store to the cemetery where Speedle had been laid to rest. Horatio saw his team there. As Taps played and the guns fired, Horatio saw Rebecca standing in the distance. Slowly she faded away and the picture changed again. Another funeral, this time the casket was white. Around it candles glowed softly, soft music played in the background. A tray appeared, being carried in by a shadowy figure. Slowly it took shape and he was horrified to see Rebecca as he'd last seen her on Alexx's operating table standing in front of him._

"_Was it your fault?" she asked softly. "Did you do everything you could?"_

Horatio woke with a start. He lay there in the darkness, missing Emily's reassuring warmth and softness beside him. He remembered how she had surprised him at Rebecca's Memorial Service, slipping into the empty chair beside him moments before it began. His surprise at seeing her must have been reflected in his eyes. She had not said a word, her own eyes dark with emotion. He felt her fingers squeeze his hand reassuringly. Later that night, he held her in his arms under the stars.

"Thank you for coming to Rebecca's Memorial Service, Sweetheart. How did you know?" He kissed the side of her neck, where her hair would hide his face, his eyes dark with emotion.

"You don't make it easy, Lieutenant," she said softly, her fingers stroking the hair at his nape. "Jean happened to see it mentioned in the paper yesterday and assumed I'd probably like to take the day off." When their eyes had met once more, she murmured reproachfully,

"You know we ARE husband and wife, Horatio. We're supposed to support each other."

"I … didn't want you to feel you had to attend Emily. I knew you might not be feeling well."

"Don't you dare, use this baby as an excuse, Horatio Caine." Emily fixed him with a look that reminded him of one he'd seen her grandmother use on the Sheriff in Grand Marais. "You didn't tell me because you're so used to keeping unpleasant things from me."

"Yes ma'am," he murmured, a little surprised.

"You don't have to, you know," she murmured gently, her hands stroking his back as he hid his face in her hair, hugging her to him tightly.

And so it had gone on throughout the night.

The first light of dawn crept between the curtains of the hotel room. He hadn't closed them last night. Horatio got up and went to the window, staring out at the city. He grew up here, began his career as a police officer here, buried his parents here. And yet, he felt no connection to the city. Not in the way Emily felt connected to her home state, to the cities she'd lived in it. Maybe it had to do with the memories, he had thought, eventually turning away from the window.

**(Saturday Morning in Miami)**

Emily felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She and Horatio were on the secluded little beach at their hideaway in the Keys. Something tickled her ear. She giggled and turned her face to the side, trying to escape.

"Mmmm, that tickles Horatio!" But it continued and she smelled … kibble breath.

"Ghost!" Emily turned and twisted away, sitting up quickly, then immediately wished she hadn't as a wave of nausea overcame her. Two brown eyes regarded her solemnly from beside the bed. Bending at the waist, Emily rested her forehead on her knees for a few moments until the feeling passed. Cautiously, she lifted her head, waiting for the nausea to return. When it didn't she sighed in relief, then slowly swung her feet over to the side of the bed.

"Okay – I think I can stand up now, Ghost." Her pet trotting along at her side, Emily slowly made her way to the kitchen. After letting Ghost outside, she turned to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator while her coffee began brewing.

Emily had just poured herself a cup of decaf and doused it with the new coffee sweetener/creamer she'd found at the Sweetbay, Mocha Peppermint. She took an experimental sip. It reminded her of Christmas cookies she'd tasted at the church Bazaar along the north shore – a concotion of candy canes and cheap chocolate. As she recalled, the recipe was featured in the Fishwrapper the next week.

"I guess it could be worse," she said, glumly. Ghost looked up from where he had been munching his breakfast kibble, tilting his head to one side as he considered whether or not the content's of his mistress's mug was something worth further investigation. Judging by the look on her face, no, he decided, and went back to his bowl.

Emily had just poured herself a second cup, when the doorbell rang. Ghost bounded off ahead of her, pulling his head out of his dish mid-bite, sending bits of kibble and vitamin balls skittering across the tile floor. Frowning, Emily followed him, wondering which of his team Horatio had ordered out of bed to check on her on a Saturday morning.

As it turned out, it wasn't a CSI at all.

"Aunt Emily! I hope I didn't wake you up!" Ray Jr. apologized as she stepped aside to let him in the door. "Uncle Horatio asked me to stop by and take Ghost here out for his Saturday morning run."

"Oh, okay," she was momentarily taken aback at seeing her husband's nephew. "I'll go get his leash." Ray Jr. followed her through the house.

"You're not going with us?" The young man was snapping the collar around her pet's neck.

"Er, no. Running is sort of out of my repertoire for a while. I'm sure he'll enjoy it, just keep him from chasing the sea birds. I think they tease him on purpose."

"Sure, Aunt Emily. C'mon Ghost!" After giving her a quick wave, boy - well, young man really, she thought - and dog bounded down the stairs of the deck and disappeared out the gate to the beach.

Taking her coffee, Emily went to shower and get ready for work.

She was just about to take her prenatal vitamin when Ghost burst through the patio door, barely waiting for Ray Jr. to open it far enough for him to wiggle through. He gave his mistress a happy bark as he passed her and then she heard him slurping noisily from his water bowl.

"Good run?" she asked, before taking a long drink from her bottle of water.

"Yes," Ray Jr. hung up the leash on the peg and headed for the refrigerator. Uncapping a cold bottle of water, he turned and leaned against the counter. Emily smiled, the gesture reminding her of Horatio. Ray may not be Horatio's biological son, but one could tell the influence he had on the young man. Too late she saw the gleam in the young man's eye as his gaze fell on her vitamin bottle.

"Aunt Emily! Are you and Uncle Horatio going to have a baby?"

"Er, yes," she hesitated, not sure how Ray would receive news of the impending arrival. She needn't have worried.

"Cool! Oh, and Congratulations. I always wanted a little brother, or even a sister. This will be so cool!" he enthused. "When are you going to have the baby? I wonder why Uncle Horatio didn't say anything when I talked to him the other day?" He took a drink of his water.

"The middle of January is when the baby is due, Ray Jr. Your uncle and I … haven't really told anyone yet. We… we wanted to make sure everything is ok first. Could you keep this news to yourself, just until Horatio gets home? Then you can talk to him and … I think he needs to be the one to tell your mother. Maybe." She finished, uncertainly.

"Sure. But don't wait too long. Hey, do you know if it's a boy or girl? A boy would be so cool. I could teach him to play ball and we could go fishing…." Emily smiled as they walked toward the front door.

"Slow down Ray. I don't know much about babies, but I'm guessing it will be a few years before SHE or he can play ball. Girls can do those things too, you know."

"Gotta start early if you want that last name on the Twins jersey, Aunt Emily! What do you think – CAINE spelled out on the back of the pinstripes? I'm thinking he sounds like a … first baseman?" He grinned at her and waved as he headed down the walk to his car. Emily leaned her head weakly against the door. Horatio will have to hurry home, she thought, or half of Miami will hear the news of her pregnancy before he can say Justin Morneau."

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Later that morning)**

Emily took a tour around the quiet bookstore. She had offered to take the Saturday shift since Horatio would be away.

"_Have a day with your daughter, Jean. Go to the zoo or the beach or something." Jean laughed. "Knowing my daughter, it will be shopping. She's only 2 and a half and she's already learned how to read the words 'Sale' and 'Baby Gap'!"_

"_Like mother, like daughter, I'd say." Emily had given her friend a fond smile._

"_Okay, I'll keep my eyes open for something for your little bun, my dear. I guess it's still yellow or green? No idea for the nursery yet? Anything you want to hint about? I suppose if you are having a boy it's going to be a baseball theme?"_

"_You're incorrigible, Jean! I haven't even thought that far ahead, but yes I'd say that's a pretty close guess."_

"_What about if it's a girl? All pinks and whites? Ruffles and lace and foofoo things?" Emily regarded her friend, arms crossed over her middle. She knew Jean would not leave until she gave her some sort of answer._

"_Ok, if you must know, I was thinking pink giraffes and butterflies with cute little baseball lacings in their trails. Now go and enjoy your day off!" She had to practically push a still questioning Jean out the door. No doubt, come Monday, Jean would arrive with something for the baby. She was afraid to think too much about what it could be._

The sleigh bells jingled and Emily looked up expectantly, glad that she had someone to talk to even just to say hello and point them in the direction of the magazines.

"Hey Emily – would you believe I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see if you needed some company?" Eric Delko appeared from around the corner of the Teens and Tween's bookshelf, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't believe it for a second! Horatio put you up to this," Emily sighed, but couldn't help smiling.

"Actually, he only asked that I check in on you, to keep you out of mischief you know."

"Me?" Emily asked in mock surprise. "I wonder why he would think that?" Eric shook his head, his grin still wide.

"Actually, I've got something here Horatio DOESN'T know about. What time do you close up shop today?" he asked nonchalantly picking up the latest installment in the "_Captain Underpants_" saga. "Oh, these are so great! My cousin's kids LOVE these."

"5 o'clock. Why?" Emily was curious, but the CSI's attention seemed rooted in the pages of phonetic spelling about the adventures of the hypnotized elementary school principal.

"Eric, don't keep me in suspense!"

"What? Oh, sorry," he put the book back sheepishly. "I have, TWO, tickets for the Marlins v. Twins baseball game this evening." He pulled the tickets from his pocket for her to see. "Interested?"

"Oh, yes!" Emily breathed, her eyes glued to the tickets. "What time is the game?"

"6:10." Eric said, matter of factly. "I can pick you up here and we can go right to the game." Emily's face fell as she remembered her pet.

"Oh, Eric, I can't. Ghost will have been home alone all day and will need to go out. And, I don't have my lucky jersey! And, why aren't you taking Calleigh?"

"Because, Calleigh while a very knowledgeable CSI, can't seem to grasp the finer points of baseball," Eric said dramatically. "I'd much rather go with someone who understands the nuances of the game, knows a curve ball from a slider and can figure out a batting average in her head.'

"Then I'm your girl!" Emily grinned. "But there is still the matter of a certain white shepherd who will probably do something terribly naughty if I leave him alone that long."

"Not to worry. I've got it covered. I can go spend the afternoon with Ghost, wear him out. I'll take him to that dog park we found in South Beach. Then I can pick up your jersey when I drop him off." Emily looked at him suspiciously.

"This is all too neat, Eric Delko. In fact, this amount of detail smacks of Horatio – either that or you've been taking very good notes."

"I can take all the credit on this one, Emily." He grinned again. "So, are you out or in?"

"In," she said with a smile. "How could I possibly refuse?"

"That's what I was hoping to hear. I'll see you at 5 o'clock. Oh, and I'd better get this." He held up the _Captain Underpants_ book.

"Just take it," she laughed. "If it keeps your cousins reading, I'm willing to consider it a donation."

"Hey! I'm going to read it first!" With a wave and a "Thanks Em!" he headed out the door.

**(Later that evening)**

"Go, go, go, go!" Emily held her breath as the runner put on a burst of speed rounding third. He was being sent home and there would be a play at the plate. With a slide neatly under the catcher's glove, the Twins scored a run, bringing it to a tie game.

"This is great, Eric! It's just what I needed!" Emily sat down, breathlessly. She reached for her bottle of water and murmured "Thank you" as she reached into the bag of popcorn Eric offered.

"You're welcome, but I can't believe you haven't bamboozled H into taking you to some of the Marlin games, no matter who they're playing. It is outdoor baseball after all." He grinned and munched some popcorn, washing it down with a swallow of his beer.

"Oh, I know Horatio's not crazy about spending two or three hours in the hot sun sitting in an uncomfortable chair with no leg room to speak of. He tries really hard to look like he's enjoying it, though." She took another drink of water and realized her bottle was empty.

"He would." Eric affirmed. "Emily, I'll get another beverage for you. Beer this time?" He was about to flag down the beer man, when Emily shook her head.

"No thanks, Eric. I'll … I'll stick with water. Oh, look, Lirano is still in. What's his pitch count?"

It was later between the 7th and 8th innings, that Eric asked her again if she was feeling all right.

"You look kind of pale, Emily. Do you want to go home now?"

"No, Eric, I'm fine. I just get tired kind of easily these days, but I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" He was looking at her oddly, adding up details he'd noticed over the past 6 hours or so since he had turned up in the bookstore this morning. He leaned next to her and asked,

"Is there something I should know, Emily?"

"I can't say Eric. I promised Horatio." She stared straight ahead, idly noticing the Kiss Cam shots were playing on the Jumbotron. Eric turned and leaned toward her.

"Emily, I know something's up. You and H have been acting a little different ever since you came back from your conference and your trip home. So, what gives?"

"I … We … I'm …" Emily had been so busy trying to explain what she wasn't supposed to say, she didn't notice the cameraman coming down the steps. "I'm pregnant, Eric." There it was out. As his smile widened and he leaned over to give her a congratulatory hug, the people around them began applauding. Emily saw the elderly man in front of them turn around and congratulate Eric while saying,

"You better kiss your sweetheart, there young man, because 20,000 people are watching."

"Oh, no!" Emily's eyes widened as they flew to the screen and she saw herself and Eric. Due to the time delay, she also saw herself tell him she was pregnant! 'OMG,' she thought to herself, putting her hands over her face, but not before it had turned as red as the Twins logo on her jersey, "now half of Miami really does know!'

Horatio called her later that evening. She and Ghost were stretched out in bed, his back to her once again, as she tried to concentrate on her book.

"Hello Sweetheart," the warm timbre of his voice made her skin tingle and Emily swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hello to you too, Lieutenant," she said throatily. "How's New York?"

"Lonely," Horatio answered promptly, before he could stop himself. "So are you and Ghost ready for bed?" She heard the unasked question in his voice.

"No, Ghost is not on your side of the bed, Horatio."

'I am, and he's on mine,' she thought to herself, playing with her pet's paw, her fingers finding their way in between the pads.

"Do … do you think you'll be coming home soon?" she asked idly, sitting up a little straighter against her pillows.

"I hope so," she could hear the frustration in his voice and could imagine him running his hand through his hair, making it stand up. "I've spent the day going over Willow's computer files. I thought I might find a clue about where she's gone. There isn't much on her hard drive, but I did find a bunch of meg files and brf extensions. Those are Braille files, right?"

"Very good Lieutenant," she teased, then sobered. "What makes you think those might help, Horatio? They are probably just assignments she's done that she backed up."

"Ok, I saw some that had a .bak and a .sav and .bak2. Backup?"

"Yes," she confirmed, then asked, "What's on her laptop?" Horatio sat up straighter on the edge of the bed.

"There isn't a laptop in that house Emily. We've gone through it top to bottom."

"Well, she must have it with her, Horatio. She can't be without hers anymore than I can be without mine. We're hopelessly addicted. Did she take any of her codebooks? Are there any textbooks?" she asked curiously. He thought a moment.

"I saw her codebooks, Emily, but I didn't see any textbooks. I thought you said she hadn't been transcribing for anyone for a while."

"Yesss, but she WAS working on her Nemith test. And she would need her codebooks for that. I just thought maybe she had gone off to work on it by herself for a while without distractions."

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Very early the next morning)**

Ghost felt his mistress's hands pushing along his back. Just as he was about to move, she stopped and became still. He waited a few moments, then relaxed and stretched his legs out in front of him. Soon he was dreaming once more of chasing the pesky bunnies that had been feasting on Grandma Estin's vegetable garden.

Emily was lying beside him, but her dreams weren't as carefree.

_She was rolling down a hill, tumbling over and over. Emily couldn't see anything clearly, only shadowy shapes surrounded her. One last tumble and her surroundings faded to nothingness. She reached for something, anything to hang onto. Her hands came into contact with fur. Recognizing her pet, she clung to him, calling out to the shadow hovering just out of reach._

"_Who … who's there? Someone?" There was no answer and Emily called out again and again. _

_When her voice gave out, she stopped, breathing heavily._ Slowly the dream faded as Emily drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Horatio picked up his Styrofoam cup of coffee and looked at the photo albums sitting on the desk. He had been paging through them for some sort of clue as to his sister's whereabouts before turning in last night. Beside them lay an envelope with a small square package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a bright blue ribbon.

_**Horatio**_ was scrawled on the front in Emily's familiar hand and below it:_** Do Not Open Until Sunday, June 20**_. Running his hand through his still damp hair, he wandered over to the desk. Setting down his coffee, he picked up the envelope. When he turned it over, he saw more writing.

_**Call home before opening this or the package! Love, Em.**_ He reached for his phone.

Ghost picked up his head and listened carefully. Emily was not in bed, but he could hear her moving around in the small room across the hall. Must be time to go outside and see what the night left lying about in his yard, he reasoned, stretching his legs out in front of him. First he pulled them together, then stretched them out.

"You look like a racehorse, Ghost," Emily said laughing as she appeared in the doorway. She sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his jowls, giving him a good morning face rub. He whined happily, reaching his muzzle up to lick her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to be alone while I went to the baseball game last night. It was great, but I'm not feeling so good this morning. And don't you dare say 'I told you so'!" His brown eyes looked at her reproachfully.

Emily heard her phone buzz and she reached across her pet and smiled as she saw who was calling.

"Good morning and Happy Father's Day, Horatio," she said shyly. For a moment she was afraid she'd done it again and it wasn't her husband on the other end.

"Horatio?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm … here, Emily." He had been unprepared for the wave of emotion that overcame him as he heard his wife wish him a Happy Father's Day. "I … I haven't heard that for a very long time," he murmured. Emily's anxious voice broke in on his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable because of what happened with your father. I should have known it would bring unhappy memories. You don't have to…"

"Whoa, Em, Sweetheart, it's okay." He finally had to interrupt her when it seemed she wasn't going to pause for breath.

"Really?" he heard the relief in her voice and tried to explain.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I'm touched that you wanted to celebrate the day."

"Why wouldn't I, Horatio?" Emily said warmly. "You are going to be a wonderful dad. Our baby," she blinked back the tears that suddenly appeared in the corner of her eyes, "is going to feel so loved and safe cradled in her daddy's arms. She's going to have your blue eyes and that wonderful red hair. And Ghost and I won't stand a chance against the two of you."

"A … girl, Emily. Are you saying we're going to have a daughter?" Horatio sat down heavily in the chair beside the desk. An image of a miniature Emily rose up in his mind, that sweet little dimple in her cheek, that she could use to make her father give in to whatever she was asking. It was several moments before he realized she was speaking again.

"I don't know for sure, Horatio. It's just a feeling, I guess."

Very carefully, Horatio opened the card and read it, his hands shaking a bit. It was signed,

Emily and Baby Caine. He smiled, thinking how wonderful that sounded.

"Have you opened your present yet, Horatio?" Emily's voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm just getting to it." Unwrapping the small package he pulled out a CD – Celtic Lullabyes. He turned it over and quickly glanced through the titles. There it was, the lullabye his mother would sing when she tucked him in at night.

"It's number 9." He heard the smile in his wife's voice. "I remembered the title. I hope you like it."

"Yes, very much, Emily. Thank you." He wished he was in Miami with her, so he could hold her close and hide his face in her hair – be close to her and their baby.

"I wish you were here, Horatio. Or, that I was there," Emily added hurriedly. His emotional "Me too," caused her to take a deep breath and get her own emotions under control. She concentrated on scratching Ghosts' ears.

"So, are you any closer to figuring out where Willow's gone?" she asked, switching to a less emotional subject.

"No, at least I don't think so. After I talked to you, I spent a while going through her photo albums, looking for … I don't know. Somewhere that was special to her, where she might go if she needed to be alone or feel safe." He ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I found a small black and white photo of Willow and a woman I'm assuming was her aunt by a lake, but that could be anywhere." At the mention of the lake, something began to gnaw at the edge of Emily's last conversation with her sister-in-law.

"Horatio," she said excitedly, scratching her pet's ear's so hard he whined in protest. "I think she mentioned that place when we were at the NBA conference!"

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Secrets – June 20)**

Emily was running late. She needed to leave for the airport in exactly 10 minutes if she had any hope of getting there when her grandmother's plane arrived.

"How can I get up early, only to find myself in danger of being late?" she asked a perplexed Ghost as she ran back into the bedroom.

"Where did I leave my phone?" she asked the room, looking around. Spotting it lying on the bedcovers, she sighed in relief. Once more she was in the kitchen, reaching for her bottle of water when she heard her phone buzz in her bag. Thinking it could be either Horatio or her grandmother, she shut the fridge door with her hip and began rummaging around in her bag. Finally!

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey Emily!" Calleigh's cheerful voice chirped in her ear. "I thought I'd just check in and see if you needed someone to pick up your grandmother at the airport?"

"Hi. How did you know…? Oh, never mind," Emily finished with a sigh. Horatio again, no doubt. "I was just on my way out the door Calleigh. But thank you." Emily reached back into the fridge for her bottle of water, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Ok, I'll let you go then. Maybe Alexx and I will stop by this afternoon if you'll be home? We can … catch up on things."

"Oh, you don't need to check up on me, really Calleigh." Emily murmured, reaching for the box of Blue Dog cookie bones.

"Are you sure? Oh, I can't stand it anymore, Emily! Just tell me and put me out of my misery!"

"What are you talking about Calleigh? Here Ghost." Emily leaned down and offered the treat to her pet as she was closing up the box with her other hand.

"Eric won't say and Alexx won't say and I feel like I'm the one who doesn't know the secret."

"And what secret would that be?" Emily wondered, reaching up to put the box away, while patting her pet's head. "Be a good boy, Ghost."

"That you and Horatio are having a baby?" Calleigh finally burst out.

"NO!" Emily's cry of dismay had nothing to do with the CSI's question, but more to do with the fact that her cell phone was now quickly sinking in her pet's freshly filled water dish. Curiously, Ghost put his head down, intending to investigate this thing his mistress dropped in his water bowl. Sometimes she put ice cubes in there on very hot days, but this didn't look like one of those. But perhaps it would crunch…

"Ghost, don't even think about it!" Emily's hand dove past his nose as she retrieved her dripping phone. "Oh, … great," she muttered. No doubt she would get a lecture from Horatio. With a sigh, she quickly left the house, and in minutes was headed for the Miami airport.

Calleigh shut her phone and looked at Eric. He was sitting across from her at the table, making it a point to sip his coffee and avoid eye contact with her. He was also, she noticed with a frown, trying his best not to grin.

"She shouted 'No' and hung up." Calleigh looked at Eric. He put his cup down, a frown creasing his handsome face.

"Call her back, Cal."

"I'm trying

**(Secrets)**

As Emily drove as fast as she dared to the Miami airport, Horatio turned the car in the direction of the Holland Tunnel. According to the directions he'd pulled off the internet, he had about a little more than a four hour drive ahead of him.

"_What did she say about a lake, Emily?" Horatio had held his breath._

"_I'm trying to remember, Horatio. Now, let's see, we were talking about me growing up at the lodge, and how different that was from Miami or New York City. She said that she and her aunt used to go upstate to a lake, must be like our 'up north', but we always say 'the lake' and then anyone who's not from around the state assume that Minnesota has one REALLY big lake, and it's…"_

"_Emily!" Horatio's less than usual patient tone got her attention._

"_Er, right, Horatio, I'll focus. Ummm…, well it's not entirely my fault you know, this baby is making me kind of forgetful, so ..."_

"_Sweetheart, just tell me what you can think of off the top of your head. I'll fill in the rest, ok?" He managed, just barely, from keeping the frustration out of his voice. Instead he found himself twisting the paper that had been holding his CD._

"_Cayuga lake!" Emily's voice was triumphant. "That was the name! I remember because it's the name of a bridge going into downtown St. Paul from 35. We probably were on it when we stayed overnight in St. Paul a couple months ago." Now they were getting somewhere._

"_How is that spelled Em? C or K?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure, but it sounded like ours and that's spelled C-a-y-u-g-a. She said it was real close to a State Park and waterfalls." She had been silent a moment. "I'm sorry Horatio. All I can think of is Tettagouche and that's at home. But I think it did start with a T."_

"_That's great Sweetheart! I can work from the lake name and probably locate it. What else did she say about it."_

"_Not much Horatio. She never really wanted to talk about herself. I … I think she mentioned that she went there with her aunt as a child and she had hoped to take her little boy there one day. I kind of got the impression it had been a while since her last visit."_

The computerized voice of the GPS system told him he had another turn coming up in 0.3 miles and Horatio began watching for the sign. He hoped this wasn't a wild goose chase. His hunch was that she was there, hiding from that abusive ex of hers. Horatio had called Mac, apologizing for the early hour. The New York detective had confirmed the location of Cayuga Lake and provided the name of the State Park, Taughannock. He had echoed Horatio's fear that it could turn out to be nothing.

"I agree, Mac. But I have nothing else to go on," Horatio ran his hand through his hair. "If she wanted to disappear, she 's done a good job. Emily says Willow had a laptop and that wasn't in the house, neither was her Nemeth codebook. I went over there this morning. It's possible she went to work on her exam. According to what Emily knows about the Braille transcribing community, Nemeth certified transcribers are more likely to get work." Mac had wished him good luck and in a half an hour, Horatio was heading out of the City, hoping that when he returned, his sister would be returning with him.

Emily saw her grandmother waiting near the exit doors, waiting to get on the shuttle that would take her to South Beach. She half-walked, half-ran, waving her arms.

"Grandma! Grandma, over here!" At last she succeeded in getting the elderly lady's attention.

"Emily dear, how lovely to see you! I wasn't expecting you to pick me up!" She hugged her granddaughter, then looked her over critically.

"Have you been eating dear? You look a little thin. You're eating for two now, you know."

"Er, Grandma, let's gather up your bags and get out of this line, before we both end up in South Beach."

"Ok, dear. No, Emily. Don't try to carry those, they are way too heavy for someone in your condition. Young man?" Emily groaned inwardly as her grandmother commandeered a man in an airport uniform. "Can you help us with these? My granddaughter surprised me and came to pick me up, but she's parked across the way and I can't possibly carry this baggage all the way. Now, normally mind you, she would do it for me, but she is prgnnt and I don't think she should be carrying so much you understand."

"Of course, ma'am. I'd be happy to help." Before Emily realized it, she and her grandmother were boarding one of the small golf-carts that zipped around the airport as Grandma's Estins' bags were loaded into the small boot area in the rear.

"Hang on!" their driver said with a smile, before the cart started off, winding it's way through the throngs of arriving passengers.

After depositing Emily and her grandmother at her van AND loading the bags into it, he tipped his hat to them.

"Have a nice stay Grandma Estin. Congratulations to you and your granddaughter and her husband." As her grandmother waved merrily and practically hopped up into the van, Emily sighed and walked around to the drivers side.

Erik and Calleigh pulled up in front of the Caine house. All looked quiet. Within 60 seconds they saw Ghost's large white ears appear in the window. They looked at each other. As they approached the house, they could hear the animal barking.

TBC

. The message says her phone is not in service." She handed the phone across the table.

After listening for several moments, he pulled out his phone. When he tried Emily's phone, he got the same response.

"I don't like this Cal." She nodded.

"Should we call Horatio?" Eric shook his head, already standing and heading for the door.

"Not just yet, but I'm going over there."

"Not without me you're not, Eric Delko," she said firmly, following closely behind him.

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Early evening – June 20)**

"Whew!" Emily closed her eyes and flopped back on the sofa. "I can't believe it's seven o'clock! Where did the day go?"

"Wasn't that fun dear? So nice of Horatio's friends to stop by and see how you're getting on without him, and make sure you're not feeling too lonely." Emily opened one eye and regarded her grandmother thoughtfully.

"Grandma, that wasn't a 'pop in'. THAT turned into a full-blown backyard party celebrating my being with child. I'm still not sure how word spread quite so quickly. Any thoughts?" Emily reached for the glass of decaf iced coffee her grandmother handed her, murmuring "Thank you grandma." Grandma Estin made herself comfortable in her favourite chair.

Horatio was almost about to give up and admit defeat. He stopped for gas at a small gas station and after filling the tank of the rental, went inside. Putting the bottle of water on the counter, he reached into his pocket for some cash.

"$1.25 there, sonny." Horatio smiled tiredly, handing the elderly man 2 dollars.

"Keep the change."

"Not from around here, I'd recognize you if you were. One of our new summer people maybe?" He pushed some keys on the ancient metal cash register and deposited the bills. Taking the cap off the bottle of water, Horatio answered,

"No. I'm supposed to visit my sister for a few days, but I seem to be lost."

"Well, are you now? Who might your sister be? I know pretty much everyone in these parts and I think I'd remember seeing that red hair of yours before. Hard to believe you've never been up this way before if your family has a cabin in these parts."

"Actually, it's not MY family that has the cabin. And we've only just found out about each other." Horatio waited as the cashier considered his story. After taking off his visor, wiping his brow and carefully replacing it again, he leaned forward, resting his arms on the register. Horatio held his breath.

"What might your sister's name be?"

"Willow Westbrook, sir." The man looked off in the distance.

"I might know of a place with that name. Not sure I know a Willow though. She have hair like yours?" Horatio couldn't quite hide his smile.

"No, sir. That's from the other side of the family. I believe her aunt owned the cabin and left it to my sister when she died. Unfortunately, my sister has had some hard times lately, and hasn't been able to come up and enjoy herself."

"What makes you think she's up here now?" The elderly man took off his glasses, carefully wiping them in his apron, before sliding them back on his nose.

"Grandma, you haven't even unpacked yet." Emily reached for the dvr remote as her grandmother leaned back and put her feet up.

"Plenty of time for that, dear. I'm on vacation you know." She smiled at her granddaughter. "Besides, I ate too much at dinner. I had no idea everyone would bring something. Horatio has such thoughtful friends. I think I remembered just about everyone from your wedding." She began ticking names off on her fingers. "Let's see, Calleigh, Eric of course, Alexx, Detective Frank, Ray Jr. His girlfriend seems very nice, by the way. And that funny young man, Ryan?"

"It was nice of you to call Jean and her family too," Emily tried to stifle a yawn. "I think I ate too much too. I'll probably pay for it tonight. Grandma," Emily asked hesitantly, staring at her fingers twiddling with the remote, "did you ever, well, have weird dreams when you were pregnant?"

"How so, Emily dear?" Her grandmother sipped her coffee, watching her granddaughter carefully.

"Well, I've had this dream twice now of rolling down a hill, and then I feel like someone is watching me. I had it last night."

"Maybe someone was looking in the window?" Grandma Estin suggested. Emily shook her head.

"No, I thought of that and Ghost was in on the bed with me. He would have been bouncing off the bed barking his head off if someone had managed to get that close to the house before he noticed." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "It's probably nothing. I went to the ballgame with Eric earlier that night and I probably ate too many peanuts."

"Mmmm… maybe so, dear. It's easy to get indigestion when you're pregnant."

"I believe Willow needed to get away for a while, but she hasn't been in touch with me for over a week. I'm very concerned about her." His voice reflected the concern in his eyes.

"Where you from?" The direct question caught Horatio off-guard.

"Miami, sir." When the elderly man looked as if he was about to clam up, Horatio added, "originally I'm from New York, like my sister. I only moved to Miami 12 years ago, for work." The man nodded and after a moment of staring at Horatio, he motioned for the younger man to lean closer.

"I know who you are." He said softly. Horatio couldn't quite keep the surprise from his expression. Nodding in satisfaction he went on,

"You're the Lieutenant Ms. Westbrook told me about. Name's Caine, like in the Bible. She said I could trust you, nobody else."

"Has anyone … else been asking about her?" Horatio was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nope, you're the first. But I've been watching out. Now, I'll tell you how to find her cabin, but if she doesn't check in with me at 8 o'clock, I'm calling the sheriff."

Almost sighing in relief, Horatio murmured, "Of course. Thank you for watching out for her."

"Now," the man reached for an old receipt and a pen, "I'll draw you a map. You're about 10 miles away, give or take. It's going to be about a twenty minute drive, IF you don't get lost. Now, you'll want to watch out for the wildlife as well."

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio was turning the car back onto the road, the map the clerk had drawn in his hand as he drove.

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Evening – June 20)**

"Come on Ghost," Emily walked slowly over to the patio doors, her pets' nails clicking along on the tile floor behind her. "Be good, no barking!" With a toss of his head, the big white dog bounded out into the night. Emily shut the door and leaned her head on the wall. She sighed tiredly. It had been a wonderful day, but it hadn't been how she'd hoped Horatio would spend his first Father's Day. In her daydreams, she'd imagined them having a late morning in bed, wrapped in each other's arms as their breathing slowly returned to normal. His hands warm against her bare stomach, protecting and cradling the baby even before the child entered this world. The rest of the day would have been spent together, cherishing their time alone, but happily anticipating how their lives would change in seven months time.

"_Hey, little girl is your daddy home, did he go and leave you all alone, mmmm, hmmm?_"

That line had been bouncing in and out of her mind all day, leaving her to wonder if their firstborn would be a little girl. A smile curved her mouth as images of a little blue-eyed, red-haired toddler popped into her head, her red ponytail sticking out from under her pink baseball hat, carrying her pink bat and glove.

Ghost appeared at the door, stamping his front feet as he asked to be let inside – a second time.

"Ok, hold your fur on there, mister," she said, leaning forward and pulling open the door. He wiggled through the small opening and did his peculiar little whirl around two times and landed smartly beside the refrigerator, looking up at his cookie bone jar perched on top.

"Are you sure you need a treat?" she asked him, her eyebrow raised as she looked into that innocent face. "I saw how many treats you got today during the party. I think Alexx's kids alone fed you a half a box. No wonder you like staying with them!" Her pet continued to stare at her as if to say, "Yes, and how many rubber balls and tennis balls and doggie frizzbees did I chase during that time as well? I was being a good host and entertaining my guests. And now I am going to be on duty all night since Horatio is gone." He looked away from her and back again.

"Ok, ok, you made your point." She handed him a treat and was replacing the box when her grandmother walked slowly into the kitchen.

"I'm turning in now dear. Take my cell phone, Emily dear. I'm sure Horatio will be trying to call you later or maybe you could try him again."

"Thank you, Grandma." Emily reached gratefully for the phone. "I know Eric texted him that my phone was all washed up so to speak, but I'd really like to be able to talk to him myself."

"Of course dear. Now, I'm off to bed. You're not working tomorrow?"

"No, Grandma." The elderly lady nodded, smiling as she put together her toddy. "Good. Sleep in as long as you like dear. I've got plenty to keep me busy. After you get up, we can decide what to do for the day. I was thinking you might like to start shopping for baby furniture for the nursery. Good night Emily." She gave her granddaughter a hug, patted Ghost fondly on the head and shuffled off toward the guest room/office/nursery.

Horatio was watching for the overgrown drive of property number 612. Willow's drive was marked by a 5 foot metal stake with that number. At last it came into view in the fading light and he almost sighed in relief as he turned into it.

Willow heard the car and got up from where she had been reading in the small circle of light from the single lamp, setting aside the quilt and reaching for the fireplace poker she kept beside her chair. Quietly, she moved into the shadowy corner of the room and held her breath, her eyes on the door.

Shutting the car door softly, Horatio looked at his surroundings. Trees rose up in all directions, birds and crickets were busily making sure there would be plenty of sounds once darkness fell. He could see a light on in the window of the small cabin and a car was parked off to the side. He sidled over and peered in the windows. It was empty. The relief he felt was only momentary as he began to slowly approach the cabin. He climbed the steps and looked inside the screen door. It seemed empty. Lifting his hand, he rapped his knuckle lightly on the door frame.

"Willow?" He waited, but only the crickets answered him.

"Willow? It's Horatio." When he received no answer, he reached for the handle of the screen door. It opened. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped inside, ducking his head at the low clearance.

"Horatio?" Willow's voice came from somewhere beside the shadowy fireplace.

"Yes, it's your … brother. Willow, are you okay? I've been worried." Willow watched as he stepped into the middle of the room and stopped, his eyes adjusting to the low light of the room.

"Horatio, you're here." Her voice was a quiet murmur.

"Yes, I've been in New York since Friday. I was worried, WE were worried when we couldn't reach you."

"Oh." When Willow didn't say anything further, Horatio tilted his head to the right, asking softly,

"Willow, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Will you come out into the light, so I can see for myself?" His voice was quiet, sincere, the practiced tone that worked so well when he was calming a witness at a crime scene.

Still she hesitated.

"I'm alone." Willow heard just the hint of a smile creep into his voice. "Though, I must admit, I had half of the New York Police department out looking for you for the last 24 hours."

"Just… just half?" she asked shakily, slowly coming out from her hiding spot.

"You've been talking to Emily." Willow saw the smile that crossed his features ever so briefly, before turning into a grim line at the sight of her face.

It was all Horatio could do to keep from stalking out of the cabin. He couldn't remember being this angry since seeing Yelina's face after she and Stetler had had a go around. He had been in the middle of an investigation then, and Yelina had quickly left the room, barely meeting his eyes.

"Don't" he ground out, "you dare tell me that you bumped into a door or had an accident in the kitchen." Willow's eyes widened at the anger she saw in his face.

"It's not so bad now, Horatio. This looked far worse a week ago," she tried for a light tone and failed, miserably. Putting her hands in front of her, she took a step backward, away from him. The all too familiar gesture made him pause, take a few deep breaths, get the anger under control.

"Willow, I'm sorry. I didn't … I'm not angry at you." She stood still, her eyes never leaving him, hands hovering protectively near her face.

"I know, Willow, about your ex-husband. I know about the beatings, the abuse." Horatio's voice was quiet, compassionate again. He watched as her face became pale. "I've already watched two women I love fall victim to abusive relationships. My mother is dead, the other left on her own power, but her relationship with me has never been the same. You deserve better than that Willow."

She nodded. He didn't say anything, as if he seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"I know Horatio. I tried … I tried to get away. I divorced him. I got restraining orders. I tried leaving the city. He always found me or was waiting when I came back."

"Then all the more reason for you to come back to Miami with me. You can stay with Emily and I until you can find a place nearby. I can protect you Willow." His eyes were bright with the intensity of his feelings.

"That's why I came up here." Willow took a step closer to him. "I was going to call you, but the cell phone coverage isn't very good. I was too afraid to go into town. I needed to think, I guess. I'm … I'm not very courageous Horatio." Tears were threatening now. "I don't know if I can leave … my son." She stopped, her lips quivering.

"I've seen his room, Willow. You loved him very much." It was a statement. Willow nodded. "I'm sure," he paused finding his own emotions almost getting the better of him, "you did all you could for him when he was alive. Don't believe that you did anything less than all you could." She nodded again, tears beginning to stream down her face. "But I don't want to get a call in Miami," he paused again, "and find out that I'm going to be visiting you beside him, Willow." She heard the raw emotion in his voice and hid her face in her hands as she began to cry, taking another step blindly toward him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Horatio heard her mumbling as he put his arms around her. He stood there with her, feeling her shoulders shake beneath his hand.

"Shh… little sister," he soothed her. "I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you."

Night sounds filtered in through the screen door. Horatio listened as Willow slowly got her tears under control. An owl was calling in the distance, crickets and frogs tuning up for the night's performance. Normal night sounds in the north woods, he thought, but couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that he'd had since leaving the City. Nor did he like being in so remote an area where Emily couldn't get in touch with him.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Evening – June 20)**

Emily was sitting cross-legged on their bed, phone in hand.

"Come on, Horatio, pick up." After ten rings, still nothing. She left another message, then clicked it off and stared at it.

"Now, I'M getting worried, Ghost," she told her pet, who was lounging on the bed beside her.

"It's not like him to be out of reach like this." Brown eyes looked at her solemnly, as if agreeing with her. She reached over and scratched his ears.

"You know when Horatio gets back, you're back on your doggie bed, right?" she asked him fondly. In answer, her pet rolled over on his back and offered his tummy for her to scratch.

Emily giggled and rubbed his belly.

Willow moved away from her brother, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since … well since anyone cared what happened to me."

"I care, Willow," his voice was rough with emotion. "Emily cares too. Come back to Miami with me and you'll be welcomed and safe."

"I … I don't know, Horatio. I've got so much to do first in New York. I've realized I can't just disappear. I need to do something with the house, and … say good-bye to my son." She sniffed again. "I feel kind of over-whelmed," she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

Horatio took two steps toward one of the screened windows, looking out into the darkness. The unease he had been feeling was stronger now. Looking back at his sister, he wondered how best to convince her to leave this remote place.

"Why don't you pack up a few of your overnight things, Willow and we'll drive into the nearest town tonight? I'm hungry and you look tired. We can grab a meal and have a good night's rest. We'll tackle the details tomorrow over breakfast and coffee. What do you say?" he finished, tilting his head as he watched her. "You can trust me, Willow," he added softly as she hesitated.

Yawning, Emily glanced at the bedside clock. It was only 10 o'clock and she felt exhausted.

"I guess it's an early night for you too, Ghost," she told the big dog sprawled out on the bed next to her as she turned out the light. Though she was tired, she didn't fall asleep immediately. She missed Horatio's strong arms wrapped around her, his goodnight kiss that lingered on her lips until she fell asleep. "Come home soon, lover," she whispered turning over on her side, pulling an extra pillow against her.

Slowly, Willow nodded reluctantly.

"Good," Horatio breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Grab your things, and I'll lock up after you. We'll take my car." Now that he had a firm yes from her, he wanted to get them out of here as quickly as possible. Willow disappeared into the small bedroom. He went outside and locked the wooden shutters over the windows around the front of the cabin. Ducking his head beneath the low door frame once again, he entered the cabin just as Willow reached the door. She carried a large tote bag over one shoulder. He reached for the NBA canvas bag she carried in her other hand, the tell-tale shape of her laptop outlined against it. He smiled, remembering Emily's comment.

Horatio ushered her out, and carefully pulled the door shut, locking it and dropping the small hook into the tiny metal ring. Willow walked silently beside him as they went to his car, barely lifting her eyes from the ground. Within minutes, he was turning the car around in the tight space and they were bumping down the darkened driveway.

"I'll need help with directions, Willow," he said as they approached the main road. "I had a map to get here, and everything looks different in the dark."

"It's about a forty five minute drive to the first town that's large enough to have some hotels. Go right here." Willow was silent after that, staring out the window at the road picked up by the headlights.

Her grandmother's phone ringing in her ear roused Emily. She had fallen asleep with it on the pillow, wanting to be sure she would wake up should Horatio call. A quick glance as she flipped it open showed her it had only been about thirty minutes since she'd fallen asleep – and that it wasn't Horatio.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Emily, this is Mac Taylor," a strong, masculine voice was in her ear. "I'm trying to get in touch with Horatio."

**(Even later)**

Horatio had managed to get a suite at the hotel. His sister was standing in the center of the suite, looking exhausted and unsure.

"Take the bedroom, Willow. I'll sleep out on the sofa."

"Oh, no, Horatio. You've been driving all day," she tried to move away from the door leading to the bedroom. "You should be able to relax and be comfortable."

"It's ok, Willow. I'd rather be out here, where I …" he almost said "can be closer to the door if your ex tries something," but he caught himself in time. His wife's habit of blurting out her thoughts seemed to be catching, he thought with an inward grin, then instantly sobered. He should call Emily. It was much later than he had realized.

"Where what, Horatio?" Willow asked, quietly, as if she knew the answer, but wanted him to confirm it.

"Where I won't disturb you. Emily says I snore," he improvised smoothly, running his hand through his hair. "I see that the hotel has room service. Instead of going out, how about we order in? Then you can relax and work on your Braille until the food gets here?" Willow seemed too slender, he thought watching as his sister put her laptop on the desk, the weight of the electronic object seemingly almost too much for her. He wondered if Grandma Estin would be up to the challenge? Emily's grandmother was a firm believer that everything and everyone could be fixed over a good meal – or at the very least, a snack of one her hot cinnamon rolls.

"Well this isn't very productive," Emily told Ghost, after 5 minutes had gone by in which the phone in front of her had not rung, beeped or buzzed. "What do you say we go out to the kitchen for a little snack? Or, maybe I'll have the snack and you can go chase bunnies or whatever it is you do out there in the middle of the night." Her pet sat up quickly, looking at his mistress as if he didn't quite believe his oh-so-very large ears. Emily was sliding off the bed, reaching back for her grandmother's phone. Ghost stood too and thought perhaps it might be a good time to shake.

"Don't you dare shake on this bed, Ghost!" Emily stopped and looked at her pet sternly. "Fur will go everywhere and I won't be able to get all of it. Horatio will know you've been up here for sure. Now, come on, and be quiet so we don't wake grandma."

Putting down the phone, Horatio looked over at where his sister sat working at her laptop. He saw the familiar white dots on the blue screen. "The food will be here in about twenty minutes."

She nodded, distractedly, her eyes intent on the screen. He wandered over and looked over her shoulder.

"Is this a textbook?" he asked, noticing how many dots she had on her screen as opposed to the shorter rows of Braille dots and the different colors that seemed to highlight Emily's files.

"No," Willow sighed. "It's a leisure book someone requested. _Knitting for the Planet_ or something like that. I have to get my Nemith certification before I can get the juicy assignments like Emily.

"Judging by the way she talks to her laptop sometimes, I think she should have an easy one for a change," Horatio murmured, and once again he noted he ought to call his wife. If he went into the small kitchenette, he could speak in relative private.

Emily rummaged through the cupboards, mentally kicking herself for purging the house of salty and sweet snacks in a weak moment of trying to be more healthy.

"Hmmm, popcorn? No, I'd have to make it. Dried fruit? Too bad it's not chocolate covered. Vegetable crisps? I suppose if I had some jalapeno cheese dip for them, they might be edible. Where's a good package of Oreo's when you need them?" she asked the empty kitchen, shutting the cabinet door in defeat. And just then, her kitchen fairy godmother appeared.

"Goodness, Emily. I thought you'd be fast asleep."

"I WAS," Emily muttered, staring into the freezer, willing the small carton of Tofutti to turn into a half gallon of Rocky Road. "The detective that Horatio was working with in New York called me just after I fell asleep. He was looking for Horatio. Darn. I'm craving junk food and where's Horatio? He's supposed to be here to go make me an ice cream run this time of night. Isn't that what husbands are supposed to do for their pregnant wives? Just my luck, mine is at the other end of the country."

"He's only in New York, Emily. Don't be too hard on him. He's worried about his sister yes? As it happens, I thought you might like a treat." Emily's eyes widened as her grandmother pulled a small snack size package of Oreo's out of the pocket of her robe. "Now, you sit down with a glass of milk and have your snack. I'll make some tea and I'm sure there must be something else around here."

"Good luck with that," Emily murmured, biting down on a cookie. She looked up guiltily. "Thank you Grandma. Would you like one?"

"No dear," her grandmother patted the shoulder of her granddaughter fondly. "It's all the thanks I need to see you like this. Now, what do you suppose the New York detective wanted with Horatio at this hour?"

TBC


	109. Chapter 109

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(Very early Monday morning)**

Emily was finishing the last of her milk, and considering sticking her finger in the glass to catch the bits of cookie that had sunk to the bottom.

"I wonder what that New York detective wanted with Horatio?" Grandma Estin sipped her tea.

"Who knows." Emily gave up and looked at her grandmother. "It would have been nice if he had told me what was going on, but I suppose that's classified or something. I can't do anything about it, except worry." A small grin crept over her face. "And I refuse to freak out like Horatio! But you can bet I'm going to remind him of this!" Ghost barked to come inside and Emily got up and went to the door.

"Sorry mister, but it's cookie bones for you. I licked out my own glass this time!" Her pet gave her a glare and went over to sit beside Grandma E, looking up at her expectantly.

"You're out of luck with me too, Ghost. The cupboards are bare, so to speak. Really, Emily," she looked at her granddaughter, "the first thing we do later this morning is go shopping and get some proper food in your cabinets. You are eating for two now, Emily. You don't have to survive on bananas and whole wheat crackers when you want a treat."

"Well, in that case, grandmother, I just had an idea!"

Horatio checked his messages and saw that he had one from Eric.

"How did she manage…" he didn't finish his sentence, shaking his head. There were also several messages from Mac Taylor marked Urgent as well as several from Emily. Deciding Mac could wait a while more, if he would even answer at this late hour, Horatio pulled up Grandma Estin's number.

"What do you say we go for a Sonic's treat? We can share an order of onion rings and a hot fudge sundae. We'll take Ghost with us for protection." Her grandmother looked as if she had her doubts. Emily persisted, "It's a drive in, we don't even have to get out of our pjs."

"Oh, very well, dear. But if you think you've had some bad dreams before, I can guarantee greasy onion rings and ice cream will give you a wicked case of heartburn as well as bad dreams."

Emily was disappearing down the hall for her bag and her voice drifted back into the kitchen.

"That's probably true grandmother, if I was going to be able to SLEEP."

Horatio peeked into the main room of the suite, hearing the tell-tale shutdown music of a laptop.

"I'm tired, Horatio. I … think I'll make a cup of tea and try to catch the replay of the eleven o'clock news."

"Ok. I'll be just outside," and he quickly stepped out the door.

"Oh, yum! This is absolutely the best. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Emily asked her grandmother as she dipped her onion ring in the hot fudge of her sundae.

"Don't make a habit of it dear," her grandmother chided softly, delicately nibbling an onion ring, and slipping half of it to the white dog lying between the front seats. Her phone buzzed where it sat in the holder and she reached for it.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hello, … Grandma Estin." Horatio was surprised to hear Grandma Estin's voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I assumed Emily would have your phone."

"Well, young man, as it turns out she did." Grandma Estin paused meaningfully. "Until, that is, your friend Mac called her, waking her out of a sound sleep, wondering where you are." Horatio closed his eyes against the wave of guilt that swept over him. Before he had a chance to explain, Grandma Estin continued, "And now, Ghost and I find ourselves at Sonics, eating onion rings at this late hour and trying to stay awake while Emily works through her anxiety, and a very large hot fudge sundae." He heard his elderly in-law try to smother a yawn.

"I'm very sorry, Grandma Estin. I lost track of time … and cell coverage, not that that is an excuse," he added quickly. After a pause, he asked quietly, "May I speak to Emily?"

"In a moment Lieutenant." Grandma Estin said tartly. "I'm not finished with you quite yet. What WERE you thinking, going galavanting off into the wild blue yonder, not letting anyone know what you are doing? Or for that matter, leaving a message with your friend that it would be a very bad idea to upset your wife with a phone call in the middle of the night looking for you?"

"I'm sorry Grandma Estin. You are right of course. I didn't realize I would be out of reach for so long." Horatio ran his hand through his hair, leaning against the wall.

"Now, Lieutenant, you are my favorite grandson and I love you dearly, but a word of advice." She seemed to be waiting for him to respond.

"Yes, Grandma Estin," he hesitated.

"I am too old to be roaming around the city at night. This is your duty as the expectant father and as such you should take this very seriously. When she wants Oreo's you go get them. When she wants onion rings at Sonics at 2 a.m., you take her. Her wish is your command. Now, how soon do you expect to be back home? I'm seriously thinking of calling Eric or that nice detective Frank if this happens again, because these old bones are just not used to being out at this hour."

**(Emily's turn)**

"Grandma Estin, I'm sure that won't be necessary!" Horatio tried to keep the alarm out of his voice. He didn't doubt for a New York moment that his wife's grandmother would hold to her promise. "I'm hoping to be home tomorrow. I'm sure you and Emily could go shopping and find her some snacks to tide her over until I get home. There's no need to involve Eric and Frank."

"Too late for that, Lieutenant." Grandma Estin's voice sounded almost gleeful. "The cat is out of the bag, so to speak. Once the jumbotron at the Marlin's game caught Emily telling Eric she was with child, it didn't seem like much of a secret anymore, if you know what I mean."

"Jumbotron?" Horatio leaned against the wall, running his hand over his face. 'What was going on in Miami,' he wondered. "May I speak to Emily, Grandma Estin?" he finally asked.

"That depends, Lieutenant," the elderly voice said, consideringly. "You mustn't upset Emily. She has eaten a tremendous amount of food for this hour of the night AND she is the one with the van keys. Now, I don't fancy driving back to your house in the dark and Ghost doesn't have his license, so she needs to remain calm until we are all safely back home. Do I make myself clear?" The elderly voice was heavy with meaning on the last word.

"Perfectly, Grandma Estin." Horatio said carefully, aware of the effect his wife's driving had on her grandmother.

"Good-night then, Horatio. I hope you were able to help your sister."

"I hope so," he said with a sigh he couldn't quite disguise. "Good night Grandma Estin."

"Here dear, Horatio's on the phone." She handed her granddaughter the small phone, deftly taking the practically empty sundae container from her.

"Hello Horatio." Resting the phone on her shoulder, Emily licked the hot fudge off her fingers.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Full!" Emily said, taking the wet wipe her grandmother offered her. "Your New York detective friend was looking for you."

"I know. I'm sorry he woke you Emily. I was out of cell range for most of the day."

"Did you find Willow? Is she ok?" she asked, looking out her side window, making it a point to not look at her grandmother.

"I found her. She's trying to sort some things out right now. I hope to have her come with me when I come home." When Emily remained quiet, Horatio continued.

"I'm hoping to be back home by Tuesday, Sweetheart. Anything else on your mind?"

TBC


	110. Chapter 110

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 22 - the next morning)**

The sound of the newspaper being folded accompanied by the ceramic thunk of Grandma's empty coffee mug being set on the table caught Ghost's attention from where he'd been dozing beside the patio doors. His doggie yawn sounded loud in the quiet kitchen.

"I agree, Ghost," Grandma's voice drifted across the kitchen as she smothered her own yawn. "I don't know about you, but a piece of toast and my coffee is all I can face for breakfast this morning. I wonder how your mistress will feel this morning when she wakes up?"

The large white shepherd whined in agreement, skittering as he pushed himself to his feet on the tile floor. Gingerly walking over to his water bowl, he slurped loudly, making a note in his doggie brain that eating onion rings and ice cream at 2:00 AM caused him to feel very ... funny in the tummy later and not to do it again, no matter how many of the fried morsels or plastic cups his mistress or grandmother sent his way.

"I'm going to fix Emily a cup of coffee, Ghost and we'll go in and wave it under her nose to see if she stirs. It's high time she got up. We've got things to do before Horatio comes home tomorrow."

"I ... I hope you were able to get some sleep last night, Horatio," his sister's apologetic voice caused her handsome red-haired breakfast companion to raise his eyebrows at her over his coffee cup. "I ... mean, I have nightmares ... sometimes. ... I hope I didn't keep you awake," she finished awkwardly, still unsure of this kind man who was related by blood, but who lived in a world very different from hers.

"No worries, Willow," he answered her softly, setting his cup down on the table, glancing around the small cafe casually before leaning forward. "I understand. I ... suffered from nightmares for years myself." He didn't miss the surprise reflected in his sister's face. She leaned forward herself, sensing this admission was not something that came easily to her brother. "I still have them ... but they have gotten better since," a small smile creased his handsome face, " since Emily has helped me deal with some of the ... ghosts that were haunting my sleep."

"I'm sorry you had to leave Miami to come after me, Horatio. It was just that I didn't know what else to do. I have no one in New York that I could turn to." Horatio's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister nervously twist the paper napkin in her fingers.

"All the better for you to come back to Miami with me, Willow," he said urgently. "I don't want to scare you any further, but we don't know what your ex is capable of and I _think_," he paused, watching her eyes widen, "it would be best for you to disappear from New York for a while."

"He'll find me in Miami, Horatio." Her voice was flat. "He always finds me," she finished sadly. The warm touch of her brother's hand covering hers brought tears to her eyes. Horatio didn't miss her blinking them away.

"If he finds you in Miami Willow, he will have to deal with me first." Willow took a deep breath, feeling the reassuring pressure of his fingers squeezing hers gently.

"Good, that's settled then. Let's get back to the room and collect your things. I'll call Mac and ask him to keep an eye on your house for the next few weeks." Willow had been about to rise from her chair but at his last words she sank back in her chair.

"We ... won't be going back to the house?" she asked weakly, feeling as if she were about to cry. Surprised by his sister's reaction, but not wanting to expose her situation to any listening ears, Horatio leaned over her, coaxing her to her feet.

"I think it's best for the time being Willow. I need you to trust me, Ok? Can you do that?" he asked softly, his blue eyes warm as they met hers. When she nodded mutely and stood, he turned her toward the doors. "Good girl," his voice sounded relieved as they walked toward the room.

Emily was running toward Horatio, her head and stomach hurting so badly she couldn't stand upright. Rocks cut her bare feet as she hurtled down the hill to where he lay slumped over the gravestone. His red hair shone bright in the sunlight. When she finally reached him, she was out of breath, breathing hard as she leaned against the cold stone. Reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder, she felt something cold and wet between her fingers. "AHHHHHH!" Her scream split the room, causing the elderly woman pulling back the curtains at the window to jump in fright as well as eliciting a startled yelp from her pet.

"Glory be, Emily!" Opening her eyes, Emily saw her grandmother standing against the wall, her hand over her heart. "You scared the bejesus out of me, child." Carefully, the elderly woman made her way to the bedside, where the big white shepherd sat like a sentry, a reproachful look in his golden eyes as he watched his mistress.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Emily pushed herself up into a sitting position, very slowly. "I must have been dreaming. Come here Ghost. I'll give you a good morning face rub," she coaxed, but her pet continued to eye her warily. Pushing the hair back from her forehead, Emily's gaze fell on the steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table. "That smells heavenly, Grandmother. Ummm, is that for me?"

"Yes dear. Don't tell your Horatio, but I brought you a small cup of regular coffee. I figured you might need something stronger than decaf this morning. One cup is all, Emily," her grandmother finished sternly. "Horatio will have my hide if he knew I was giving you caffeine."

Emily paused, the steaming cup halfway to her lips. "Oh Grandma, Horatio would never do anything more than give you one of his raised eyebrows. He adores you and trusts your instincts more than mine I think," she said with a little frown. "I ... um... I think I was having another bad dream. Has Horatio called by any chance?"

"Nooo," Grandma Estin sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing her granddaughter thoughtfully. "But you haven't mentioned Horatio as being in your bad dreams before." Emily sipped her coffee and tried to remember what her dream had been about, her free hand moving restlessly on the duvet cover. Gingerly, Ghost lay his big head on the edge of the bed, and his mistress's fingers quickly found his ears, reflexively folding them and stroking them as she tried to recall the events that had been going on in her dreams.

TBC


	111. Chapter 111

**Happiness for H: Ghosts**

**(June 22 –later in the day)**

Horatio glanced at Willow seated beside him in the front of his car. She had been silent since they had left her car keys with the kindly gas station owner. The elderly man had promised to keep an eye on Willow's cabin as well as stash her car at his station until she returned for it.

"_Don't you worry about a thing, now Miss Willow. I'll make sure the sheriff checks on your place and my nephew and I will drop in now and again."_

"_Thank you. I … don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything Miss Willow. I've watched you grow up, from the time you came in with your Aunt when you were just a little wide-eyed slip of a girl, who asked for lemon drop candy. Your Aunt was always nice to me and the Missus, God rest her soul." A smile split the wrinkled face. "Now, it looks like your brother is capable of taking care of that ex of yours, so you go with him and find some peace. Call us when you're ready, we'll be here."_

Horatio hadn't missed the tears well up in his sister's eyes as she had hugged the elderly gentleman. As the miles rolled by, he had noticed that she had continued to blink away tears, quickly wiping away any that rolled down her pale cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to pull into the rest area just ahead, Willow." Horatio felt her eyes on him before she glanced quickly away. "It's ok," he said gently, "There's nothing wrong, I … just need a stretch." "I want to stop at the cemetery before we leave for Miami Horatio." He was startled by the statement.

"Do you … think that's wise Willow?" Horatio put the car in park, turning in his seat to look at his sister.

"Are you sure we bought enough, Grandma?" Emily asked bemusedly, as she eyed the multitude of bulging tote bags dotting the floor, table and countertops.

"We don't want a repeat of last night, Emily." Grandma Estin's voice was muffled as her slight form disappeared behind the refrigerator door. The sound of storage bins being opened and the gentle thump of fresh produce being moved around could be heard in the quiet kitchen.

"I feel fine Grandma," Emily answered as she began to unpack a tote filled with boxes of crackers, several packages of Oreos and various types of granola bars as well as jars of two different nut butters. "I doubt that my late night snack had anything to do with my bad dream later. Where did those Blue Dog Cookie bones go?"

At the sound of the familiar name of his favorite treat, the big shepherd lifted his nose out of a tote bag that smelled of bacon and trotted over to his mistress.

"And it wasn't the same bad dream I've been having before. I know it had something to do with Horatio. Well, not exactly Horatio for sure, I couldn't see his face, but his red hair, … well who else could it be? Aha! Here's one box, anyway." Seeing the familiar box in his mistresses' hands, Ghost sat obediently at her feet, waiting expectantly. "I remember running, that I had to get to him quickly. Not now, Ghost," Emily smiled fondly at her pet and set the box up on the top of the refrigerator. "I've got something that will keep you busy here … somewhere…" her voice trailed off as she rummaged around in the next tote.

"Was Horatio in danger, dear?" Grandma Estin's voice was curious as she folded several totes flat.

"I … I don't' know, Grandma. That's the weird thing." Emily held up the package of marrow bones. "Found it!" She passed it over to her grandmother's outstretched hand, watching Ghost patter over to the sink to receive his treat from Grandma Estin. "I mean if he was in trouble then I would be more panicky when I woke up, right? So maybe it wasn't him after all. I guess I miss having him home," Emily shrugged. "My sub-conscious must be working overtime."

The look her grandmother gave her across the kitchen said that she didn't believe a word of it.

"I think that's all the frozen and refrigerator goods, dear. I feel like putting my feet up for a bit. Perhaps on the deck, with an iced tea and some of those lovely lemon-iced cookies we bought? We can leave the rest of these for later."

"He's just over there, Horatio. You can park the car anywhere along this road." Willow was out the door before her brother had a chance to pull the key from the ignition. Horatio watched his sister dart along a small footpath toward a colorful collection of spinning pinwheels and bright blue, yellow and green balloons bobbing in the wind among a small grouping of headstones. Horatio followed more slowly, a sad smile on his face. It was an all-too familiar routine, he reflected – a weekly visit to this quiet place where a loved one rested. A marble headstone that felt cold to the touch, nothing like the warm touch of a lover's hand or the hi-five slap of hands between brothers.

A shiver raced down Horatio's spine, and he stopped halfway up the hill, slipping his sunglasses off his face as he slowly turned in a circle, surveying the landscape of marble and trees. Other than the leaves shaking as the wind gusted playfully through the branches, all seemed quiet and serene.

"I wanted to say good-bye for a little while, Sean." Willow's voice carried on the wind and Horatio grimaced at the pain he could hear in her voice. "I'll miss you, but Horatio said I need to do this to stay safe … so I can come back to you one day." He watched as she kissed her fingers then gently touched them to the small marble stone. Another shiver ran through him, this time it had nothing to do with the wind whistling among the headstones.

"_I'm here Ray." Horatio stopped in front of his brother's headstone. "Susie's message seemed urgent." Twirling his sunglasses in his fingers, he regarded the mute stone. "I wish you had told me about her Raymond," he said heavily. "Even if you couldn't tell Yelina about her, you should have let me know. Yelina loved you, she suffered for you." Horatio bent to pull the overgrown grasses from the base of the marble stone, his attention on the memory of his sister-in-law, her brown eyes luminous with tears standing with him outside MDPD. The scent of rain-washed pavement was thick in the night air and Horatio had wanted nothing more to take her in his arms and comfort her. Lost in the memory, he had let his guard down._

"Grandma that was delicious!" Emily smiled at her dining companion as she reached for her iced tea. "I love pasta!" Ghost yawned at her feet and put his head down dejectedly on his paws. He hadn't smelled even the tiniest bit of cooking meat of any sort. Not that he was against pasta, but this dinner didn't appear to have any of that yummy meat sauce or gooey cheese. Nope, it was long noodles that were hard to slurp off a plate and green crunchy things and rolling red mini balls. He'd bitten one once and been unpleasantly surprised when the morsel had exploded, sending red juice across the rug. He had hid under the table the rest of the time his mistress had cleaned up the kitchen with the nice red-haired man.

"Well child," her grandmother rose, gathering up their silverware, "this meal should keep you from having any nightmares of the digestive sort. I'm not so sure about the dreams involving Horatio." Pushing her chair back, Emily followed Grandma Estin into the kitchen, carrying their plates.

"Whatever do you mean Grandma?" She began stacking the plates and glasses in the dishwasher while the elderly woman rinsed the silverware in the sink.

"Surely you must have asked Horatio what happened to him when you left Miami that September?" Grandma Estin handed the forks and spoons and knives to her granddaughter. "You must have seen his scars."

"Of course Grandma," Emily felt her cheeks go warm. "I didn't want to know about them … I felt too guilty to ever ask him about what happened and he … didn't seem to want to talk about it anyway, so … we've just never really discussed it." Her grandmother shook her head in disbelief.

"I can understand Horatio not wanting to talk about it, that man can clam up tighter than a jar of honey left in the sun, but I'm surprised at you Emily." Reaching for the dish soap, Grandma Estin began running some water in the sink. "I'll just wash up those wineglasses for you dear. Oh and could you put that pot here on the counter? I'll give that a quick wash as well."

TBC


End file.
